Lips of an Angel
by JuhJurkovick
Summary: After her parent's death, Melanie moves to Detroit to her older brother's house. There, she meets his second family, the Mercers. Will she be able to keep on with her life and start a new phase or will things that happened in the past keep hunting her?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

After her parent's death, Melanie moves to Detroit to her older brother's house. There, she meets his second family, the Mercers. Will she be able to keep on with her life and start a new phase or will things that happened in the past keep hunting her?

**Story Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Four Brothers' character, the title (song by Hinder) or the other songs that will be in this fanfic. I kinda own Oliver, since he has the look of Oliver Queen (Smallville) but I created his personality. Unknown characters are mine... now, I wish Jack was unknown. P

**Beta-Read version being posted... -Thanks to El and Steph for doing this! ... Also, thanks to all of you who have reviewed or added this to any of the allerts! Kudos to you! **

**Chapter 1**

My brother woke me by lightly shaking me.

"Mel, come on, it's time to get up!"

"Just five more minutes." I said, turning away from him.

"No honey, now! We need to go! I've already taking your stuff to the car. So, get this lazy ass of yours out of bed, get dressed and eat breakfast." He got up from beside my bed, where he was kneeling, then walked out of my bedroom.

"Fine." I sounded disappointed. Today was the day. I was going to move to Detroit with my big brother after my parent's death. It had been two weeks since it happened, my brother took care of all the legal issues and was going to look after me from now on. Not that he never did, but now I was his entire responsibility.

My parents lived in Detroit until my mom was about to give birth to me. They decided it wasn't exactly the best place to raise a girl, so they moved to New York. Oliver, my older brother, decided to stay. His life was there, he had finished school and could get a job anywhere he wanted plus, his second family was there, the Mercers.

I had never been to Detroit nor had I met the famous Mercers, but I knew a lot about them, Ollie always told me stories about them, especially about his very best friend, Bobby Mercer. Their mother was murdered a year ago and my parents went to her funeral. They were real good friends with Evelyn before they moved. I wasn't able to go because I was on a school trip. I asked to Ollie give them a hug for me though. Just now I understand what they felt back then. The Mercers killed the guy responsible for their mother's death and Ollie helped them out. Jack, the youngest Mercer almost died, he spent two months in coma then more weeks in recovery. As much as I wish I could blame someone else for my parent's death, it wasn't possible. They died in a car accident. It was raining too hard and my dad lost control of the car, the only person I can blame was myself.

Ollie came as soon as I called him. Man, he looked like crap I had never before seen him like that. I've heard my brother cry only twice in my whole life, when he called me saying Evelyn had died and when our parents did. I admire him even more after all this, he lost almost all the people that really meant something to him and is still here strong and holding my hand. Probably he's the only person that I feel comfortable with feeling vulnerable, because I know he wouldn't hurt me and would do no matter what to not let anyone else do so.

It's funny to see how attached we are to each other; For years, we barely saw each other, but kept up our weekly letters, emails and phone calls. He also always made sure to come to New York for my birthday, which was the best gift he could give me. Oliver means the world to me. I never told this to him, 'cause I think it sounds pathetic, though it's the truth: he is my hero and he knows me better than anyone else, even better than my parents did. Maybe because we have the same temper, which mom kept reminding me of. I'm proud of it.

After doing what Ollie asked me to do, we started our trip to Detroit by car.

"Did you really eat?" He looked at me while driving.

"Yeah, why are you asking me that?"

"You know why."

"I did." I gave him a weak smile. He asked me, because after what happened, I spent three days just crying in my room, no food, no sleep, no company, only me and my tears that by now, I thought, had dried.

"Good." He smiled back. Everyone could tell we were related, though he is blonde and I have dark hair, we have the same smile and the same chocolate brown eyes.

I was so distracted thinking about how my life was going to be from now on that didn't hear Ollie calling me.

"Melanie!" He yelled, making me jump.

"Shit Oliver, don't scare me like that!"

He laughed. "What were you thinking?"

"Just how my life is gonna be from now on."

"Don't worry about it, you're gonna be fine." He smiled.

"I know." I said smiling to him. Did I mention that I love it when he smiles? For God's sake! He makes me melt and I'm sure I wasn't the only girl experiencing that. I know it's kind of gross to think like that about my own brother, but I can't help it!

"At least you already finished school, if you didn't, we'd have a problem."

"Why?"

"Because no one would be there to watch over you."

"I don't need anyone to watch over me. I can take care of myself and you know that."

"Detroit is different. Mel, you have to promise me, you won't walk around all by yourself."

"Ollie, I walk around New York all by myself!"

"I know! But like I said, Detroit is different, please just promise me!"

_Dam, he knows that I can't break a promise that I've made to him!_ "Fine! I won't!"

"So, what did that guy say about you moving away from him?"

"What guy?"

"That stupid ass that you are dating." _He meant David, my ex- boyfriend._

"Nothing." I said simply

"Nothing?!"

"Well, he doesn't know."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because we broke up… I kicked his ass the day before all happened."

"No way! Why? I mean, I thought you liked that guy."

_Because he's a jerk who was with me just to get into my pants!_ "Yeah, me too. But I realized that I was just wasting my time with him."

"It's good that you got rid of him, that guy is an ass. But why you did that?"

"Damn it Ollie, stop asking why, we aren't together anymore, and that's it!" I couldn't tell him why, despite really wasting my time with that ass.Knowing his hot head temper, he'd kill the guy, I know he really would.

"Alright, chill girl! At least you kicked his ass, he has no idea of what would happen to him if he had plus, he would be the most stupid guy in the whole Earth, more than he already is!" _I told you!_

"Yeah." I nodded laughing. "Will you ever like a guy that I'm dating?"

"Probably not."

I laughed.

The rest of the trip continued with Ollie telling me more about the Mercers. I honestly think that I've lost my brother to those guys! Finally, he parked the car in front of a light blue house. It looked really cozy, it hadn't a fancy nor shabby look. It just had a familiar look and looked like the most houses around, especially the one in front of ours.

"Here we are!" Ollie got out of the car, I did the same. It was freezing outside so I pulled my coat closer to my body.

He noticed. "You should start to get used to the fucking cold, we have warmer days but I'm sure as hell that they are far away from now!"

"Does the Detroit air make you use those words?"

"What? Since when are you bothered with curses?"

"I'm not. I'm just messing with you!" I laughed and lightly punched him his chest.

"Good, 'cause Bobby is like, the champion in curses! You should get used to that too."

"I got a good training with you."

"Shut up." He laughed while wrapping his arm around my shoulders and squeezing. "Let's take your stuff out of the car, then we'll go see some people."

"You mean the Mercers?"

"Yup."

"I figured that. But why can't we wait till tomorrow? I'm tired and need to organize my stuff!"

"No, this can't wait till tomorrow. We are going to the Mercers in ten minutes;"

"Man, what do those guys have that is so special?"

"One, if you say that you're a friend of a Mercer and a Parker no one will bother you. You know, Bobby and me have a certain reputation around here."

"I bet."

"Two, you'll already know your new neighbors!"

"Oh yeah? Where do they live?"

Ollie just pointed to the house in front of ours.

"Oh! I forgot about that. Fine, let's take all this crap inside 'cause I can't wait to meet those assholes who have stolen my brother from me!" I pretended to be mad, which made Ollie laugh.

"Aww are you jealous little Mel?" He came closer to hug me.

"You wish!" I pulled away from him.

"Aahh come on Mel! They really are assholes, you're right about that, but nobody has stolen me from you and nobody will!"

"Promise?"

"Sure! Except that girl with big boobs down street, she might manage to."

"Screw you!" I punched him hard this time and grabbed one bag. "You can carry the others." I said while walking to the front door. I was too preoccupied with my acting of being mad, that I forgot the path was icy. I slipped and fell. "Shit!" I yelled, laying in the snow, flat on my back.

Laughing hard, Ollie grabbed all the other bags and carefully made his way to where I lay. "Ah girl, it's sad. I need to teach you so much!" He looked down at me.

"Shut up and help me up." I extended my hand to him, which he took and he helped me back on my feet.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." We made it up to the door. Ollie opened it and started to show me round the house. It was more than big enough for both of us, his room was the one that had belonged to our parents and I was going to stay in the one that belonged to him when he was a kid.

"I didn't even bother painting the walls 'cause I know you like the color as well."

It was blue, our favorite color. "Thanks." I smiled and threw the bags on the bed. "Is this the same mattress you used?"

"Why?"

"Eew man, if it is, I don't want it. I don't even wanna know what you did on it. I'd rather sleep on the floor."

"Shut up!" He laughed and tapped my head. "You can sleep in peace 'cause I bought you a new one as well as new towels and other stuff for your female care!"

"Aaww aren't you the sweetest brother ever!" I squeezed his right cheek.

"I am!" He smiled. "Ready to go?"

"What about lunch?"

"We'll figure something out later, don't worry."

"Fine, so let's go."

When we got at the front door of the Mercers, I must confess that I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Ollie spoke so much about them that I wanted to make a good impression. But from what Ollie told me about them, especially about Bobby, I should get in and say "Hey you asshole what's up?" No way, I wasn't going to say that, at least not at our first meeting.

He knocked the door and a white muscular guy appeared, his dark hair was all pulled back with hair gel, it could only be Bobby!

"Oliver! You jarhead, how are you?" He hugged my brother.

"I'm good Bobby and you?"

"Same old shit." He looked at me "Who's … wait! Is this your little sister?" He asked pointing at me with a shocked face.

"Yup." Ollie wrapped his arm around my shoulders, smiling.

"Hi Bobby, it's great to finally meet you." I greeted him by offering him my hand.

"It's great to finally meet you too gal." He replied smiling and shaking my hand.

"Oh wait, did my little sister just get a smile from Bobby Mercer on her very first meeting with him?"

"Shut up and come in." Bobby got into the house and we followed him indoors into the living room and found a black muscular guy watching TV. When he saw Ollie, he got up and smiled, extra white teeth… Angel!

"Oliver!" He also hugged my brother, boy they really liked him.

"Hey Angel, how are ya man?"

"I'm great what abo… Who's this?" He asked, pointing at me.

"Hi Angel, I'm Melanie." I replied, offering my hand to him which he shook flashing a large smile at me.

"She's my little sister Angel" Ollie said laughing.

"Man she's everything but little." Angel answered.

"Stop hitting on the girl Angel!" Bobby said laughing from the couch.

"What? I'm just welcoming her!"

"Yeah man whatever. I'll keep an eye on you!" Ollie said pointing to his face, making everyone laugh, including me.

"Excuse me, can I use the bathroom?" I interrupted, man I really needed to!

"No, you'll have to pee right there." Bobby said seriously, obliviously trying to intimidate me.

"Please Bobby, tell me where the bathroom is." _It's your first meet, it's your first meet!_

"No, if you wanna do something, then do it right there."

_I didn't want to say that, but you're giving me choice…_ "Quit this intimidation crap and tell me where the fucking bathroom is Bobby." I said seriously, but I wanted to laugh, and when everybody in the room did I couldn't help but join them.

"I like you!" Angel said, still laughing.

"You taught her well Ollie!" Bobby said in between his own laughs. "Go upstairs, it's the second door on your right."

"Thanks." I made my way upstairs and counted the doors, I heard some music and assumed that it was coming from the room next door.

When I quickly opened the door that, according to Bobby, was where the bathroom should be, I found out that it was a bedroom and there was a guy lying on the bed playing a guitar.

"Oh God! I'm sorry!" I quickly said and shut the door. "Go to hell Bobby!" I yelled turning to the stairs and as soon as I did, I heard all the laughter downstairs.

_Great! Where the hell is the bathroom? _The door of the room opened and I saw a white tall guy, quite muscular, with tattoos around his arms and one or two on his chest, messy dark blonde hair and piercing green eyes, wearing nothing but dark tight jeans. "Who are you?" He asked with a deep voice.

"I'm Melanie." When I saw that my name meant nothing to him, I continued. "I'm Oliver's little sister."

"Oh right! He told me a lot about you!"

I smiled, "You must be Jack," and offered my hand.

"That's me." He answered smiling and shook it. "What did Bobby do to you? I heard you yell at him."

"Oh, he told me the wrong way to the bathroom. That's why I ended up in your room! I'm really sorry about that."

"Typical! Don't worry about it and it's right over there." He pointed to the door in the middle of the hall.

"Thank you." I laughed.

"No problem." He smiled. "Is Ollie downstairs?"

"Yeah he's right there with your brothers."

"Ok, I'll see you there".

"Fine, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I turned and walked to the bathroom. I could feel his eyes on my back, or should I say my ass? "You can stop looking at my ass now." I said without turning to him.

"Oh… no, I wasn't…" I closed the door while he was speaking.

Now I really was in the bathroom. I took a time to remember what had just happened, man Jack was handsome! Ollie never mentioned that…of course, why would he? He also had the abs. _Melanie you just got the chance to get to know him! Stop with that! And oh, what a great first meet, opening the guy's bedroom door all of sudden, looking for the bathroom! Pathetic! ... Whatever! At least I liked of what I saw!_

After using the bathroom, I went downstairs to join the guys. They were all sitting on the couch watching hockey. When I got there, Bobby started laughing.

"So Mel, I think you already met the fairy."

"Shut up Bobby." Jack, who had put a t-shirt on, and I said at the same time. I sat down between Angel and Ollie who looked at me and smiled. He was happy to see that I was getting along with his friends. I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm hungry." I whispered to Ollie.

"Me too! Hey, what do you guys have to eat here? We are starving!"

"What the hell? Do you think we have free meal like that?"

"Bobby you're talking too much today." Jack said.

"Shut up Fairy! But now that you've mentioned it, I'm hungry too. Fairy can go and cook us something!"

"No." Jack simply answered.

"What?"

"I said no."

"Why? Doesn't little fairy want to ruin his nails?"

"Shut up!"

"Aww. Did I hurt your feelings?"

"I don't give a fuck about my nails!"

"It's ok Jack, I'm sure Mel doesn't mind if you're gay. Plus…"

"Let's order pizza!" I yelled cutting Bobby off, who stopped mocking of Jack, everyone looked at me. "Jack won't have to cook and we'll have something to eat."

"Man, she just shut Bobby up! I like you even more!" Angel said.

"Shut up man. Great idea Mel, I'll do that." Ollie got up to make the call.

Bobby stared at me like he didn't like what I just did. I gave him a proud smile, after all everybody liked my idea, which made him smile too. _Well, well, well, he isn't as tough as I thought he was._

When the three pizzas came, it was over as fast as we had began to eat it.

"So Melanie, what do you do?" Jack asked to me while the guys were talking about something else in the kitchen.

"Well, I finished school like, a month ago and now I'm here… I'm gonna wait some days before deciding what I'll do with my life, probably work somewhere around here. What about you?"

"I had a band back in New York, but we split after I decided to stay in Detroit. Now I'm in a new one, we are gonna do some shows around here, small things, but you know, it's already something."

"Cool! Yeah, Ollie told me about that. So you play guitar, huh?"

"And sing." He answered smiling.

"Awe…"

"Mel!" Ollie cut me off. "Let's go, you must be tired."

"Nah it's ok, you can finish your talk with Bobby and Angel."

"We are done, for today."

"Fine, so let's go. Bye Jack, it was nice to meet you!" I got up of the couch.

"See ya Mel."

"Bye guys." I called over to Bobby and Angel.

"Bye Mel." They answered as Ollie and I took our coats and went off. I jumped on Ollie's back and he grabbed my legs as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I love when he caries me like that!

"So, did you like them?" He asked while we were crossing the street.

"Yup. They really like you!"

"They like you too. You got a smile from Bobby, do you know much that means?"

"I can figure." I grinned.

"Now, you still have to meet Jerry… Oh and Sofi."

"Where are they?"

"Jerry's probably at his house with the family and Sofi…who knows!"

"Bobby doesn't like her, does he?"

"Not at all. She's nice but can be pretty annoying, especially about marriage!" He let out an amused laugh. "Angel gave her the ring, but they didn't set a date yet. It's driving her crazy!"

I laughed as we got in our house.

"Mel, I already showed you where everything is, but if you need something just tell me. I'm gonna watch TV." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Ollie, I'll be upstairs organizing my stuff."

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I made my way to my bedroom I forgot about all the fun that I just had. _Yeah it was fun_. I stood there at Ollie's bedroom door, the bedroom that had once belonged to my parents. Suddenly all the sad feelings that I had forgotten, were back. Before I realized what I was doing, I sat on the bed with my back curved and crying with my face in my hands.

_Why did it have to happen?_ That's all I could think of. _Why my parents? What did I do to deserve this? _I couldn't take the weight of blame off my shoulders. I was crying so hard and loud that Ollie heard it downstairs and came to see what was happening.

"Mel." I didn't turn to look at him. "Honey, why are you crying? I mean, you need to get over this. I know it's hard but you must. You need to go on with your live! I'm still here with you and will always be."

"It's…it's just hard Ollie. Why did I have to call them at that time? I should have called someone else." I could barely speak between my sobs, tears were rolling down my face.

"Baby, I already told you, you didn't know what to do, you were scared! They were just doing their job as good parents do, there's nothing to blame yourself for. God had to take them away, it was their time and nobody can change that."

I said nothing else, I just rested my head on his shoulders and kept crying, while he ran his fingers through my brown hair. Suddenly I felt really sleepy and everything went black.

…

I woke up feeling a warm light on my face. _Where am I?_ When I looked around, I noticed I was at Ollie's room. I took a deep breath and got out of bed, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Finally, I went downstairs to the kitchen and found Ollie there, eating.

"There you are, sleeping beauty." He smiled, looking up from his bowl of cereal.

"Hey." I gave him a weak smile and sat opposite him.

"Here, eat. You didn't have dinner last night so you must be hungry." He passed me a bowl and the box of cereals.

"Thanks." I was really hungry.

"You ok?"

"Yup. I'm fine. Where did you sleep last night?"

"In your bed. Talking about that, I threw all your stuff on the ground, so your room is even messier."

"Who gave you permission to do that?"

"What? Did you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Yes."

"You're so selfish!"

"Thank you Ollie, I love you too." I got up and kissed him on the cheek, which made him laugh.

We finished our cereal, placed the bowls in the sink and I began to wash up. Afterwards, I went upstairs to finally organize my stuff.

I got to my room, opened the window and let the cold wind blow in. Though it was cold, the sun was shinning warmly. I put some music on, I have this habit to do everything listening to music. As much as I try, I can't help it. But believe me, it's worse when I sing!

I finished putting things in their place sooner than I expected and had nothing else to do so I decided to climb on the roof. I always did that back in New York, it helped me to relax and just kind of "fly".

I was there no longer than two minutes when I spotted someone coming out of a window at the Mercers. I could see a blonde messy hair, it was Jack. Seeing him, reminded me of what had happened last night and I laughed to myself.

Jack saw me and waved, I waved back.

"Hey Mel!" He yelled.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" I yelled back.

"Not much. You?"

"Same!"

"What you gonna do today?"

"I have no idea. You?"

"I was thinking about showing you around."

_Aaawwww_ "Oh… Cool!"

"So, I meet you like… now?"

I grinned. "Sure."

"K."

We both climbed back into our rooms. I went downstairs to tell Ollie what I was going to do, and found him working on his laptop.

"Ollie, Jack's gonna show me around, ok?"

"Sure! Just make sure to be back before lunch!"

"All right!"

Grabbing my coat, I made my way outside to find Jack waiting for me on the sidewalk.

"Hey there."

"Hi!" I stood by his side looking up to him. _Man, he's tall!_ I'm a tall girl, but he made me feel small, which untill now, had never happened!

"So, what are you planning to do, now that you live here?" He asked while we began to walk trough the streets, I had no idea where he was taking me, I just let him lead the way.

"I was thinking about joining your band!" I grinned athim.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"No." I laughed. "You know, I can't play anything though I always wanted to learn to play guitar."

"Is that so?"

"Yup and drums, but I'd pick guitar first."

"Maybe I can teach you something."

"Would you do that?" I became excited myself. , I always wanted to learn, but never had the chance.

"Sure!" He replied smiling

"Thanks. So, where are we going?"

"I'm gonna show you an old Mercer and Parker tradition."

"A tradition in my family which I don't know about?"

"Yeah. Well, actually you probably do… but have never seen the holy place."

"The holy place?" I wondered.

"Yup! Right there." He pointed to the ice rink.

"Hockey!"

"You got it. Bobby and Ollie spent almost a whole day there kicking the other guys' asses!"

"I bet." I grinned. "Yeah, Ollie told me about a Turkey Cup or something. Guys can be pretty rough here, huh?" We had already reached the rink.

"They surely are, we always get all bruised and stuff."

"You play?"

"Of course! I'm a Mercer in case ya forgot!"

Laughing, I said. "Well, since it's also my family tradition, I should play this Turkey Cup!"

"No way!"

"Why? I'm Oliver's sister! Do you seriously think he didn't teach me how to play?"

"I believe he did, but like I said, the guys are rough. Ollie won't let you play, Bobby won't let you play and I won't be different!"

"And why is that? Just because I'm a girl?" I placed my hands on my hips, feeling a little annoyed.

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm a Parker in case ya forgot." I copied what he had just said, which made him laugh. I bent over and started to make a snow ball with my hands.

"What you gonna do with that?"

"Don't worry, I won't throw it at you." He sighed in relief. "But I lie all the time." That said, I threw the snow ball right into his face.

He wiped the cold wet stuff off his face. "Argh. You're so dead!"

As soon as he said that, I started running. I'm smart enough to know what he was going to do. When I stopped and looked back, I didn't see him.

"Jack!" I yelled.

"Called?"

I turned to see where his voice came from, but it was too late. A large snow ball crashed into my face. Jack began to laugh hard.

"Ah man!" My turn to wipe all the snow off my face. With that we started a snow ball fight. We kept throwing each other snow balls until he got close enough to grab and throw me into a heap of snow.

"Admit it, you lost!" He grinned mischievously, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Never." I tried to get up, but his hands grabbed my shoulders and he pushedt me back down again. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Do it."

"Jack, come on!" I held my hand up, expecting him to help me up, but he didn't.

"Why can't you just say. "I lost?""

"Why can't you just stop acting childish?"

"I asked first."

"God, how old are you? 10?"

He didn't answer, just kept looking down at me.

"All right! You, Jack Mercer won and I, Melanie Parker, lost! I'm a loser! Happy now?" I said, quite annoyed.

"Yeah." He laughed and helped me get up.

We started making our way back to our homes.

"When am I gonna meet your friends Jack?"

The grin on his face was gone. "You already did."

"What do you mean?"

"You already met Bobby and Angel, only Jerry to meet still."

"No, I was talking about your friends, not your brothers."

"They are my only friends, and also Oliver."

"What about your band pals?"

"You see, when you call someone 'friend' it means that you can trust that person, that you really know him or her and they know the real you. Like you said, they are just my band pals."

"Oh. Well, I hope someday you can call me friend." I smiled at him.

"I'll think about it." He laughed.

"Jaaaaaaaack!" We heard a raspy female voice calling. As we turned, we saw a short blonde girl across the street. She started walking over to us.

"Ah, shit!" I heard Jack cursing under his breath.

"Oohh Jack." The girl reached us and hugged Jack, who made a disgusting face and didn't move his arms to do the same. I had to try my best not to laugh. "How are you sweetie?" She finally pulled away from him.

"I'm good, and you Victoria?"

"Aaww Jack, I already told you! You can call me Vic! And I'm great, better now to say so!" She smiled, a smile that soon disappeared when the girl noticed me. "Who's this?" She asked Jack and pointed at me.

"This is Melanie… my friend." He smiled sweetly at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, which made me smile. The word 'friend' meant a lot to him but right now, I didn't know if he was saying it because he really meant it or because he had nothing else to say to the girl, probably the last.

"Hi." I offered my hand to her, but she merely looked at it. _Bitch!_ I put my hands inside my coat's pocket and just stood there. Someone from outside couldn't tell who was more annoyed, Jack or me. Actually, I don't think anyone could.

"So Jack, when are you going to do another gig?"

"Soon." He answered simply.

"Great! Can't wait for that! ... Ah Jack, I'm tired of this! When are you going to ask me out? You keep looking at me and stuff! If you're waiting for my permission, you have it! You always did! I know you think I'm hot." The girl acted like I wasn't there.

Jack kept his arm around my shoulders and lightly squeezed, like saying. "Help me here."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." I glanced at the girl. "But Jack, you need to walk me home. You promised you would, remember?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, right Mel! We should be going! Bye Victoria." He quickly started to walk away, leaving the girl behind. I looked back and she was there with her jaw open, I smiled and waved to her. Her face turned as red as a tomato, if this was a cartoon, smoke would have come out of her ears.

"Who the hell is she?" I chuckled.

"Oh man, that girl is a stalker! She won't leave me alone! Every time I run into her, she starts to say all that crap!"

"Aaaw Jack, how cute! You got a fan!" I squeezed his cheek.

"Very funny!"

"So, you think she's hot, huh?"

"Mel, for God's sake! Didn't you see her?"

"I did! That's why I am asking you!"

"Seriously, she is not ugly. But she's so damn annoying, boring and self-confident that it makes me sick!"

"So you'd have sex with her."

"What?"

"You just said that she's not ugly but is annoying. So you'd have sex with her for one night and that's it. Well, looking at the way she talked to you, I wouldn't be surprised if you already did." All I said, reminded me of that stupid dumb ass called David.

"What are you talking about? I said that she makes me sick! And I don't think you know me long enough to say what I would or wouldn't do!" He seriously stated. I stepped away from him, letting his arm drop to his side, and started walking faster. Jack dropped back.

"Mel!" He nearly ran to catch up with me, but I started to walk even faster. "Melanie stop! I'm sorry about…"

"No Jack." I stopped and looked at him. "Don't apologize! I owe you an apology. You were right, I don't know you long enough and I need to stop thinking that every guy is like Da…" I cleared my throat. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk about that to you." I slowly walked again. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Mel wait." I felt his hand on my shoulder and turned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Really, I'm sorry."

"Something happened. Tell me what's wrong."

I already could feel tears forming into my eyes and I looked down to hide them. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It's ok." He wrapped his arm back around my shoulders. I could hear a comprehending tone in his voice. "Let's go". I just nodded and we silently walked home.

We stopped at my house.

"Bye Mel, take care." He kissed my forehead and left.

"See you Jack." I watched him to cross the street, when he was about to get in, I turned and did the same. I didn't see him looking back at me.

When I closed the door, I passed my fingers over my forehead. How could he be so sweet if we knew each other for like, 2 days? _Damn Melanie, you showed vulnerability in front of him! You weren't supposed to do that! How could you let him know that he can hurt you? At your second meeting! Watch yourself girl…_

"There you are!" I heard Ollie's voice and looked up to find him standing in front of me.

"Hey Ollie!" I squealed and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"How was your walk with Jack?"

"Cool. He's a nice guy."

Oliver started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Good luck."

"With what?"

"With Bobby…when he knows about your little walk with Jack, he won't give it a rest."

"Why is that? I mean, we just walked, had a snow ball fight and talked. Nothing special." He was laughing even harder now. "Ollie stop it! Is lunch ready?"

"It is. I was just waiting for you."

"Let's eat!" I threw my coat on the couch and went to the kitchen.

Our lunch was peaceful and I cleared the dishes after we were done. Later, I went upstairs to do some reading. I don't know why, but I was tired and didn't even finish the first chapter, I fell asleep in the middle of it.

When I woke up, I made my way downstairs and found a note of Ollie

"_Hey Sleeping Beauty! I had to go out, but won't be back late. If you need something, go to the Mercers or call me._

_See ya,_

_Ollie"_

I smiled, Ollie was always worried about me. _What am I going to do?_ I decided to watch one of my DVDs.

I was laying on the couch for about an hour and a half, when I heard a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Jack standing there.

"Hi!" I smiled after opening the door.

"Hey Mel, are you ok?"

"Yup, I'm fine."

Suddenly he began do laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

He just pointed to my face, and I noticed that he was mocking my glasses. "Ah man! Come on in."

We sat on the couch. "I didn't know you are blind!"

"I'm not blind! I just need to use glasses to read, watch TV, use the computer and stuff like that."

"Just?"

"Shut up Jack! Like you have never seen somebody wearing glasses!"

"I've seen many people wearing glasses, but none of them looked as cute as you do!" He smiled.

_Great, he made me blush!_ I couldn't say something, so I just smiled and kept watching the movie.

"What brings you here?" I suddenly asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." He grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm here to invite you and Ollie to dinner at my house tonight."

"Will we eat pizza again?"

"No." He laughed. "I'm cooking this time!"

"Really?"

He nodded.

"We'll be there. I wouldn't miss that." I chuckled.

"By the way, where's Ollie?"

"I don't know, I fell asleep and when I woke, he had gone out and just left me a note saying that he wouldn't take too long."

"What kind of brother is he? Leaving you here, all by yourself!"

"He's a great brother! He also said that if I needed something, I should call him or go to your house! Plus, I don't need someone to watch over me 24 hours a day!"

"All right Miss Independent!" He held his hands in the air.

I slapped him the back of the head. "Let's just watch the movie!"

"Man, that dude is a freak!"

"What are you talking about? Legolas is the best! Among not only the elves, but all the living beings of Middle Earth!"

"I didn't know you were so into The Lord of the Rings."

"I'm not…well, not anymore. I just had nothing else to do, so I decided to watch a movie."

"And why did you choose The Lord of the Rings?"

"Jeez! Do you have a problem with that movie? Do you want to pick another one? Go ahead."

He grinned. "What are my options?"

"Well, I have…a lot, I can't remember."

"Where is your DVD collection?"

"In my room, I'll bring them. Hold on." I got up and walked over to the stairs, realizing Jack was following me. "What are you doing?"

"Going with you."

"No, you don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Jack, I said no. Stay here, I'll back in a few minutes."

"Why can't I go to your room?"

"Because I said so." I pushed him back to the couch making him sit. "I'll be right back." I smiled hesitantly.

It may be childish, but I didn't want any stranger walking into my room. As much as I kind of knew Jack, I still found it too early to have him in my room and I didn't have good memories of being alone in a room with a boy.

I came back two minutes later carying a box. "Here they are!"

"Wow! You love movies, don't ya?"

"Pretty much." I giggled.

"Let's see what you have in here… What a surprise! More Lord of the Rings!"

"Ah, you seriously didn't expect me to have just one, did you?"

"No." He smirked. "This one!" He held up the Friday Night Lights DVD.

"You sure?" _No please! Please!_

"Yeah!"

I made a disappointed face, but agreed. "Fine, Friday Night Lights it is!"

He smiled and made himself comfortable while I put the movie on. When I turned back to the couch I saw that he was laying down, using the whole couch.

"Don't you think you are using a little too much space?"

"No… Do you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I do!"

"There's room for you here." He patted the couch, right in front of his chest.

"You're unbelievable!"

"What? I'll let you use my chest as a pillow! And you can use whatever other stuff I possess. Then we may forget about the movie and do something more… interesting."

"I don't want to use your chest as a pillow! Thank you, the ground is good enough!" I sat on the ground, leaning against the couch's arm. He was pushing the buttons, maybe it wasn't intentionally, but I seriously hated this kind of game!

"I'm kidding Mel! Come on, sit here."

"I'm fine."

"Please Mel. Look, you don't have to use my chest as a pillow, though I think you'd like that! Come here." He pleaded, with begging eyes.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! How can I be so weak?_ I couldn't help but laugh. "Ok. You should offer your chest to Vic, I'm sure SHE would like it."

He pulled a disgusting face. "Nah. I'll keep it safe for you, for when you change your mind."

"Whatever man."

We sat there watching the movie in silence, except for some comments. Near the end, I got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Where you going?"

"Take a glass of water, do you want?"

"No thanks. But you'll miss the end of the movie."

"It won't take more than two minutes plus, I've already seen it." I went to the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard him cursing the zebra.

I took a glass of water and sat on the chair to drink it. I didn't want to watch the movie's ending, it always made me cry when Don's father gives him the ring and I didn't want Jack to see me crying, again. Well, that time wasn't exactly a cry…Whatever, I didn't want to look vulnerable in front of him, again!

After about 5 minutes or so, Jack came to the kitchen and found me staring at the glass.

"Is there any water left in the world?"

"What?" I looked up at him, confused, I hand't been paying attention.

"Nothing." He sat in front of me and stared at me.

"What?"

He just smiled, which confused me even more. Just then, I heard the front door open.

"Mel!" Ollie called out.

"Kitchen!"

"Hey sis." He kissed the top of my head. "Hey Jackie!"

"What's up Ollie?"

"Not much! You?"

"I've invited you and Mel over tonight, I'm gonna cook. Actually, I should be going!" He got up. "See you guys soon!"

"Ok Jackie!"

"I'll walk you to the door." I said to Jack as I got up and followed him.

I opened the door to him and he got outside, but stopped to look at me. "By the way, today you'll have your first guitar lesson." He smiled warmly.

"Really?" I asked excited.

"Yup!" He turned and started walking. "See you at 8 o'clock!" He yelled from across the street.

"See ya!" I yelled back and closed the door.

…

After taking a shower and getting ready for dinner, Ollie and went over to the Mercers. It was nothing really special, but I was looking forward to this evening.

When Ollie knocked, Angel showed up.

"Hey guys, come on in!" We took off our coats and made our way to the living room. I spotted two people I didn't know, one was a Spanish woman, Sofi for sure! The other, must be Jeremiah.

"Jerry!"

"Ollie! How are ya doing?"

"Great! What about you? How are Camille and the girls?"

"I'm good! Everybody is fine, thanks for asking! ... Is this the famous Melanie?"

"That's her." Ollie answered smiling proudly

"Hi Jerry, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." I offered him my hand, which he shook.

"Man, it's so good to hear the right words in this house!" He made mockery of my polite introduction.

"She's a Parker… don't let her fool you!" Bobby wame into the room.

"Very funny Bobby! I'm a polite girl!"

"Sure you are! I will never forget the polite way in which you asked me for the bathroom!"

"I did ask politely, but you kept bullshitting! Did you seriously want me to pee in the middle of the living room?"

Everybody started laughing, the polite girl had left the building.

"You see?" Bobby pointed to me.

"Olá Melanie!" I heard Sofi saying while offering her hand to me.

"Hi Sofi! Great to know that I'm not the only girl around here."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Jack's girlfriend!" She stated, a big smile on her face.

"What? Oh no, I'm not his…" _Damn it! Only one person could have said that! _"Bobby!" I screamed.

I passed in front of the TV to find all the guys there watching hockey, except Jack. _He must be in the kitchen_. As I passed Bobby, I showed him my middle finger, which made him and everybody else in the room laugh.

Jerry stated. "She's got your temper Ollie"

"For sure." He answered in between chuckles.

When I got to the kitchen, I found Jack doing something on the sink.

"Hey cook!"

"Hey!" He squealed, turning to me. I greeted him with a kiss on his cheek, his entire face turned into a light pink but he said nothing, just smiled.

"I'd offer to help if I could cook. But since I don't wanna set your house on fire, I think it's better if I don't!"

Laughing, he said. "So I can teach you another thing."

"Naah you don't have too. I don't mind it if you cook all the time." I played innocent, making him laugh. "I'll finish setting the table for you though."

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"'Cause you're the special guest tonight."

"Aaaw I really appreciate that. But I can't just sit on my lazy ass and watch you work. Well, maybe I can, but I'm in a helpful mood, so enjoy it while you can!" I grinned as I went to the table to finish setting the plates and stuff.

Everybody was eating peacefully, well, except for the constant arguments between Bobby and Sofi.

"Bobby for God's sake! Why don't you give Sofi a break?" I got fed up with his cursing, it was funny in the beginning, but he did nothing else!

"What? Are you on her side now?"

"I'm on nobody's side! I'm just asking for you to give her a break. If you keep doing that, I'll begin to think that you're jealous!"

"Shut up kiddo!"

"I'm not a kiddo!"

"Yes you're!"

"Man, why can't you stop talking for five minu…"

"Jack shut your girlie up!"

"Enough Bobby!" I yelled. _Jesus! Why he had to keep with this idea? Jack and I were barely friends!_

"Aaaww com…"

"Stop Bobby!" Jack calmly spoke.

"Alright! I forgot you don't like girls." Bobby said in his defense.

Jack didn't answer, he just looked down at his plate and kept eating.

After everybody was finished, Angel and Sofi went to her apartment and Jerry went to his house to stay with his family. Now it was just me, Jack, Ollie and Bobby.

I was helping Jack to wash the dishes and clean all the mess that those pigs had left, when Bobby and Ollie came in the kitchen.

"Mel, Bobby and I are going out. You stay here with Jack till I come back, okay?"

"Fine. Where are you goi… no, wait. I don't even wanna know!"

Softly laughing, he asked. "Take care of her Jack."

"I will." He replied, glancing at me.

Bobby didn't miss that. "Let's go Ollie. Jack can't wait for us to go out so he can start playing with the Barbies with his new little friend."

"Shut up! I don't play with Barbies!" I frowned at him.

"Don't say that in front of him, you'll break his heart! Don't worry Jackie, you can still do manicures!"

"Fuck you Bobby!" Jack stormed out of the kitchen.

"Get him out of here Ollie." I ordered my brother.

"Jack! I'm only kidding!" Bobby yelled, but the only thing he got for an answer was Jack's room door slamming.

"Come on man, let's go! Bye Mel."

"Bye Ollie. Have fun!"

"Bye Mel." Bobby acted as if nothing had happened.

"Bye Bobby." I replied a little annoyed.

I finished cleaning everything, thinking it better to give Jack some space. But when everything was cleaned up, I went to his bedroom, knocked on the door and heared his deep voice.

"Come in."

By the way, did I ever mention that his voice makes me feel weak in the knees?

"Hey there." I whispered as I stuck my head inside the room.

"Hey." He smiled weakly.

I got into his room and sat on the edge of the bed. It was so punk rock style, it was very much Jack. I love his style, his black t-shirts and leather jackets… He was running his fingers randomly over the strings on his guitar, making some random sound. I sat there looking at him, he looked so young, so innocent, not that I think he's offensive or something, but he was different this time.

"Do you believe him?" He asked, his hands motionless on his guitar..

"Believe who?"

"Bobby."

"About what?"

"You know, a…abou…"

"No." I simply stated, looking into his deep green eyes.

"Really?"

"Should I?" I asked smiling, trying to cheer him up.

"No!"

"That's why I don't! Forget about it Jack."

He smiled weakly. Bobby seriously should stop with those crappy jokes. He knew Jack wasn't gay, he also knew that those jokes hurt him. Jack had suffered a lot before coming to Evelyn, Ollie told me his story.

"Come here Jackie, give me a hug." I bent closer to him. Hugs always helped me, maybe it would do the same for him. He hugged me really tight, and I loved it. It may have been an illusion, but I could swear that I felt I tear in my neck. If it was, I didn't mind. But when we pulled away, his eyes weren't sad anymore and he had a grin on his face. _The hug definitely helped!_

"You ok, Jackie Bear?"

He laughed. "Jackie Bear?"

"It's my nickname for you!" I answered smiling.

"Where did it come from?"

"From your hug." He smiled when I said that. "Now stop taking advantage of my helpful mood, it's already over!"

"When will it be back?" He asked innocently.

"I don't know. Why?"

"'Cause then I'll enjoy it more!" He chuckled.

I started laughing and slapped his arm. "Now are you gonna teach me some of your guitar skills or what?"

"Sure! But first I need to clean all that mess downstairs."

"Don't bother, I already did."

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to give you some space, so I cleaned everything up before coming up."

"Thanks. But you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." I smiled. "Do you have any idea when the guys will come back?"

"Around 4am or something."

"Are you kidding? They gotta work tomorrow."

"Wanna bet?"

"No thanks… Come on, start with your class Mr. Mercer."

"As you wish Miss Parker."

Jack started teaching me the basic stuff first, he said that I wouldn't be able to play, yet. He was showing me some notes, when I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look I really appreciate what you are doing, but you know, I'm having a hard time to keep my eyes open."

"Am I that boring?"

"No, of course not! I wanna play! I don't want to study notes and stuff!"

"And how do you expect to play without learning all that?"

I put my right hand on the top of his head, my left one on the top of mine and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh."

After about thirty seconds, I opened my eyes and took my hands off our heads.

"There!"

"There what?" He seemed confused.

"I took all your abilities from your head, now I can play." I grinned.

He laughed. "You'll be able to do it soon without stealing things from my head! Okay, that's it for today. Let's get something to drink."

"Fine. When will be our next class?"

"When are you available?"

"Humm…" I playfully hummed. "I need to check my schedule. You see, I'm a very busy girl."

"I bet." He chuckled.

Downstairs, Jack took a beer for him and water for me.

"I thought you guys didn't have water in here."

"Me either." Both laughed.

"Give me a beer."

"No… you can't have this… kiddo." He put the bottle in front of my face but took it away as soon as I made a move to take it.

"First: yes I can, I'm 18. Second: you are not the one to tell me what I can and can't do. Third: If you appreciate your life, never call me kiddo again."

"Alright! But remember that I'm here to take care of you!" He laughed and passed me a bottle of beer.

"Take care of me?" I shook my head laughing. "Fine man, whatever! Let's do something!"

We decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV. We were watching MTV's Pimp my Ride, drinking and talking about cars, when I rested my head on the couch.

…

I woke up and looked around, I wasn't in my room, I was in Jack's. When I got downstairs I heard Jack's voice from the kitchen.

"Look who finally decided to wake up!"

"What time is it?"

"10 am. Here, I made you some pancakes/" He handed me a plate full of pancakes.

"Thanks. Where's everybody? Where did you sleep? How did I end up in your room?"

"Oh baby, don't you remember?" He sounded offended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Should I?"

"Yeah. I mean, I understand you were be tired, I know I'm not that easy but neither are you!"

_Oh God! Did I drink that much? To not remember what I did? No, it can't be … What we did? Fuck! Well, at least I don't have a hangover or something…_It takes a lot to get me hung over, just like Ollie…"What are you talking about? Jack, what the hell did we do?"

He laughed. "Chill out Mel! I'm only kidding! You fell asleep while watching TV, so I took you upstairs to sleep in my bed so you were more comfortable… But I swear I didn't touch you!" He insisted as soon as he saw the look on my face.

"And how did you take me there? Are you a magician or something like that and you didn't tell me Jackie Bear?" I had a mouth full of pancakes. I know it's impolite but I was relieved that I had done nothing stupid. 'Cause if I had, I wouldn't be able to blame the drink, I hadn't even been close to be drunk.

"You know what I meant!"

I laughed and ended up choking. "Yeah I know. Anyway, where is Bobby? Did Ollie show up?"

"Bobby, Angel and Ollie went to work. Bobby and Ollie came back early this morning, just like I had told you! Ollie checked on you and went home to get some sleep. He also said that you should be home by lunch time. Oh and I slept on the couch."

"Aww I'm sorry for making you sleep there, you could have left me on the couch. I wouldn't have noticed any difference, I'm a heavy sleeper."

"I know you are. You didn't even hear Bobby screaming."

"Why was he doing that?"

"Well, when they got here, Bobby didn't see me on the couch at first and went straight to my room. He saw you there instead of me, he started screaming at me and asked what I had done. If Ollie hadn't stopped him, he'd have punched me in the face, 'cause he thought we had …you know. He only calmed down, because Ollie went upstairs and checked if you were dressed and shit."

"Hell no! Did I miss that?" I rolled my eyes.

He started laughing and nodded yes. I finished my breakfast and washed the dishes, but only after arguing with Jack about that. He didn't want me to do it.

"I think I should head home now."

"I will walk you there." Not that I didn't like him doing that, but it sounded like we lived far away from each other!

"Alright."

When we got to my door, I said goodbye. "Bye Jackie Bear! Thanks for everything."

"No problem. See ya Melody Melanie." He smiled and turned to go away.

"Melody Melanie?" I frowned.

"Yeah. Well, you have a nickname for me, it's only fair if I have one for you too."

"But Melody Melanie?"

"I'm a musician! What did you expect?"

I laughed. "Actually, it sounds good."

"It's one of my better creations." He admitted before walking away.

_Don't you dare fall for him! It's just a nickname!_ I got inside the house and headed to the bathroom to take a shower while listening to some music.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV (Point of View)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I looked at Mel, she was sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. I had the weird impression that her neck would break, and that position would cause her a lot of pain the next day. I decided to take her upstairs and lay her on my bed.

I had no idea what she'd think about it. I don't know why, but every joke I make about sex (_I'm a guy, I can't help it!_) or something of the sort, she backed off. Something must have happened and I wondered what.

While carrying her up the stairs, I noticed that even for a tall girl, compared to the other ones, she was light but didn't seem to be anorexic or stuff. She seemed healthy, though Ollie told Bobby, who told me, that when her parents passed away, she stayed three days without eating or sleeping. We never talked about it, Ollie asked us to not mention anything, he knew his little sister wanted to be strong and everyone should help her be that.

I never had anyone to talk to about my feelings after Ma died. Bobby had his own way to show affection, and let's say that wasn't the best of all, it was just Bobby's way. He'd mock of me if I came up to him and said. "Hey Bobby, I wanna talk about my feelings, will you listen to me?". Angel was too busy banging Sofi around or discussing their relationship, which always ended up in sex. And Jerry had his wife and his daughters to care for. I don't judge them for it, but its times like that, that I miss Ma even more.

I laid Mel in my bed and covered her with my blankets, her neck looked so much better on the pillow! The most incredible thing is that she barely moved while I put her there, which made me laugh inside.

I took my boxers and went to the bathroom to get changed, she seemed to be fast asleep, but I didn't want to take any chances. I went back downstairs and found out that I was also sleepy, so decided that it was finally time to call it a night.

I lay down on the couch, turned the TV off and kept staring into the darkness, soon I was having one of my crazy dreams.

I heard Bobby and Ollie coming in, they didn't care about being silent. Ollie went to the kitchen while Bobby went upstairs, I didn't move.

All of sudden I heard Bobby screaming.

"Jack! Where the hell are you? Jack? Jack! What did you do? You sick bastard!"

He came down and turned the lights of the TV room on, to find me sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but boxers and with a confused expression.

"Bobby, shut up! Why are you screaming?" I tried to keep my voice down.

"You know what you did! Damn Jack, don't you think? You're gonna hurt her! She doesn't need that right now! What the hell were you thinking?" He kept screaming.

"What the hell are you talking about Bobby? And for God's sake keep your fucking voice down! You're gonna wake up the whole damn neighborhood!"

Bobby closed his fist and made a movement to punch me in the face, I could do nothing else but put my hands in front of my face to try to protect myself. I've done this my entire life and it never worked. For some reason, I kept trying to believe that people would give up on beating the shit out of me. The punch never came, when I opened my eyes, I saw Ollie holding Bobby's hand in the air.

"For God's sake Bobby! What do you think you are doing?"

"I got it Ollie. I won't let Jack do this to her, we should protect her and not give her more pain you dick-lips!" Bobby tried to have a go at me again, but Ollie held him back.

"Stop Bobby! Chill out man! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jack slept with Mel!" My eyes grew and so did Ollie's.

"What? No fucking way Bobby! You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" I desperately tried to convince him otherwise.

Ollie let go of Bobby and ran upstairs to my room.

"Jack I swear to you, I'm gonna…"

"Stop!" I yelled. "I said we didn't do anything! She just felt asleep on the couch while we were watching TV and I decided to take her to bed, so she'd be able to sleep comfortably!"

"You better not to be fucking lying to me." He said waving his finger dangerously to my face.

Ollie came back after two minutes or so.

"Chill out Bobby. Mel is ok. She's sleeping like a rock, as always! And she's completely dressed, it didn't happen. Good for you Jack!"

"What kind of guy do you think I am? I'd never to something against a girl's will, especially Mel's!"

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Bobby went upstairs to his bedroom, not saying goodnight or anything like that. I was used to not hearing kind words.

"Jack, I'm going to have some sleep at my place. Tell Mel to come home by lunch time and thanks for watching over her. I know you wouldn't do something to hurt her."

"Of course not. I just don't understand why Bobby got so damn freaked out!"

"He knows how much I care about her Jack. And you know how hotheaded Bobby is, plus he's drunk. Mel just pretends to be this strong tough girl, but inside, she's as scared as a lost puppy, she just needs her time. She still suffers a lot with our parent's death, she has this insane idea of being responsible for all that."

"What you mean Ollie?"

"Look, I don't think I should be the one to explain this to you. She'll do that herself when she's ready. All I ask is for you to be there for her, she likes you Jack."

"I like her too. Don't worry, I'm gonna help her get trough it." I smiled, I really meant it.

"I know you will Jackie, she'll help you too." He took off and left me with my own thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After taking a relaxing bath and getting changed, I heard Ollie coming in.

"Mel?" He yelled to make sure I'd hear him.

I turned the music off and went downstairs. "Hey Ollie. How are ya big brother?" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Good and you?"

"Fine. Did you have fun last night?"

"Yup. What about you?"

"Yeah, Jack's teaching me how to play guitar!"

"Really? That's so cool! I know how much you always wanted to learn it!"

"Yeah. So how was work?"

"Ah, same shit!" He growled which made me laugh.

Ollie brought food from a restaurant during the week. He had only an hour of lunch time and I couldn't cook, so this was the best option for all of us.

"Ollie, I'm thinking about getting a job."

"What? No Mel…"

"Why not?"

"You don't need to work, we have enough money and I work. Our financial status is pretty good! You don't need to worry about that. Do you need money for something?"

"No, it's not for the money! I need to do something Ollie, I can't stay here all day!"

"You can stick around with Jack."

"Jack has his own things Ollie, he doesn't need to baby sit me, I don't need to be watched over!"

"I know you don't Mel, but I don't want you walking around Detroit by yourself."

"Do you want me to stay in here like in a cage?"

"No!"

"So? What's wrong? I'm gonna try to get a job in some store or something like that, and work during the day!"

"Mel, I think you shouldn't. You have no experience. You don't know the people from here. Someone is probably going to drag you to some strip club, promising easy money and shit."

"So you think that I'll work in a strip club, huh? Is that what you really think Oliver?"

"No Mel! Look…"

Ollie stopped to think for some time.

"You can stop thinking now, I can already smell smoke!" I sarcastically said.

"Ah shut up!" He threw a napkin at me. "Alright. You can work, but promise you'll tell me about it before accepting it."

"Fine!" I replied annoyed. _Sometimes, older brothers suck!_

After eating, Ollie and I always talked, then he went to work and I cleaned the mess, that was the deal. After doing my job, I decided to call my best friend in NY, I haven't talked to her since one day before the moving.

"Hello?"

"Andy!"

"Mel! How are you? Did you finally decided to bless me with the grace of your voice? You sick bitch! I was worried about you! I tried to call you, but your cell phone was probably turned off!"

"Hey! I'm sorry, yeah it's…I'm sorry! I meant to call before but…"

"Quit the excuses and tell me the news!"

"Right, so I finally met the Mercers…"

"Oohh the Mercers…"

"Yeah, the Mercers. They are very nice, you should see them with Ollie, they really treat him like a brother!"

"Aaahh how is Ollie Lollie?"

"Eew Andy! Can't you just pretend that you don't have a crush on my brother?"

"No! I can't help if he's hot! Man, you're so damn lucky! You're surrounded by guys!"

"I know!" I chuckled.

"So, tell me about them!"

"Well, Bobby's the hothead and the oldest as you already know. He seems to be tough but by experience, I can tell he isn't like that, at least not to people close to him. Then there's Angel, he got out of the Marines and works here now. He's nice and let's say, the most social of them! He gave Sofi an engagement ring but didn't set a date, which is driving her crazy! Jerry is the family man, he's got a wife and two girls and it's the most reasonable of all. And then there's Jack…"

"What about him?"

"It's the one that I am closer to, he has a band, he plays guitar, sings and…"

"And?"

"He's really handsome!" Andy brushed into laughter. "What?"

"The guy is already chasing you down? Damn Mel, are you made of honey or something?"

"Shut up! I didn't say that!"

"Yeah right, just you can't see that Mel!"

"We are friends Andy, just friends!"

"All right, keep saying that to yourself…you may start believing it."

"Screw you! So what is your news?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something…David has been looking for you."

"No shit! What did you tell him?"

"Get away, you dumb-ass!"

I laughed "What else? Did you tell him I moved?"

"Yeah…was it wrong?"

"No, it's ok."

"He came up with the same shit, talking about being drunk that day blah blah blah. He said that he misses you and that he'd…"

"I got it," I cut her off, "I don't wanna know more about him."

"Yeah right, you have Jack to think about now!"

"Jeez!"

"What does he look like?"

"He's tall, really tall I mean, he's like 10cm taller than me! Really messy dark blonde hair, green eyes, deep voice, he has lots of tattoos around his body, muscular…"

"Wait!" She cut me off. "I need to breathe! This guy must be a Greek God! Hey, how do you know that he has lost of tattoos on his body if for what I heard it's even colder there than over here?"

"Huum…well" _Shit! She's gonna mock me forever!_ "I've seen him, shirtless."

"Yooooo!!!!! And you tell me that you're just friends!? Go fool someone else Mel!"

"No Andy! It was a misunderstanding! Bobby told me the wrong way to the bathroom and I ended up in his room!"

"How appropriate!"

"I'm serious!"

"I believe you! Hey, I gotta go, hope talk to you soon and leave that freaking cell phone on!"

"Alright! But just in case, you should have this number… Ok, I'll let you go! Bye Andy!"

"Bye bye Mel! It was nice to talk to you and go get that Jack boy!" I laughed and hung up.

I missed her, we have been friends since we started school. She lived three blocks away and spend all of our free time together. We did have our arguments and stayed away from each other for a while. Our last fight was when we were 15, I mean a real fight. We didn't see each other for about two months, until we realized that both of us were wrong. Now we are more "civilized"!

It was time to get out of this lazy life, I had to do something. Tomorrow, I'd start my search for a job.

…

When Ollie got home, I was laying on the couch listening to loud music, as always.

"Hey lazy ass!" He smiled at me.

"Ollie stop calling me that! I'm gonna search for something tomorrow!I" I got up.

"I'm just kidding little Mel! But even if you get a job, you're still a lazy ass and you know it!"

I punched him hard on the arm, but he made a face like he had felt nothing. _I hate it when he does that!_ I started punching him harder and soon we were doing out little training.

When I turned 13, Ollie came to NY and signed me into a self-defense training gym, he said that it was about time for me to learn how to kick asses and I liked the idea.

Since then, everytime I saw him, we practiced, he showed me some tricks (he was a pro, to say so!) that would help me not only on the streets but also in the little tournaments we had at the gym. It's obvious that he always won, but I didn't make it any easier for him.

"You give up?" He said to me when he locked my arms behind my back and my legs with his. I lay with my face glued to the floor. I mumbled something, he didn't understand and bent forward, to hear better.

"What?"

Ollie forgot to keep a hold on me. I knew he was going to do that, so I managed to get away from him. Now I was on top of him holding his arms. If he wanted to, with a simple move he could get rid of me, but he didn't.

"I said: never." I giggled and got up. "I won! I won! I won!" I did my little victory dance. "Aham, aham… yeah! Yeah!"

Ollie laughed and went upstairs. "I'm gonna take a shower, stay down here, 'cause Jack will probably come."

"Why?"

"Well, I asked Bobby to bring me some papers, but he's not likely to do that. He's probably gonna send Jack."

"Fine." I sat on the couch, turned the radio off and the TV on. I was watching Smallville when I heard a knock on the door. _Shit! I hate to be interrupted while watching Smallville!_

"Who is it?" I yelled, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"It's Jack!" I still didn't move. "Mel, are you going to let me freeze out here?"

"Ah Jack, wait a couple of minutes! I'm watching Smallville!"

"What? Are you gonna let me freeze out here just because you're watching some freaking show an…"

He stopped yelling when I opened the door, grabbed him by his collar and dragged him indoors.

I looked to the TV seeing the commercial was on. "First, never call Smallville a "freaking show". Second, you should wear warmer jackets. Third, you need to learn how to be a little more patient!"

"Alright! I'm sorry! Look, Bobby sent me to bring some papers to Ollie." He handed me a yellow envelop. I took it and put on the coffee table.

"Anything else?"

He smiled to me. "Yeah, I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead. But do it quickly 'cause it'll be back soon." I pointed to the TV and sat down. He laughed and did the same.

"My band will have a gig at some party in two weeks time!"

"Really? That's awesome Jackie Bear!" I squealed.

"It's a small thing, but at least we're gonna get paid!"

"That's really good! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks Mel! We're gonna start rehearsals from now on, so I'm gonna be away every afternoon."

"Oh…" I really didn't have much to say about that. "It's back!" I squealed and turned back to the TV.

"You know…"

_Shut up Jack! I'm watching Smallville! Oh My God!!!! Tom Welling shirtless!!!!!_ I started to cool myself with my hand like if I was hot. It didn't stop Jack from speaking.

"…I was thinking, would you wanna come to this party… with me?"

"What?" I asked distracted.

"No." Ollie's voice came from the stairs.

"Ah come on Ollie! I'm gonna be there! I'm gonna play with the band." _Oh that was what he was talking about!_ Iturned my attention back to the TV.

"No."

"Why?" Jack insisted, which made me stop watching TV and I started to really pay attention to what was being said.

"Because Jack, you're gonna be out there playing, drinking and having fun with your little fans. You're gonna be too busy to watch over Mel!"

_What? Do I need someone to watch over me at a party? … I don't think so! _"Jack doesn't need to be there to watch over me!" I was trying to be calm, but was clearly failing. "I can look after myself! I'm tired of you saying that I need someone by my side all the time, I DON'T NEED THAT!" I stormed out of the living room.

"Mel! … Melanie!" I heard Ollie calling but didn't stop.

I locked myself in my room and laid on the bed. _Why is he acting like such a bitch? Damn, I'm 18, I know self-defense and I'm smart! I'm not a dumb little chick! First it's the job thing, now the damn party! Is he trying to keep me in here like a porcelain doll? He won't succeed! God knows how much I love Ollie, but I can only hate him right now!_

I opened my door, making as little noise as possible and made my way to the bathroom, meanwhile listening in to their conversation.

"…I'm not like that anymore Ollie! I just wanna have her there, to watch me play!"

"And while you're gonna be up there, she's gonna be around those drunk bastards all by herself! I've been to those parties and you have too, you know this isn't a good place for her!"

"She's not a kid anymore Ollie! Let the girl have some fun, I'm gonna be there. I won't let anything hap…"

I didn't want to hear more of this crap. It was really sweet of Jack to try and convince Ollie to let me go and Ollie was being a jerk! _Screw everything! I just wanna take my shower!_

When I finished, I headed to my room to get changed and remained there after that. I heard a light knock on the door.

"Mel, can I come in?"

_Yeah, now he comes in here all sweet! Shit! I hate this mood… it can't continue forever… _"Yeah."

He opened the door and sat on the edge of my bed, staring into my eyes.

"What?" I was getting uncomfortable with that.

"I don't know what to say… I mean, I just wanna take care of you, I don't wanna and won't let anything happen to you."

"I know Ollie, but you can't keep me in here all the time like if I am a scared little bunny! I appreciate what you're trying to do and I understand that's hard for you. I mean, before everything happened," I could already feel tears forming, ready to come out, "you only had to worry about yourself, that was it! But now you got to worry about me and… and… I didn't mean to ruin your plans, I didn't mean any of this to happen! And now I'm here, crying like a baby!" I couldn't control the tears anymore.

He rested my head on his chest and hugged me tightly. "You didn't ruin anything Mel. You can't imagine how happy I am for having you near me. Yeah you're my responsibility now, I know you're already a big girl, but having you here is the best. I now it's kinda hard, but I wanna stay with you as much as I can, because all those years I wasn't there for you. When Jack almost died, despite him, I could only think about you, I couldn't stop thinking it could be you on that creepy bed. I'd never forgive myself."

"I'm here Ollie, no shot… I'm safe."

"And I wanna keep you like that."

"I know. But you need to let me live! I'm not a porcelain doll, you know that! And remember, you're still supposed to be the coolest older brother ever!" I smiled, I couldn't stand this depressing mood anymore.

He said nothing, just pulled me even closer to him.

"You guys made me miss Smallville! Tom Welling was shirtless and I missed it! Do you even realize how bad that is? You two are both assholes who made me miss Smallville!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! I'm not that dude, but I'll let you look at me shirtless, what do you think? Good enough?"

"Ew man! You're my brother! That's gross! Get out of here!" I pulled away from him.

He laughed, muffled my hair and got out. I came to a conclusion about something: my tears weren't over at all! They were actually coming out much more easily than usual, not a good thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the next day and found Ollie in the kitchen.

"What's this? A miracle! You're up this early!" He mocked at me.

"Good morning to you too!" I said sarcastically.

"How are you little Mel?" He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good. So, what makes you get out of your holy sleep so early? I mean, early for you."

"Ha-ha-ha. I'm gonna look for a job today." I sat to eat breakfast.

"Oh right! Where?"

"At the mall, what did you think?"

"Humm… you can get a nice thing there. Come on, I'll give you a ride!"

"Thanks!" I smiled. One of the best things about Ollie is that he may disagree with you about something, but once you decide to do it, he's 100 supportive.

We got ready and headed to the mall. I had no idea how, I just knew that I needed to do it.

"Bye Mel! Good luck!" Ollie said to me while I got out of the car.

"Bye Ollie! Thanks!"

"Be home before sunset!"

I sighed, "Fine…" and started walking in the mall.

I started my questy, I walked in every store that I thought would be cool to work at. I didn't need the money, so I could be selective.

Every store I went in, the manager said the same thing. "I'm sorry honey, you have no experience." Or, "No vacancy, young girl." Or even, "Sorry, your boobs should be bigger!" _What the hell? My boobs are fine!_

I stopped at a lingerie shop, not that I think it'd be fun to work there, but my standards might be too high, so I decided to give it a chance. It was the same story, but when I left, a man called me.

"I heard that you're looking for a job young lady."

"Yeah." I simply answered, but remained hopeful that this guy would offer me something and he actually did…

"You'll be welcome there. And the tips are pretty good if you do a good job." He handed me a card.

"Oh ok, thanks." He walked off.

But wasn't what I really expected. I looked at the card. _Oh great a Strip club! I probably have "whore" written on my forehead!_ I know that not every girl that works there is like that, but it just pissed me off! _First I don't have boobs big enough and now a guy shows up from nowhere and says that I'll be welcome at a Strip club! A Strip Club! I'm done for today! Fuck this crap!_

I walked to the mall's exit fast and bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said, without looking to see who I bumped into.

"It's ok…Mel!"

"Jack! What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you. Ollie told me you were supposed to be here."

"Ollie told you? Damn! So he's already home? Shit, I gotta go!" _Great, after this 'awesome' day I'll still have to hear my brother's bullshit!_

"Chill out Melody Mel!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I bumped into him while coming back from Tim's house, he was out on business and I asked about you."

"Oh well, anyway, I need to go. I had enough for today. How did you get here?"

"Know something called bus?"

"No! What is it? Are you coming or not?" I walked to the bus stop.

"Yeah, I'll do you that favor."

"Oh I'm flattered!" I remarked sarcastically, my hand on my chest. "Who's Tim?"

"The drummer."

"Oh. You guys playing right?"

"Yup! You should come tomorrow to watch us."

"I'd love to! But I'm busy looking for a job." I sat down on the bus' seat.

"Didn't you get anything at the mall?"

"Of course I did!" I took the card out off my pocket and showed it to him. "And you can also add a "your boobs should be bigger" and hundreds of "sorry's"!"

Jack started laughing so hard that he was barely able to breath.

"Why are you laughing? You should show some respect for my new job!"

"What? Mel… you aren't serious, are you? I mean, you can't work in a place like that!"

"Why not Jackie Bear?" I played innocence, tilting my head to the side.

"Are you fucking crazy? Girls like you don't work in places like that!"

"Girls like me?"

"Yeah Mel, I mean you deserve and can get much better than that!"

"Is that so? And why didn't I get a damn job in one of those freaking stores?"

"I don't know! But please Mel, tell me you're kidding about the strip thing."

I started laughing. "I am. This guy came to talk to me and gave me his card. I unconsciously put it on my pocket. I don't wanna have a bunch of drunken bastards looking at my ass or at my 'not big enough' boobs!"

Jack chuckled softly. "I think your boobs are great."

I punched him hard. "I didn't ask for your opinion!"

He laughed. We got home not more than two minutes later.

"So you ain't coming tomorrow at Tim's?" He asked me while we were on the sidewalk.

"No… sorry."

"I understand… Just in case, it's six blocks from here. You're got to listen for the loud noise coming from the garage. Yell really loud so we can hear you!"

"All right. Bye Jackie."

"See ya M.M.!"

I smiled and got indoors. I just wanted to rest my head on the pillow, I didn't eat anything the entire day but I wasn't hungry anyway. I took a quick shower and went to bed. Ollie wasn't home yet.

…

I woke up and looked at my watch it was 8:00am and I was starving. A quick stopever at the bathroom and I made my way downstairs and heard the front door opening. _Who can it be? Ollie's probably getting ready for work…Shit!_

I grabbed a vase that was near of me, ready to throw it at the person's head. As soon as the person was about to get in, I threw it and it crashed into the wall, above the person's head, who was simply… my brother.

"Wow! Are you trying to fucking kill me?" He covered his head with his arms so the fragments of the vase wouldn't hurt his head.

"I missed." I said, kneeling to clean the mess. "What are doing anyway? Jeez Ollie, you are barely dressed…" He was just wearing his pants. Then, it hit me. "Oh crap! Get out of here and go get ready for work! Ew Ollie!"

"What?"

"Are you drunk?"

"I don't get drunk!"

"Oh so it's just post-fuck dumbness! Better…"

"Mel!"

"Tell me it isn't!"

"Argh girl!" He made his way upstairs while I ended picking up all the vase's fragments of the floor.

I went to fix us come breakfast, snacks. The only thing I could do. Last time I tried to bake pancakes, well, they got all burned and deformed.

Ollie came down after twenty minutes, ready for work and his dumbness seemed to be gone.

"What are going to throw at my head now?" He said with his hands in front of his face.

"Funny. Very funny! How was I supposed to know who was coming in? I thought you were getting ready for work!"

"You would know where I was if you left your cell phone on."

"You called me to tell me you were going to have sex?!"

"No! I called you to say that I wasn't coming back home last night."

"Oh, I'm surprised that you didn't order me to sleep at the Mercers!"

"Actually I did!"

"Man, you suck, you know that? Stop talking and eat!" I handed him his plate.

"Alright, mom!" He raplied, annoyed. _Crap!_ "Oops! Mel I d…"

"No Ollie," I cut him off, "It's ok." I smiled weakly. "I'm gonna get ready for the day." I headed upstairs to the bathroom.

_Why do I still feel like that? It happened… there's no coming back! Yeah, they are gone! GONE! They'll never come back! I'm not gonna cry, not anymore…_ It was hard to hold back the tears, but it wouldn't help anything if I cried me a river, it wouldn't bring them back.

I brushed my teeth, tied my hair into a pony tail and left my fringe on the side. I met Ollie at the stairs.

"Mel, look, I'm…"

"Ollie, I'm fine." I smiled lightly. "Really! Now you should go, unless you wanna be late. Oh, by the way, who's the jellyfish?"

"Jellyfish?"

"Yeah. You always have a bad name for my boyfriends, so why can't I have one for your…jellyfishes?" I grinned.

"Oh little Mel" He laughed while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You know, she's a nice girl…"

"Oh Gosh! Are you guys dating seriously?"

"NO!"

"Alright! Good… cause Bobby would be jealous." I ran to my room and locked myself in there.

"Open up you little bitch!" He knocked hard on my door.

"Ollie, you have two other people to play this game with! Don't do it with your little sister!"

"Fuck you!" He laughed and walked away. I opened the door and saw him walking to his room. I ran and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"You little demon!" He turned back to my room and threw me on my bed. I could only laugh.

"Little sisters where born to annoy the older brothers Ollie. What can I do? It's my job."

"Trust me, you do it perfectly!"

"I know." I smiled proudly.

He laughed and kneeled to take my jacket off the floor. "Here…"

"Thanks! Toda…" I stopped speaking when I saw that he was looking at the floor. "What's wrong?"

He kneeled again and grabbed a piece of paper, the card! _Oh no! no! no! Fuck!!!!_

"What's this Melanie? Where did you get this from?"

"Ollie, no, wait! I'm not gon…"

"A strip club Melanie? For God's sake! I'm gonna kill the motherfucker who gave you this! What were you thinking?" He yelled.

"Calm down Ollie! Yeah the guy gave me this, but I'm not even thinking about going to work there! I swear! Ask Jack! He knows about it!"

"He was with you and let the son of a bitch to give you this? What the hell was he thinking?" He got out of my room and ran outside.

"Ollie! Oliver! WAIT! HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" I yelled after him, it was really cold outside and I left my jacket in my room, I couldn't go back now.

I grabbed his arm to try to stop him knocking on the Mercer's door so furiously.

"Ollie, listen to me! I met Jack AFTER that! He has nothing to do with it!"

Jack opened the door, I could swear that Ollie would punch him in the face, but instead of that, he held the card in front of his face.

"Hey Ollie! Wow! What's that?"

"I'm the one to ask that Jack. What is this? You're supposed to take care of her and not to throw her into some motherfucker's arms!"

"What the hell are you talking about? Mel?"

"Jack, it's about the damn card, that I showed to you, on the bus." I made sure to say in loud enough so Ollie would understand.

"Ah! Ollie, after I talked to you, I took a bus and went to the mall to meet up with Mel. I bumped into her there and we came back by bus. On the way, she told me what had happened and showed me the card. She also said that she find any job, just this offer, but she wouldn't accept, of course!"

"Is this true Melanie?" Ollie asked, his breathing was coming back to normal.

"Every word."

Ollie looked to Jack. "Sorry man."

"It's ok."

"I need to go to work. Come on Mel"

"Ok. Bye Jack and sorry!"

"No problem. Mel, why don't you come here?"

"Okay. I'll just take my keys and my jacket!"

"Fine, I'll leave the door open, just come on in!"

"All right!" I walked back to my house, Ollie was waiting for me on our sidewalk. I passed him without looking at him. That was too much! _He freaked out for nothing, didn't even gave me the chance to explain!_

"Mel… I'm sorry for freaking out."

"I'm sorry? Is that all you can say? 'Cause you seem to be ssaying that a lot to me lately! Can't you see what you are doing? Don't you realize what you have just done? Damn it Oliver! What the hell is happening? We got along so well, and now all we do is argue! I'm tired of this shit!"

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it, probably it was another "I'm sorry". He finally spoke. "I don't know why I'm acting like this!"

"Well, neither do I! It seems you don't trust me!"

"I do trust you! I don't trust other people!"

"What about Jack?"

"It was a mistake! Look, I gotta go! I promise I'll think about it. I know you don't wanna hear that anymore, but I'm really sorry! Bye Mel." He grabbed his stuff, kissed my forehead and took off.

I got my keys, my jacket and headed to Jack's. When I got there, I did as he said and didn't bother knocking.

"Jack!"

"Here!"

"Duh! Here where?"

"Follow my voice!"

"Come on Jack, no games! Not now!"

"Are you mad Melody Mel?" I heard his voice behind of me.

"Yeah." I glanced at him over my shoulder.

He saw the expression on my face. "What's going on?"

I dropped onto the couch. "It's Oliver…You saw how he is acting."

"Yeah that was a bit overreacting, but…"

"A bit? I thought he was going to hit you."

"Me too." He laughed. "Thank God, he's a not as hotheaded as Bobby."

"Yeah. People keep trying to hit you because of me! You should stay away from me!"

"I won't do that." He smiled at me.

_Man, he's not going to make me blush! No! No!_ "Then don't come to me saying that I didn't warn you!" I got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. I took a glass of water and came back, sitting next to him again.

"So, wha…"

I cut him off when I punched him on the arm. He looked confused.

"What was that for?"

"That's for making me miss Smallville yesterday!"

"That freaking show?"

"No! That awesome show! Tom Welling was shirtless and I missed it! Do you have any idea how much it means?"

"I'm not that Tom dude… but you can see me shirtless." He grinned.

_Wouldn't be that bad…_ "I have seen you shirtless."

"Oh yeah. See? You liked it and can't get that image out of your head! I'll be nice and let you refresh it!"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah I had nightmares about it for 2 nights."

"You're just playing the difficult game!"

I brought my mouth to his ear, whispering. "That's because I'm not easy."

I sat. "Talking about playing, what do you think about teaching me some guitar skills?"

"Good idea! I promise I'll try not to be that boring again!"

Jack taught me more things until lunch time, when he got up and went to cook. I stayed there trying to play something, but was clearly failing.

"Mel, why don't you forget about the guitar and come here to learn something else?"

"Like what?"

"Like how to cook?"

"Maybe…" I got up, laid his guitar on the couch and headed for the kitchen. I basically did nothing, just stood there watching Jack cooking.

"I should go home, Ollie will be back soon with our lunch."

"Wait! No, no. You're gonna stay here!"

"Jack, I…"

"Please." He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm not gonna fall for those!" _Liar! … I already did!_

"Fine. If you prefer the other way, I've no problem with that." He hugged my tightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Not letting you go."

_Damn! He's good!_ "All right Jackie Bear, I'll stay." I could feel him smiling but he didn't let me go. "You can let go off me now, I won't run away." Still nothing. "I promise!"

"I like hugs."

"I can tell. That's why you got the nickname." I looked at him.

"So I've heard." He looked down at me, smiling.

"Aren't you two cute?" A third voice said. We pulled away quickly.

"Hi Bobby!" I smiled like nothing had happened.

"Hey Mel. Did you guys finish making out? Honestly, in the kitchen is kinda gross."

"I bet it's one of your fantasies Bobby!" I giggled.

"You bitches are making me sick. Is lunch ready?"

"Yup." Jack laughed when Angel came in.

"Hey guys! Oh! Hi Mel!"

"Hi Angel, how are ya?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine." I giggled again, the expression on Bobby's face was too funny.

"Bobby, why are they laughing like stupid clowns?"

"They probably just fucked."

"Don't be such an ass Bobby. We are laughing Angel, because Bobby told me and Jack that he has fantasies about having sex in the kitchen."

"Really man?" Angel asked laughing.

"Of course not! Shit, don't believe anything this little demon says!"

"Funny… it's the second time someone calls me that today." Everybody laughed. "Hey Bobby, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked seriously, Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Yeah." We went to the living room. "What's up Mel?"

"Do you know if something is wrong with Ollie?"

"Not that I know. Everything is fine. Why?"

"He has been acting like a jerk lately. I mean, overprotective and shit."

"He just cares a lot about you."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yup! Chill out Ladybird." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Everything is fine with your brother's ass. He has always been a jerk!"

"Ladybird? Ew Bobby, that cute attitude doesn't look good on you!"

"Damn it girl! I'm just trying to be nice."

"You aren't nice."

"Fuck you!"

"You first!" I smiled innocently and went back to the kitchen. "Can I use the phone?" I asked Jack.

"Sure."

I dialed Ollie's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Ollie, it's me. Hey, I'm at Jack's and he invited me to stay for lunch, ok?"

"Invite him too!" Jack yelled.

"And he has just invited you!"

"It's ok. I'll eat at the restaurant. Need to put some work in order. Are you going out looking for a job today?"

"I don't know, probably."

"Alright! Take care of yourself!"

"You too!"

Lunch went just fine, despite Bobby's stupid jokes, but that was normal. The guys went back to work and left me and Jack to clean the mess.

"Hey Mel, I gotta go to Tim's. Wanna come?"

"Thanks but I gotta look for a job."

"Why don't you give up on this idea?"

"And what will I do the whole afternoon?"

"Hang around with me?"

"That's not an option. You got your own business."

"Nothing that I wouldn't like to share with you."

I smiled warmly and laughed, because I didn't know what else to do. But he got the message.

"I'll just take my guitar and we leave, ok?"

"Sure!"

He came back after five minutes and we got out of the house.

"I'm going that way." I pointed to the right. "I've seen some stores there, let's see if I have any luck with those." I smiled hesitantly.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you."

"And how are you gonna play?"

He laughed. "Magic!"

"Oh right. Forgot about that!"

"Well, my way is to the left. See ya Mel. Good luck!"

"Ok. Thanks! Have fun Jackie Bear!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I walked three blocks and saw a kind of store complex, full of little stores selling clothes, toys, groceries and stuff like that.

It seemed like I was cursed. Every single store had a different excuse so not to hire me. But the most curious one, was at a store that sold music instruments. I would have loved to work there.

"Hi, I'm looking for a job. Do you guys have a vacancy?"

"What's your name?"

"Melanie."

"Melanie what?"

"Parker… Melanie Parker." I felt just like James Bond!

"Parker? Get out of here!"

"Why? I mean, what did I do?"

"Do you have any relation with Oliver Parker or the Mercer brothers?"

_Oh crap!_ "No, why?" I had to lie to at least found out what they did.

"Those fuckers of Oliver and Bobby broke the entire store 'cause we didn't want to exchange a guitar for some buttons to the young Mercer. That stupid kid came in here wanting to buy a guitar with some buttons, like if it was money! I said no and the next day, the shop was in pieces, windows smashed and the most expensive guitar of the entire store was gone!"

I had to control myself to not laugh. "That's horrible. But anyway, do you have a vacancy?"

"Yeah. But it won't be yours. I know you're related to those jerks."

"But I didn't do anything! Plus if you said that Jack was still a kid, it was a long time ago! Ollie and Bobby don't do that anymore!"

"You just admitted knowing them! Now get out of here before I call the police!"

_What the hell? I just want a job!_ I turned and headed to the exit. _I can't believe that I didn't get a job because I'm a Parker! No way!!! I'd love to work in a shop like this!_ _Now I wish I could smash the whole place to bits myself._

Well, Ollie did say that he and Bobby had a certain fame here. Now walking randomly through the streets, I decided to go to Tim's. I made my way back to my house and started following Jack's trail.

I was counting the blocks to not get lost and when I was at the fourth I saw a video store at the corner, it wasn't small or huge, it seemed a good place.

_Interesting… Go on Mel, you gotta try!_ My thoughts were right, I was actually getting used to hearing "no" or "sorry", so one more wouldn't be that bad.

I got in and saw two people. One was a tall black guy, he was kinda muscular and was wearing a white cap. The other was a short, compared to me, white girl. She had very long straight dark hair and slim body. Both of them looked to be around their twenties, but only the girl wore what seemed to be a uniform, the guy had a black shirt on.

I went over the girl. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a job. Do you guys have a vacancy?"

She smiled. "We do have a vacancy!" Pointing to the guy, she continued. "Go talk to him, he's the manager."

"Alright, thanks!"

"No problem. Good luck!"

I went over the guy, he looked at me and gave me a polite smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a job and the girl over there said that I should talk to you… I know you have a vacancy and before you ask, no, I don't have any experience but I learn fast and will handle it. Oh, and my boobs are fine! They don't need to be bigger!"

They started laughing at me, especially because of the last part of my speech, I reckon.

"Alright. After all that, I think you deserve some credit!" The guy keptlaughing.

I smiled. _Finally!_ "So, what do I have to do?"

"Well, since we are about to close, I'll ask you to come back tomorrow at 9am, when we open up. We're going to do a sort of interview, if that goes well; you're hired, helping people to find movies, organizing them and stuff!"

"Great!" I squealed, but then something passed trough my mind. "Uh oh. You're really gonna be open tomorrow, right? I mean, I won't come back here tomorrow and find all doors closed, will I?"

The guy laughed again. "No, we'll be here. By the way, I'm Gimmy." He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Melanie." I smiled.

The girl came closer and also shook my hand. "I'm Rachel."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled broadly. "So, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya." They both answered. I could hear them make some comments while I left, but didn't care. I finally got a chance to have a nice job without people discussing the size of my boobs!

The sun was setting when I got home, totally forgetting that I had been heading to Tim's. I closed the door behind me and completely freaked out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh." I screamed and started doing a little victory dance. I went to my room, turned the music on real loud and sang and danced along with it.

_I saw him dancing there by the record machine_

_I knew he must have been around 17_

_The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me_

_Yeah with me_

_And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me_

_Yeah with me_

_Singin' I love rock and roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_I love rock and roll_

_So come on take some time and dance with me_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name_

_But that don't matter he said cuz it's all the same_

_I said I take ya home, where we can be alone_

_And next we're moving on and he was with me_

_Yeah me_

_And next we're moving on and he was with me_

_Yeah me_

_I said can I take ya home where we can be alone_

_Next we're moving on and h was with me_

_Yeah me_

_And we'll be moving on and singing the same old song_

_Yeah with me_

Ollie arrived home just as the next song began.

"Mel! Don't you think this is a bit too loud?" He yelled and turned the volume down. "May I ask the reason of all that happiness?"

"I have some sort of a job interview tomorrow!" I squealed.

"That's great! But, what do you mean by "sort of"?"

"Well, I'll do a test to see if I can handle the work, you know, since I have no experience."

"Understandable. And what's the job about?"

"It's in a video store! You know, organizing the movies, helping people find what they're looking for, giving tips about things…stuff like that!"

"Sounds good! Especially for a movie lover like you! And where is it?"

"Four blocks away from here!"

"Great! Wait… is it that "Empire" video store?"

"Yeah… why?"

He began to laugh "A guy named Gimmy owns it now, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's the manager. But what's so funny?"

"Bobby and I had some issues with his older brother, Gaine."

"Oh shit Ollie! I'm not gonna lose this opportunity because of the both of you am I! Not again! Earlier today, I went to this music store and I didn't get the job because I'm your sister and know the Mercers! You guys smashed the entire damn store and stole a guitar! What were you thinking?"

"The fool refused you a job because of that?! Maybe he needs to refresh his mind about me and Bobby…"

"You can stop it right there. I don't want you to do that again!"

"We just wanted to give little Jackie something to play with!"

"Well, have you ever heard of the verb "to buy"? Whatever! I don't wanna even know what you did to this Gaine guy. I won't lose this job!"

"You go girl!" He left my room and headed for his.

…

The next day, I woke up with my cell phone singing 'Just like you'. I had set it to wake me up at seven, so I'd be able to tell Jack the good news before going to my 'almost' job.

I met Ollie in the hall, after getting ready for the day.

"Morning Mel!" He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Morning Ollie."

"Excited about today?"

"Yeah!"

He muffled my hair and went to fix us breakfast. Before leaving for work, Ollie asked. "Do you want a ride? I'm going that way anyway."

"Oh no, thanks. I have to be there by nine! I wanna talk to Jack first."

"Okay! Good luck Mel! Go get the job!" He winked at me.

"I will." I reassured him.

I knocked on the Mercer's door and Bobby opened it, only wearing his pants. _My God! Look at his arms! They are huge… Wow!!!_

"What are you doing here so early?"

I cleared my throat. "Hi Bobby! It's nice to see you too." I smiled sarcastically to disguise my surprise when I looked at his arms. He had quite the abs, but the arms…

"Come in."

"Shouldn't you be heading to work by now?"

"Yeah, but I'm late so tell me what you want and quickly."

"Jeez Bobby! You have an even worse mood in the morning! Whatever, my business ain't with ya!" I proudly stated. "Where's Jack?"

"Little fairy is still sleeping. Do whatever you want, I gotta get my stuff and head to my damn work."

"Make sure you don't forget to put on a shirt meanwhile!"

"Why? Can't you resist me?"

I laughed. "No, Bobby. I can't! Oh my God you're so hot I can barely breathe." I giggled in a girly way.

"I know!" He grinned, which made me laugh. He went upstairs and came back after about three minutes.

"Bye Mel. Hey, why don't you go up and wake your little boyfriend?"

"Bye Bobby! And he isn't my boyfriend. You know, it's funny 'cause you keep calling him fairy, but also keep saying that I'm his girlfriend. I really don't understand you."

"I'm not to be understood."

"Argh. Go to work!"

"Don't fuck too hard sweetie!"

"Go to hell Bobby!" I yelled while he closed the door and could hear him laugh.

I was considering waking Jack up. _I could knock on the door, say it's me, and then I wouldn't take a risk to bump into him nak…_

"Melody Mel!" I jumped. I wasn't expecting to hear his voice all of sudden. I glanced over my shoulder to find Jack standing by the living room door, wearing nothing but long johns.

_Wow! Is it hot here or is it me? Dude, look at body and his…jeez! Should be against the law he to walk around like this! Well actually he's in his house, he can do whatever he wants... and I appreciate that!_

I cleared my throat again. "Hi Jack!"

"What are you doing here? It's kinda early for you, isn't it?" He sat by my side on the couch. It was almost impossible to not look at the 'monumental' sitting beside me!

"I want to give you some good news!" I tried to keep my eyes on his face and not let them wander to his abs and arms, so perfectly built.

"Go ahead. Must be really great for you to come here at this time of the day and to send Bobby to hell, I heard you yell."

I laughed. "I don't need a good reason to send him there, nobody does! Sorry for waking you."

"You didn't. I was already awake."

"Anyway, I got a job interview!"

"Really? Mel, that's great!" He smiled and hugged me.

"Isn't it? I wanted to tell you before going there."

"And what's the job about?"

"Well, it's in a video store, that Empire one;"

"Video store, huh? Sounds perfect for you! But…man, that sucks!"

"What? I thought you were happy for me."

"I am! I really am! The thing is, that I won't be able to see you as much as I wish! I guess I'll have to rent lots of movies from now on."

"Aaaw Jackie Bear, that's really sweet of you, but you're rehearsing with your band! Plus, I'm…" I was cut off by the front door opening.

"Where's the fucking paper?" Bobby cursed. He came into the living room and found us sitting on the couch, really close because of the hug, Jack's arm still lay around my shoulders and he was still only wearing his long johns. Honestly, I hadn't realized we were looking so "suspect" until Bobby came back in.

"Argh! For God's sake! You little lovers should get a room! First in the kitchen, now in the living room! If I find out you bitches fucked in my room, you'll both be dead."

I couldn't let this chance to mess with him pass. "I'm sorry, you're too already."

His eyes grew and Jack started to laugh, so did I.

"You know what? I need to find the freaking damn paper, so I'll take care of you later. Now you fuckers get your asses out of there and help me find it! It's in a blue envelope, I think."

"Fine Bobby, I'll do that for you." I got up and started to look for it, Jack also got up but headed upstairs.

Bobby found the paper and took off, but not before making more jokes about us. Jack came back properly dressed right after Bobby left.

"Found it?"

"Yeah, Bobby did."

"Right. So… wanna use Bobby's room?" He played innocent, like if he was offering me a glass of water.

I laughed. "Nope."

"Why? I mean, he already thinks we did it there anyway, better pay for something that we actually did."

"Shut up Jackie!"

"I'm surprised that you made a joke about that."

"About what?"

"About me and you…having sex."

"I was just pissing Bobby off."

"Yeah, but you always get tense when I make those kind of jokes. I just didn't think I'd hear that from you, not that I didn't like it! But I know you got through some shit and…"

"Ollie told you something… You wanna know what happened, don't you?"

"Yeah…But only if you wanna tell me."

_I should get over this, I told myself I was going to do this. Plus I shouldn't let some jerk ruin my emotional life. Messing with Bobby was one step, maybe telling Jack will be the other._ I looked at my watch, I still had some time to talk.

"Okay. But listen, apart from my friend Andy, you're the first one that I'll be telling this and if you even think about telling Ollie, I'm gonna kick your ass."

He smiled. "Fair enough."

"Right." I took a deep breath. "Well, it's all about my ex-boyfriend, David. We were dating for almost one year, everything was great until he started to push me to… have sex with him. I really liked him, but didn't feel safe enough to do it. It all started with words, until then it was kind of acceptable, but then he began to lose control and even with me repeatedly saying 'no' he kept at it."

"What a motherfu…" He stopped talking when he saw the look on my face. It was hard for me to be talking about that to someone and interruptions wouldn't make it any easier.

"I still regret that I didn't finish that freaking relationship by that time. I just thought that I should give him some time to realize I wasn't going to do that with him acting like an asshole. One day, we went to this party at our friend's house. We were all having fun and stuff but then I felt a headache and asked if I could lay down upstairs. I was in one of the rooms for no more than two minutes when David came in saying that he knew I was going to give in anytime soon. I explained to him why I was there, but he ignored me. He started to grab me and stuff, I got fed up of all that crap attitude and pushed him away from me, it only caused him to say. "Oh you like it wild." As much as I said I didn't want to do it, he kept trying. So I used my self-defense skills to get rid of him, the thing is that he's pretty strong and wasn't easy to get away from him. But I somehow did it and ran off, meanwhile.

He yelled at me. "Quit this difficult game crap Mel. How long will I have to wait to fuck you? I've held myself much more than any guy would, the least you can do is to let me have some real fun with you! Stop being such a bitch and come here." I had to hold myself to not throw up right there. _Like I'm doing right now._

I could feel tears forming in my eyes but refused to let them go, not for that jerk.

"Why didn't you tell Ollie this?" Jack softly asked.

"You know why… He'd kill the guy. I thought it was better to let him think that I dumped David."

"You didn't?"

"Of course I did. After all that, I went home. The next day, David came by my house asking for forgiveness, saying that he was drunk and that his friends must have put something else in his drink. He was really sorry for what he said and that he didn't mean it. I really didn't believe him, especially because if he was on drugs or anything, he wouldn't remember and there was no one else in the room that later would have been able to tell him what he had done. So I told him to never come back and threw the necklace he had given me on the street saying it was over. This all happened one day before…my parent's died."

Jack gave me a half smile and hugged me, in the tightest way he could. I could feel comprehension in that hug.

"This jarhead clearly didn't deserve you. You've been through so much Mel, why don't you talk to me about everything?"

I looked up to him, his piercing green eyes full of sincerity, I could feel that he wanted to help me. I smiled weakly, I wasn't ready for talk about the other subject, not yet.

"You already heard too much Jackie Bear, thanks for listening."

"I'm here to help you, no need to thank me."

I smiled to him before he squeezed me with his strong arms. I looked at my watch: 8:58am.

"Shit! I gotta go Jack!"

"Already?"

"I have the job interview, remember?"

He seemed to come back to Earth. "Oh man! That's right! Go then!"

"Bye Jackie." I kissed him on the cheek and ran off, hoping my watch was running early.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mel finally talked to me about her feelings, well, not exactly. She just told me what happened, but you don't need to be a PhD in psychology to know that it hurt her.

To be honest, I think she would have gotten over it much easier if it wasn't for her parent's death. She got lots of bad feelings all at once, and nobody could blame her for not eating for three days.

When Ollie told me she was going to help me heal, I had no idea what he was talking about, but now I do. I know how Ma worried about us, having Mel telling me what happened, made me feel something I've never felt before: willing to help and to protect. I could see she had tears in her eyes, but was trying her best to not show them. She tried to be strong, but I could see beyond that, I could see her fragile and hurt self, 'cause I'd been like that my entire life.

All I could think of, was going after the motherfucker who did this to her and kill him. All I wanna do, is to stand by her side, be there with her whenever she needs to do whatever she wants me to do…I'm getting fucking sensitive about this, but can't help it. Mel tears my guard down and all the facade I have put up to impress people, disappears because of her.

She's a damn tough girl. I bet she went to the video store as if nothing had happened and that's how she's gonna act next time we meet. I must admit, she's stronger than me. When Ma took me in, I talked to nobody, didn't let my guard down, didn't have faith in people and honestly, I still don't. But Ma taught me what it meant to have a family, what it meant to have a last name, what love and concern is and especially, how to believe in myself, not that I'm the most self-confident person out there.

This rock star shit surfaced when Ma saw me writing something on a napkin. I was about eleven and she asked what it was. I told her that it was some of my lyrics and the next day, she gave me a book on music, with a note inside. "You can be whatever you want, Jackie." It meant the world to me, and I still keep that note in my wallet.

That's also when I learned at school, one of the few days I went and actually learned something, that before they created money, people exchanged things. So I took all the buttons from my clothes and went to this music store nearby. I already had the book and the creativity, all I needed was a guitar. The guy from the store kicked my ass out of the store when I offered the buttons for the guitar. The next day, I woke up and found a black and white Standart Shelder 3000 on the couch, with another note. "Make a lot of racket with this freaking thing." Ma said Bobby and Oliver had bought it for me. Not likely, I knew they had done anything but actually buy it. It didn't matter.

Before Ma died, I didn't give a shit about the things I did. I did the gigs, got drunk, slept with girls I barely knew and meanwhile, got lots of tattoos. But when Ma got killed and I barely survived, I kind of settled down. I couldn't stand that kind of life anymore, kept my rock star style and taste of music, but not the attitude. I even stopped smoking, well I still have my moments of weakness, but rarely. That's why Oliver needed to let Mel go to the party, she must!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Jack's POV- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I ran to the video store like something really scary chased me. I'm not a punctual person, but on my first day I didn't want to be late. I opened the door of the video store at 9:02am. _Come on, it's not bad at all! Man, I'm in a good shape!_ I walked in and saw Gimmy behind the counter.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey Melanie!" He smiled. "Ready?"

"Sure!" _Man, I can't screw this chance!_

"Come over here."

I took a deep breath, cleared my mind and obeyed. He started explaining me how to use the computer, how to check movies in and out, where each movie section was and how it should be organized.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked while he was showing me the new movies and telling me about them.

"She went to the dentist, will be here soon."

"Alright. So, should I always leave a movie on, to be shown here?" I pointed to the 42" TV in the middle of the video store.

"Yeah, you can change it, but give priority to the new ones."

"Okay." _Cool, I'm gonna be here watching movies the entire day!_

"And about the schedule, I was thinking of you working from 9am to 5pm. Sounds good for you?"

"Yeah, it's perfect, then I won't have to wake up so early and will be able to get back home before Smallville begins!"

He laughed. "Do you like super-heroes?"

"Nah, not really… just Tom Welling's Superman!"

"I guess I better hide the DVD seasons of Smallville from you." He chuckled.

"For your sake, I think so too!" I grinned.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that you'll have one hour for lunch, from noon to 1pm."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Yeah, well I have different employees on the weekends but if for some reason one of them can't be here, I'll call you or Rachel. You'll be able to earn some extra money, otherwise I'll come in myself.

"Do you stay here the entire day?"

"Not usually. Normally I stay at home ordering movies and stuff, but I always come by to see how everything is going."

"Hey guys!" Rachel's voice sounded as if her mouth was full. We turned to look at her, the left side of her mouth was swollen and kinda red.

"What happened Rach?" Gimmy looked worried.

"That fucker ripped my tooth out!"

"Ouch! Does it hurt?" I frowned as if I felt her pain.

"Not now, it'll look better in a couple of hours."

"Good! Hey Rach, Melanie…"

"Call me Mel."

"Right. So, Mel will do her training today."

"Oh, that's great!" Rachel squealed the best way she could.

"Wait…training? So that means that I…"

"Almost." Gimmy cut me off smiling. "Keep it up and we'll check the results by the end of the day."

"Okay." I said a bit disappointed.

"I gotta go now. Rach, Mel is now your responsibility, teach her how the shit works!"

Rachel smiled, well tried her best to make look like a decent smile and gave a thumbs up.

"Bye Mel!"

"Bye Gimmy, see ya!"

He left, leeaving me and Rachel by ourselves. We had a lot to talk about, but I wasn't sure if I should make her speak, her mouth wasn't awful but wasn't fine either. I guess she noticed that I didn't know what to do.

"You know, the guy ripped my tooth out, not my tongue… I can talk!"

I laughed. "Thank God! The silence kills me!"

"It does that to me too! Well, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yup… You and Gimmy seem to get along really well!"

"We do! We studied together, but both dropped out. Then his brother, Gaine, moved out of here and left this video store for him. Knowing that I was looking for a job, he called me… and here I am."

"Oh, cool! He seems to be a nice guy."

"He is. And he cares a lot about his family and friends. So you are new here in Detroit, aren't you? I mean, I've never seen you around."

"Yeah, I came from New York, to live with my older brother."

"What's his name?"

_Damn…_ I cleared my throat. "Oliver Parker." Her eyes grew. _Shit, she knows something bad! I'm screwed!_

"Oliver Parker? Damn! That's who you remind me of! For God's sake, that guy is so freaking hot!"

I laughed, relieved that she hadn't related him to Bobby, at least not yet. We kept talking about random stuff. I didn't mention the Mercers or why I had moved in with Ollie and thank god, she didn't ask anything about it.

…

By lunch time, I walked home and found Ollie there.

"Hey little Mel! How's my worker?" He asked while muffling my hair.

"Great! And you?"

"Fine. So, tell me about it!"

I explained all the stuff about the job to him, what I was supposed to do, my schedule and when I mentioned the Smallville thing, he mocked of me. I had seen that coming.

We chatted as usual, he stopped acting like a bitch, at least for the moment, and then both headed back to work.

…

When I got to the video store, Rachel was leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"To have lunch! Do you think you're the only one here with this right?" She laughed.

"No but…am I supposed to be here by myself?"

"Yes you are, but not today. Gimmy will be here anytime soon."

"Okay then. Bye!"

"See ya!" She took off.

I sat on the chair behind the counter and started watching 'The Departed'. _Man, that Mark guy looks a lot like Bobby…it's scary! They even have the same kindness, which means, none!_

I was there for about ten minutes, Gimmy hadn't appeared yet, but a costumer did. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. _Your first one, do it right!_

"May I help you?" I asked him. He turned to look at me. _Wow!_ He was tall, dark hair and blue eyes that suited his pale skin perfectly.

He smiled, a perfect white smile. "I think you can…I'm looking for a good movie with cars."

I got up, reached for a DVD and headed to him. As soon as he saw which one it was, he looked at me and laughed. "You can't be serious." It was Disney's Cars.

"You were the one that asked for a good movie with cars!" I said defensively.

"Right, what about real cars?"

"Aaah, now I can get something better for you." I went to another section and got him 'The Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift'. "Have you seen this one?"

"No… actually, none of them."

"Really? Which planet are you from? I mean, this is like, the perfect movie for guys, lots of car races and chicks wearing skirts that should be called belts." _Please, tell me he isn't gay!_

He laughed. "Sounds good!" _Thank God! _"But if it's the perfect movie for boys, what made you to watch it?"

"The awesome cars and the hot blonde guy."

"Right."

"Come on, you didn't expect it to only have barely dressed chicks, did you? It's not a porn or something…anyway, will you take them all?"

"All? No, it's too much…"

"You need to watch the first and the second to understand the third, which is the best."

He squinted a bit. "Fine, you convinced me. I'll take them all."

"Great!" I squealed and went to the computer. "What's your name?"

"Tim Carter."

I looked at him and he smiled. _Tim? No it can't be the same._ I was typing on the keyboard when he continued.

"What about yours?"

"What about mine?" I was distracted, trying to do things right and for what I could see, everything was fine.

"I told you my name, tell me yours."

I smiled. "I asked your name because I needed to."

"I also need yours."

"For?"

"The band that I'm in has a new song and it still needs a title, and since it's a really beautiful song, I need a name as beautiful as the lyrics."

"For all you know, I can have a pretty awful name."

"You don't."

"How can you tell?"

"By looking at you."

_Don't blush! It's Jack's friend! ... Why does it matter? I have nothing with Jack…_

"Come on, tell me, my muse needs a name."

I frowned amused. "Man that's an awful excuse!" I handed him the bag with the movies. "Try better next time."

"Will there be a next time?"

_You can bet that…_ "Who knows?"

He smiled and left. I closed my eyes and prayed for every costumer to be as hot as Tim. _Man, if he's really the drummer of Jack's band, I can't wait to see the guy who plays the bass! It must be like, the hottest band of Detroit, or maybe of the US!_

Ten minutes later, Gimmy got out of a door at the back of the video store.

"Congrats Mel, it was your first costumer!"

"Thanks! I convinced him to take 3 movies!" He laughed. "Where were you?"

"We have a security camera system here and…"

"You were watching my behavior, right?"

"Yeah, but it's the policy. I mean, I needed to see if I can trust leaving you alone here."

"I understand. So, can you?"

"I think so." He answered smiling.

Gimmy and I stood there talking, two more costumers came over, and unfortunately neither was handsome, he watched me as I helped them and said that I was doing really well.

Rach came back and Gimmy left again. Rach and I were fooling around, giving each customer a grade for their attractiveness. Unfortunately none of them got a high one and when I told her about Tim she freaked out.

"Why the hell do I have to leave at the wrong time? No, why the hell does he come here when I'm not! Stupid ass…"

We were getting along really well, and had lots of laughs with our new game. At one moment, I couldn't hold myself and laughed at an old man's face, therefore, Rach also began to laugh making the man really confused about what was going on.

I was kneeling, organizing the action section and Rachel was standing by my side, telling jokes. By the way, her mouth was so much better than it was in the morning. She had just finished telling a Pepito joke and I was laughing my ass off when she softly cursed.

"Holly crap!"

"What?" I looked up at her.

"How do I look?" She whispered.

"What you mean?"

"Shit! Is my hair fine?"

"It's normal."

"No! Not normal!"

"Man, why are you so concerned about your look all of sudden?"

"Oh fuck! He's coming here! Jack-hot-Mercer is fucking coming here!"

"What?" I got back on my feet. When I did, I saw Jack. He saw me and smiled.

"There you are Melody Mel!"

Rach's eyes grew and her eyebrows narrowed.

"Hey Jackie!" I smiled.

"Working hard?"

"As you can see." I pointed to what I was doing and he laughed.

"What time are you finished?"

"At 5pm."

"That's now!"

I looked at my watch. "Yeah. Well, I'm just gonna finish this, then I'll go."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Alright."

Jack took off and Rach stared at me.

"What?"

"Do you know him?"

I laughed "It seems so!"

"No, I mean, do you really know him?"

_Oh no! Jack…Mercer… Bobby! _"I don't know why you ask but yes, he's my neighbor."

"Damn girl, how could you do that?"

"Do what? For Christ's sake, can you be more specific?"

"He's Jack Mercer!"

"I know, so what?"

"Haven't you seen the way he spoke to you? All sweet and stuff?"

"That's just because I gave him a nickname."

"Honey, you didn't get it. Since Miss Evelyn died, he's changed, he has been off the market for like, a year! I've never seen him speak to a girl like that."

"You're crazy! So, I'm done here. Gotta go!"

"Right, I'd too if Jack Mercer was waiting for me outside."

"So, he's waiting for you?" We turned and saw Gimmy, his expression wasn't gentle as it was before, he seemed to be really angry.

_Oh no! no! no!_ "I finished for today. See…"

"Yeah, you did finish. Don't come back in here."

_WHAT?_ "Why?"

"Is the Mercer guy waiting for you?"

"Yes."

"That's why."

"What is this about? He didn't do anything!"

"But his older brother did to mine! If you know the youngest, you know the oldest and how did you say your last name was?"

"I didn't. It's Parker."

"Parker, huh? Like… Oliver Parker, maybe?"

"He's my brother."

"That's it! I can't have you working here! Those fuckers beat the shit out off my brother because that ass of a Bobby couldn't hold a damn chick, she preferred my brother and he got pissed off."

"That's ridiculous! I did nothing and this was such a long time ago!"

"People from here don't change. Now get out."

I couldn't believe this was happening, I took a deep breath. "I just would like to say, that people do change, just look around you." I took my coat and headed for the exit. "It was nice to meet you Rach.".

Jack leaned against the wall. "Hey Mel, thought you were going to stay in there forever!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and we began to walk, but I remained silent.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get the job."

"Why?"

"Because." I didn't want to blame Jack, it was really sweet of him coming to walk me home, it wasn't his fault. "I broke a DVD."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Just tell me what happened."

"Am I that obvious?" I half laughed. He didn't answer, just looked at me seriously. I took a deep breath. "I didn't get the job because I'm Ollie's sister and know Bobby, they beat Gimmy's brother."

"And what do you have to do with it?"

"I don't know! I don't really fucking know! When everything seems to be getting in the right way, some old shit appears to interrupt the good thing."

He squeezed my body closer to his. "Everything is gonna be fine Melody Mel."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a magician." He replied amused, makingme laugh.

"What you gonna do now?"

"I'm taking you home."

"After that."

"I don't know. Why?"

"Wanna watch Smallville with me?"

He pulled a disgusted face and I punched him lightly on the chest. "What will I win?"

"My company… it's the best you can ask for." I giggled.

"You're so modest!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

While Jack and I walked home, he said I shouldn't care about the job. Gimmy was an ass and didn't know what a damn good employee he was throwing away. As much as I didn't want to talk about that, his words were kind and his arm wrapped around my shoulders, made me feel warm and comfortable. When we got to my house, he stopped.

"Are you coming in or not?" I smiled. He didn't reply, but kept staring into my eyes with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Jack! Earth calling!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He smiled and bent over. I stopped him, my hands flat on his chest, and his face mere inches away from mine. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss you." I frowned. _What? All of sudden like that? What the hell is he thinking?_

I pushed him away. "I think it's better to call it a day."

He straightened and cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed about the situation. "Mel, look… I just thought…"

"It's okay," I cut him off, "I'll see you soon." I got indoors and watched Smallville all by myself, but really confused about what had just happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - One week later- Party's day- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During the passed days, I used all my persuasive power to convince Ollie to let me go to the party. Not that I needed his approval, but I didn't want to do anything against his will. I think he got tired of my bullshit and said I could go. He seemed to be pretty distant, we didn't talk as much as we were used to. I didn't even bother to ask what was going on, he wouldn't tell me the truth anyway.

The job thing, I just forgot about. There was nothing I could do to convince Gimmy that he shouldn't judge me for my brother and his friend. Actually there was, but I didn't want to be humiliated again.

After what happened between me and Jack, he came back to my house to apologize. He said he did respect me, he just wasn't able to control his feelings back then, and he wanted to let me know how he felt about me. It was kinda cute but a little sudden, and I really don't know what made him act like that. Everything was ok, I couldn't hide my feelings for him either. Three days after, I went to the Mercers and for my bad luck, Bobby was there.

"Mel! Long time since I've seen your ass around here. You and fairy found a better place to do your little things?"

"Not really. Your room is still the best one around."

"Bitch!"

"Fucker!"

"You should call Cracker Jack that, not me."

_Cracker Jack? I loved that! _"You mean you haven't had fun lately Bobby? Be careful or you may end up with one muscular arm if you don't rotate between the left and the right while doing your little routine." I winked playfully.

"Go to hell!"

"Yeah I may go there to visit you!" I headed upstairs. I could hear Sofi and Angel arguing about something in his room, probably about marriage again. I made my way to Jack's room, following the noise of the guitar and the sound of his deep voice.

"It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so cute… God damn it! It has to be perfect and I can't get the right fucking tone!"

I hesitated in front of his closed door, it was so good to hear him singing and I didn't want to disturb.

He started again. "It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the… Yeah! Yeah! I got it!" He cheered.

Sofi got out of Angel's room and passed me yelling. "You said this time was gonna be different Angel! And I happen to believe everytime you say it!"

"Baby, come on…Sofi!" Angel yelled, coming after her.

Downstairs, Bobby yelled. "She's so La Vida Loca!"

"Shut up Bobby, don't you start with that crap again!" Sofi yelled at him.

"Angel, shut her up!"

"Go to hell Bobby! You know that's why you don't have a girlfriend, you're…"

"Oh, I wanna have a girlfriend like you!" The irony dripped of his tone.

"Why do let him talk to me like that?" I heard her slapping someone and I assumed it was Angel who took a beating.

All of sudden, Jack's door flung open and he emerged yelling. "Can you shut the fuck up? I'm getting the right tone for Me…" His mouth snapped shut, seeing me standing on the landing. "How long have you been there?"

"It's nice to see you too Jack" I smiled but noticed the worried look on his face. "I just got here." The fight downstairs kept going, I wasn't paying attention to it anymore.

"Good." He sighed in relief.

"Why? Are you hiding something from me Jackie Bear?"

"No! I mean… hum… no!" He grinned mischievously. _Ok, something is wrong here._ I knew that, but didn't want to force him to tell me, he'd if he wanted to. I smiled back and left him to be. That day, was all about arguing with Bobby, asking Angel and Sofi to make less noise, but this time the noise wasn't about marriage discussion, talking about random stuff and also learning more guitar stuff. This time I had the chance to actually play something, well, barely.

8pm, I prepared myself for the party. I took a long hot shower and dressed up in dark jeans, purple ¾ sleeve top with silver writings, black boots and a black jacket. I was feeling comfortable enough with my clothes, that was the least I could do, 'cause I didn't know what to expect.

By 8:50pm I was ready, with my hair down but carrying something to tie it into a ponytail in case I felt like. When I got downstairs, Ollie was watching something on TV and I sat by his side.

"You ready?" He looked at my attire.

"Yup." I answered, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"You remember what I told you, don't you? About not drinking from other people's drinks, not taking pills from anybody…"

I got up, annoyed. "I know! Damn Ollie, how many times do I need to repeat that I'm not thirteen years old? Do you seriously think I've never been to these kind of parties?"

"No Mel, it's not that…"

"Yes it is! You're not gonna screw my night! I refuse to let it happen! I don't wanna talk anymore, I know what I can and can't do! So are you still gonna give me lift or do I need to walk?"

"I'll give you a lift."

"So let's go." I went outside, followed by him. I got in the car and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I was so looking forward this evening, my brother wasn't going to screw it up! _If he doesn't trust anyone, that's his problem!_ We didn't say a word until I was about to get out of the car.

"Bye Ollie."

"Bye Mel, Take ca…have fun!" _Oh! Much better!_

"Thanks."

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"1am sound good to you?"

"Then 1am it is!" He drove off.

I looked around to get my bearings. It was a huge house, not too far away from home, but in a better area of Detroit. I walked in and could already hear the music. I didn't recognize Jack's voice, and when I checked the little stage that was built, it wasn't really him. _Am I at the wrong party? It can't be… I had the right address and Ollie really knows this place. Shit!_

I started walking around the place that was full of young people like me. Everybody seemed to know each other,so I started to feel a little lonely. I'm not the most outgoing person, but really enjoyed to go out with my buddies and make new friends. Everyone was drinking and some were smoking, it was a bit past nine and there were already people feeling sick. There was also this special bar to get drinks and stuff.

Near that bar, I found an empty seat and quickly claimed it as my hot spot for the moment. It was the perfect spot to watch and analyze people's behavior. Not exactly my favorite way to waste my time, but I had nothing else to do. I spotted that Victoria girl, and was observing how stupid she acted, when someone behind me touched my shoulder.

"Mel!"

I turned to face the owner of that voice, a voice of which I already knew to whom it belonged.

"Jack!" I got up. He came closer and pulled me into a tight hug. _God, he smells so good!_

"I'm so glad you made it!" He smiled at me with his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled back. "I'm glad to be here! Hey, look at you!" I said half laughing. He wore a dark blue shirt that had its sleeves cut off, probably by himself, with some red and light blue crazy markings. The fact of the shirt not having sleeves, leaving his muscular arms bare and showing his tattoos made me week in the knees. His hair was also different, it wasn't as messy as usual, it was down and flattened with some hair gel. His usual dark jeans and black boots completed the rockstar look perfectly.

"You like it?"

"Maybe…"

He laughed. "Come on, I wanna introduce you to some people." _Finally!_ He lead me trough the mass of dancing people. We got into a reserved roomwhere two more guys were preparing themselves.

"Guys, I want you to meet Melanie." Jack intorduced me to the other two. The red haired guy in the corner of the room waved to me smiling, I did the same. The other one who kneeled with his back turned to us, changed his position to look at me.

"Melanie, huh? So that's your name!"

I smiled. "Hey Tim."

"I knew you didn't have an awful name. So YOU are the famous Mel, eh?"

"Well, I'm Mel… not sure about the famous part." He laughed.

"Do you guys know each other?" Jack forwned deeply.

"Yeah, we…"

"Have had some fun lately." Tim cut me off. My eyes grew but not more than Jack's, and Tim kept that blank expression as if he hadn't said anything wrong.

"What?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jack asked acting a little jealous, and Tim couldn't hold himself, he brushed into laughter.

"Jackie boy, I didn't do anything with your girl. We met at the video store and she wouldn't even tell me her name. Man, chill out! You really should have seen your face!" His joy was contagious, the red haired guy joined him.

"Assholes." Jack cursed under his breath, making me giggle.

"I'm Tyler by the way." The red haired boy said.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

He was also handsome, but not as much as Jack and Tim, who was wearing all black and Tyler donned a red shirt and black leather pants.

"So, when are you guys gonna play?" I looked at Jack.

"Now." He grinned. "Look, stay in the middle of the place, don't stand in the front, 'cause people are gonna squash you and not too much to the back 'cause then you're not gonna be able to see me, since you're blind."

"Yes, boss." I said sarcastically. "And I'm not blind, I'm just myopic!"

"Whatever!" He kissed me on the cheek. "See ya soon Melody Mel" and left, closely followed by Tim and Tyler.

I got out of the room right after them, and went to find myself a spot in the middle of the extremely big living room. I could see Jack clearly from where I was. Everyone screamedas Jack began to sing and play. His voice made me float, but the sound of the instruments kept my feet glued to the floor.

Everyone was having the time of their lives there, including me. I had no one to turn to and say. "Hey, look, I know that guy up there." It didn't matter. They played some songs of Three Days Grace, Aerosmith, The Offspring and other bands. For my luck, I knew most of the songs so I could sing along with them like crazy.

After all those crazy rock songs, they slowed down. Jack drank a bit of water from a bottle near his feet and softly spoke into the microphone.

"I made this song about a week ago, when I realized how much I feel for someone." He then started singing softly…

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying?_

_Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"Mel, this is for you!" He admitted, pointing at me.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of angel_

When the guitar solo, played by Tyler, came, Jack jumped off the little stage and pushed his way through his public, heading towards me. He stopped in front of me and people circled around us, while he continued to sing.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of angel_

_(And I never wanna say goodbye)_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

He came face to face with me

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

People screamed and clapped their hands, Jack hugged and gave me a super kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but smile, nobody had ever done such a thing for me. I melted right there, I also could feel the girls' jealous looks on my back, but I couldn't give a shit. I hugged Jack again and whispered a thank you in his ear before pulling away. He smiled sweetly and made his way back to the little stage.

The band soon went back to play the crazy songs I wasn't in the mood for anymore. My mind flooded by sweet and tender thoughts, I couldn't think about anything else. I could see that while he was playing, he kept throwing glances at me and I couldn't help but smile.

Victoria bumped into me, walked on without even looking back or apologize, I wasn't actually expecting this from her. She went to the very front of the room, almost kissing Jack's feet, and no doubt she could do it. I looked at Jack and saw that the guys were singing along with him. I decided to get some fresh air for a couple of minutes.

I went into the garden, covered by snow, except the ways used to cross it. There were already a few people there doing the same as me. I wasn't bothered with it, all the smoke inside made my lungs beg for fresh air. I got to a big leafless tree and kneeled playing with the snow when I heard Jack's voice calling me. I got up and turned to face him, smiling.

He came running to me, took my head in his hands and kissed me. To be honest, I was waiting for this and for what I could tell so was he. Our first kiss was long and deep, then he pushed me against the tree, holding onto my arms.

"Jack what are you doing?"

He didn't answer but crazily started kissing my neck.

"Get off Jack! What's wrong with you?" I tried to get rid of him, but he was strong for me. I tried moving my head to not let him link his lips with mine anymore, he was acting too crazy. Realizing that it wasn't working, I kicked him in the balls.

"Fuck!" He staggered back, then started laughing.

I frowned and yelled at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He looked at me, and smiled, but not the Jackie Bear's smile. This one was evil, pervert, like he was out of himself. His eyes were also red.

"You are on drugs, aren't you?" He laughed. "Tell me Jack! Did you take fucking drug?"

He didn't answer but came forward again. Before he could do anything to me, I punched him right on his nose.

"You fucking bitch! I do everything for you, cook for you, teach you how to play the fucking guitar, make a damn song for you and all I get is a fucking bleeding nose? Wanna go somewhere else? I don't mind, they have like, five rooms upstairs, I'm the lead singer of the band, got some priority!"

"Go to hell!" I started to walk away from him. His words hurting me real bad, but I wouldn't show him the tears in my eyes.

He reached for me and grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"Jack, let go of me! You don't know what you're doing! You don't know what the fuck you're doing! I thought you had moved on with this crap, but I see I was wrong!" I screamed, the few people around were too busy to pay attention.

"Stop yelling Mel!" He didn't even realize that he was the one who yelled the most.

"You know what? Fuck off! Fuck out of my life! You're sick! You don't deserve my tears!"

"Ah, so now you're gonna cry, like you did when that guy tried to have sex with you and when your mommy and daddy died? You know, I feel sorry for them, for Oliver and for me! Who had to stand your baby cries, grow up!"

"Grow up?" I took a deep breath, trying to control my emotions. "You know what? I won't waste my time with a drug addict like you!" I started to run for the exit and bumped into someone.

"Mel?"

I looked to see who it was and a familiar face appeared. "Rachel!"

"Are you ok? Someone said that Jack was arguing with a girl and…"

"Do you have a car?"

"Yeah."

"Can you take me home?"

"Sure."

We went to her car and she asked were I lived. I told her and we drove silently. When she stopped the car in front of my house, I thanked her in the best way I could and got out as quickly as possible.

I got into my house and found Ollie laying on the couch, watching something on TV. I didn't bother to greet him, went straight up to my room and locked myself in there, letting free the tears .

Less than one minute after I had gotten in, Ollie knocked on my door.

"Leave me alone!"

"Mel, tell me what happened."

"I said to fucking leave me alone!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"So you're gonna stay there the whole night!"

"Fine."

I didn't answer but kept crying. _What was wrong with Jack? Obviously he wasn't himself there. But why did he try to do those things to me? And said those awful words? It hurts… he touched a sore spot and he knew it._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up without fully realizing I had actually fallen asleep. I looked through the window and saw the moon up in the sky. Everything was quiet and dark. I felt the dry tears on my face and remembered the previous night.

I decided to go to the bathroom and when I opened the door of my room, I found Ollie sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall and his chin almost touching his chest. He looked so uncomfortable. I kneeled, touched his shoulder lightly making him jump.

"Ollie, go to bed." I whispered.

He massaged his neck and got up looking at me, he remembered why he was there too.

"Mel, are you ok?" He helped me up. _NO!_

"We talk tomorrow."

"No, no. We need to talk right now. Tell me what happened."

"You wanna know what happened or what has been happening?" He frowned heavily, this was the time to spill everything out. "Before I came here, we were the closest a brother and a sister could be, we always chatted and shit. But now, every chance you get, you come with your overprotective bullshit, like you didn't know who's I am! I'm fucking sick to repeat that I'm not a porcelain doll!"

"Mel, listen…"

"No! I'm still talking! My life is crap right now! I don't have my brother anymore, I don't have a job and Jack did the worsed thing he could! Everything is so fucking wrong!" By the time I finished, I broke down in tears. I was sobbing so hard that I could barely breathe. Ollie said nothing but embraced me, letting me cry on his chest. When I calmed down, he took me back to my room and sat on the bed by my side. I was taking deep breaths to try and calm myself.

"I don't know if I can take it anymore. Only bad things, one after the other… and when things seems to be straightening up, some other shit appears to ruin my barely-found happiness."

Ollie sighed and spoke softly. "Mel… if you want me to tell you what's really going on, I will. But you gotta promise me that you're gonna pay attention."

"That's all I've always wanted Ollie, the truth."

"Alright. I've been working with the police, to catch the bad guys…"

I couldn't help but laugh sarcasticly. "Is this a joke? You working with the police? I asked for the damn truth Ollie."

"This is the truth Mel! I don't mean that I'm with the police to get those punks around here. I mean the real bad guys, like Victor Sweet, the motherfucker who killed Eve."

"You have been watching The Departed too much, haven't you?"

"I asked you to pay attention Melanie! You have no idea how much Eve's death affected me! We killed Sweet, but guys like him are all around here! I'm trying to not let other people suffer like I did!"

_Ouch!_ I was speechless.

"That's probably why I've been acting like a bitch, those guys are tough and I gotta protect you! Bobby has been helping me with information, and that's the reason he has been sending me papers and shit!"

"But this is too dangerous!"

"I know! I don't give a fuck about me, I can handle myself but you… even being able to take care of yourself, it's tough, I mean, those guys aren't a joke."

_Now it kinda makes sense… _"Thanks… for watching over me."

"That's what I'm here for. But I think I may have overreacted, I'm sorry."

"It's understandable." I smiled weakly.

"What you meant when you said Jack did the worse thing possible?"

I took a deep breath. "He's back on drugs."

"What?!?"

"He was ok most of the time, but then suddenly, he came after me… his eyes were red and he… he is an ass Ollie."

"What did he do to you?"

I shook my head 'no'. I didn't want to go through that again, I thought I could trust him, but I was completely wrong.

"Mel, look, whatever he did, I'm sure as hell that Jack wouldn't do that in self conscience, he cares a lot about you and…"

"Stop defending him! You don't know what he did and said! I thought I could trust him, he told me and I believed him! He did the same thing!"

"What same thing?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

"Jack just said what he thought! The fucking drug just made him spill it all out!"

"Mel, he had drug problems for a long time, I thought it was over, but from what you're saying, it isn't so! You have no idea what it was like to hear his screams asking us to kill him since he couldn't have the damn drug! This is more serious than you think!"

"Yeah, I don't know anything… you know what? I… I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm going back to New York."

"You can't run away from the problems Mel."

"I'm not running away! I just wanna be happy! I don't know how it feels like ever since mom and dad died and when I came here, it just became worse." Tears were already rolling down freely. "I'm not blaming you, maybe this isn't my place."

Ollie breathed. "Maybe you do need time, everything happened too fast. I just don't wanna see you going away thinking that this will solve the problems."

"Maybe I need time to figure out how to do that."

"Go then. If you think this is the right thing to do and if you'll be ok with it, then you have my support."

"Can I use your laptop?"

"Now? Why?"

"I'm gonna check the bus schedule to New York."

"Why don't you wait until morning?"

"'Cause I wanna be far away from here by then."

"Okay" Ollie left the room and then came back with the laptop. "Where are you gonna stay?"

"That's no problem." I took my cell phone.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said.

"Hi Andy."

"Mel? Are you fucking mad? It's… 4:05am!"

"I'm sorry for calling you now. Is the guest room taken?"

"Here? Hell no! Why?"

"I'm coming back."

"To New York?"

"No, to Canada!"

"Hey, I just got woken by a fucking loud noise, my brain isn't working properly yet."

"It never does."

"Shut up! Is Ollie Lollie coming back too?"

"No, I… just need a place to stay for a couple of weeks or so."

"Mel, what happened? Does he know you're doing this?"

"Yeah he does. I'll tell you when I get there, okay?"

"Yeah… my parents are traveling so no worries. And even if they weren't, you know they love you, so nothing to worry about. What time are you arriving?"

"I'm checking the schedules here and the first bus from Detroit to New York goes out at 6am, so I shall be there by 10 or so."

"Fine, I'll pick you up."

"Thanks Andie."

"No probs… hey Mel."

"What?"

"Whatever happened, it's gonna be okay."

I smiled, "Thanks," and hung up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Victoria's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day finally came, I was going to see my love playing and singing, God knows how much I was missing that. I took about two hours to get ready, chose my best clothes and lingerie… he deserved that the best! I was looking awesome, I finished putting my red boots on and headed to the party.

When I got there, there were already lots of people and music was really loud. The place was huge and fancy, but only one thing mattered. I started searching for him, people came to talk to me but I turned most of them down. I was talking to Alicia, when I saw him. Hotter than ever, there he was… Jack Mercer. I left Alicia talking to herself and made my way over to him.

"Hey Jack!" I squealed hugging him. He didn't do the same because he was caught off guard, obviously.

"Hi Victoria."

"God Jack, you look so awesome! See, we look so good together!" He frowned, probably not understanding what I meant.

"Excuse me, I gotta go find someone."

"But Jack…" Too late, he was already gone.

I went back to Alicia and resumed our little chat. She was telling me what the guy she was sleeping with told her when I saw the master bitch… That Melanie chick. I got really disappointed when I found out that her brother was the yummy Oliver Parker, how could they be related? He's so handsome and she's so graceless! I couldn't let show Alicia I wasn't interested in her story, so I pretended to be excited and actually paying attention to what she was saying, but in fact I wasn't.

Soon, I saw Jack hugging her. _What the hell?_ She was smiling like a bitch and I could see that Jack was just pretending to be happy to see her. Then they started walking through the dancing people and I tried to follow them, but that idiot of a Chris bumped into me.

"Hello Vic! How are you tonight? Holy crap princess, you look awesome!"

"Shame that I can't say the same for you. Now excuse me."

"Come on honey, give me a kiss."

"You already are so damn drugged that you can barely see where I am. Get off!" I got rid of him, but had already lost Jack and the whore.

Later, Jack's band started to play, I waited so long for that! After the old woman died, Jack was down and quit rocking, he spent too much time at home and didn't do any gig, not to say the recovering time. Poor guy, when I went to visit him, he had just went through a surgery and had a such sad face, I knew he was missing me.

Jack was singing with his band, it was awesome to see how in sync they were. I was as close to him as I could, maybe he didn't see that I was so close, 'cause he kept looking to the middle of the room. Then all the crazy rock songs stopped and he said.

"I made this song about one week ago, when I realized how much I feel for someone" _Oh my God! He made a song for me!_ He started singing softly and then yelled, "Mel, this is for you," pointing to the middle of the room. I felt like all my life was being ripped away from me. _He made a song for her? What about me? No, it can't be! He loves me, I love him and that's it! That fucking bitch ruined it all! She must have hypnotized him or something! I gotta do something…_

Jack jumped of the little stage and started to sing in front of her, the dancers made a circle around them and when he finished, he hugged her really tight while she said something on his ear.

Jack came back to the little stage and started singing another crazy rock song. I missed where the bitch was, and whished she had gone back to hell, where she probably came from. I realized that my plan or dream to say so, of sleeping with him tonight would totally fail if I didn't do something. He just needed some stimulation to realize that I was the right girl for him. I started walking through the people and finally found who was looking for.

"Chris!"

"Goddess Victoria! What can I do for you?"

"Can you give me a bit of this white little thing?"

He laughed. "You like it?"

"Yeah/" I lied.

"Anything for you baby!" He was almost putting an amount of the drug on my hand, but changed his mind. "What do you think about a trade?"

"A trade? What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"No way!"

"No white little thing."

"I won't have sex with you."

"Who spoke about sex here? I want a kiss."

"That's it?"

"I'm in a good mood."

"Fine, whatever." I kissed him deeply but as quickly as I could. "Now give it to me."

"Here you go." He put the drug on my hand and I rushed to my spot right in front of the stage, near Jack. I noticed he was drinking from a bottle of water and it was near his feet, where I could easily reach it. He was singing and didn't even look down. I put the drug in the bottle, mixing it with the water that was left.

When the song finished, Jack bent and took his bottle, drinking all that it contained at once. He tasted the different flavor, but it was already too late. They sang another song and by the end of it, Jack was already high. He said that the show was over and that the DJ would take care of the music from then on, and that was true. I was kinda impressed to see that he remembered it.

He jumped from the little stage and started walking outside, I jumped in front of him.

"Hi Jack!"

"Fuck! You scared me! Do you know where Mel is?"

"Mel? Jack what the fuck are you…" He left me speaking to myself. I saw him running to where the bitch was kneeling, when she saw him, she got up smiling and when he got there… they kissed. They fucking kissed! I stood there watching, it took a long time to finish but when it did, that's when the show started.

Jack started to get wild, and God, how I wished I was her, but the little whore freaked out. Soon what seemed to be a scene of a romantic movie turned into a drama, both of them were yelling and the little bitch ran off. I congratulated myself, I was so damn happy. They had a pretty bad fight, she took off and Jack was high, what else could I ask for? I went over to Jack and said with the sexiest voice I could.

"Need a little comfort Jack?"

He smiled to me, took my hand and we rushed upstairs. It was finally going to happen! The look on his face was driving me crazy, I went to kiss him but he stopped me and threw me on the bed of the room we had entered. I squealed, that was going to be the best time of my life. I was waiting for him to come and be on top of me, but he stopped in his tracks.

"Where's Mel?"

I got up and reached him. "Forget her… She doesn't care about you, come here Jack and show me what you are capable of."

"Where's the ground?"

"What?"

"Are we floating?"

"No Jack, we are in the bedroom and look, I put this onespecially for you…" I took my top off and showed my red bra.

"Dude, your head is a melon!"

"My head is a what?"

He started laughing crazily, the drug didn't have the effect I expected it to have, at least not for me. _Now he's here raving and I'm here half naked! Fuck!_

"Jack…" I tried again, sexily getting closer to him. "Don't you want have fun with me?"

He looked at me smiling. "No."

_That's it! _"Fuck you Jack! Now I understand why your brother calls you fairy!" I said getting out of the room.

"Hey!"

"What?" I said turning back.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Before your head was a melon, now it's a dragon!"

"Go to hell!" I yelled and went home. I didn't sleep with Jack but neither did the bitch, that was good enough… for now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of Victoria's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I took my black bag and started putting my clothes and stuff inside it. I didn't know if what I was doing was right, I just knew that I couldn't stay there anymore… not now.

Ollie came to my room. "I already called Bobby to tell him about Ja…"

"Don't." I said softly.

He took the message and changed the subject. "Will Andy pick you up?"

"Yeah. She asked if you were coming too."

He laughed. "I'm sorry to disappoint her."

"She'll survive. I'm gonna take a shower, why don't you go back to sleep? I can call a cab."

"No way, I take you little sis!" He muffled my hair.

"Alright."

I took my shower and got ready for the trip. Me and Ollie played PS2 till 5:40am, when we decided it was time to go. We got at the bus station five minutes later and I went to buy the ticket. We sat on the chairs to wait.

"How long are you planning to stay?"

"Honestly? I have no idea… maybe as long as Andy's parents allow me to."

"Forever?"

I laughed. "Nah… Gonna miss you too much." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Gonna miss you too little Mel." He kissed the top of my head and placed his own head on top of mine. We stayed like that until the bus finally appeared, ready to leave.

"Time to go." I got up. Ollie did the same and hugged me really tight.

"Call me when you get there, ok?"

"Sure."

"And leave that freaking thing on!"

"I will." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of your ass Ollie."

"I will." He returned the kiss. It was really painful to say goodbye after staying with him for so long time.

"Tell Bobby and Angel that I said goodbye."

"Just them?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Bye little Mel! Don't forget to call me!"

"Bye Ollie. Don't worry, I won't. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

I turned and got in the bus, looking for my window seat. When I found it, I sat and looked over to Ollie was, I felt his worries and sadness. A single tear rolled over my cheek, but I cleaned it as soon as it did and smiled to him, he smiled back.

The driver turned the engine on and I waved to Ollie. He waved and sent me a kiss with his hand, I smiled and pretended that had caught it with my hand and placed it on my heart. That was our goodbye ritual, since I was a little girl we always did this when he was going back to Detroit from his visit to New York.

The bus got on the road, with only me and 10 more people. I got comfortable on the two seats, since there was no one else, closed my eyes and rested my head against the window, thinking about what I had left behind. Some music was necessary, so I took my iPod from the bag.

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know_

_Why'd you gave me that kiss it was something like this, it made me go oh ohh_

_You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?_

_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love_

_Guys are so hard to trust_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?_

_The one who gives it all away_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_

_Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do_

_Don't try to tell me what to say,_

_You're better off that way_

_Don't you think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck_

_Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget_

_I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset._

_Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said_

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who throws it all away_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_

_Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do_

_Don't try to tell me what to say,_

_You're better off that way_

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't mess me up, I've done no wrong_

_Any thoughts of you and me have gone away_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_

_Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do_

_Don't try to tell me what to say,_

_You're better off that way_

_Better off that way_

_I'm better off alone anyway_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up because Bobby shook me violently and as soon as I opened my eyes, I felt the strongest headache I had ever had. I had no idea that my headache would be the least important of my problems. I also had no idea where I was, but recognized Bobby, that at least was a good sign.

"Jack!"

"Argh! Keep your voice down Bobby! You have no idea how my head hurts."

"And it's gonna hurt even more if you don't get the fuck out of there now! What were you thinking? It's about 4:30am and I find you here all drugged and shit!"

"I'm not drugged."

"Oh no? And why would Mel lie about that?"

"Mel! Where's she?"

"It doesn't matter, let's go home." He helped me get up. I was walking like it was my first time doing it.

"What did Mel say to you?"

"Nothing, Ollie called me to tell about you and also said that Mel was really upset."

"Why?"

"I already told you that I don't fucking know!" He helped me get into the car with all the kindness that Bobby Mercer had, that means none. As soon as my ass touched the car's seat and I rested my head on it, I fell asleep.

…

I woke up again and looked around, now I knew where I was and it was my bedroom. I was still dressed with last night's clothes and my headache was less painful. I went downstairs and found Angel watching TV.

"Hey man." He gave me a low five look and turned his attention back to the TV. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Jack, I seriously thought you had turned into a more responsible person."

"And I did! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Quit lying Jack! You know how much we all suffered to help you get through your abstinence crises, especially Bobby and Ollie! As if it wasn't enough to go to that fucking party and rock your ass off, you had to take some fucking drug! Why? 'Cause without it your party wouldn't be complete? What else you did apart from getting drugged and doing shit to Mel?"

"I did not take any drug! I just drank water the whole damn night! And I did nothing to Mel apart from singing that song to her, that I spent my whole fucking day rehearsing and trying to find the right beat so it'd sound perfect to her!"

"So why would she lie about what happened?"

"Where's she? I need to talk to her." I asked, already leaving the house. I had no idea of what was going on.

"Jack wait!" I didn't…

When I crossed the street, I found Ollie talking to someone outside the house. When he saw me, he also gave me a low five look and turned his head back to the girl who he was talking to. She also gave me a look, but it wasn't a low five one, I could see pity on her eyes. I knew who she was… _She works at the video store!_

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ollie, is Mel there?"

"No…she went back to New York."

"What!?!" I felt like my head was being smashed against a brick wall and my heart stopped beating, my entire body froze. "Why?"

"Why? Come on Jack, don't come here with this 'I remember nothing' bullshit! Why did you have to take drugs? If you don't give a fuck about your life, it's your fucking problem! But don't fuck with my little sister's life! She has nothing to do with your addictions!"

"But I didn't take any fucking drug! I just drank water the whole damn night! And the last thing I can remember is waking up in some strange room with Bobby shaking me!"

"That's what I was about to tell you Oliver!" The girl said.

_Rachel! Her name is Rachel!_

"Some chick, called Victoria, put the drug in Jack's water bottle. He was drinking from it every break, and the girl took advantage of the water left there to drug him. I didn't have the chance to stop him from drinking it, 'cause he drank it all once and actually noticed the strange taste in his mouth, I could see in on his face, but it was too late."

"That's right! My last gulp tasted awful!"

"Then he ran to Mel, who was outside and…" She looked at me asking permission to say what she was about to. I nodded 'yes' and she continued "…and kissed her really deeply."

I couldn't help but smile when I heard that, but also felt huge misery when I realized that I didn't remember anything. I couldn't believe that our first kiss was like that, she deserved much more than that and I screwed it, now I was mad at myself.

"Until there, everything was normal, but then… Jack started to act crazily. Mel asked him to stop but he didn't, she got rid of him but he grabbed her arm."

She turned to me. "You said awful things to her Jack. I don't know what her story is, but it obviously hurt a lot. You guys were yelling and she finally got fed up with all that, punched you in the nose and ran off. Apart from me, two or more people were paying attention to what was happening but none, including me did anything. I thought you were having a boyfriend/girlfriend argument, just then realized it was more serious than that. She bumped into me really hard and asked if I could give her a ride, so I brought her back home. We didn't talk or anything. That's why I came here today, to see how she was and I'm really sorry that she went away."

My entire body was as cold as the snow around us. I couldn't believe I'd done that. Ollie looked at me, his expression wasn't like the one before, it was sad now.

"Ollie, I swear to God, I didn't know I was doing that. As far as I can see, I was in fact drugged, but it wasn't my fault! You know I'd never do something like that to Mel! You know how much I care about her, how much I wanna help her to forget what happened and to move on! You know how much I… Oh my God, what have I done?"

I felt like I'd break down right there. Ollie placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly, now the truth was revealed and I had to fix the shit I had done.

"Ollie, I need to talk to her. She's thinking that I got drugged because I wanted to and meant what I said. I had no idea why the hell I said those things, but clearly I wasn't myself. I need to talk to her."

I searched for my cell phone in one of my pockets and found it.

"Jack, I think you should wait, give her some time…"

"I can't! I can't let her have the wrong idea of what happened. Ollie… I can't loose her."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I spent the entire trip to New York listening to music because I couldn't get any sleep. I mostly thought of Ollie, I thought I'd finally spent some real time with my big brother, but things turned in a different way.

I got out of the bus. _Home sweet home_. And started looking for a familiar face, actually for red hair.

"Melly!" I heard someone squealing and turned smiling.

"Andy!" I hugged her tightly.

"Welcome back!"

"Thanks. It's good to be back."

The grin on her face turned into a worried look.

"Shit girl, you look tired, you have bags under your eyes and they look kinda purple."

"That's because Detroit turned me into a purple monster."

"But it didn't take your sense of humor away. I can stand a purple monster with a sense of humor."

"Sounds good to me." We both laughed and walked to her car. I threw my black bag on the back sit and took my cell phone.

"Aaaww are you already missing Jack boy?"

The grin on my face was gone. "I'm gonna call Ollie." I didn't have to say much else, Andy already caught what this whole thing was about.

"Right."

I talked to Ollie, said that I was fine and hung up. I honestly didn't want to talk too much 'cause it'd make me miss him even more, and he probably had the same idea. He just asked me to leave the cell phone turned on.

Andy drove us home. "Go get some sleep, you seriously need that. We can talk later… and no need to start with all your polite crap, you're not a guest anymore, you never were!"

"Alright ma'am!" I found the guest room, dropped my bag on the floor and fell onto the bed. As soon as I did that and closed my eyes, I slept.

…

I woke up a bit after lunch time.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty! What a shame, you took purple's monster place!"

"Sorry to disappoint you… but this body belongs to me!" I said with a weird voice, which made her laugh.

We sat on the couch and began to eat something she had cooked. I started telling her everything that had happened since I went to Detroit. I was just telling her about my job search in the mall when imy cell phone rang, I ran to the room to get it, I always get excited when it rings. But I didn't answer, I hung up and made my way back to the living room, placing the phone on the coffee table.

"Who was it?"

"Jack." I simply stated.

"Oh, so, continue telling me what happened." I did as I was told.

Andy's opinion about Jack changed from 'oh, my God, he's so cute!' to 'son of a bitch' when I told the final happening. Meanwhile, my cell phone rang three more times, I didn't pick any of the calls.

"Let this motherfucker call again, I'll tell him what he needs to hear!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "It seems like I always end up with the wrong guy."

"Wrong but hot!" I looked seriously at her. "What? Come on, tell me it isn't true!"

"Whatever! What about you and Evan?" I changed the subject and she smiled.

"He's cute."

"But?"

"I don't know… I like him, but…"

"Not enough."

"Exactly! To hell with him, I'm here with my little friend and the last thing I want is to have him annoying my ass!"

I laughed. "I'm here with little friend and the last thing I want is to be annoyed. Put some music on!"

Andy got up and put her CD on, the loudest possible. We started singing and dancing crazily when Vibrate by Petey Pablo came on, we both loved this song. It was like every boy's dream, two girls wearing short skirts and tops doing dirty dancing but we weren't giving a shit about that, we were just enjoying our time together and laughing our asses off. We spent the rest of the day dancing, watching movies and talking about everything.

…

One week passed since I came back to New York, I talked to Ollie a couple of times and every time he tried to get into the 'Jack subject' I changed it. Everything was going fine. One afternoon I turned to Andy and said.

"Why don't we go to IC?"

"Don't you think it's too cold to have ice-cream? Oh wait, I forgot that I'm talking to Mel-ice-cream-anie."

"Duh! Come on, IC is like, our favorite ice-cream shop! We've been going there since we were born, do you want me to come back here and not go to IC?"

"Alright! Let's get our asses warmer first".

We changed into warm clothes and made our way to the ice-cream shop on foot, but I forgot one thing. To get there, we'd have to pass in front of my old house. As we saw it, I stopped in my tracks and looked at it. My expression wasn't showing the pain I was feeling, all the memories I had flashed in front of my eyes like a movie, the happy and the sad ones. I remained silent for about three minutes, until Andy carefully intervened.

"Mel? Are you ok?"

"Yes." I sounded relieved and I really was. The feeling I had back there was like if I had rewound a movie, put it back in the box and taken it back to the video store. Except that this one I didn't take back to the video store. It remained in my brain and I decided to keep only the good parts of this movie, that's what I had to do, and what I did. My parent's love would always be with me, no matter where I'd go or where they were, they'd always be taking care of me. The first step was taken.

We resumed our walk, joking about things we did when we were kids until we got to the shop. I ordered the biggest ice cream,yelling happily and the lady who worked there since a long time smiled.

"You didn't change one bit Mel. You're the same kid who always came here screaming for ice-cream and would always get in front of everyone to get yours first. Except that you're all grown up now." I smiled when I heard that. "How's your brother, honey?"

"He's good Mrs. Andrew."

"He's really good." Andy added and I elbowed her, making her laugh.

"Good! Here you go girls, enjoy your ice-cream!"

"We will! Your ice-cream is the best one of the whole world Mrs. Andrew!"

"Aw, sweetie."

"How much do we owe you?"

"Nah, nothing! It's my welcome back gift to you!"

"No, way Mrs. Andrew I…"

"Take it Mel! You're still very stubborn!" She laughed.

"Alright, thanks!"

"Have a nice day!"

We were walking back home and Andy mocked of me, in a girly voice. "Your ice-cream is the best one of the whole world Mrs. Andrew!"

"What?"

"You didn't want to pay!"

"How dare you?! You know that's not true!"

"Bullshit! Damn Mel, how can you fool everyone with this sweet face of yours?"

"That's a God given gift, baby." I grinned.

"If people only new your dirty mind."

"I don't have a dirty mind!"

"Oh no? Do you wanna me to prove that?"

"No, leave it alone."

She broke into laughter. "See?"

When we got home, I said. "Hey, I'll take a bath"

"Alright, you need that."

"I don't smell!"

"Yes you do!"

"Maybe… but not as bad as you!" I ran off, 'cause I knew she'd threw something at me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - Andy's POV- - - - - - - - - - - -

Mel went upstairs to take a bath, I turned the TV on and sat on the couch to finish my ice-cream. I was really happy to have her back home, we had a lot of fun together, which I hadn't had too much since she left. Evan was a nice boy and I had fun with him, but it wasn't the same thing.

I was watching The Amazing Race, when Mel's cell phone started ringing, I looked to see who it was. "Ollie." _Oh my God! It's Ollie!_ I didn't wait to pick it up.

"Hey Ollie!"

"Who's this?" A deep voice asked.

"Who are you?"

"I asked first."

"I'm Andy and you?"

"Jack."

"Jack? Jack Mercer?"

"Yeah, is Mel there? 'Cause I…"

"How dare you ask for her? You are a sick bastard! Don't you know what she went though? Don't deny it, I know you do! You couldn't have said that to her you son of a bitch! You made her feel all bad again! You fucker! Did you…"

"Wait!" He yelled.

"What?"

"I know what you must be thinking."

"The truth maybe?"

"It isn't!"

"Aaaah right! So the Easter bunny made you act like that, right? No wait, you changed bodies with someone? No, no, I know what happened… you got fucking drugged and hurt my friend!"

"Yes I did, but please, listen to me! Someone drugged me! I wasn't myself when I said all those things! No way in hell I'd do that to Mel!"

"And who drugged you? Santa?"

"A girl called Victoria."

"A girl called Victoria? Don't you have a better excuse? You need to be more fucking creative man!"

"Let me talk to Mel!"

"She's not available!"

"Please!"

"Leave her alone you freak!" I yelled and hung up. Less than thirty seconds later it rang again.

"Look you bastard, I already told you that…"

"Andy it's Ollie!" _Oops!_

"Oh, hi Ollie! How are you?"

"I'm ok. Where's Mel?"

"She's in the shower."

"Look, I need a favor."

"Anything…" _For you, hottie._

"I need you to pay attention to what I'm gonna say."

"I'm listening."

"You just talked, well sort of, to Jack. What he said is true, some crazy girl drugged him. He has no fault in it. He was drinking water the whole night, and this girl, Victoria, was really jealous of Mel so she did this to break them up. A girl called Rachel, saw everything and told me."

"You serious? What a bitch!"

"I know! I need you to tell Mel that."

"I don't think she'll listen."

"You gotta make her to, Andy!"

"Alright. I'll do my best."

"How's she?"

"She's good. We passed in front of your house earlier today, I thought she was going to cry, but she didn't. She stood there for some minutes, then smiled and walked on."

I couldn't see Ollie's smile. "She's doing what is necessary to move on."

"Yeah."

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for the help! Don't forget to tell her!"

"I won't… hey Ollie!"

"What?"

"Won't you, by any chance, come to visit us?"

He laughed. "No… but you can come to visit us anytime you want."

"I will." We hung up and I started dancing around.

- - - - - - - End of Andy's POV- - - - - - - -

When I got into the shower, I started to sing a random song, like I always do.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

I noticed what I was singing, but kept with it.

_And never knowing what could've been_

_And not seeing that loving you,_

_It was what I was trying to do_

I didn't forget what Jack said and did, I was upset but I couldn't get over the fact that I liked him. All he said really didn't make sense, he wouldn't write me a song and sing it in front of everyone if he didn't like me, so why would he get drugged and come after me to say all that? The truth is, I missed him, I missed his voice, his smile, his arms around my shoulders… _Shit! I really do like him._

I got changed and went downstairs, Andy sat on the couch watching TV.

"Missed me?" I sat down next to her.

"Like crazy!" I laughed. "Mel, I need to talk to you." She said seriously.

"Spill it out."

"Just listen to me, don't say anything until I'm done and don't go way."

"What happened?" I got worried, the first thought that passed through my mind was that something had happened to Ollie. "Is Ollie ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I talked to him about ten minutes ago." I sighed in relieve.

"How come you talked to him?"

"Well, Jack called you and…" I stood up and she grabbed my leg. "Sit! I told you to not go way, just listen!"

"Whatever." I replied annoyed and sat down again. She told me how her conversation with Jack had been and then with Ollie and what each one had said. I was speechless.

"Victoria drugged Jack?"

"Yes. A girl called Rachel saw everything, but didn't have time to stop it."

"Man… that's…crazy. I mean, I know Victoria is crazy about him and shit, but I didn't think she'd go that far."

"She's a fucking bitch."

"She really is. She can't see that Jack doesn't want her, that he doesn't like her, he…"

"He likes you." She finished my sentence for me. "Mel, he desperately wanted to talk to you! If Ollie hadn't talked to me, I wouldn't have believed him either. But since Ollie did and confirmed what he said… I mean, he's your tough brother, he wouldn't let Jack use his phone if it wasn't the truth!" _She has a point._

"I think you're right."

"I am. Why don't you call him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because the fact that someone drugged him, doesn't change the fact that he said those things to me."

"Mel, stop being fussy! You know he didn't mean it! What guy in the world would refuse a fuck with a girl who's willing?" I didn't answer and kept staring at the floor. "A guy who's in love, Mel…"

"He's not in love with me."

"No? So he wrote the song for you because he thinks you're a good friend? Do you seriously think that a friend would sing 'it's really good to hear your voice saying my name' to the other?"

"No…"

"So! Wake up Mel! It was all Vic-bitch-toria's fault!"

That's what I was waiting for. I wanted to believe that Jack wasn't back on drugs, that he didn't mean what he said and that he missed me. Now someone confirmed to me that's what was happening, I couldn't help but smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So, when are you going back? Tomorrow?"

"I don't think so…"

"Mel, it's not that I'm forcing you to leave or anything, but for Christ sake, what's the matter? Jack is waiting for you!"

"Andy, I can't… I'm not ready yet! You know, I'm afraid… to go back and have all the happiness I'm feeling right now ripped away from me! I don't want that to happen!"

"And it won't! Look, I just don't want you to run away…"

"I'm not running away! I just need time, ok? Leave it alone!"

"Alright, chill girl!"

"Sorry. I…"

"No problems Mel."

"You know, I've been thinking about something."

"About?"

"Remember when we wanted to get those tattoos but were too chicken?"

She laughed. "Yeah!"

"So, are you still a chicken?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why not? We've been thinking about it for like, five years!"

"Man… that'd be awesome! Do you still want about the same drawing?"

"Yup!"

"Me too. And it's little, it won't be that painful."

"I don't think so. I just feel like doing it."

"Let's get it done!"

"That's so fucking crazy!"

"Come on are you gonna chicken out now that you cheered me up?"

"No way!"

We got our money and made our way to a tattooshop. I've always wanted the black outline of a star on my right wrist and Andy three colored little ones behind her right ear. The place was really clean and we made sure it had the proper license. I wanted to get mine done first 'cause I might freak out if I had to wait. It was painful but not as much as I thought it was going to be. Since it was only the outline, it got ready fast and despite the fact that my wrist was all red, it looked really cool. Andy got her stars and like me, held herself against the pain. We went back to her house amazed about what we had just done.

…

The rest of my second week in New York went by real quick. Me and Andy doing the same things we did the week before. One morning, Andy took a shower and I entertained myself with watching a movie, when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mel, get your ass back here now! This fucking depressing mood is driving me crazy!"

"Bobby?"

"No, it's SpongeBob! Of course it's me!"

"Hey! Calm down! How the hell would I know it was you? Anyway, what you mean by 'depressing mood'?

"What I mean? Mel, look… Never thought I would say this, but he needs you here."

"Can you be more fucking specific? Who's 'he'?"

"Jack! I used to argue with him about his extremely crazy rock songs, and now all he sings is shit like this…

_Before I hung up the phone all I could hear_

_Was the dial tone ring in my ear_

_If I could go back in time_

_And this can't be saved if you can't be found_

_You hung up and left me for dead on the ground_

_You didn't even say goodbye_

_Now that you're gone I'm wasting away_

_The life has been siphoned right out of my veins_

_If I could go back in time_"

Listening to his deep voice and the soft sound of his guitar, made me want to go running back to Detroit. But I couldn't… not yet.

"Did you hear it?"

"Bobby, please stop!"

"Didn't Ollie tell you? They fucking drugged him! And you know, no way in hell would Jackie say crap like that to you! Fairy melts when you're around and only your blind fucking self can't see it!"

"I can't, not yet. Can't you understand that?"

"Alright Ladybird, but you do know that Thanksgiving Day is coming up, right?"

"I'm aware of that Bob."

"Don't call me Bob. I'm not a fucking Bob."

"Sorry, I forgot the Sponge."

"Fuck you. Anyway, I'm expecting your ass to sit at our table on Thanksgiving Day. Don't forget, or I'll come and get you."

"Gentle as always. I gotta go, tell Ollie I love him."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Jeez! Can't you just give him a messagei? If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous!"

"You wish! I'll let you go then. Take care of your ass girl, we're all missing you!"

"Bye bye." We hung up.

"Who was it?" Andy asked, sitting opposite me.

"Bobby."

"What did he want?"

"He asked me to come back."

"Oh, it seems like Jack has an opponent."

"Shut up!" I threw a cushion at her. "He said he couldn't stand the depressing mood anymore and let me hear Jack singing and playing."

"Ah! That's why you have this funeral look on your face. What was the song about?"

"Something like…" I sang the part I could remember. "_You hung up and left me for dead on the ground. You didn't even say goodbye."_

"Jeez! The guy really is depressed. Do you know who it's from? I mean, it fits perfectly."

"He most likely wrote it."

"Oh yeah, forgot he's a wannabe rockstar. Anyway, since you decided not to go, I don't wanna see you with this sad face. Come on, cheer up!" I smiled weakly. "Get your ass ready, let's go for a walk!"

"Alright!" I got up and got changed. We took a walk around the neighborhood and ended up meeting some old friends. We all had a nice time chatting and making fun of each other. They were pretty interested about what had happened when I went to Detroit and how it was. Of course I didn't tell them all the crap, just a general perspective.

"Guys, I have an idea! Why don't we all get together later today to go ice skating at Central Park, and then we go out to a nightclub or something?"

"Ice skating at Central Park… Good days, eh Mel?" Mark remembered when we used to spend entire afternoons practicing and having fun.

"Tell me about it! Remember that time when the old lady thought we were professional?"

"Yeah! We rock Melly!" He hugged me tightly. "Hey Andy, take a pic of us!" We remained as we were and smiled as Andy took our photo. Then everyone joined and we took a photo of the whole group.

"So, is it settled?"

"You bet! Mel and I will rock your socks!"

I laughed. "Okay. Go get your asses changed and don't forget money for a drink, you understand Lily?"

"Ah man, it only happened once!"

"Each weekend."

"Shut up Robert!" We all laughed and went to our houses to get ready for a good time. It meant a lot to me, most of us studied together since forever and now we had a chance to spend some time having fun and doing one of our favorite things. Andy and I headed back to the house to take a bath and get ready. It was finally time to go, Andy got the camera and the car keys.

"Ready to make a fool of yourself over there?"

"Shut up Mel, just because you have a gift for ice skating, doesn't mean you can go around making fun of your poor friend who keeps hurting her butt!"

I laughed. When we got there, everyone was already there and waiting for us.

"Here are our ladies." Robert said, half singing. I got out of the car smiling and went to meet the crowd that was waiting for us. Alright, maybe I overrated it, there were about 8 people.

"Were you all only waiting for us?"

"Kinda… we're also waiting for my brother." _Shit!_ Robert's brother is that asshole David.

"Oh."

"Why is he coming? Who called him?" Andy asked angrily.

"I did. I thought it wouldn't be a problem. Plus Mel and him used to date and now that she's back I thought that maybe they could…"

"You don't know anything! You're a moron Robert!"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing! Just forget it!" I grabbed Andy's arm and pulled her closer to me. "That's why I can't go yet. I still have this issue to resolve. So, chill out. Everything is under control." I whispered to her.

"Okay. But I'll be near if you need help to kick his ass."

"Thanks. But you forgot that I learned how to do that from the best."

"Right!" We both laughed and joined to the people again.

"Man, I'm done waiting. Mark, will you come with me or will I have to be the first by myself?"

"No way I'd leave you, partner!" He smiled and we both went to the huge ice rink, followed by the others. We were all ice skating and doing all kind of moves, including throwing ice on each other with sudden stops and such.

Mark and I were skating holding hands as if we were dancing. I must admit that I was good at it and so was he. We were trying to do some new moves and laughing our asses off when I heard a cough behind me. We stopped and I turned to see who it was, though I could already imagine.

"David." I greeted simply.

"Hey Mel." Mark came to stand by my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. He knew what happened because he was at the party and drove me home after the shit. I actually didn't say a word, but he knew David and I, so he guessed everything and just asked if he was right and I said 'yes'. I guess he now felt protective.

"Man, can I talk to her?"

"You don't have to ask to Mark if you can talk to me. If you wanna talk to me then just say it." He was taken aback by my curt answer. I wouldn't be gentle with him, it'd be straight to the point.

"Mel, I can stay…"

"No. It's okay Mark! I'll be back soon." I kissed him on the cheek and went to the ice rink's edge, followed by David. "Say what you got to say."

"I just wanted to know how you are. After all that happened, we didn't have the chance to talk. Mel, I never meant to say that to you or to force you to do something you didn't want! I was really drunk and I don't know…" My expression went blank, no sign of what I felt could be seen. "I care a lot about you and I've been suffering a lot since you've been gone." Those words were really starting to make me sick.

"We could start all over, you could come back to your house, then you wouldn't need to live with that brother of yours anymore! The guy barely came to see how you were doing, he cares more about that Mercer family than you. He doesn't even know you!" _Crossing the line…_

"And those Mercers you told me he talked about, I bet they are the worsed guys ever. You deserve better Mel. You can live with me if you want. My mom loves you, so does my brother! It won't be a problem… My life is senseless since you aren't part of it anymore. Mel…" _Don't say it!_ "I love you!" _Enough! You asked for that, you fucker_!

At the moment he finished saying all that crap, I punched him the hardest I could straight on the nose and it started bleeding instantly.

"Shut the fuck up David! You think you're better than anyone else, don't you? Well, guess what? You aren't! Who do you think you are to come here and say crap about my brother and the Mercers? You don't even know them! And you never will. They are better people thank you think and don't get mixed up with fuckers like you! And don't think that coming here with this fucking regretting crap will bring me to back to you! Not even if hell freezes! So get you motherfucking ass out of here now, before I change my mind and think that a bleeding nose isn't enough for you and decide to kick your fucking balls and then dear one, you won't know what's to procreate anymore!"

"They turned you into a bitch! Can' you see it? Mel, I can help you to come back to…"

"No thanks. Maybe I've always been a bitch, but at least I know how to respect people. Something that you won't ever learn, you motherfucker!" I was ready to kick him right on the balls when Mark grabbed and pushed me back.

"Mel, don't!" I took a deep breath and smiled when I saw David's scared face. "A bleeding nose is enough, other things can get you into trouble! Come on." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we made our way out of the ice rink, followed by everyone else.

Robert came to me. "Mel, I'm sorry. I didn't know about you guys, I…"

"Don't worry Rob. You've done me a favor!" I winked at him. "Won't you go help him?"

"Nah, leave him. I'm sure he deserved it!" We all laughed. Andy came closer singing and dancing.

"Go Mel! Go Mel! Go Mel!" what caused a general laugh. "Mark, you're an ass, you should have let her kick his balls!"

"Andy, she's wearing skates! She'd ripe his balls off!"

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it…"

"It's alright!" I laughed. "Do you guys still feel like dancing or not?"

"For me it's alright!" Andy said and soon everyone agreed.

We all took off our skates and put our shoes back on. We headed to the club, danced and drank like it was the last thing we'd do in our whole life. The atmosphere was happy and full of energy. I had a great time, we kept doing toasts and singing every single song we knew. We must have looked like a bunch of drunken teenagers, but we were just happy… at least that was my case. My day was totally worth it!

…

The day after, I woke up revitalized, feeling really great and full of energy. When I got downstairs, I found Lucy and Thomas, Andy's parents.

"Hey there Mel! So great to have you here!"

"Hey Lucy! Hey there Mister T!"

"Mel, my dear! Great that you're still here!"

I laughed. "I know it seems like I'm living here, but I'm actually planning in going back to Detroit today!"

"What? No way! Where are your manners missy?" Lucy pretended to be mad with her hands on her hips. "You'll stay a little longer."

"But I've been here for three weeks already!"

"So what? Come on Mel! At least stay for the weekend!"

"Do I have any choice?"

"Not really!"

"Fine then! But only for the weekend!"

"Deal!"

"So, how was your trip?"

"Wonderful, we gotta show you girls the photos. By the way, where's Andy?"

"Probably sleeping. We had an exciting day yesterday." I answered smiling.

"How's your brother?"

"He's good! It's great to live with him."

"Did you finally get the chance to know the Mercers?"

"Oh yeah."

The weekend went by real quick, the Rivers talking about everything, from their trip to my life in Detroit, yeah all over again. But after telling them all that happened, I finally felt that after almost a month away… It was time to go back.

_Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope_

_This time I will be listening_

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_

_My hear it's yours_

Monday, 8am. Andy drove me to the New York bus station so I could take the bus back to Detroit. I'd get there around noon, so would find Ollie at home. I decided not to call him and give him one hell of a surprise. I thanked Andy and her parents for everything the day before and said goodbye to all my friends the night we went to party.

Andy printed the pictures we took, they were all great. She even took a pic of me punching David's nose, it was hilarious. The trip back was as calm as the going. When I got to Detroit's bus station; I took a cab and went home, now I felt like I could call it that.

Everything felt like it was my first time coming to that house. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach and my hands were shaking slightly. I paid the cab and got out, Ollie's car was parked, which meant he was already home. I opened the front door.

"Where is my big brother?" I yelled happily and heared the sound of what appeared to be a glass breaking, soon followed by steps.

"Mel? Oh my fucking God! Little Mel, you're back!" He yelled smiling and ran to hug me really tight, so tight that it was kinda hard to breath.

"Okay, okay. You can let me breath now!" He let go of me and smiled warmly.

"Shit girl, I thought you had forgotten that you have a brother."

"Ollie… I just came to pick the rest of my clothes, I'm gonna live in New York. That's where my life is."

"What!?!" His eyes grew and his grin was totally gone. I couldn't hold my laughter. It was so funny that I sat on the floor, my legs no longer holding my weight. "You are bullshitting me, aren't you?"

"Totally!"

"Little bitch!" He helped me up and hugged me again.

"So good to be back Ollie, I missed you."

"So good to have you back, I missed you as hell." He kissed my cheek. "You should have called me, I could have picked you up."

"Nah, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Alright smartass. Are you hungry?"

"Yup."

When we got into the kitchen, I saw the broken glass and the liquid all over the floor.

"Aww, you got so excited that couldn't even hold the glass."

"That and you scared me, little one." I smiled warmly. God, how I missed having him call me 'little' something. Ollie and I had lunch and talked about how our weeks had been. I showed him the pics and he saw the pic of me punching David.

"Damn it Mel! You got him hard!"

"I learned from the best." I smiled and he smiled back.

"What's that on your wrist?" He frowned.

"My tattoo!"

"Are you serious? I mean, is it real or just some special painting or whatever?"

"It's real!"

"Shit, you got all rebel, didn't you?"

"Kinda." I laughed

"I like it! It suits you. I'm impressed that you finally did it, after spending years chickening out."

"Thanks! Yeah, it wasn't that bad!"

I wish we could've been together the rest of the day, but he had to go back to work. "Will you go to the Mercers?"

"Maybe later."

"Right. Hey Mel…"

"What?"

"Be easy on Jack, ok?"

"I will." I giggled. He got in his car, waved and went away. I didn't feel like staying home by myself, so decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. I ended up meeting Rachel and we talked about what happened. A chance for me to thank her for clearing things up and for driving me home.

"What you gonna do now?"

"I'm thinking about going to the mall. I'm feeling a bit hyperactive today!" I laughed.

"Oh, okay. Hey, what about we plan to take a walk sometime you know, to talk or something?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"See ya." I turned and went away to take the bus to the mall.

I was walking in the mall for about half an hour when I finally decided to get into a store and try something on. I went in one of those huge shops that has a bit of everything, male and female clothes, shoes, perfumes and other things.

I really needed some new tops, I chose some cool ones and went to the dressing room to try them. While I picked my way through the shop, I had the creepy sensation of being followed. Probably it was just some trick of my crazy mind.

I got in the dressing room and closed the dark blue curtain, took my jacket off and my top was halfway up when someone suddenly pulled the curtain to the side.

"Shit! What the…" I couldn't finish my sentence because another mouth met mine, and it was Jack's. He gave me the deepest, longest and full of love kiss I've ever had. It was hungry but sweet, strong and light at the same time.

He pressed my body between the wall and his own. His hands moved on my waist and on my back while mine were playing with his hair. His kisses maid their way down to my jaw line, to my neck and then, back up to my mouth.

We had so much to say to each other, but that could wait. We stopped kissing to take a breath. He held me close to him, his forehead resting on mine. He looked straight into my eyes and smiled, I couldn't help but do the same.

"I missed you Melody Mel"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

- - - - - - - - - Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shit Jack, this song is awesome." Tim grinned after we finished playing the last song I had written. I smiled weakly, yeah the song was awesome, but the inspiration I used to do it, wasn't.

"Thanks man." I looked away.

"Let's stop for today." Tyler unplugged the bass.

"Why? We are doing great!" Tim protested.

"We are, but look at Jack boy. He's all fucked up."

"Oh thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Because of Melanie chick?" I nodded. "Seriously? You attached to a girl Jack?"

"Shut up."

"You are really upset about it, aren't you?" Tyler asked.

"When this became a quiz about Jack's love life?"

"You are."

"Yeah man, I am."

"Let's finish earlier today. We're good anyway. Go get some rest man."

"I gotta say that Melanie been gone is not all bad." Tim said and right after Tyler slapped him on the back of his head, hard.

"Watch what ya sayin', you ass!"

I stood there, silently watching them arguing about something that wasn't any of their business.

"If Jack wasn't sad, he wouldn't write new songs! I'm not saying that it's good that she's gone, I'm just looking at it from the positive side!"

"Yeah, whatever." I putted my guitar in it's case and headedg to the garage's door. "I'm off. See you guys."

"See ya, Jack." Both answered. I felt the cold wind on my face as soon as I opened the door and pulled my black leather jacket closer. I was walking home when I saw that Rachel girl. I said nothing and kept walking, but she saw me and yelled.

"Jack!"

I stopped. "Yeah?" She crossed the street.

"Got good news for ya!"

"What's up?" I tried to sound interested. Good news, it even sounded like a joke.

"Mel's back." She said smiling.

"What?!?" I frowned_. It must be some really bad joke, I'm gonna kick the bastard's ass who had this idea!_ "Are you bullshitting me?"

"No Jack, I'm serious. I talked to her like… fifteen minutes ago or so!"

"Where is she?"

"She said something about going to the mall."

"I gotta find her!" I said as I started running home. As much as I wish I could see her now, I needed to stop by and drop my guitar. "Thanks." I yelled when I was already a block away from her and heard a 'no problem' being yelled back, but didn't turn to look at her.

As soon as I came home, I, for the first time in my life, threw the guitar on the couch and ran off to the bus stop. It seemed to take forever for it to come. I no longer felt the cold, my mind too busy thinking about what I'd say to her. How would she react? Would she run off? Ollie told me he had told her friend about what happened and made her promise that she'd tell Mel the truth. Then he talked to her a few more times, though he didn't know exactly what she thought about it, he just knew that she wouldn't come back soon.

Now she was a mere distance away from me. While I was in the bus I took my time to think what to say, what to do. When it finally made to the mall I ran off and rushed inside. _How the hell am I gonna find her here?_ The only thing I could do was walk, keeping my eyes open, scanning every brunette I saw, searching. I even happened to touch one's shoulder saying 'Mel' and it wasn't her. I would have been embarrassed if I wasn't so desperately trying to find her.

I had no idea for how long I'd been walking. I started to lose hope when I spotted a tall brunette walking into a store, her long legs moving gracefully and that nice butt, I couldn't stop looking at it. She wore a black jacket, jeans and her long smooth brown hair down her back. Definitely it was her, but I didn't want to make the same mistake and freak someone out so I kept my feet from running and walked slowly, following her.

She didn't turn to look. She picked some tops and made her way to the dressing room, but when she was about to enter, she stopped in her tracks and turned. _My fucking God, it's really her!_ She didn't see me and continued her way inside. I couldn't lose this chance, I hadn't figured out what to say, I just knew I had to see, to touch her. I grabbed the first male clothe I saw in front of me and made my way to the dressing room. I saw her going into a booth and closing the curtain, instead of going to the male part, I went to the female one, ignoring the protest of the women who were there.

I stopped in front of the curtain, I was sure as hell that it was her. If not, I'd be in serious trouble, but it didn't matter, not now. _It's now or never_. I opened the dark blue curtain and looked right into her eyes, yes it was her.

"Shit! What the…" I didn't let her finish. I stepped in and kissed her in the deepest way I could and to my surprise, she didn't fight, she responded. It had to be the best kiss ever, our first one had been a complete mess, I didn't remember it and she deserved better, much better than that. I wished for her to keep this kiss in her memory, and not the other one.

After exploring her mouth for a long time, I went to her jaw line, to her neck and then back to her mouth. She played with my hair and didn't say a word, neither of us did. My hands moved around her waist and back, I had the strongest self control there than I'd ever had and probably will have. I had to fight so not to let things go beyond that, to lay with her on the ground and explore more of her body, right there.

We finally stopped making out to catch our breath. _Shit, I gotta take care not get addicted to her kisses. _I looked her deep in the eyes and smiled, I was finally with her.

"I missed you Melody Mel."

- - - - - - - - - End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - -

"I missed you too Jackie Bear" I smiled at him. It was so good to have his arms around me again, to hear his husky voice, to feel his warmth and his smell.

We kissed again, this time a slower one but not less passionate. I just remembered where we were.

"Jackie we gotta get out of here."

"Probably."

I got out to see if there was someone coming, truly believing that nobody had noticed him coming in. For our bad luck, the women had and called the manager or whoever it was. "Bitches." I cursed, grabbing my jacket and Jack's arm. "Let's go!"

We started running out off the store, laughing like crazy and being followed by two security guards yelling. "You little bitches think it's right to make out in a female dressing room?" "Come here and I'll rip your cock off you little fucker!"

The guys stopped chasing us when we finally got out off the mall. We went straight to the bus stop and brushed into laughter.

"That was…"

"Fun." I still laughed.

"Indeed." Jack had already stopped laughing and looked down at me. I couldn't really describe what kind of look it was. It was a mix of joy, amusement, fear, indecision and tenderness. I smiled and kissed him. It was as if with that look, he asked me to forgive him, if what he had just done was right. By kissing him, I told him it was all fine.

Once we sat on the bus, he started talking.

"Mel, I need to talk to you. You need to listen…" I stopped him, placing my finger on his lips.

"Later Jackie, when we get home." He nodded and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What's that on your wrist?" He took my hand and turned it to have a better look.

"A tattoo."

"When did you get this?"

"One week ago or so."

His green-blue eyes looked deeply into my brown ones. "I like it." He grinned, but I had a feeling that he didn't refer to the tattoo.

"Me too." We both weren't.

…

"Mine or yours?" Jack asked me when we were in the middle of the street, referring to which house we should go to talk.

"Yours."

"'Kay."

We got in the Mercer home and headed to the kitchen, he took a glass of orange juice and offered it to me, after which we headed to his room.

I took a deep breath. "Jack, you don't need to say anything. I know what happened and…"

"No Mel. I need you to hear it from me."

I really didn't want to, but if he needed. "Fine."

We sat on his bed, but while he was on it's edge, I laid down, resting my head on his soft pillow, smelling his cologne and looking at him. He told me everything, exactly like Ollie had told Andy who told me, and then he apologized, saying that no way in hell he meant it and stuff.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes Jackie." I smiled. He bent over me and we kissed softly.

"Now tell me about your time in New York!"

I told him everything, from the moment I got in the bus to go to New York up to when I came back. He loved when I said I punched David and almost castrated him.

"You should have done that!" He said seriously, making me chuckle..

We stopped talking for a while and just kept staring at each other.

"Play for me."

"What?"

"Sing me a song." He smiled shyly. "Please?" I pleaded..

"Alright." He took his guitar out of it's case and put it on his lap. "Which one do you want to hear?"

"The first that comes in your mind."

He started playing and singing softly…

_I don't know how to make lots of money_

_I got debts that I'm trying to pay_

_I can't buy you nice things, like a big diamond rings_

_But that don't mean much anyway_

_I can't give you the house you've been dreaming_

_If I could I would build it alone_

_I'd be out there all day, just hammering away_

_To make us a place for our own_

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

_I don't know that I'd make a good soldier_

_I don't believe in being violent and cruel_

_I don't know how to fight, but I'll draw blood tonight_

_If somebody tries hurting you_

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

_Now that it's out on the table_

_Both of us knew all along_

_I've got your loving and you've got my song_

_I don't know how to make lots of money_

_I don't know all the right things to do_

_I can't say where we'll go, but the one thing I know_

_I how to be a good man to you_

_Until I die that's what I'll do_

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know that my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song that I just can't go on without you_

I can't tell how good it felt to hear his husky voice singing this, I couldn't help but smile.

"You like it?"

"I love it." I stretched my arms, he rested the guitar on the floor and bent over to kiss me again. This time, Jack laid by my side, my head rested on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me. I was falling asleep when I heard the door opening all of sudden and someone yelling.

"Yo Cracker Jack, wanna play…"

"Sssshhh." Jack tried to shut Angel up so not to wake me, but it was too late.

I opened my eyes. "Hey Angel."

"Yo little fairy, what is taking you so fucking long?" Bobby appeared in the door and saw what was taking his brother so long. "Fuck! What the hell are you doing there?"

"It's good to see you too Bobby." I sounded sleepy.

"You gotta be fucking kidding with me! You barely came back and you two already fucked?"

"Bobby, seriously, look at me! Do I look like someone who just fucked?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Shut up!"

"You asked! Well, at least you did it here."

"No Bobby, just because we're resting here, doesn't necessarily mean that we did it here."

"You are bullshitting me, aren't you?" I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, passing between him and Angel, who tried to hide his laughter.

"Not really." I said right before closing the bathroom's door.

After washing my face and fixing my hair I got out and made my way downstairs, since there was no one in Jack's room. I found Jack sitting on the couch with an amused expression, Bobby standing in front of him, pointing directly at his face. Angel sat on the armchair, playing with a basket ball, but still laughing.

"What's going on?" I asked confused about what was happening.

"You sit there." Bobby pointed to a place on the couch, far away from Jack. Just to piss Bobby off a little more, I sat right next to Jack. "What the hell are you doing? I said over there!"

"Bobby, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Gotta put some sense in those empty heads of yours!" He pointed at both of us.

"Look who's talking…"

"Shut up Fairy!"

"Fuck you Bobby!"

"Jack if you don't shut up I'll bust in your mouth and you won't ever…"

"Bobby, stop with this crap!" I got up.

"Where you think you goin'?"

"Home."

"I ain't finished yet."

"But I am." Both Jack and Angel laughed. "Bye guys, see you around."

"Bye Mel." Jack and Angel replied simultaneously, while I closed the door behind me and made my way home.

…

The next day, when I woke up, I found Ollie in the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Day off."

"Really?"

"Yup!" He grinned.

I hugged him. "Cool! More time with my big brother."

"Well, we're playing hockey today, you can watch us."

"I'm not the kind of girl who only watches, you know."

"Little Mel, no way you're playing!"

"Why not?"

"You've never seen how we got out of that rink! All bruised and shit!"

"Ah, so you don't want me to play, but you dowant me to take care of your bruised ass later? Ha! No way in hell!"

"Mel…"

"I'm playing. Period. Plus, Jack told me it's a Parker tradition, what kind of Parker am I if I ain't playing?"

He laughed. "I know you play well, but you'll have to deal with Bobby."

"No problem."

Half an hour later, Ollie, Jack, Bobby, Angel, Jerry, Tyler, Tim and I were all at the ice rink. Sofi came round to watch Angel playing.

I put my ice skates on and started skating around with Jack.

"I didn't know you were so good."

I smiled. "You've nothing yet."

He laughed. "Then I'm looking forward to see everything." I rushed and splashed ice on him. "You're dead!" He started to chase me.

"Yo Mel, you and fairy can stop with this racing shit. We boys are gonna play seriously now."

"I'm not a boy."

"I don't think you got it. We 'boys', you know, human beings who have testosterone running through their veins, are gonna play hockey. That excludes chicks, means you!"

"Thanks for the hormone class but I'm playing."

"Get the fuck out of here, you're gonna get all bruised and shit! I don't wanna see you cry in pain!"

"Thanks for caring about my safety, but it isn't necessary."

"Ollie!"

"Yeah?" Ollie stopped talking to the guys and came over.

"Tell your little sister to leave."

"She's playing."

"You supporting her?"

"Man, you gotta admit, she knows what to do."

"What's the matter Bobby? You afraid of losing from some chick?" I teased him.

"Fuck no!"

"Then why do you care? Let's see, Parkers against the Mercers."

"Too unfair to you."

"We're gonna smack you girls!"

"Not likely."

"Prove me wrong then!" I yelled while skating to take up my position.

"Mel, I won't hit you."

"Then you're gonna lose Jackie."

He seemed shocked. "So it's like that?"

"It's like a game."

"Fine then, prepare your pretty ass to get all bruised."

"Same to yours. Let the game commence!"

Jack, Bobby, Jerry and Angel on the Mercer side. Ollie, Tim, Tyler and me on the Parker side. The game turned rough, really rough, especially because all the guys were bigger than me. Not that I felt intimidated by them, it just made it harder to hit them.

I already had several bruises on my side and knees, when Bobby hit me full on and gave me a bleeding lip.

"Fuck Bobby, look what you've just done!" Jack yelled.

"I'm okay Jack."

"No you're not! Your lip is bleeding."

"It'll be fine. Now get your ass up."

Ollie and I hit Bobby hard, making him fall on the ice really bad.

"Fuckers!" We both laughed.

"Fairy, don't be afraid and hit this goddamn girlfriend of yours!"

"Shut up." He yelled while unsuccessfully blocking Tim from receiving the puck.

"Shit! I gotta make a man out of you!"

"Damn it Bobby!"

The rest of the game continued with lots of falls, curses, teasing and we ended up tied. Bobby came in my direction when we got out of the rink.

"Not bad for a chick, huh?" I smiled proudly of the points I had scored.

He cupped my face in his hand. "Let me see that lip of yours."

I pulled away. "I'm okay."

"Come on Mel!"

"Feeling guilty?" He didn't answer and I laughed. "Relax Bobby, it'll be good in a couple of days. Plus, that cut above your eyebrow is worth it."

He shook his head. "We just lost 'cause fairy was too afraid to hit you."

"Don't blame Jack for your lack of spunk."

"I played pro, you know?"

"That's why you played."

"Fuck you!"

"Shut up."

"You're tough Mel; you don't act like a girl. Maybe that's why Fairy likes you."

"Do I need to show you the proof that I 'am' a girl?"

"Nah. I can see it from where I am." I slapped him on the arm, "Perv," and walked away.

"Hey Mel!"

"What?" I asked annoyed, turning to face him.

"It's good to have you back." He kind of grinned.

I smiled, waved at him and kept walking. It was good to be back too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I opened my eyes and looked through the window, the sky was gray, cloudy and it snowed lightly. I felt really lazy, pulled my blanket closer, hugged my pillow and closed my eyes again. I love snow, but hate it when the sky is gray, it looks so sad and monotonous.

I finally decided to get up, headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, tied my hair in a high ponytail but didn't mind changing from my comfy flannel baby blue pajamas. I found Ollie downstairs in the kitchen and joined him, sitting on the counter. He stared at the hot liquid in his mug.

"Earth calling!" I smiled apprehensively. He looked at me and smiled lightly, without saying a word. "What's up?"

"I just made tea, if you want some."

"Yeah, that will be much appreciated." I got myself a full cup and sat beside him. "Man, it must be really cold outside! The weather is crazy! It wasn't that cold yesterday!"

"Yeah." He said in a low voice, looking down.

"Hey, is everything ok?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you only say 'yeah' today?" I made fun of him. He laughed lightly and shook his head. "Come on. What's going on?"

"Today… two years ago, Evelyn got killed."

"Oh." I really had no idea, but now his monosyllabic answers made sense. "Well, I guess she everyone really loved her, even God seems to be sad." I pointed to the gray sky.

"He can't be sad… she's there with him."

This time I kept my mouth shut. _She really meant the world to him._ I drank the rest of my tea silently, placed the cup in the sink and hugged Ollie, not really knowing what to say, he hugged me tightly back. I made my way upstairs in order to get changed into warmer clothes, I needed to see Jack. _He must be feeling like crap today._

"I'm going to see Jack." I said from the living room.

"Okay"

I closed my jacket and went outside. The wind was light but cold as was the snow. I found Jack sitting on the doorsteps, smoking.

"Want a gun?" I asked when I reached him.

He looked up to me. "What?"

"It's faster, if you wanna kill yourself."

He let out a light laugh. "Nah, this won't kill me in years. Besides, now I only smoke when I'm nervous or shit."

I sat by his side, silently and staring at the falling snow. He blew the smoke out and it blew directly in my face. I coughed, took the cigarette from him, throwing it in the snow.

"Hey!"

"If you wanna have a lung cancer, it's your problem but don't try to give it to me." I said half laughing but he didn't laugh. "How are you Jack?".

He looked into my eyes, I don't even know why I asked this dumb question. I could see the sadness in his green-blue eyes. I ran my fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes, like feeling my touch.

"Better, now that you're here." I couldn't help but smile. He also ran his hands through my hair, but taking much more time to do it than I did. I placed a kiss on his lips.

"Let's make a deal: every time you feel like smoking, I'll give you a kiss."

He smiled. "I can easily get addicted to that."

"I'm a better addiction than nicotine."

"Sure you are." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his body and I rested my head on his chest. "She was a wonderful woman." He spoke all of sudden. "Even though it's the second year without her, it feels like it's the first day. It's funny how you only value something or someone when it's gone.. Not that I didn't care about her while she lived, but only when I knew I wouldn't be able to see her anymore, I felt like saying how much she meant to me, how much I loved her." I felt a cold drop on my neck and realized he cried.

I looked up at him. "I'm sure she knew Jackie."

He smiled. "She used to call me Jackie. When I first came here, it took a long time for me to talk to anyone. I always hid in my room and she'd say 'Jackie… I know bad things happened to you before you came to me' and I'd look down or away from her and she'd say 'hey, look at me' and at the same time I did, she'd smile and say 'but you're safe now.'" He breathed heavily. "If wasn't for her, I'd still have gone from foster home to foster home, not having proper meals, being beaten and abused. If you think me a better person than I'd be, it's all thanks to her, all thanks to her love."

I felt like shit. _How could somebody kill a woman like her? How could someone dare to think about that? All she did was help people and care about others!_ A feeling of anger took control of my heart. I hadn't known Evelyn, but didn't need that to know how special she had been and how much all the boys missed her, especially today.

"Nobody can bring her back, all you gotta do is keep your life straight and be there for your brothers, that's what she'd like you to do, Jackie." I placed my hand on his cold and pale face. "That's the way you show her, up there, that everything she taught you, is still in your mind and that all her efforts to raise you guys, were worth it." I wiped his tears away with my thumb, making him smile. "See? That's what she'd like you to do, to smile, not to cry."

He hugged me tightly. "Thanks Melody Mel."

I ruffled his hair, smiling. "Come on." I got up. "Let's warm our asses." I helped him get up.

"You're right. Sorry for keeping you out here with all this…"

"No problem. I like snow anyway." I smiled.

As soon as we walked indoors, I heard Bobby. "You been crying out there, little fairy?"

Jack opened his mouth to replay, but I cut him off. "He's not like you Bobby."

"Nice, your girlfriend is here."

"Is that a problem or you're just jealous?"

"Jealous of Fairy? You gotta be kidding me."

"Not jealous of him, but jealous of the fact that he has someone to stand by his side." I teased.

"You don't know what you're talking about. How's your lip?"

"Fine. It still hurts a bit when we ki…" I cut myself off. "It's fine."

He raised an eyebrow and laughed "You and Ollie are coming here tomorrow, for Thanksgiving Dinner, aren't ya?"

"He didn't say anything to me."

"Of course they are!" Jack shouted coming in the kitchen. "I'll cook." He smiled proudly and I laughed.

"Yeah, we'll probably be here."

"Yo!" I heard Angel's voice yell as he came in the kitchen.

"Hey Angel" The three of us said at the same time. Right after, Jerry and Ollie appeared behind Angel.

"Hi Melanie, good to see you here again." Jerry greeted with a big smile.

"Hi Jerry, good to see you too and please, just call me Mel."

He laughed. "Alright!" Then continued. "Hey Cracker Jack, I need to ask a big favor."

"What's up?"

"I need you to take care of Amelia and Danielle for me." As soon as he said it, two little girls came running into the living room.

"What? You want me to baby-sit, again?" Jack asked shocked, which made everybody laugh.

"It's just for the afternoon man! We're all getting out and their baby sitter has traveled to spend Thanksgiving Day with her family! They asked for you! Besides, Ollie told me that Mel can help you."

"What?" Now it was my time to be shocked.

"Come on guys, just for an afternoon!"

"Where are you all going?" Jack looked confused, he obviously hadn't been involved in any planning for today.

"Camille is out of town today and we're gonna take care of stuff for Ma's tribute. Come on, they are nice girls."

"Okay man, but only if they don't paint my face with red lipstick and make me play with dolls again!"

Everybody in the room brushed into laughing and Bobby chimed. "See? See? I told all of ya! He does play with dolls!"

"Fuck you Bobby! They wouldn't stop yelling if I hadn't sat there and held the fucking thing!"

The picture of Jack playing with dolls was so funny to me that I couldn't stop laughing.

"You shouldn't laugh like that Mel! I told you he liked to play with Barbies and you didn't believe me! Now you heard it from him! Isn't it bad to hear that from your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Jerry asked confused.

I opened my mouth to answer but Bobby got there first. "Ah, so you didn't know? Jerry where have you been? These two little fuckers fucked all around the house!"

Everybody's eyes grew and Bobby laughed. "Shut up Bobby!" Jack and I yelled.

"Way to go Cracker Jack!" Angel laughed, but stopped when Ollie elbowed him.

"Don't listen to them Jerry, especially to Bobby!" I punched Bobby's arm.

"This innocent attitude doesn't fool me anymore!"

"Go to hell!"

"Maybe, if you come with me!"

"Argh! Fuck you Bobby!"

"Maybe, if you…"

"Hey!" Jack yelled, keeping Bobby from continuing whatever he wanted say.

"Protecting his girl! How sweet of you Jackie-poo!" Angel made fun of him.

"Shouldn't you guys be going to wherever you need to?"

"Yeah, that's right! Amelia, Daniela! Come over here, babies."

"Why don't you let Sofi to take care of them?" Jack asked.

"You're fucking mad!"

"Hey Bobby watch your mouth around the girls! That goes for all of ya!" Jerry reprimanded.

"I won't allow La Vida Loca to touch my nieces, craziness from that girl is contagious!"

"Hey man!" Angel complained but Bobby ignored.

"Daddy!" One of the girls squealed.

Jerry kneeled. "Uncle Jack and Mel are gonna watch over you today, okay?"

"Yes!" Both of them squealed and ran to Jack. "Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack! Will you play for us?"

It was so cute to see how Jack behaved with the little girls, he kneeled and smiled. "Sure I will, but only if you promise me something."

"What?"

"That you won't ask me to play with dolls."

Amelia and Daniela looked at each other and nodded. "Okay." Jack smiled and got up.

"So, we should go! Bye guys! Bye girls, behave yourselves!"

"Bye Daddy!" They waved as Jerry, Bobby, Angel and Ollie left the house, leaving Jack and me with the girls.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet… Mel!" Jack pointed at me smiling. I smiled and waved to them, they did the same.

"Is she your girlfriend Uncle Jack?"

He smiled. "Yes, she is." I smiled back.

They ran over me. "Auntie Mel! Auntie Mel!" I couldn't help but laugh when I heard them calling me like that, Jack did the same. "Can we play with your hair?"

"Sure! As long as you don't cut it off, it's ok!"

They squealed, each one took me one of my hands and lead me to the couch, Jack followed us.

"By the way, I'm Daniela and this is my little sister Amelia. Uncle Jack forgot to introduce us!" She sounded a bit upset.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! Well, I have an idea! What about, while you girls play with Mel's hair, I play guitar for you?"

"Yay!" They jumped happily. Jack went upstairs to get the guitar from his room.

"I brought my hair brush and things that I use to do my hair, you know, don't you Auntie Mel? We need to look pretty!"

"You girls are already beautiful."

"Thanks! But I like to use make-up, like mommy. Why don't you use make up Auntie Mel?"

"Because I'm lazy."

"She doesn't need it." Jackie added, walking back into the room.

"But can we do your make up?" I knew this wouldn't be a good idea, but I could hardly say 'no'.

"Go ahead." I smiled weakly, Jack laughed and sat down on the armchair with the guitar on his lap.

"We're going to let her even prettier for you, Uncle Jack!" Daniela said proudly, taking out of her little handbag things like, kid's make up kit, hair brush, lipstick. Even other stuff of which I did not want to know what it was.

"If it's possible…" This time I looked down, he was seriously making me blush. He never mentioned how beautiful he thought I was. Why was he doing it now?

Amelia carefully brushed my hair, while Daniela asked me to close my eyes, so she could use the eye shadow. "Which is your favorite color, Auntie Mel?"

"Blue."

"Okay."

"You're hair is so soft Auntie Mel! And it smells good!"

"Thanks." I answered laughing. "Go ahead Jack, play something."

"What you want me to play?"

"Anything."

"'K."

He started playing softly and singing with his husky voice. I recognized that song… it was the same one that he played at the party…

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of angel_

Jack suddenly fell silent, then he started laughing.

"What?" I glared at him a little confused only making him laugh even more. _Oh shit…_

"Don't you think Auntie Mel looks beautiful Uncle Jack?" Amelia asked proudly.

"Yep." I could barely understand what he said, he kept laughing. I got up and headed to the closest mirror. _I look like a fucking crazy clown!_ I had lipstick all over my face, the eye shadow right up to my eyebrows and each in a different shade of blue, my cheeks were extremely pink and my hair…my hair had something… weird in it.

"Girls, what is this in my hair?" I remained as calm as possible.

"I don't know!" Amelia answered innocently, Jack still couldn't control himself.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure!" She handed me a little blue pot.

I sighed in relief. "It's just hair gel. Is it yours?"

"No, I took it from the bathroom."

I frowned. _Who in this house uses that kind of hair gel?_ "EW! It's Bobby's!" Jack couldn't stop himself from laughing. _He won't get away with that_. "Girls!?" I played innocent and walked closer to the armchair.

"Yes?"

"I'll need that lipstick. Can you lend it to me?"

"Sure!" Daniele rushed and gave it to me.

"You think you need more?" Jack grinned amused.

"I don't…but you do!" He was about to get up but I jumped on his lap, making him sat back. I used the red lipstick to drawon his face.

"Mel, stop!" He tried to stop me but I claimed help.

"Hey girls, your Uncle Jack here needs a bit more color on his face, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" They rushed and started painting him as well. Now it was my time to laugh my ass off. He finally gave up of the resistance and let us to paint him, the girls took care of his arms and I of his face.

"You are dead, you know that, right?"

"Aaaww Jackie you look so pretty!" He looked annoyed to me, which made me laugh even more. "There you go! Now we are matching!" I finally finished writing on his forehead. I was about to get up when he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let go of me."

"Nope. Daniela, please, go to that second drawer and bring the camera to me!"

"Okay!" She did as told and came back with the camera. Jack turned it on and explained to her how to take a photo. "Just press the button."

"I got it Uncle Jack!" She positioned herself. "Smile!"

Jack pulled me closer to him, we hugged each other and smiled as Daniela took the photo. After that, we couldn't resist and kissed, in front of the girls. We realized what we had done, when we saw their faces. I put a finger on my lip, the annoying cut still hurt.

"Are you two going to get married?" Amelia asked interested.

Jack and I laughed. "No sweetie. We're too young for that." I answered amused.

"But you just did like mommy and daddy do!"

"That's because what we did is a… couple thing."

"Couple thing?"

"Well, I need to take a bath. Excuse me." Jack gently pushed me off his lap so he could get up.

"Hey, you're not leaving me alone now!"

"Too late!" He rushed upstairs and I kept my mouth shut to not curse in front of the girls.

"What couple thing Auntie Mel?"

_Shit!_ "You see, when two people like each other and when it's possible, they get together and become a couple. And couples date, you know, they walk hand in hand, kiss and stuff like that."

"Why do they only get together when it's possible?" I spent ten minutes trying to explain, in the easiest way I could, the dealings of relationships. 

"How did you and Uncle Jack meet?"

"When I moved in with my brother, I met the Mercer family."

"Who's your brother?"

"Oliver."

"Uncle Ollie is your brother?"

"Yup." I smiled. _So cute, Uncle Ollie._

"And how do they make babies?"

"What?"

"Couples have babies, right? How do they do that?"

_How the hell am I going to explain that to a five and an eight year-old girl?_ "Girls, give me a second! Stay here, okay?"

"Okay!" I got up and headed upstairs to the bathroom. It wasn't fair, Jack left me there alone to explain those things to them. What the hell was I supposed to say? 'Your mom and your dad had sex and then…' no! I couldn't say that.

I opened the bathroom door, completely forgetting Jack was taking a shower. When I opened the door, I saw him step out of the bath, his naked back turned to me, not only his back, but also his ass. _Holly Crap! Look at HIS ass!_ He had well defined muscles everywhere, I felt my knees weaken and a sudden fire lighted inside me. He was wrapping a towel around his waist when I heard squealing voices behind me.

"Auntie Mel!" Amelia and Daniele yelled and ran off. Jack looked up, confused about what was going on and saw me standing there by the door with probably the dumbest face ever! I realized that he had actually seen me there and also ran off. When I got downstairs found both girls laughing.

"Are you girls crazy?" I tried to keep my voice down.

"It's not right to look at people while they are taking a shower!"

"I know but I was just…" _Wait. Am I explaining myself to a kid?_ "Whatever" I went to the kitchen to take a glass of water. _Man… I just had a vision of the Paradise. How can someone have such a perfect body like that? That muscular body and that wet hair on his face…that ass…that back... those arms…._

"Mel!" His voice interrupted my musing.

"What?"

"Come here!" His voice came from upstairs.

"What do you want?"

"Just come!"

I passed through the living room and Daniela asked, sounding a bit guilty. "Are you in trouble Auntie Mel?"

I laughed. "No, everything is fine. Juts stay here watching TV, okay?"

Both of them nodded and I went upstairs to find Jack in his room, now dressed. He smiled when he saw me.

"Perhaps you wanna take a shower and clean yourself up."

"Right." He handed me some clean clothes.

"These might suit you."

"Thanks." I stated walking out of the room but stopped and turned. "Hey, I'm sorry for…"

"Don't worry about it!" He laughed. He wasn't helping me at all! "As long as you liked what you saw, it's all right."

I got into the bathroom but before I closed the door, I had to make my mark. "You do have a nice ass Jack." _Why am I making such a big deal of it? Well, maybe because it is a big deal… HE is a big deal. _I looked at myself in the mirror. _Fuck! Couldn't I at least look a bit better in this kind of situation?_

I locked the door to make sure Jack wouldn't give me payback and took a hot shower. After I finished, I put on his black t-shirt with red skulls and black jeans that was a little too large for me. I brushed my wet hair and went downstairs to find Jack and the girls sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Auntie Mel! Come watch TV with us!"

"What are you watching?"

"SpongeBob!" Amelia squealed.

"Cool!" I laughed "Is there any space left for me there?"

"Sure!" Jack opened his arms and motioned for me to sit beside him. He put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest, both with the legs on the coffee table.

He started playing with my wet hair and I started drawing invisible things on his stomach with my finger. Neither of us really payed attention to the cartoon or to the girls, even though I loved this cartoon, I had something else to do. He bent to kiss me but I stopped him. He looked at me confused, but understood as I glanced at the girls.

He cleared his throat. "Girls, do you mind staying here by yourselves for a couple of minutes? Mel and I need to talk."

"No problem." Daniela said and Amelia nodded.

Jack got up and took my hand, leading me upstairs. We got in his room and he closed the door.

"Talk, huh?" I giggled.

He gave me a malicious smile and came closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck as we started making out.

"Did I say how hot you look with my clothes?"

"No." I said innocently.

"Well, you do look very hot."

I let out an amused laugh that was silenced by another kiss. I felt his large hands on my back, under the t-shirt, running up and down. Things were definitely getting…interesting. He sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap, deepening our kiss. He moved his lips to my neck when we heard the front door being opened and Bobby shouting.

"Yo guys!"

We pulled away quickly.

"Shit!" I cursed and fixed myself. We both went downstairs.

"Where were you?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"In the bathroom." Jack and I said at the same time and looked shocked to each other. _This was supposed to be my answer! Shit, he had the same idea!_

"I mean, I was there brushing my hair and Jack his teeth, you know." I tried to fix our mistake but Bobby didn't seem to believe it, especially when he saw what I was wearing and that we both had wet hair.

"Go get your asses ready for the tribute. Youve got ten minutes."

"Okay. I'll just go home to get changed and come back." I went upstairs quickly, took my clothes searching for my keys. I put my jacket on and my shoes and headed to my own house. I quickly got changed into warmer clothes so not to have them wait for too long. I didn't want to piss Bobby off, he didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes.

When I knocked on the Mercer door again, Bobby opened it. "Let's go." He walked out, followed by Amelia, Daniela and Jack who locked the door, turned to me and passed his finger on his throat as if cutting it, meaning 'we are dead'. I frowned but he ignored it and we got in to the car.

The ride to the graveyard was silent, and I assumed that Bobby had said some bad things to Jack. They sat in front, me and the girls in the back, I rested my head against the window.

There were flowers, chairs and people when we got there. Bobby walked with the girls hand in hand and Jack with me.

"There were more."

"What?"

"Last year…There were more people."

"The important thing is that you guys are here… together." I smiled softly.

"She'd have loved you, Mel." His eyes were sad.

"The feeling would've been mutual." I squeezed his hand while we made our way over to the others.

I sat between Ollie and Jack. Both looked equally sad and I had no idea what to do, actually nothing could be done. I had to just leave them pay homage this woman who I'd have loved to meet. The ceremony was ratter simple, a priest talked for a while and then everyone placed a flower on her grave, mumbling their own words to her.

My turn soon came up and I couldn't think of anything better to say. "I whish I could have met you Mrs. Mercer. Rest in peace."

Bobby thanked everyone for coming and all the people left us to go home

Everyone headed to the Mercers, and at the same time we got back indoors, Bobby started teasing Sofi. I felt sorry for her but also happy 'cause he was so busy with her that he forgot about me and Jack.

"What about a fucking Turkey Cup?" Bobby downed his whiskey.

"Let's go!" Angel cheared up. "Come on, baby you can watch us." Sofi nodded and waited for the guys to get their stuff.

"I'm gonna get my gear. Mel you want me to take yours?" Ollie played with his housekeys.

"I won't play today." Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What?" I frowned when I realized everybody was looking at me.

"Are you feeling ok?" Bobby asked, really meaning it.

"You should be happy Bobby, maybe now, with me out, you'll manage to actually win." Everyone laughed.

"I'm just sad that I won't be able to give you a matching cut on the other side of your lip."

"You have no idea how it breaks my heart." I put my hand on my chest making a sorry face.

"You really don't wanna play?" Jack asked.

"Nope."

"Are you feeling sick or anything? What's wrong?"

I laughed. "It's nothing Jack. I'll watch you guys with Sofi. If that's ok?" I asked looking at her.

"Sure chica." She smiled.

The guys were already playing on the ice while Sofi and I were watching them cursing, hitting and cheering each other.

"So… you and Jack, huh?" She broke the silence.

"Me and Jack." I said in a reflexive tone.

She laughed lightly. "You know, for a while I really believed what Bobby says about him. But then, when this band stuff became serious, the whole thing changed."

"What you mean?"

She laughed again. "Jack became a man whore."

"A man whore?" _Why the hell is she telling me this? It's not like if I asked._

"Yup…but then, Evelyn got killed and everything changed again."

"He's a man of phases then, huh?" I tried to make fun of the situation.

"Yeah, kind of. You're probably asking yourself why the hell I am telling you this, right?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"A bit." She laughed. "He settled down, maybe even too much. He wouldn't go out anymore or anything, now he met you and look at him." Both of us looked at him to find him staring at us. he waved smiling and I did the same. "This is like, his best look in two years."

_What's the point?_

"The point is…"

My eyes grew wide. "Can you read minds?"

"No, but I can interpret expressions."

"I see…"

"I'm saying this because I wanna know how you did it."

"Did what?"

"How did you make Jack look only at you? To care about you the way he does. I saw him while you were gone… the poor kid looked triste as hell."

"Triste?"

"Means sad."

"Oh. Why are you asking me this?" _She's really starting to freak me out!_

"Because Angel doesn't care about me! You made Jack care about you and I wanna know how!"

"Are you crazy Sofi?" _Now I do believe that Bobby is right about her._ "Angel only looks at you!"

"Mel, he gave me this ring two years ago! Two years! And we haven't set a date yet! I won't wait forever, I can't wait forever."

"_It's funny how you can only value something or someone when you lose it."_ _Maybe that's the reason he said those things about me, not needing make up or looking hot in his clothes._ "Sofi… I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Why don't you go away for a while? I do not mean get out of town or anything, just don't appear at the Mercers too often. Let Angel feel your absence, let him miss you…"

"What if he doesn't?"

"Trust me, he will."

"Are you saying that I don't give him space?"

"Hum…kinda of, I mean…yeah."

"Alright… I'll take your advice! Thanks chica!"

"No problem!" I smiled. It felt extremely weird having Sofi ask emotional advice, but if I was able to help her, I'd try my best.

The game finally over, the guys came to the edge of the ice ring to change. Jack motioned for me to sit beside him.

"Missed me?" I asked.

He was about to answer when Bobby appeared in front of us. "Next time you'll play!" He pointed at me.

"Aaw Bobby, you missed me?"

"No! It's because fairy was too busy looking at you to take the puck!"

"Now you blame me for your defeat?"

"Next one, you're on my team!" He said before walking away.

"Your brother is crazy."

"Tell me about it!" Jack laughed.

"So… couldn't take your eyes off me, eh?" I played with his hair, teasing him.

"Couldn't take my eyes off you and my mind off what happened in my room a couple of hours ago."

"Oh yeah?" I teased him even more, getting dangerously close to his face.

"Maybe we could…"

"Yo little fuckers get your asses up! Let's go home!" Bobby yelled from the car, cutting Jack off. We both got up.

"I'm seriously starting to hate him." I said annoyed.

"Join the club."

We made our way to the cars, but this time, Jerry drove Ollie and me home and Jack went with Bobby, Angel and Sofi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day I woke up and looked at the clock on my bedside table: 8am. _Are you kidding me? Why the hell am I waking up so early?_ I turned and tried to catch some sleep, but I couldn't. _I wanna continue sleeping damn it!_ I tried again, and nothing. _I'm done with this!_

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and my hair before tying it into a high ponytail and going downstairs to the kitchen. This was like, my morning ritual. But before going downstairs, I passed in front of Ollie's room and found the door closed. _Is he still asleep? Man, I'm really sick! I never wake up before him!_

I grabbed a package of cookies in the kitchen and went to the living room to watch some TV. _Crap…crap…crap. Man, there's nothing good on!_ I got really bored and needed something to do. Today was Thanksgiving Day, a holiday… everything was closed. I really couldn't find anything to distract my mind.

I went back to the kitchen to put the cookies back in its place, and found a cooking book. I took it and sat on the chair to look through it, just to satisfy my curiosity since I can't cook to save my live.

On page seven, I saw a delicious chocolate cake, it looked so good that if possible I'd eat it right away. I kept going through the book, but the picture of the cake had stuck in my mind. _Why don't I try it? I mean, the worsed thing that can happen is, I set the house on fire. Nothing really serious!_ I laughed to myself. I decided to try it.We were supposed to go to the Mercers later, so it'd be nice of me to take a dessert, even if it was bad, at least I tried!

I went upstairs, got changed and took my stereo… my music addiction: can't do anything without listening to music. I closed the kitchen's door to try and not wake Ollie up with all the noise I was about to make. I put my Aerosmith CD on and started looking for the ingredients for the cake. Finally, I found it all and for my luck, we still had enough chocolate. _I didn't eat it all… a miracle!_

I started making the cake and had to look at the book over and over again, to make sure I was at least using the right amount of everything. I mixed everything and put the dough in the oven, praying that it'd work.

Actually, taking the things and doing everything took more time than I expected, it was already 9am. I decided to start making the syrup, forgetting a tiny detail. The book said that the syrup should be added on the cake, while both were still warm and I forgot that the cake itself would still take twenty minutes to be ready. _Whatever, I can re-warm it later!_ The syrup was ready and the cake not, I left it and while waiting, started dancing andsinging 'Rag Doll'.

I took a spun and made a spoon into a microphone, I sang and made weird moves when Ollie got in the kitchen. He didn't say a word, just stood there watching me and I only realized that when he burst into laughter.

"What you looking at?" I lifted my chin and put my hands on my waist, which only made him laugh even more.

"Steven Tyler would be proud of you."

"I know. He once called me to sing with him but I said 'nah man, I can't do that… people will prefer me and Aerosmith won't ever be the same. So you stay there and I stay here'."

"Mel, how could you? You broke his heart!"

"For Aerosmith's sake!"

"Right." We both laughed. "What you doing up early anyway?"

"I don't know, ask my brain! The stupid thing in here," I pointed to my head, "seemed to be well rested! Something that my body doesn't agree with!"

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"_Girl you got to change your crazy ways. You hear me?_" I sang and he laughed while taking the cookies package and sitting on the chair.

"Are you cooking something?"

"I'm making a cake!"

"Man, where's the fire-extinguisher?"

I laughed sarcastically. "Very funny! Do you see any smoke here?"

"Actually… yes." He pointed to the oven. I turned and saw smoke coming out of the pot of syrup.

"Shit!" I ran, turned the fire off and took a dishcloth to take the pot off the stove. "I forgot to turn the fire off." I pouted, making Ollie laughed even harder. "Stop laughing! It tried so hard!"

He got up and rubbed my back. "Do you want me to help you?"

"No, I wanna do this by myself. Thanks though."

"No problem." He smiled. "But, can I watch your little show? Maybe I can change your mind and convince you to go to sing with Steven." I threw the dishcloth at him. "What was that for?"

"Stop making fun of me!" He laughed and went back to his chair. "Are you really gonna stay there?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, then you gotta sing with me."

"You know, I don't like Aerosmith that much!"

"Liar!"

"I don't know the lyrics!" I started singing 'Ain't that a Bitch', motioning Ollie to join in. I started making another syrup and it was ready right on time, when I needed it for the cake.

When I took the cake out of the oven, we both stopped singing, Ollie to laugh and me to hold my disappointed cry. It was completely deformed and what was supposed to be a regular circle looked more like a mix of a circle and triangle. After I put the syrup on, it looked even worse!

I couldn't help but feel sad, I really wanted it to be good!

Ollie noticed. "Relax Mel, it may not taste as horrible as it looks."

"Oh thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"So, let's go ready to go to the Mercers"

"Already?"

"I thought you'd like to see your boyfriend."

"Ah, shut up."

"So he's really your boyfriend?"

"No, we just occasionally make out around there."

"Interesting."

"Isn't it?"

"I'm serious!"

I laughed. "Well, when Daniela asked if I was his girlfriend and he said yes. I don't know, maybe only because she was a kid and…"

"You are his girlfriend. If you weren't, he'd have said 'this is my friend, Mel'. Did he say it like that?"

"No."

"Aaaww so cute, the little Parker dating the little Mercer!"

"You're so annoying!"

"And I love you too."

"Wait. You won't tell anything bad about Jack to me?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because you always do."

"Not with Jack."

"Why? Ew! Do you like him Ollie?"

"Yes, I'm in love with your boyfriend."

"Is it mutual?"

"Shut up!" I laughed. "I won't say anything against Jack, 'cause I've seen him with many girls…" _The man whore_ "But he's different with you. He cares about you."

"Cute."

"No, I'm serious! Do you really think that if he didn't, he'd have waited for you to come back? No…not Jack."

"Well, glad to know that at least my brother supports us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bobby is a pain in the ass! He's always showing up at the wrong time."

He laughed. "That's Bobby Mercer for ya, little sister!"

"Ah man, he has nothing to do with that! Jack and I can barely talk and he comes to interrupt us. On the other hand, he goes around saying that we fucked everywhere in his house!"

"Did you?"

"No…not yet." I whispered the last two words.

"What?"

"Since when are you interest on my sex life?"

"Do you even have a sex life?"

I took the closest thing that happened to be an empty pot, and threatened to throw it at him. "Let's get ready." I passed an amused Ollie and went upstairs to change again, since I looked like a little flour girl with chocolate syrup splashes all over me.

After we were both ready, I took my cake, that was now covered, and we headed for the Mercers.

"Will you really make people eat that?" Ollie asked while we crossed the street.

"Yes and you'll be the first, if you die, I won't try."

"Great to know how much you care about me."

I gave him a huge proud smile, making him laugh. Angel opened the door for us.

"Yo guys!"

"Hey Angel!" Both answered. We found Bobby sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hi Bobby." I walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Mel, how you doin'?" _Is Bobby being nice?_

"Good! You?"

"Fine… Your boyfriend isn't there!" _I had that coming._

"What?"

"He's somewhere upstairs, not in the kitchen."

"Thanks for letting me know, but I'm not looking for him…yet."

He laughed. I placed the cake on the dinner table because the sink was already full of food. _Is there an army coming over or something?_

I got out of the kitchen and headed upstairs, of course Bobby didn't miss it.

"Don't forget we're all down here Mel, don't make too much noise!"

I didn't bother answering, just showed him my middle finger, which made him laugh. I was ready to knock on Jack's room door when it opened. My hand hung motionless in the air.

"Mel!"

"Hey Jack! I was about to knock."

"I can see." he looked to my hand and I realized it was still up, so I put it down smiling.

"You know, I…" I stopped talking when he grabbed my hand, pulled me into his room and closed the door before kissing me. He sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap.

"You really can't control yourself, can you?"

"Around you? Not really!"

I laughed and he kissed me again.

"Jack."

"Huh?" He mumbled, placing kisses in my neck.

"Jack, everyone is downstairs." Either he pretended not to hear or he just ignored. _Why can't he make things easier?_ It was hard as hell to stop what we were doing, but we had to. "Jackie…Jack!" It seemed that hearing me say his name, just made him want it more. I tried to pull away from him, but he held me tight and it just made us fall on his bed with him on top of me. _Fuck, now it's impossible to stop!_

His hands ran under my t-shirt and the single touch of his hand on my belly made me shiver. _We won't get out of this if I don't do something. _It's not like I wasn't enjoying it, for God's sake I wanted it to keep going, but everyone was downstairs, including my brother!

I made us roll, now I was on top. But it wouldn't stop all of sudden, I had to let him want more, so I started placing kisses down his neck, which made him emit a weird sound, a mix of a laugh and groan. _He smells so good!_ I smiled and made my way back to his mouth. His fingers were running freely on my back and before he could do anything else, I got away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

I got my clothes back in order. "People are waiting for us."

He breathed hard, then realized that he wouldn't get what he craved for. "God Mel, you're so mean!"

I went over and kissed him. "That's what makes me so interesting." I smiled, clearly teasing him.

"And what makes me crazy." He replied as I walked out of the room. I looked back and smiled again. He also got his clothes back in order and followed me downstairs, hand in hand.

"Aaaawww little Fairy and little Mel look so cute!"

"Glad you like it Bobby." I smiled sarcastically to him. We made our way to the kitchen to find Ollie taking a beer out of the fridge. He took a good look at our entwined hands, then at me and smiled.

"Hey Ollie!" Jack greeted.

"Hey Jackie! How are ya man?"

"Great! And you?"

"Good! Look what your girlfriend made for you!" He pointed to the white package.

"Ollie!" I protested.

Jack looked curiously at the package. "What's this?"

I glared down, embarrassed that I had even tried it. It couldn't even be called a 'cake'. "I baked a cake."

"You made a cake Melody Mel?" He sounded amused.

"Tried, is the right verb." Ollie laughed, making me glare at him, but he ignored it. Jack opened the package and started laughing like Ollie. Soon Bobby and Angel were also in the kitchen to find out what was happening.

"What the fuck is this thing?" Bobby pointed to the cake.

"Mel's cake." Jack answered laughing.

"Are you sure it's a cake?" Angel asked.

"So what if it looks bad? It may be yummy!" I tried to defend my bizarre invention

"Not likely…" Bobby laughed.

"Fuck you all!" I angrily stomped off to the living room and sat on the couch with my arms crossed. I was upset by this. _I know it isn't beautiful but why can't someone say 'Mel, that's cool, you tried!' or 'well let's, at least, taste it'!_

Soon after, everyone came after me. Jack was the first.

"Mel, don't be mad! We're only kidding." Jack sat beside me

"Yeah little sis, like I said, it may taste good. The looks isn't always the best part."

"Yeah Mel, it's just like you." Bobby said.

Jack threw a cushion at him. "Shut up!"

"Jack disagrees with what I said!"

"Of course I do! Everybody does, including yourself!"

Bobby sat by my other side. "That's right Mel. I was only messing with you."

"Whatever." I looked down at my arms. Right, I wasn't that mad about it, but I wanted to force Bobby to apologise.

"Come on, you can't be serious! Mel, you're so beautiful that you caught Fairy's attention, and he doesn't even like girls!"

"Fuck you!" Jack glared at Bobby but quickly turned his attention back to me. "Mel, baby, you know we were only kidding. I promise I'll eat your cake until I can't have anymore."

_Baby? Aaaawwww. _ "Even if it's bad?"

"Even if I spend the next three days throwing up."

"It isn't that bad!"

"Or course it isn't! But I'm saying it just in case!"

"See Mel, Fairy can do the entire job for us." Bobby said and I punched him on the arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an ass!"

"One little punch isn't enough, Bobby is a bigger ass than that." Ollie laughed, followed by Angel.

"Look who's talking!" Bobby tried to defend himself.

"My brother isn't such an ass like you!"

"I'm not an ass!"

"Yes you are Ollie, but Bobby is worse!"

"Ah thank you. You know Mel, if you…"

"Bobby if you don't shut up I'll make you eat that entire cake all at once and all by yourself!" He immediately stopped talking, all of us bursting into laughter.

"I need to go by the grocery store, wanna go with me Mel?" Jack got up, offering me some help.

I took the opportunity. "Yeah."

"Bobby where are the car keys?" Bobby didn't have to answer, because Jack found them first. Though he wouldn't miss a chance to mess with him.

"Need to buy a feminine napkin, Jackie?"

Jack was about to answer, probably going to curse Bobby, but I interrupted. "Yes, he checked if you had any left, but you're out too!" I closed the door, hearing Ollie and Angel's roar out in laughter.

"You got a quick tongue there, huh?"

"Thought you had already noticed." We laughed while getting in the car.

"Why did you do that cutting throat move yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh. Because Bobby said we were dead."

"Nothing new…"

"Yeah I know. It's just that this time he was actually pissed off, because of the girls."

"I don't know why he's making such a big deal about it, I mean, we were upstairs and..."

"Don't worry about it." He cut me off. "It's just Bobby. Everything is fine."

"Alright." I turned the radio on and a favorite song of mine came on, which made me squeal and Jack laughed. I took my shoes off, put my feet up on the dashboard and sang along with 'Crazy', moving my arms up like Liv does in the clip.

Jack started singing with me and we had a good laugh about it, especially because I was dissonant from time to time. With the song over, I realized that we weren't heading to any grocery store; we seemed to be in an empty parking lot.

"Weren't we supposed to go to the grocery store?" I asked confused.

"Yeah…" He turned the engine off. "But that can wait." He smiled to me maliciously and at the same time I got what he wanted.

"You have such a dirty mind Jack Mercer."

"W_e are partners in crime, you got that certain something, what you give to me, takes my breath away…_ " He sang as he bent over at the point that his head was on boobs' level. _What the hell?_ His right hand went down while his left one supported his weight. "Jack, what are yo… Wow!" My seat went back and so did I.

"_Now the word out on the street, is the devil's in your kiss, if our love goes up in flames, it's a fire I can't resist_" He sang before moving on top of me.

"Nice trick Jack." I smirked.

"I think so too!" He smiled then kissed me.

We stayed there kissing each other for God knows how long. _Man, it's getting hot in here…_ He took off his jacket and so did I. And more kisses were given and received, they were only getting hungrier and hungrier. He started some hands work, making them run under my long sleeve t-shirt all along my back. I grabbed his shirt collar to put him closer while kissing.

When I realized what we were actually doing, my t-shirt was already in the middle of my belly and Jack didn't have his on anymore. I ran my fingers over his muscular body, back, belly and arms.

He finally took my t-shirt off, I felt kinda embarrassed by that, but wasn't really caring about it, I could see he was smiling.

"You're so beautiful Mel." His husky voce whispered in my ear, making me shiver and kiss him even more fervently.

Suddenly we were brought back to real world when my cell phone started ringing.

"Ah no!" I complained.

"Leave it alone." He did not take his face away from my collar bone. I took the cell out of my jacket and saw the number.

"It's Andy."

"You can talk to her later."

"Yeah, I can." I smiled and threw the phone somewhere in the car, returning my attention to Jack. One minute later, it started ringing again.

"Argh! This girl is a pain in the ass!"

"Don't talk like that! She's my friend!"

"She's your annoying friend."

"She really must want to talk, she isn't this persistent when it comes to call me. I better pick up."

"Mel…" Jack protested, but I had already answered.

"Yo Andy. What's u…"

"It's over!"

"What?"

"Me and Evan… it's over!"

I felt my blood boil. _I can't believe she called me now to say this!_ "Andy why don't you call me la…"

"He's a fucking jerk! I don't even know why I was ever with him! Can you believe he was jealous of Bill?"

"Who the hell is Bill?"

"My drum teacher!"

"Oh right."

"He told me to fucking quit it! Who does he think he is to order me around? Everybody knows how much I love it! And I…"

"Did you tell him that?"

"Of course I did! And he said 'you chose, your drums classes or me because I can't stand it anymore!'"

"And you chose the drums…"

"Of course! He's fucking bastard!"

"He is."

"I know!" She took a deep breath. "Thanks for listening to me."

_Like if I had any choice._ "No probs."

"So, how you doing?"

"Good."

"And you and Jack boy?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Great."

"Great! Seriously? Oh man, tell me all the details!"

"Andy, I'll call you later 'cause I'm…"

"Come on Mel!"

"I can't now!"

"Why? Is he there?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you…were you guys kissing or something?"

"or something…"

"What?! Wow Mel!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down."

"You're having sex with him and you didn't even tell me!"

"I'm not!"

"Yet!"

"Yeah, yet."

She brushed into laughter. "You go girl! Man, I'm feeling really bad now!"

"You really should…"

"Were you almost there or something?"

"Shut up! I ain't telling you anything! I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine! And sorry Melly."

"It's okay as long as you're feeling better."

"I am… it's not like… well, Evan isn't the only hottie around here."

"'Course he isn't. You know that there are better guys than him."

"Yup. Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing! Bye bye Mel, take care! Happy Thanksgiving day!"

"Alright. Happy Thanksgiving for you too! Bye!" I hung up and looked at Jack "I'm sorry I had to pick it up."

"It's okay." He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He didn't have to answer, I realized that I laid on the car seat, only wearing jeans, blue socks and my favorite black bra and for what I could tell, he liked it. "Hey!" I took his jacket to cover myself, which amused him even more.

"I'll need it back."

"No you won't, here…" I threw him mine jacket, "use mine."

He laughed sarcastically. "Give it to me."

"You don't want it!"

"Of course I do! I'm cold!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Put your shirt back on then." He smiled shyly "Touché!"

"Give me that." He tried to reach for his jacket but I held it tightly.

"Not the sharing type, I see…"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"You really wanna know?"

"No, I just asked not meaning it!"

He laughed. "It's just…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I've never let anyone touch this jacket."

"Why not?"

"Ma gave it to me, when I started travelling around with my former band. She said that it'd bring me luck and that every time I wore it, I'd remember of the warmth of home. It's nothing against you, you know that! It's just…" He said pleaded.

"I understand." I smiled sweetly and handed his jacket back to him. He caught it and started laughing.

"What?" He didn't say anything but kept staring at me, then I realized I lay half naked in front of him, again.

"Damn you're a liar!" I searched for my long sleeve t-shirt somewhere in the car and when I found it, put it on. "How can you lie to me like that?"

"It was just a joke! I've had this jacket since forever! But it was indeed a gift from Ma!"

"Whatever! I saw you staring at my boobs and that's not nice, Jack Mercer you perv!"

"I saw you staring at my arms, Melanie Parker you perv!" He shot the words right back at me, laughing.

"It's different!"

"Why's is that?"

"Because I'm saying it is! Anyway, shouldn't we go to the grocery store now?"

"Yeah."

"Is there any open? I mean, today is a holiday."

"Yeah, but there's this grocery store not too far from home that opens even if the sky falls down."

"I see…" I fell silent, as did Jack, until he started cursing.

"Stupid-ass phone! You never leave it turned on, did it have to be on now?" He said more to himself than to me.

"Irony… gotta love it!"

"Hum…" He sounded upset.

"Don't be upset Jack. We can always try again, besides you know what they say…"

"What do they say?"

"The third try always works."

"This was the third."

"Ah! That's what they say… and who said we should believe it?" He laughed. "Now, will you put some shirt on or what?"

"Can't resist?"

"It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Yeah I know. Matter of fact, it's not fair!"

"What is not fair?"

"You saw my ass!"

"It was an accident!"

"Opening the bathroom door, without knocking while knowing I am in there taking a shower is called 'accident'? Just admit you wanted to see me naked."

"You have such an ego! Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Maybe once or twice…" I punched him on the arm and he grabbed my wrist, gently pulling me closer. "Did you say that we can always try again?"

"Yes…"

"So…what…do…you…think…about……restarting…now?" He said word by word, while kissing my neck.

I bitted his ear, making him laugh. "No."

"What?"

"I said no. So you Mr. Ego can put some shirt on and drive us to the grocery store."

"Did I ever tell you that…"

"You love me?" I cut him off, amused. "I don't think so, but I can live with that."

He laughed a bit embarrassed. "Have you seen my t-shirt?"

"No, you were the one who threw it aside."

"Me? You did that!"

"I did not!"

"Oh yes you did."

"You're delirious! Before I realized, you had already removed it and were taking mine off!"

He laughed. "Yeah, maybe it was like that"

I found his t-shirt and threw it right on his head. "Come on."

He finally dressed , and I realized I felt extremely disappointed by it. We got our clothes in order the best way we could and Jack drove us to the grocery store.

He parked the car again and we both got out, I forgot that it was so cold outside. As soon as the cold wind touched my body, I pulled my jacket the closest I could and hurried inside the store.

"What do you need?"

"Fresh corns."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"They'll think we went to plant and waited it to grow!"

He grinned. "Well, like you said, who said we have to listen to what they say?"

I smiled. "Man, I want those marshmallows."

"Take them." He said, but grabbed a pack himself.

"Thanks."

"Not for that. I'm gonna grab more beer, those pigs probably already drank everything."

Jack went to the refrigerator and let me have a look around. When I got closer to the cookies, I heard someone whine.

"I'm telling you, it is that bitch, I saw her come in!" _I've heard this voice before…_

"Are they dating?" An unknown voice asked.

"They can't be! Oh! There he is." The owner of the voice passed in front of me, but since I was kinda hidden between two mobile cookie shelves, she didn't notice me. Yes it was her… Victoria.

At the same time, my blood started to boil and I wanted to punch her. I stood there silently, watching her every move. She went over to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder, he turned smiling, but when he recognized her, the shiny smile changed to an annoyed one, yet still a smile.

"Hi Jackie!" _Jackie?! Fuck off you whore!_ "Can I help you?"

He cleared his throat. "I can't find the Heineken beers."

"Oh. They are over here." She grabbed his arm and lead him to another refrigerator, a bit further from the one he was at.

"Ah. Thanks" He said with a small smile, but still a smile. _The girl fucking drugged him and he's being nice with her? What the hell? Wait… am I jealous? Of course I am and so what? I have all the right to be!_

"So, are you gonna do any gig soon?"

"I don't know, but maybe."

"That's great! I'm really looking forward to that!" She didn't let go of his arm for one second and he didn't protest. _Why? Why is he doing this?_

"Good."

"Hey, I might have seen things, but did a girl come in with you? Who is she?"

I showed up and answered for him. "Thought you'd remember me, Victoria." I smiled fakely. I also had to control my fists to not go punch that fake face of hers, full of make-up and that fake hair. _I bet everything about her is fake… even her tits! Oh, at least her 'bitchness' is original._

"How could I forget, Melanie? I though you had moved back away."

I took her hand off of Jack's arm, not worrying about being gentle. "As you can see, I'm right here."

"Yes… Well, Jack, if you need anything else, just call me."

"Alright." I didn't know who I wanted to kill first, her or him.

She walked away and Jack looked at me, but I didn't bother looking at him, instead turning my back on him. He breathed heavily and went to pay the check.

"Mel, let's go." He asked softly, in total contrast to my dry answer.

"I'll be in the car in a minute."

"Mel, come with me, I…" He stopped talking when he saw my and went out, holding the bags.

"Victoria, can you help me? I can't find something."

"Alicia can help you."

"I think it'd be better if you help me." Ten seconds later, she stood in front of me. I took a deep breath to try and hold myself together.

"What you need?" She asked very rudely.

"Can you help me to find some… hum… I can't remember the name! It's a white little thing, maybe something you are more familiar with?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh no? Maybe I should remind of the day that you finally realized Jack doesn't want you, that you are obsessed with someone who doesn't give a shit about you. Even this person having another one to care about, you wanted him all for yourself. You miss him, even though you never had him. You feel like someone who's a drug addict and suddenly can't have it anymore! Oh wait! That's it! Drug, that's what I'm looking for! I figured out that you should have lots of it, since you need to put it in a guys' drink, to have him sleep with you. What a…"

"Stop!" She yelled. "Jack loves me! He just doesn't know it yet! You're a fucking nobody who came from nowhere to ruin my chances with him! That song was actually dedicated to me and not to you!"

"You're sick." I said half-laughing.

"You're a slut who makes me want to throw up! You… you know nothing about Detroit, you know nothing about the Mercers and you know nothing about Jack!"

"Well, I suppose you do, then?"

"Sure I do! I…" Before she could say anything else, I punched her right into her chin and she fell on the ground, moaning in pain.

"You fucking bitch!" She gasped.

"Well, you know what they say. Payback is a bitch so It's alright then." I turned but gave on last little warning. "Better think twice before messing with me again!" That said, I finally got outside, the door slamming closed behind me.

Jack sat on the driver's seat, waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" He asked while I put my seat belt on.

"Drive." I did not look at him, only ahead.

"Mel, what's wrong?"

"Drive." My tone must have gotten the message across. He realized I wouldn't say anything else so he finally started the car. The silence while we drove home to the Mercer housewas bad. Jack wanted to find out what was wrong while I wanted to punch him, real hard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

- - - - - - - - - Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - 

What would be a better excuse to get out with Mel alone, but go to the grocery store? She was right, Bobby drove me crazy! I couldn't even get a closer than usual, then he'd appear and screw everything up.

I needed some time alone with her, things were definitely heating up between us. If she hadn't stopped me, we'd have already done it. At the beginning, I was a bit afraid of scaring her because of all the shit that happened with that dick head of her ex-boyfriend, but since she didn't protest, I guessed she was ready.

Earlier today, I could swear we'd get there, but fuck, everyone was downstairs, including her brother! She acted the responsible one and stopped it, otherwise we'd have been in serious trouble 'cause I couldn't control myself, I never can. Feeling her lips touching mine, her fingers on my skin, her hands running through my hair and how her innocence tastes, it makes me feel like I'm kissing an angel, taking me right up to heaven.

We were finally making out again, this time, no one around to disturb us. I silently thanked Bobby for fixing and keeping his old car, as it was bigger than the new ones. Mel and I had some sort of comfort.

We first took our jackets off, I no longer knew what I was doing, completely loosing control of my actions. I could only feel and do, but not control. I finally decided we were wearing too many clothes and took my t-shirt off.

I had a creepy, but good feeling: she was there with me, I could finally feel and touch her, she wasn't gone in some other city. She lay underneath me and I wouldn't let her go again.

Now she was the one wearing too much clothes, as gentle as possible I took her t-shirt off. I took some time to really look at her body. It was nice, very nice. Not deadly skinny, she definitely had some meat on her bones, just the right amount. Her curves well delimited made me feel like I could lose myself right there. She had a black bra on, which only made her look even tastier and as much as I liked the bra, I wanted it off.. I could see her embarrassment for being half-naked in front of me.

"You're so beautiful Mel" I whispered in her ear, really meaning it, relaxing her. I started kissing her again and her nails running on my naked back made me shiver, it felt that good.

Her cell phone started ringing, I couldn't believe it. I convinced her to leave it, but her friend tried again. _Fucking bitch!_ _If it's not Bobby it's someone else! Why can't we have some fun alone?_

While she talked on the phone, I couldn't help but stare at her. She lay there, only wearing jeans, black bra and something that made me laugh, blue socks. She looked so natural, not like those groupies that used so much make-up. Now that I know better, it's disgusting.

Mel finally finished talking on the phone and looked at me, realizing that I stared at her. To my amusement she grabbed my jacket to cover herself. She is more than just a hot body, I know that. She's got the personality and the ability to drive me crazy by using both. By now, I knew we wouldn't get back to toying around, but I had to take a last look before finishing our business, for now.

- - - - - - - - - - - End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - 

I knocked on the Mercer's front door and Bobby opened it.

"It's about time! If you've beenfucking all this time, Jeez! You're gonna need a whole maternity ward just for your babies."

Normally, I'd have answered him back, but I didn't. I passed him without saying a word or even looking at him. I got to the living room and sat on the couch next to Ollie.

He looked at me confused. "What's wrong?"

I only shook my head, I didn't want to talk and he understood. Bobby came to the living room, followed by Jack.

"Mel, I said you've been fucking."

"I heard." I did not lookat him, only to the TV but not really paying attention to what was on.

"Oh! I got it! You're mad at Jackie because fairy failed when…"

"Shut up Bobby." Jack cut him off angrily. "Mel please, let's talk in my room."

"You already wanna fuck again? Shit girl, doesn't it hurt you? How can you handle it?"

"I already told you to shut up Bobby, get the fuck out of here!"

"I'm in my house if you didn't notice. Why are you so mad? Did Mel find out about your boyfriend?"

Jack couldn't hold himself and punched Bobby, hitting himon the face. Ollie grabbed him, making him stop.

"Easy there Jack!"

"What's fucking wrong with you Jack?" Bobby massaged his left cheek.

I didn't move, kept staring at the TV and this, caught Bobby's attention. "Mel, you breathing?"

"Yes."

"Oh look! The doll can talk!"

"Bobby stop! Jack you stay put, I'm gonna let go of you." Ollie said, beforeletting go of Jack. "Mel you come along." He headed outside, but I didn't follow him. "Come here Mel!"

I got up and went outside. "What?"

"That's my question? What happened between you and Jack?"

"None of your business." I looked away from him.

"Did he try to go further, you stopped him and he didn't like it?"

"No, it's not that. Just leave me alone."

He raised his hands in the air. "I hate talking to you when you're like this! Since you don't want to talk, no one will talk to you. Let's get inside, it's freaking cold out here." We went back inside, without saying another word.

"Mel, if Fairy doesn't…" Ollie signaled to keep Bobby from talking, which he did and I silently thanked Ollie.

I stayed in the living room, 'watching' TV until people started arriving. The firsts were Angel and Sofi, they smiled at me and I waved a greeting. Jack spent his time in the kitchen, finishing the cooking. None of us tried another chat. The newcomers soon became aware of the situation, they could see things weren't righton my face.

Jerry, Camille and the girls finally arrived. They all said 'hi' and I waved. Jerry introduced me to his wife and I did my best to smile. She thanked me for taking care of the girls while she was away. Amelia and Daniela came running towards me.

"Auntie Mel!"

"Hi girls."

"Look, I did my nails!" Daniela showed me her nails with hot pink nail polish.

"Looks great." I tried to show some interest.

She kept talking about something that I wasn't really paying attention to. All of sudden Amelia spoke up. "Did you and Uncle Jack have a fight, Auntie Mel?"

I froze, shocked. _She's five, for God's sake!_ I cleared my throat. "Hum… what?"

"You look sad and so does Uncle Jack."

Daniela agreed. "Yeah, he didn't even kneel to talk to us!"

"And you aren't smiling." Amelia added.

I laughed weakly. _They are smart!_ "It's nothing. Why don't you go play?" I reassured them and they ran off.

It was finally time for dinner and everyone stood hand in hand to say grace. I stood on Bobby's right side, followed by Ollie, Angel, Sofi, Camille, Jerry, Jack and the girls. I made sure to sit as far as I could from Jack. I know it wasn't right to behave like this on Thanksgiving, but I just couldn't help it.

"Jesus, our Lord Savior. Thanks for this day, for this food we're about to receive, for getting us all together and for bringing Mel to this family. Amen" This time I really smiled, but nobody saw, since my head was down. Both Bobby and Ollie squeezed my hand. Everyone said 'amen', sat and started eating.

I must admit that the food was good, Jack was a great cook. I could feel his eyes on me, but didn't look over at him. Everyone done, Bobby got up. "Let's go get a real drink." All the guys were drinking beer.

"It's Thanksgiving Bobby, we're supposed to stay together."

"We're together everyday! Come on!" All the guys got up, except Jerry and Jack.

"I ain't going. You should think more about that Bobby, Ma…"

"Bullshit Jerry!"

"Watch your mouth Bobby." Camille shouted.

"Right. Girls you didn't hear Uncle Bobby say this, okay?" They nodded their little heads 'yes'. "Cracker Jack, you coming?"

He look to me at the same time I looked at him, I turned my head at the same time that our eyes met. "No."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly, probably going to call Jack 'fairy' again, but he couldn't in front of the two girls.

"I'll clean this mess up." Sofi said as Camille got up to help her, I did the same.

"Come on Jerry. Camille can take the girls home!" Bobby insisted.

"Go with your brothers, baby." Camille kissed Jerry and started taking the plates out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go!"

Ollie kissed the top of my head and gave me a light hug before going out.

I smiled lightly. "Have fun."

"Bye ladies." Bobby took off.

"Mel, can we talk?" Jackie asked, walking up to me.

"If you didn't notice, I'm cleaning the mess. So excuse me, I'm busy." He sighed.

"Jack, would you please watch the girls just while I clean this?"

"Sure Camille." He sounded disappointed and called the girls to go to the living room, leaving me with Sofi and Camille.

They started talking about something, but I had no idea what about. I just dried the dishes while Sofi washed them, Camille took the things off the table and put it all in the sink.

My thoughts were far away, they weren't only about what happened with Jack. This was also the first Thanksgiving Day without my parents, and it hurt a lot. _Am I being too harsh on him?_ Maybe I was using this as an excuse to not think about my parents. This used to be a big day for us. Ollie was always came home and everyone used to have fun together.

One of the few times I tried to pay attention to the women chat, I heard Sofi say. "She isn't like that, she's a very nice girl. Something must have happened between them. Let's just leave her alone. I think it's better."

We finally finished cleaning things. Camille called Daniela and Amelia, thanked Jack, said bye to us and headed home. Sofi realized, she didn't want stay with two people fight. She said bye to both of us, saying she had to do something in her apartment. Now it was only me and Jack.

"Mel, please listen to me!" He stood in front of the door, the only way out.

"I don't have any choice, do I?" I crossed my arms on my chest, annoyed.

"No you don't! I wanna know why you're so pissed off! Everything was fine back in the parking lot then…"

"Then you didn't do anything when that bitch was being all nice to you!"

"You mean Victoria?"

"Yeah, I mean Victoria! Vic, if you prefer!"

He had the nerve to laugh. "Are you like this because you're jealous?"

"She fucking drugged you and you treated her nicely Jack! That freaking whore made you argue with everyone around you and made you prove to everyone that it wasn't your fault, that you aren't a drugged bastard anymore!"

"I know!"

"And you do nothing? We nearly had sex and then you go there and let her touch you like that! For God' sake, I thought you'd be a bit more sensitive!"

"Touch me like that? Like what? She barely touched my arm! Mel you don't understand…"

"No! You don't understand! You don't know how big a deal this is to me, you had to screw it up!"

"Of course I do Mel! I want it to be as special for you as it'll be for me!"

"You were, or maybe still are, a man whore, you know nothing about first times being special!"

"Yes I do! 'Cause mine wasn't! None were! But you're different Mel!"

"Stop that crap!" I punched him and got out by the front door, he followed me and grabbed my arm. "Let go of me!"

"No! You gotta listen to me first! I wanted to kill her, but I can't do that! I'm a wannabe rock star Mel! She has contacts all over the city! The band is trying to record a CD, she knows important people."

I got rid of his strong hand.

"Oh, so you're gonna sell yourself to get a CD recorded?"

"No! I just won't kill her! As much as I hate to admit it, we need her. At least for now!"

"You're bullshitting me! You did have sex with her when you got drugged, didn't you? Or maybe before that!"

"No! I swear to God I didn't!"

_Am I taking this too seriously? Am I overreacting?_ I fell silent and took a deep breath.

"There's something else, isn't there? Tell me Mel!"

"Why do always have an excuse for everything?"

"All I'm doing is telling you the truth!"

I realized we stood on the middle of the street, yelling at each other, but no one seemed to care. I rubbed my face, breathing hard. He was really close to me, I hadn't noticed before.

"Just give some time to think Jack." I whispered.

"No, I won't give you time to think 'cause there's nothing to think about! I know that you aren't mad because of this shit, you're sad because you don't have your parents with you today. You're not the only one! I've never known them, and when I finally found someone who could replace them, she was taken away from me!"

A single tear appeared and ran down my cheek. I wiped it away and shook my head, not knowing what to say. I turned to cross the street, but he stopped me.

"What you gonna do now? Go away like you did before?" He accused.

"Do you want me to?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder, staring right into his eyes. He stared back but didn't say a word. What seemed eternity passed by, I turned again and started walking away. He mumbled something but I didn't care.

"Where you going?" He called.

I stopped but didn't turn to face him, only turned my face a bit to the right, to make sure he'd listen. "You took too long to answer."

"I love you!" He shouted but I still didn't stop. "Mel, I love you with all my heart!" He yelled and this time, I turned to face him. "God damn it, I love you!" He repeated. "I love you" He smiled this time. "I know your pain Mel and I wanna help you! But you gotta let me!"

I squeezed my eyes a bit, as if tasting his words. I'm not the kind of person who gives people a second chance, but something inside me said to trust him. Something inside made me believe his words and forget about everything else. My heart beat fast and after about 20 seconds of no reaction, I ran over to him. He caught me in his warm embrace.kissing me passionately. It was like one of those romance movies, except that this was for real.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grinned, carrying me back inside his house.

We had a hard time going upstairs, because we couldn't stop kissing, nearly falling twice, but Jack managed to keep us safe. We were alone, nobody would be home until late night or early morning.

We finally made it to his room and I closed the door with a well aimed kick. We went straight for the bed, the clothes' retreat a lot faster this time… everything hotter than before. Kisses were placed everywhere, Jack undid his belt and slid out of his jeans, only in his boxers. Yes, he would finally take it until the end.

He unbuttoned my jeans and started taking it off. I was a bit scared, but somehow, it felt natural and my fear soon turned into excitement. Thank God I was wearing some descent lingerie! His hands weren't only running on my belly anymore, they went up and down through my legs and other places.

He started kissing around my belly button, went up to my chest, up to my neck and back to my mouth. We wouldn't stop now, for nothing. I was more than ready for this.

"Are you sure about this Mel?" Jack asked sweetly, he already knew the answer but wanted to be sure.

"Yes." I smiled.

He smiled back. "I promise it's gonna be as special as you'd ever imagined. And Mel?"

"What?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, Jack." Was it too early to say?


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 16**

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

I opened my eyes slowly. I had no idea that waking up with him singing beside me was so good. I moved my head on his chest and he asked in a whisper

"Did I wake you?"

I shook my head 'no' and kissed his naked chest. He actually did, but I was glad about that. I smiled while remembering what we had done a couple of hours ago but I also remembered that we were in his house, I sat all of sudden looking at the window, it was dark.

"Relax, they aren't coming back soon" He said amused about my wariness. I smiled and came back to his comfy and warm chest. I was tired, but didn't want to waste my time sleeping, so I kept my eyes open.

He ran his fingers through my hair sweetly "Did I hurt you?"

I smiled "No"

"But I saw a tear rolling down on your cheek"

"First time hurts"

"Was it that bad? I mean, I made sure to…" I kept him from talking placing a finger on his lips.

"You kept your promise" I said smiling and really meaning it. I couldn't be happier. We kissed again and I felt his strong hands squeezing my hips lightly. I stopped to look into his eyes, he looked back.

"Thanks Mel" He said not taking his eyes off mine

"Thanks for what?" I narrowed my eyebrows. _I should be the one thanking him!_

"For showing me how it feels to make things right"

"You're a Mercer, you don't make things right" I said amused

He laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Argh. I hate you!"

"Oh. Good to know that you only said "I love you' to fuck me" I said sarcastically.

"First, I don't fuck you, we make love" I smiled "Second, I said 'I hate you' 'cause you're wearing my t-shirt"

"Ah, you feel protective over this piece of fabric too?"

"No, it's just that seeing you wearing my clothes it makes me want to take it all off"

I smiled "You want to?"

"That'd make things go a bit beyond only taking it off… and I think you can't handle it, not after all that we did"

"I'm stronger than you think, Jackie" I said smiling and teased him by pulling the t-shirt a bit down, showing my shoulder.

He grabbed the t-shirt's collar to put me closer. "So… wanna go for another round?" He said kissing my neck.

I took his head on my hands and kissed him softly. "No" I said simply and got up.

He sighed "Now I really hate you!"

I laughed and made my way to the bathroom. Man, I gotta admit that it hurt a bit to pee but was worth it, totally! I got out of the bathroom and called for Jack since I saw he wasn't in his bedroom

"Kitchen!"

I made my way downstairs, not minding to be wearing only black panties and his black t-shirt. I found Jack sat eating something and only wearing black boxers, his hair messier than ever. _God, can anyone look sexier than him right now? By the way, eat something doesn't sound bad…_ He smiled when saw me approaching and motioned for me to sit, I did, but not on the chair beside him, on his lap.

"You really feel like teasing me, don't you?"

I shook my head playfully and put a handful of his cereal in my mouth what made him laugh

"What?" I asked with my mouth still full

"Classy there, aren't we?"

"Ah shut up!" Eating that amount of cereal only made me feel even hungrier, so I took the bowl from Jack and started eating, he didn't protest, only watched while I was eating.

"So…" I said after I was finished "I think we should dress ourselves properly"

"Why you say that?"

"No reason really… Oh, despite the fact that in about half an hour your brothers and my brother will be coming in by the front door and will find me, wearing nothing but panties and YOUR t-shirt, sat on YOUR lap oh, and did I mention that you're also wearing nothing but those boxers?"

He laughed "After that speech I'll have to agree"

"Nice" I started to get up but he held me, his arms around my waist tightly.

"Although, we can change in ten minutes, that means that we still got about twenty minutes to have some fun"

"What you have in mind?" I asked innocently.

He smiled and got up still holding me, I wrapped my legs around his muscular body as we started kissing. He leaded us to the couch and placed me gently on it as he got on the top of me. Again the t-shirt was off and I was getting the 'light' feeling that soon another piece of clothe would be gone.

And it certainly would, if it wasn't for the noise of the front door being open. We both frozen but we had to do something quickly.

"Holy crap!" I said getting out of Jack and rushed upstairs while dressing the t-shirt, what caused me to fall. Jack, who was following me, helped me to get up while holding a laugh. We could hear Bobby's voice saying something that really didn't matter at the moment.

We needed to find somewhere to hide, since we were 'dressed' like that, the last person we'd like to see was Bobby. We got in the first place we saw: the bathroom. I ran and got inside the bathtub, closing the curtain around it, soon Jack was there with me.

"I'll turn the shower on, so he'll think I'm taking a shower and won't bother" He whispered and I nodded. What a huge mistake.

Bobby's footsteps were getting closer, Jack and I were already soaked. Then, the last thing we'd think about happened, Bobby got in the bathroom

"Cracker Jack?"

Jack cleaned his throat "Yeah Bobby, I'm taking a shower"

"'Kay. God, I need to fucking pee!"

My eyes grew and I placed my hand on my mouth to hold a snort. Jack placed his index finger on his lips, mentioning for me to keep silent.

"Do whatever you need, man"

I thanked Jack for turning the shower on, so Bobby's noise wasn't that audible. I was having a hard time holding my laugh, so Jack hugged me. He was almost gluing my face to his neck so if I did any noise, it wouldn't be that obvious that there was a girl there.

I could tell that Bobby was done. The fucking bastard forgot that 'Jack was taking a shower' and pressed the flush, what made the shower's water go ice cold. Jack and I screamed, regretting it at the same second.

Bobby opened the curtain the second after we screamed and found Jack and I inside the bathtub. Both soaked, what made our 'outfit' only look more accusing, his arms were still wrapped around me and I could tell I was as red as a tomato.

"What the fuck are you two doing there?"

I got out of the tub as Jack closed the tap. I grabbed the first towel I saw and wrapped it around me, I really didn't want Bobby looking at me only wearing his young brother's black t-shirt and panties, and to only make it worse they were all wet. I took a lock of wet hair off my eyes and started tiptoeing outside.

"And where the fuck you think you goin'?"

"Hum…to get myself dry"

"You going nowhere 'till you tell me what the fuck you were doing in the shower!" Bobby grabbed another towel and tossed it to Jack, who put it on his shoulders. "Wrap this thing around your waist, Jack"

"Why? You can't stand the humiliation?"

"Shut the fuck up. Speak" He said the last word pointing at me.

"I was feeling bad and…" I started talking but Jack cut me off

"Isn't it obvious?"

My jaw fell open. _What the fuck is he thinking?_

"You were fucking in the bathroom?"

"No, we did it before"

"Jack!" I protested but he didn't stop.

"What's the matter Bobby?" He continued "You never cared about who I was sleeping with, why do you now?"

"Because it's different! She's my best friend's little sister!"

"I know it's different and hell how it's different! Why can't you just leave us alone? We're both adults, we know what we're doing"

"What you talking about? She's barely 18!"

"Hey! Can you just stop pretending that I'm not here? Bobby, even Ollie is okay with this, why aren't you?"

"Does he know that you were fucking? Matter of fact, since when have you been doing this?"

I was going to answer, but Jack did it first "We've tried a couple of times, but you're always fucking around! Knock it off Bobby!"

Listening to Bobby and Jack arguing about my sex life wasn't cool and I was really getting upset about it. Soon I heard Ollie's voice downstairs

"Hey Bobby, what's taking you so long?"

"Come here Ollie. We have some issues to deal with"

I begged with my eyes to Bobby don't do that, but he didn't mind. Ollie stopped by the door

"What's going on here?"

"Take a look yourself. I came here to pee and found my little brother fucking your little sister in the tub"

"Could you stop saying 'fucking'?" I said annoyed, as Jack said, we don't fuck, we make love!

"We weren't doing that in there!" Jack said at the same time I did.

Ollie brushed into laugh, what caught me and Jack off guard. I narrowed my eyebrows and looked over Jack who shrugged his shoulders. Even Bobby seemed to be taken aback.

"Did you at least use a condom?"

"Hell yes!" Jack and I again, said at the same time.

"Okay then, let's go Bobby"

"You won't tell then anything?"

"Tell then what Bobby? That crap of being careful? Shit, they know that!"

"She's your little sister!"

"And he's your little brother! What's the problem on that? Not meaning to offend you Jack, but Mel could have done worse! I'm just glad that she chose him"

I rubbed my forehead. Again, this discussion wasn't making me feel any comfortable. "Nice, thanks for your approval Ollie. You see Bobby, there's nothing to worry about so that's it!"

"At least now I can joke about something real" Bobby muttered

"Who said you weren't?" I asked laughing, obviously lying, but I wanted to mess with him.

He glared at me "Wait… when you asked for my car did you…?"

Jack and I stated laughing and Bobby didn't even wait for us to answer and started throwing us his 'compliments' "What the fuck were you thinking? In my car, Jack? You both are gonna clean it…"

"Shut up Bobby! We didn't do anything in your car!" Jack said amused "It wasn't for lack of trying tough…"

"This must be yours then" Bobby said taking off a condom from his pants pocket. Jack took it and read

"No. It can't be mine, must be yours"

"Why?"

"Because it's small" Jack answered with a grin while Ollie and I laughed our asses off at Bobby's expression.

"Fuck you" He said pocking the condom back into his pocket.

"Well, I think it's time to call it a night. Bobby, we can deal with that other stuff later. Mel, go get dressed and let's go home"

"What other stuff?" I asked curiously

"Not of your business" Bobby answered quickly

"Shut up Bobby" Jack tried to defend me

"Aaw, how cute! Little fairy defending his little girlfriend!"

"At least I have a girlfriend to do that for her!"

"What about your boyfriend? You do this for him too?"

Ollie and I sighed, those gay jokes were already too much to handle. "Bobby, you always say about Jack's boyfriend though nobody has seen him. You sure you aren't only using Jack to mask your own?"

"What the fuck?! Do I look like someone who likes boys?"

"Well, yes! You know, all this 'I can beat you up' vibe that you put off, may have its followers"

"Mel, do as Ollie said and get your ass dressed"

"Stop looking at my ass Bobby!"

"I ain't looking at your ass!"

"You just did!"

"Go to hell!" He turned and got off the bathroom mumbling something. Ollie followed him looking at me with a 'hurry up' look.

I looked at Jack. Again, I didn't think anyone could look sexier than him. The towel around his well built waist, his hair all wet falling down on his face and that amused smile on his lips made me feel weak in the knees. I fought with myself to not jump on him and go for another round. I couldn't do this. I couldn't, but it was so hard not to!

I took a deep breath and started walking off but as soon as I did, felt his strong arm grabbing mine, strongly but yet softly.

"Where you think you going?" He said in a low voice, pulling me closer. _God, he isn't making things easier at all!_

"You heard our brothers…" I tried to find an excuse to go away, but not really wanting to, and he could realize that.

"And since when do you listen what they say?" He said running a finger slowly on my cheek and smiling maliciously.

"Jack, you're gonna get us into more trouble"

"I'm Jack Mercer, my name means trouble" I whispered on my ear.

"That's…" Before I could say anything else he kissed me passionately. While he closed his arms tightly around me, I wrapped mine around his neck and played with the wet hair.

When we were finally done with our little, but not less intense, make out section, I wrapped the towel back on my body; it had fallen on the floor between some kisses.

"See you tomorrow?"

"If you get any lucky…" I said smiling to myself as I went to his room to try to find my clothes. It took me less time than expected to find it, it was only missing a sock. I kneeled to see if it was under his bed and in fact it was, but another thing caught my attention, something shinny. I stretched my arm out to reach it.

"A ring?" I asked to myself in out loud.

"You found it!" Jack's voice came from the door all of sudden, what made me jump.

"Jeez! Don't scare me like that" He laughed "What's this?" I asked putting the silver thing up so he could see it better.

He smiled "My tongue ring"

"You have a tong ring?"

"Used to… I took it off about one year ago"

"Why?"

He sighed "Bobby"

"Oh" Just wondering what he'd be able to do with that, made me to shiver. _For God's sake Mel! Control yourself, you sick!_ That was impossible with the thoughts that kept coming in my head. I shook it to make the thoughts go away and smiled to him, extending his ring.

"I guess I'll keep it as a memory" He said while putting it in a drawer.

"Maybe you should consider having it again…" I muttered

"What?"

"What? Ah! Nothing!" I smiled weakly "I should go now" I put the final sock on, along with my black sneakers and got up.

"See ya Jackie Bear" I said after giving him a goodbye kiss.

"See ya Melody Mel"

I smiled and went downstairs. Ollie and Bobby were sat on the couch taking.

"Look who's here!" Bobby squealed "Our newest…"

"Stop right there!"

"Oh okay! I was going to say something nice, but since you don't want it…"

"Yeah right. Can we go Ollie?" I asked while rubbing my eyes. Tiredness was getting over me. Bobby noticed that and laughed.

"Yeah you better go. Looks like someone is pretty tired here"

"Hell I am!"

Ollie got up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Bye Bobby" We both said as we went off.

"See you guys" We heard him saying before the door shut closed.

I looked over Ollie while we were crossing the street. The sunrise made his smirk look even more amused.

"What?"

"So, how was it?"

"How was what? … Oh! Wow, wow! EW! I'm not sharing this with you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not! That's so embarrassing"

"What? I bet you'll call Andy to tell her about it as soon as you have a chance, but won't tell your brother?"

"That's right"

"Ouch. That hurts!"

I laughed. "You can't always get everything you want" I said as we got in our house.

"Yeah, I guess not"

"Goodnight, good morning, whatever Ollie!"

He laughed "Sweet dreams little Mel! Hum… it's weird calling you little now"

"Hey, just because I… had some new experiences, doesn't mean that I'm not your little sister anymore!"

"Of course not… it's just that, you're turning into a woman, and that's weird!"

"I can't remain like a baby forever!"

"I guess not" He laughed "Just for you to know, you'll always be my little Mel"

I smiled "Always" I kissed him on the cheek and my made way upstairs to my bedroom. I dropped myself on the bed and got under the heavy blanket after taking the sneakers and the jacket off. I'd have had a pretty nice dream if I wasn't too tired to waste energy on that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much for all the reviews!!! **

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update! My genius PC decided to stop working since last week! ¬¬**

**Anyway, I give you, the two next chaps... Enjoy and let me know what you think about it! ;)**

**Cap.17**

"Hello?"

"Hey Andy!"

"Mel! How are you?"

"I'm great! How about you?"

"I'm great as well!"

"Good to know! Hey listen, I have something to tell you. As I promised…"

"Oh my God!" She squealed

"What?"

"Wow! You did it, didn't you?"

I left an amused laugh out "Yes"

"Holly crap! How was it? Did you like it? When was it? For how long? Oh man, you guys protected yourselves, right? And did you…"

"Oah! Calm down! Shit, of course we protected ourselves! And it was amazing. Yes it hurt a bit, before your ask, but didn't even bother, okay it bother a lot, specially in the beginning. I couldn't hold myself and cried…"

"You cried?"

"Not cried hysterically, I just left a tear roll down but he didn't miss it. When I woke up he asked if he had hurt me"

"How cute! I'm so super happy for you girl!"

"Thanks Andie"

"I just hope that my time will be special as yours"

"It will, I'm sure Andy. You just need to be ready and choose a descent guy"

"Was Jack any descent?"

"Are you kidding?! He was far more than that!"

"Oooh looks like Mel got herself a sex god!"

I laughed amused "It seems so. Well, I promised I'd tell you about it as soon as I could, so there it is!"

"That's right! Oh, what about Ollie and… what's his name? Hum… Bobby!"

"Oh man…" I told her the entire shower story

Andy couldn't stop laughing "That must have been the most hilarious thing ever!"

"Oh yeah you can bet that it was! Are you crazy? It was embarrassing as hell!"

"Well, at least they are good with this"

"Indeed…But what about you? Anything new to tell me?"

"YES! I almost forgot, I got in the nursing university!"

"Really?! Oh my God Andy! I'm so freaking happy for you! That's such a big deal!"

"I know! It's so amazing to know that I did it!"

"You got in the NYU? When do classes start?"

"Yes, NYU! They start next week!"

"Already?"

"Yeah! There was a delay in the delivering of the envelopes, I just got mine yesterday! What about…"

I heard Ollie calling me and cut Andy off "Hold on a second"

"No problem"

"What Ollie?"

"We're leaving in 10 minutes!"

"To where?"

"To Sofi's!"

"Sofi's? Why?"

"I don't know! Angel just called me asking for us to go"

"Weird!"

"Yeah, but go get yourself dressed. We don't wanna be late. Plus, we're taking Bobby and Jack with us!"

"Alright!"

I came back to the phone "Did you hear?"

"How couldn't I? Ollie could use those strong legs of his to go upstairs and talk to you instead of scream!"

"It's funnier like this"

"Whatever!" She said laughing "So go get yourself well dressed, since you're taking Jack with you!"

"Ah shut up!" I said laughing "He saw me all painted like a clown and didn't complain. I think jeans and jacket should be enough"

"Especially if they have zipper and not buttons…it's easier to take off. Unless it gets stuck, then it can really be a pain in the ass"

"Fuck you Andy!" I said laughing while she joined me. "Now I really gotta go!"

"Okay, keep me updated!"

"I will! Bye bye"

I hang up and hurried to get ready. After brushing my teeth, I changed my pajamas for a pair of skinny jeans and brown boots over it, a white and gray stripped long sleeve t-shirt with a black short sleeve over it. My hair was half pulled up and half down. I put the key and my cell phone on the brown jacket's pocket and headed downstairs to find Ollie dressing his black leather jacket.

"Ready?" He asked without turning to face me

"Yup"

"Hum… didn't Jackie get lucky?" He said when he saw me

I poked him playfully and made my way outside, Ollie followed me, locking the door.

"So, where are them?"

"Guess Cracker Jack is trying to find a nice way to put his hair to his girlfriend"

"Shut up, will you?"

Ollie laughed and I went over the mail box to check it. _It has been so long since I haven__'__t done this! There must be things from two months ago in here. _There were three white envelopes, the first two here bills and when I was going to check the third, I felt two hands grabbing waist and pulling me back.

I looked up and smiled as his green eyes met my brown ones.

"Hey beautiful" He said before placing a kiss on my lips.

"You two little birds get in the car!" I heard Bobby yelling

With his arm around my shoulders, we made our way to the car after I put the envelopes in the jacket's inside pocket. As we got in Bobby said

"Slept well Mel?"

"You can't even imagine" We all laughed as Ollie started to drive. Bobby and him spent all the way talking, while Jack and I were playing with each others hands, to see who could catch each others finger, without getting caught first. Childish, but we were having a good laugh about that.

It was the first time I was at Sofi's apartment. It had a really nice look. Most of things had a Latino look for what I could tell, furniture had strong colors such as red and yellow. What made her place look unique and nice. The smell coming from the kitchen was delicious.

Angel greeted us in the front door with a bigger smile than usual. All four of us were confused as hell but managed to smile back. We found Jerry, Camille, Daniela and Amelia in the living room. We all said hi to each other, the boys sat down but I went to the kitchen to say hi to Sofi.

"Hey there!" I said coming in

"Mel! I'm glad you came!"

I smiled "May I ask why is all this for?" As soon as I asked, the answer came in my mind "Oh my God!" I squealed before she could answer, what made her smile.

"Sshh" She said placing her finger on her lips. "The guys have no clue, they probably thought Angel would dump me after he got tired of fucking me. But I'll tell you what, he never gets tired of…"

"Okay, I got it! No more details!" I said laughing "When will it be?"

"That you'll find out with the others"

"So unfair!" I said sounding upset and Sofi laughed. "Hey wait. You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"No! I just gave Angel an ultimate, he'd set a date or I'd leave"

"Wow. Well, good that he picked the first one!"

"I wouldn't leave anyway" I laughed "I just used my acting skills and he believed" She said while taking something out of the oven.

"Do you need help with that?"

"You can't cook Mel"

"I know. But at least I asked, right?" Again she laughed and I went back to the living room. When I did it, couldn't hold my laugh when I looked to Bobby. He was going to freak out with the news.

"What?"

"Nothing" I said while sitting next to Jack on the couch, he slid his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. Daniela and Amelia came to where we were

"You're smiling again!" Daniela squealed and I laughed.

"Are you and Uncle Jack still a couple?" Amelia asked

Jack narrowed his eyebrows and I laughed again "Yes"

"Auntie Mel, can we play with you hair?"

"No!" I shouted at the same time what made Jack laugh. But the girls didn't seem happy "I mean, we don't have enough time. Hum… We will eat…"

I was cut off by Sofi's voice "Lunch is ready!"

"Now" I completed my sentence happily as I got up, followed by Jack and everyone else in the room. The apartment wasn't big, but was large enough for everybody to have a sit on the table and enough space to move. Before anyone sat, Angel started talking

"Thank you guys for coming…"

"Just say what we are here for!" Bobby said rudely and Jerry elbowed him.

This time, Sofi spoke "We finally set a date for the wedding"

"Hell no" Bobby said rubbing his forehead. Jack and I laughed on his reaction. Ollie patted friendly on Angel's shoulder. Camille, Jerry and the girls clapped hands.

"Now La Vida Loca is really going to be part of the family?" Bobby asked more to himself but Angel answered

"Yes, SOFI will. It'll be on December 11th"

"Next month?" Jack asked

"Oh yes, they surely can plan a wedding in 3 weeks Jack" I answered sarcastically and he looked at me with that cute confused look of his.

"No white boy! Next year!" Angel answered laughing. "Now that you all know what you are here for, let's eat!"

We all sat and after saying grace, started eating. I had no idea what I was eating, but it was good anyway so I didn't mind asking. In fact I thought it'd be better if I didn't know.

After we were all done, the guys went to the living room to talk about God knows what while Camille, Sofi and I were cleaning the mess. Amelia and Daniela were sent to the living room with the guys, that'd keep Bobby's mouth shut.

Camille and Sofi were talking about marriage. _What a surprise!_ Camille was basically giving Sofi some advices about how to take care of the house now that she'd have someone else living with her, and being married with a Mercer herself, even with the calmest one, those advices should be listened carefully.

"What about you and Jack, Mel?" Sofi asked like realizing that I wasn't much into the marriage subject.

"Oh, we're good" I answered trying to hide the big smile that was trying to come out.

"I saw that!" Camille said laughing

"What?" I played innocent

"That smile that you were trying to hide! I'm not blind, you know"

"Right" I finally gave in and laughed, what made both women to smile.

"You know, those advices that Camille just gave me shall be useful for you too"

"What?" I left an amused laugh out "Are you crazy Sofi? I don't plan to marry in… I don't know, 100 years maybe?"

"It was the same with me" Camille said "And now I have two kids"

"Well, I'm still 18! I just lost my…" I kept myself from talking when noticed what I was about to say. After cleaning my throat and I continued "Anyway, I whish you all the best Sofi" Again both women laughed and I smiled weakly.

"Thanks for your help Mel. You can join the boys now if you want"

"Okay" I hushed out of the kitchen_. I__'__m not good with house work, having two women with me talking about marriage and me almost speaking too much is even worse._ My thoughts were cleaned when I sat by Jack's side, he place a soft kiss on my lips and played with my hair as I played with his.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He said all of sudden

"What?" He got up and went to where his jacket was, he reached for something in the inside pocket and came back. When he did, he handed me a piece of paper. I started laughing as soon as I saw what it was.

It was the pic we took when we were both covered by Daniela's lipstick. Our faces really close and a big smile on each one's face, it looked funny but extremely adorable.

"I printed one for you and one for me"

"Thanks Jackie, I loved it!" I said before kissing him.

Thankfully, my jacket wasn't too far, so I could reach it only by stretching my arm. As I got it, I put the pic in the inside pocket also, so it wouldn't get wrinkled. The three white envelopes were still there, I pulled them out to take a look more carefully.

"What's that?" Jack asked curiously

"Some envelopes that were in my mail box. Bill… bill… Oh my God!"

"What?" He asked worried

"OH MY GOD!" I said loudly as I got up, what made everyone to stop talking and to look at me. I left all the envelopes fall but one, I held it close to my chest as I jumped up and down and yelled like crazy.

"Mel, what's going on?" Ollie asked, everybody had got up and the women had come to the living room to see what all this yelling was about. I did a happy dance, shaking my arms in the air before calming myself down a bit, at least enough to explain myself.

"I got in university!" I said smiling as broadly as I could.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_She sleeps so peacefully_. I couldn't want something better to watch than this, she looked tired but yet as beautiful as never. _Did I make things right? Did I hurt her? Did she like it? Will she want to do it again? Fuck! When did I become such a pussy about sex, about relationship or about a girl? __…__ When I met her. When I finally realized that was worth to make things right, or at least to try to. Shit__…__ I__'__m not like this, I__'__m not fucking touchy like this. What if I__'__m in a kind of trance and when I wake up the __'__I don__'__t care about anything__'__ kinda Jack comes back? Then, I may hurt her__…__ and hell, I don__'__t want this, I don__'__t want to miss her__…__ I don__'__t want to miss a thing. Man, I really need some music!_

…

I woke up with Bobby's voice calling me.

"What?" I said sleepy. I opened my eyes and saw him standing by the door.

"Get your lazy ass off bed and go get changed"

"Why?"

"Because we'll have lunch at La Vida Loca's"

"What?"

"What?" Bobby imitated me why a girly voice and I sighed. "Angel called asking us to go there, apparently there is something that he wants to tell us"

"Why couldn't he just tell you on the phone?"

"I don't know, I asked that, but he said…" Bobby was cut off by the phone ringing. "Go take a shower. I get the phone"

"Fine" I mumbled while lazily getting out of bed. I passed through my desk and saw the picture I had printed of me and Mel. I did it just after she was gone with Ollie, both looking like stupid clowns, but that's what made it to look funny. The second picture printed was on my board. I had all kinds of pictures there, me and Ma, me and my brothers, me playing the guitar and other stuff. I took the picture that was on the desk and put it in my inside jacket pocket, so I wouldn't forget to give it to Mel.

As I got in the bathroom, the last night's scene came back in my mind and I couldn't help but laugh. After taking a shower, I wrapped the towel around my waist and made my way to my room. When I was almost closing the door, Bobby called me again

"Cracker Jack!"

"Yeah"

"Hurry your ass up. We're taking a ride"

"Why? What happened to your car?"

"Some fucker reached an orgasm there and it was all fucking dirty. I sent it to cleaning"

"Shut up!"

Bobby snorted loudly. "Have you never heard about global warning? Four people are going to the same place, why use two cars?"

"Good to know what you're concerned about the nature Bobby!" That thinking made me laugh. "Wait, four? Are…"

"Yeah, yeah. Our dear Ollie is taking us. Oh and your cute girlfriend is coming too. You don't wanna make her wait, do you?"

"No"

"Then finish brushing you hair and hurry with the gel"

"You're the one to talk Bobby" I said closing the door.

After about 10 minutes, we headed outside. I spotted Ollie near his car and Mel near the mail box. I went to where she was and grabbed her waist pulling her closer.

…

Mel started jumping like a crazy kangaroo and I didn't know what to do, nobody did. _It has something to do with that envelope, that__'__s for sure. But what?!_

"I got in university!" She said with a huge smile.

_WHAT?!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18**

"I got in university!"

Everyone was looking at me with the weirdest expression ever. Ollie was the first to speak

"What you mean you got in university? Did you ever send them the papers?"

"Of course I did"

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"First, because I didn't want anybody to stay hopeful and second, because I forgot after everything that happened to mom and dad. I filled the papers before graduating from high school, Mr. Curry helped me"

"Mr. Curry? You mean AC?"

"Yeah"

"But he only teaches in universities, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but my other teacher got really sick and couldn't go to school for the two final months, so they called Mr. Curry to substitute him"

"Why do you keep calling him Mr. Curry?" Ollie asked laughing

"Because he was my teacher, Ollie! I need to show respect and not call him AC!" He laughed even harder "What?"

"You didn't show respect when you said he had nice, strong arms, a cute, soft butt and a torso that you could swim on!" Everyone laughed, including me but except Jack.

"Shut up! Hey! How do you know that?"

"I… sort of…"

"You heard me talking with Andy!"

"You both were talking too loud and squealing like crazy in your room! I was just passing by and accidentally heard it!"

"Yeah, right…"

"I have better things to do than listening to a teenager talk about the teacher's ass, who just happen to be my friend!"

"Whatever Ollie!" I laughed "At least it is true" I mumbled loud enough for everybody to hear, Jack's expression wasn't the best.

"Well, I'm glad that he helped you and I'm sure you're as well!" He said laughing and as he turned his head, noticed Jack's expression "Relax Jackie-O. Mel won't leave you for AC… well, maybe if you work out a bit more, you'll be more guaranteed"

"Shut the fuck up Ollie!" I said sitting near Jack, he didn't move closer as he always did, what made me to look at him but he looked somewhere else. _Ah, great!_

"Anyway Mel, you never told us where you got in and what you plan to study" Jerry asked interested.

"Yeah well, I got in New York University" Jack sighed and tensed up when I said that "BUT, after what happened to my parents, I talked to AC and explained what had happened and that I'd have to move in with Ollie. So he managed to write a letter to the uni also explaining them the situation. Since he's a respectable teacher and shit, he got them to transfer me to the Detroit University! And since I needed time to settle down and stuff, my classes only start on…" I looked on the paper for the answer "… January 7th"

"And prince AC saves the lady in danger" Ollie joked

"Stop being an ass Oliver!" I said seriously and he got it. I called him Oliver, that meant I was really pissed.

"Alright! Alright!" He said shaking hands in the air "So, what are you going there for?"

"Journalism!" I answered smiling

A coral of 'nice' was heard. Jack seemed to relax after I explained that I wasn't going back to New York.

"Now, that's one thing to celebrate! Sofi, make yourself useful and bring beers for everybody!" Bobby shouted. Sofi made her way to the kitchen cursing Bobby in Spanish. When she came back, she handed everybody their beers and put Bobby's on the table, if he wanted it, he'd have to get up to take it. Everybody laughed and Bobby was about to curse Sofi when Camille cut him off

"The girls Bobby! Keep your mouth closed!"

Bobby said something that nobody understood while getting up to take his beer.

"Let's make a toast in honor of my little sister!" Olli said putting his bear up, soon everybody did the same, even Amelia and Daniela grabbed their glasses full of fruit juice. "I'm proud of you baby" He said hugging me with his free arm before kissing the top of my head.

After thanking everybody, I grabbed Jack's hand and leaded him to some random bedroom, the first I found. He looked at me confused, I went over him and placed a kiss on his lips. He squeezed my waist lightly and pulled me closer, deepening our kiss.

I pulled a bit away of him, just enough to talk "What's wrong Jackie?" I asked almost in a whisper, he only shook his head "Tell me"

His green eyes looked right into my brown ones, making me feel weak in the knees. He sweetly put a braid of hair behind my ear and ran his finger lightly on my cheek, down to my jaw line. "You… you're too good to me Mel"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going to college now, you'll be someone greater than you are, you know?"

"No I don't, Jack"

He sighed lightly "You're gonna make something by yourself, get people's respect. You're smart, you deserve it and more. I'm a lazy ass rockstar wannabe who only knows how to play a freaking guitar, I…"

I kept him from talking by placing my index finger on his lips "What you're saying doesn't make any sense. Yes, I'll go to uni and make something by myself, but I'm not doing this to get people's respect, I'm doing it for myself. And you have a gift Jack, you touch people's heart with your music, without even noticing it. That's such a powerful thing, you should know that! So don't say that the only thing you can do is to play a freaking guitar, 'cause you do much more than that. And the uni is only 10 minutes away by car, bus or whatever, I'll still be living next door to you, nothing is gonna change between us. You understand me? Nothing" As much as it sounded like a speech, I said it in the sweetest way I could. And he got the message, he smiled before saying

"I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize for" I said running my hand on his chest.

"Do you really think I should work out more?"

I laughed at his question "No. That was only Ollie messing with you"

"Still… I'll think about that" I smiled "Don't wanna lose you for any AC guy… for any guy at all" Again I smiled and Jack pulled me closer to him before kissing me deeply. Soon the door was shouted open

"Shit!"

We stopped making out to see who was disturbing us, actually, we didn't even have to do that.

"This ain't the bathroom…and it also ain't a motel room so you fuckers get out of there now"

"Go find the bathroom Bobby" Jack said annoyed before he started to kiss me again like nothing had happened.

"Yo! Yo! I'm still here"

"Then get out… and don't forget to close the door" I found Jack challenging Bobby pretty amusing and started chuckling.

"What's going on with ya fairy? You think you are a man now?"

I let go of Jack and went over the door "Fuck off Bobby" I said before closing the door quickly and locking it. I could hear Bobby calling me names, nothing that I haven't heard before.

Twenty minutes later, I was back home with Ollie but not before giving a ride to Jack and Bobby. We ate the dinner that Ollie had cooked, of course, and then went to bed by 11pm. We decided that tomorrow I'd go to Detroit University and register myself.

…

At 9am I woke up with two freaking birds singing near my window. _Yes, it__'__s a beautiful sign of nature but why can__'__t those little things go sing somewhere else or keep their beaks shut __'__till when I wake up? Hell__…_ I got up and lazily headed to the bathroom. After doing my morning things, I went to kitchen to eat some breakfast.

By 9:30am I was done eating and thought about something to do. Ollie was working, Jack was probably sleeping… I really had nothing to do, so I remembered I should go to uni to register myself. Just the thought of going there made me feel butterflies in my stomach, but I had to do it. If wasn't in the morning, it'd have to be in the afternoon. _Let__'__s do it!_

I changed my baby blue flannel pajamas for a pair of light jeans, white long sleeved t-shirt, a orange jacket with some pockets and zippers around it and a pair of dark brown boots with almost no heels. After brushing my teeth again and pulling my hair up in a ponytail, I grabbed the papers I needed, my keys, my cell phone and headed outside to take the bus. The nearest bus stop was on the other side of the Empire video store, so I had to walk a few blocks before get there, something that really didn't bother me.

I was there for about two minutes when I saw a girl coming out of the video store.

"Rachel!" I yelled. She looked to where I was ands smiled while coming to where I was.

"Hey Mel! Long time I don't see you!"

"Yeah. How you doing?"

"Fine. You know, same old, same old" I laughed "What about you?"

"I'm good" I answered smiling lightly, squeezing my eyes a bit because of the wind.

"Good to know. Where you going?"

"Oh. I'm going to the Detroit University! Do you know which bus I need to take?"

"Yeah, you need the East Detroit 2. You're lucky girl, it shall be here very soon!"

"Good! Oh, and thanks! So, how's work?"

"Nice, I like working there. But you know, since you left, we can't find a descent person to work there! The past two girls tried to take a DVD with them on their way out!"

"Really? Oh man, that's bad"

"Yeah. You know, maybe you should come back. Gimmy really regrets what he did, he admitted that he was an ass with you for no reason"

"No Rach. I was humiliated by him, that's one thing hard to forgive. He won't ever trust on me, I don't like this kind of situation"

"I'm really sorry about that. Shit, he's a sweetheart but sometimes can be a real dickhead"

"I've seen it" I answered laughing

"Why are you going to Detroit University anyway?"

"Oh, I just…"

"Hey! Your bus is here!" She cut me off and I looked to see the blue bus coming, it read in big white letters 'East Detroit 2'.

"Yeah, that's it! I gotta go now! Bye Rach, see ya!"

"See ya Mel!"

I got in the bus and asked to the driver where should I stop to go to the Detroit University.

"I'll let you know when we get there"

"Alright, thanks" I answered and sat down. There were a few passengers there, most of then looked like students. _They must be going to the same place that I am._ I started looking at them curiously, imagining that we could study together. When my look got on the back of the bus, I spotted Gimmy sat there. My whish was to get up and to punch him, but I changed my mind and turned back to the front. After about ten minutes the bus stopped and the driver turned back, when he saw where I was, he said

"That's where you wanna be, young lady"

"Thanks sir" I answered smiling. He was an old man with kind eyes and smile. I got up and headed outside, I noticed that Gimmy was heading to the uni as well. _Ah, great!_ With papers in hand, I walked to the entry.

A bunch of other people were getting in as well, apparently, the new schedule was about to start. I accidentally bumped into a strong and tall blonde guy

"Oops! Sorry!"

"It's okay" He said smiling. I smiled lightly back and started looking around for the reception room.

"You new?"

"Yeah…Kinda of. I mean, I'll start in January and I need to find the reception room"

"It's right there" He pointed to a balcony not too far from where we were and it read in huge white letters 'Reception'. _Great start, you fool!_

"Oh… thanks!" I smiled embarrassed.

"No problem" The bell rang "Time to go to class. Hope I'll see you in January…" He said the final word as expecting me to finish his sentence, I had no idea what he was trying to do.

"Yeah me too. Bye!" I said quickly and to start walking to the balcony.

"Hey!" The guy called me and I turned back "You never told me your name"

"You never asked" _Ah! That__'__s what he meant! Duh!_

He laughed "What's your name?" Soon a woman dressed in black long skirt and white long sleeved silk shirt appeared in the now empty hall. She looked angry.

"Mr. Wilson! You should be in class! What are you doing out here?"

"Yes Miss Random. I'm on my way…"

"He was just helping me to find the reception room" _It__'__s not fair if he gets in trouble for me._

"Okay then, I assume he already did. You can go now Mr. Wilson"

"Alright. See ya!" He said looking at me.

"See ya!"

The long haired blonde guy turned and started making his way to whatever class he should be. The woman, that now I knew by Miss Random turned to me

"Can I help you dear?" I was surprised that she spoke so gently with me, she didn't seem like that when she spoke with the guy.

"Yeah. My name is Melanie Parker and I'd like to register myself. Here's my letter" I said while showing her the paper.

"Oh right! Mr. Curry did this himself"

"Yeah" I hold a laugh when she said AC's name, like if he was a god or something, not that I blamed her.

"How did you say your last name was?"

_Oh crap!_ "Hum… Parker"

"Right. Come with me and we'll get this done!"

"Thanks" I said relieved that she didn't associate my name with Ollie or with any of the Mercers.

After about 40 minutes, we were finally done. I now was an official Detroit University student.

"Hope we'll see great things from you Miss Parker"

"You sure will!" I answered smiling as I got up from the chair I was sat. We shook hands and I opened the door. She had given me several manuals and stuff about the university and the journalism course, as well my schedule and a list of extra activities that I could choose to do, including writing for the uni's newspaper.

_Great, now how the hell do I get out of here?_ I tried to search for the map in the middle of the papers but as soon as I tried to reach for it, all the folders full of papers fell on the ground.

"Fuck" I cursed while kneeling to take all the papers back.

"Learned that from Ollie, I suppose" A voice said behind my back.

"Shit!" I was taken by surprise by it. I turned to see who was talking to me but still remained kneeled. "AC! Hey!" I got up.

"Great to see you here Mel!"

"Yeah. I… hum… Just registered myself"

"Good! So now you're one of my students again"

"That's right. I think I have a couple of classes with you"

"Let's see…" He kneeled, took my schedule from the floor and got up again. "… Seems like we're gonna see each other a lot during the week" I only smiled. "How's Ollie doing?"

"He's great. You know, he doesn't change, he's still the same…"

"Pretty boy asshole" He completed my sentence.

"Exactly" I said laughing.

"Well, tell him not to worry, I'll keep an eye on you"

"Thanks, but you know I can handle it myself"

"Sure you do. But an extra help won't hurt"

"I bet he'll offer to pay you so you can baby sit me"

He laughed "If he offers it, I promise I'll say 'no'"

"Good" I said and kneeled again, grabbing all my papers quickly.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Go home"

"Why don't you stay here and watch my class? Just to, you know, get used" He said while handing me my schedule.

"It's not like I haven't watched it"

"Come on Mel, high school classes are completely different from university ones! Then we can call Ollie and ask him to meet us in some restaurant or something and have lunch together"

"Hum… okay"

"Nice! So, let's go"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up with someone knocking hard on the door. I tried to pretend that nobody was home, but the person kept knocking.

"Bastard…" I lazily got up and made my way downstairs. "What?" I said when I opened the door.

"Jackie-boy!" Tim yelled and Tyler laughed.

"Man, why you yelling for? I'm right here!"

"Seems like someone is in a bad mood today" Tyler pointed

"Well, it happens when I wake up with people almost bringing my door down!"

"Relax Jackie, that mood of yours is gonna change" Tim stated

"You seem to be pretty confident about that"

"Jackie… Jackie… I bet my life on that" Tim said while putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Then it's a bad little thing" I said taking his arm off me. They both laughed.

"Just tell him Tim"

"Alright! Jack-O, we did it!"

"We did what man? We… wait!" Tyler and Tim's eyes were glowing and they had the biggest smiles ever. "Are you serious? Don't bullshit me!"

"I'm serious as hell Jack! We fucking did it!"

"Holly shit! We did it!" I yelled and the three of us started jumping like crazy kids. I couldn't be happier, but I forgot about something. Something that would change the way I was feeling about the news.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ollie, you should have seen his face! It was like 'what the hell are you doing with me?' it was hilarious!" I was telling Ollie how my first class at uni was, and by now was talking about a guy who decided to demonstrate how the suicides did to kidnap victims to get people's attention. We were all having a good laugh about it.

"Now AC, tell me, how are the guys there? Can little Mel really handle them for herself or will she need some help?"

"Oh please…" I complained and AC laughed.

"Most of them are pretty strong because of football, but the majority of those are also pretty stupid. Only a tiny percent should give her something to worry about. You know, the charming guys, who have appearance, popularity and a red carpet for them to walk on the halls"

"Argh! You should know better man! I don't fall for those!"

"I heard that you were talking to Harlan Wilson. He's an exception, he has all that but also personality, good guy. He and the other people he hang out with are cool"

"So this is his name? Lame! How do you already know that? Shit, news goes fast there, huh?"

"You're in a communications university. That should be expected"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I bumped into him, he asked if I was new, I said sort of and that was it. I mean, no big deal. Besides, I already have a boyfriend, you guys shouldn't worry about that"

"But Jackie should" Ollie said laughing.

"Jackie? You got a new guy Mel?"

"Thank God she kicked that bastard's ass!"

"Shut up Ollie. Yeah, I'm not with David anymore"

"Yeah, she almost ripped his balls off with an ice blade last time she saw him"

"Ouch! That must hurt! So, who's the new one?"

"Jack"

"Jack what?"

"Mercer. Jack Mercer"

AC's eyes grew "You're dating a Mercer brother?"

"Yup. The youngest"

"Oh. Does he have a rock band?" I nodded "I've seen him playing. He's good!"

"Yeah, he is"

"Well Ollie, now you really don't have to worry anymore. If Mel mentions that her boyfriend is a Mercer, most of guys will keep a 5 feet safety distance from her"

"Like if I was sick or something?"

"No, like if 'if I get any close to her, I'm gonna lose my head'" I couldn't help but laugh, Ollie did the same.

"Shame on you Ollie! Are you gonna let guys be afraid of the Mercers and not of you, who's my big brother?"

"Let's just say that I'm an unexpected gift for them"

"Yeah, right…"

"So guys, I whish I could stay here all the afternoon talking to you, but gotta teach those empty heads something useful!

"Alright AC. Thanks for doing this for Mel"

"Yeah, thanks AC"

"No problem guys, it was my pleasure. I'm sure she won't let me down"

"You can bet that!" I answered smiling.

"Bye! See ya!"

"See ya!"

"Hey! How should I call you now?"

"AC of course! Don't come with that Mr. Curry shit! It sucks!"

I laughed "Alright. See ya AC!" I watched as he made his way to his black Ford Fusion. "Dude, his car rocks! It has like, a huge stereo and it's so freaking comfortable! I could live in a car like that! Though, I love the black one, I'd go for a red"

"Maybe you get yourself one of those when you start writing for the New York Times or something like that"

"You can also bet that!" I answered proudly.

"Alright little sis. I also gotta go now. You going home?"

I looked at my watch, it was about 3pm "Can you give me a ride to Tim's?"

"Where the hell is Tim's?"

"Three blocks after the Empire video store"

"Sure baby, let's go"

…

"I'll come back with Jack, don't worry!"

"Okay! I'll probably be home sooner today, if you need anything"

"Alright, thanks! Oh, and please I left all my papers in your car, bring it home to me!"

"Will do! Bye!"

I could hear the sound of the musical instruments coming from the garage. I knocked hard on the gate so they'd listen. Soon the music stopped.

"Who's it?" Tim's voice yelled

"It's Mel!" I yelled back

I heard some whispers and in about one minute, Jack opened it.

"Surprise!" I said smiling at him.

He smiled broadly back "Mel! Come on in!"

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Mel! Long time we don't see you!"

"Yeah I know. How you are you?"

"Great! Hey Mel, did Jack tell you the latest news?" As soon as Tyler said that, Jack dropped the glass of water that he was drinking, on the floor. He was staring right to Tyler, like killing him with an invisible hot vision.

"What is it?"

"Ah… hum…It's… it's just that…"

"Say it!"

"We… we were invited to play at the Costume Ball on New Year's Eve" Tim finally said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" Jack said quickly "Erm… you know, this is like, the biggest New Year's Eve party in Detroit. It's fancy and shit! People only wear fancy costumes, not those that we put our own clothes together, you know?"

"Man, that's so cool!"

"Isn't it? And we, of course will get tickets for everybody"

"Nice! I was thinking that we'd have to spend the New Years apart!"

"No! No, no, no… I'll be there" Jack said before kissing my forehead.

"So, is there a problem if I stay here watching you guys to play?"

"'Course not Mel. Take a sit and relax. There must be something to drink in the refrigerator right there" Tim said pointing to an old blue refrigerator.

"Alright"

The guys played some gigs and I sat there watching, singing and laughing with them. It was great that the guys would have this opportunity to play in a bigger party, I was really happy for them. Jack on the other hand, seemed to be concerned about something, he was probably just worried in making things right and not screw things up, no big deal.

The sun was setting when the guys decided that it was finally time to stop. Jack grabbed his guitar, put it on it's case and it on his back. His free arm embraced my shoulders, protecting me from the cold breeze around. We had walked about two blocks when a black old car passed through us really fast, but doing less noise than expected.

"Wow. Slow down hurry boy" I said obviously not thinking that the driver would listen.

"We are the ones who should hurry up. It's not save walking here by this time"

"Don't worry Jackie, I'll protect you" I said playfully

"Good to know" He answered half smiling.

"Is everything okay? You seem… I don't know, distracted? Worried about something?"

"No, no… everything is fine"

"Are you worried about this party thing?"

He cleaned his throat "Yeah, yeah. But it'll be fine"

"Okay" _He tends to repeat the words when he__'__s lying._ But I let it go, if he didn't want to talk about it, I wouldn't force him to.

We walked in silence and kept our bodies as closer as possible, our steps were large and fast, considering that we both have long legs. We were two blocks away from home, when I noticed that the black old car was parked in the middle of the street, in front of our houses.

"What's going on Jackie?" _Something is happening, something bad is happening._

"I don't know Mel. Calm down"

"What's that car doing there?"

"Just… just calm down. It must have broken or something"

"Jack…"

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm a… afraid. I'm afraid"

"I'm here. Nothing is gonna happen to you" He said putting me closer to him. We were now approaching slowly and silently to our houses, we were only a block away when four head-covered big guys got out of the car holding each one a huge black shotgun.

"Holy crap!" I could hear fear in Jack's voice.

My eyes grew when I saw all that guys holding those monster guns. "What are they gonna do Jack? Don't… don't tell me that they…" I could barely talk, fear took over me and my eyes were full of tears.

"Ssshhh" Jack pushed me behind some trees that were in front of a nearby house, he also hided himself there. "Is your cell phone with you?"

"Yeah! It is…" I started looking for it in the pockets of my jacket, my hands were cold and shaking. "Here!" I handed it to Jack and he started dialing.

"Bobby! … Man, stop. It's not time to joke right now. Take a look out of the window, there are some guys in a black car right in front of our house and Ollie's… I don't fucking know! … I'm hidden with Mel behind a couple of trees… four!..."

Soon the silence was broken by a shot that was soon followed by another and then others came after, with no stop. I felt like all my blood had stopped circulating around my body, I couldn't feel or hear anything, just the sound of bullets crashing into something and glass being crashed, one after other. Jack hugged me tightly. I peaked to see where the shot were being direct to, and I whish I hadn't done that.

Half of the fuckers were shooting on my house, the other on Jack's. All the fear I was feeling tuned into anger and my heart started beating as fast as ever. They were shooting on MY house! _OLLIE!_

I let go of Jack's embrace and started looking for something that could hit them.

"Mel, what you doing? We don't have any guns, we can't do anything!"

"I can't stay here watching those fuckers doing that! My brother is in there! I can't stay here doing nothing while they are trying to kill him!" I found a rock, big enough to do some damage, as I started walking, Jack held my arm

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Let go of me Jack!" I pushed him away hard and started running towards my house. I couldn't think about anything that time, I knew it was a stupid thing to do, but I just couldn't stay there watching and waiting for it to be over. I threw the rock and it hit one shooter's shoulder, he moaned in pain.

"OLLIE!" _God_ _please, don__'__t take away from me. He__'__s all I have left!_

Shots were coming from everywhere and I found myself lost, I didn't know what to do.

"MEL, GET OUT OF THERE!" I heard Bobby's voice yelling from somewhere inside his house.

"OLLIE!" Two of the shooters were already gone.

"MEL!" I heard Ollie's voice and I relived. I just wanted to hug him, I just wanted to see my brother!

"MEL, COME BACK!" Jack yelled behind me.

"I WANNA SEE MY BROTHER!" In a moment of despair, I started running to my house. When I was only about 5 feet away from the entry, I felt something burning on my side. It hurt, it hurt a lot and I left a painful scream out. Right after I felt the same pain on my right leg, this time I didn't have enough strength to scream, so I just left my body to fall on the snow, as I did it, I hit my head on something hard, and it also hurt. I heard a painful moan somewhere behind me, and I prayed that it came from one of the fuckers.

I tried to get up but I couldn't. As I looked down, I saw the white snow was died in bright red and I realized that the red thing was coming from me, it was my blood.

"MEL!" I heard Ollie scream, his voice seemed far away. I also could hear Bobby and Jack calling me. Bobby also called Jack, who said something that I could only understand 'slightly!' and 'okay'. The voices seemed to be distant and I was feeling tired, it was hard to keep my eyes open, so I closed them. I closed my eyes, but could still hear noises somewhere around me.

"THEY ARE ALL GONE" I don't know who said that, but I assumed it was either Bobby or Ollie. _Good, the fuckers are all dead._ That thought made me to relax, I relaxed my mind and my body. I was sleepy, very sleepy.

"No! Please! Not again!" Someone said. I could feel the person near me, but couldn't guess who he was. His voice was just a whisper, a whisper in the dark.

"No! No God please! Don't…" It was the last thing I heard before everything went numb and black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I was traveling!**

**But here's the next chap, hope you like it! **

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews, keep it coming!!**

**Cap.19 **

I opened my eyes. Everything was so white like the purest snow and a light breeze played with my hair. I was laid in something soft and the sky was light, maybe too light. I squeezed my eyes and placed my hand on my forehead to block part of it. I wasn't in pain anymore and the white place I was laid wasn't stained with my blood. I looked down at me. _What am I wearing?_ It was a white dress, it was long and so clean that reflected the light.

I looked around and realized that around me, there were several flowers, different kinds and colors. _God, I love how they smell. _I jerked my head back to smell it better and as I inhaled the sweet smell, a smile formed on my face. I looked ahead and noticed that I was bare feet and that the flowers ended somewhere and after them, a green grass went on, endless. I tried to get up, I was curious about this place. _Where am I?_ It was so beautiful and peaceful. As I made an effort to get up, something held me, some invisible strength didn't let me go, it was hard but didn't hurt me.

_Great! So now I can__'__t even get up? Where the hell am I?_ As I thought that, the breeze grew harder and I shivered. _Oops! I think this word isn__'__t allowed here. Wait__…__ what__'__s the only place on Earth that we can__'__t say h__…__I know what? __…__ In a church! Yeah, I__'__m in a church._ I looked around again, it looked everything but a church. _Next place__…__hum__…_Then it hit me. _What if__…__ no, that can__'__t be possible. Actually it can, I was shot__…__ what if I__'__m in heaven? No, that__'__s an absurd! Where are the hot and sweet blonde angels? There__'__s nobody here!_

The breeze that had calmed down grew strong again for a few seconds. _What did I say now? If I know bad words, that__'__s Ollie__'__s fault. Ollie!_ I started thinking how he was. Was he alive? _Of course he__ is__! He__'__s the strongest guy I know he wouldn__'__t get down by some motherfu__…__fu__…__fu__…__la__…__laaa. I didn__'__t say it! Don__'__t even start with this wind again! __…__ Who am I talking to? Am I crazy? That__'__s it! Maybe I__'__m in an asylum! But crazy people say what they want and are not censored!_ _Time to stop thinking and do something, I can__'__t get up, but there__'__s still something inside me that moves, or at least I hope so!_

"Hello?" I said loudly to nowhere. "Yo! Somebody forgot me here!" Still no answer. "Hey! Is this a new version of Home Alone movies or something?". The strong breeze came again "What? You don't like Macaulay Culkin?"

"Heeeeeeeeeeey!" I yelled and the strong breeze remained. "Stop with this freaking thing!" I yelled madly and sighed heavily. As the breeze became soft again, the sky started getting dark. There were no clouds, just the light blue was being placed by a dark one. Again I tried to get up but was held and controlled my mind to not curse. Wherever I was, it could read my thoughts. _Creepy!_ I felt sleepy, I didn't want to close my eyes, didn't want to sleep in this unknown place, but I couldn't fight against it. As soon as I realized, my mind was blank.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mel pushed me hard on the trees and ran off. I tried to hold her and keep her from doing something crazy, but it was too late. _What the fuck is she doing? She__'__s gonna get killed! I__'__ve seen this before__…__I__'__ve lived this before._ She threw the rock on the shooter and it hit on his shoulder, he moaned in pain. I thanked Ollie silently for teaching her some of his skills.

She yelled for him, I could hear and see that she was desperate and I didn't blame her. Shots were coming from everywhere and she was lost in the middle of it.

"MEL COME BACK!" I yelled. I had gotten closer to the mess without even noticing, I ran after her in attempt to stop her and bring her back to a savviest place, but she ran ahead.

"I WANNA SEE MY BROTHER" She wasn't thinking. She was acting impulsively and this wasn't good.

Then, what I feared the most happened: she got shot. It was like someone had shot me. Ollie, Bobby and I called her name as soon as her scream full of pain filled the street. Soon another shot hit her in her leg, she couldn't hold her weight and left herself to fall on the snow. I've been there. Everything seemed like a flashback, and I didn't like it at all, especially because I knew how it ended.

I ran over where she had fallen, but before getting there I felt my arm burning and fell on my knees.

"AAAHH!" _Shit!_

"JACK!" Bobby called me.

"Argh… IT WAS ONLY SLIGHTLY! I'M OKAY" It was painful as hell, but I've hanged much worse. Soon a painful scream from behind me came out, Bobby had blown the motherfucker's head. Ollie shot the fucker left right in the middle of his chest.

"THEY ARE ALL GONE!" He yelled running out of his house to where Mel had fallen. Bobby also came out running, but came towards me.

"Jack! Jack!" He kneeled beside me.

"I'm okay Bobby"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It was only slightly on my arm"

"Good" He hugged me tightly "God ya little fairy scared the shit outta on me! Thought that everything was gonna happen again"

"No, I'm fine" Bobby helped me up. It's incredible how he can become a pussy when someone closer to him suffered something. "What about you?"

"I'm straight"

"Mel!" I ran to where she was and Bobby followed me. Ollie was already beside her, massaging her head and crying.

I kneeled on her other side "No! Please! Not again!" Her blood was everywhere around her and I noticed she had hit her head on the mail box while falling. _Her cell phone is still with me!_ I started looking for it in my pocket, when I finally found it, Ollie said between his snobs

"I already called, while I was there inside. They shall be here soon… Mel! Open your eyes! No! No God please! Don't take hear away from me!"

"Where the fuck is the ambulance?!" Bobby yelled and kicked a snow bank near him. Less than five minutes later, the ambulance arrived. I had already forgotten that I was shot myself, all I wanted to know was if Mel'd be alright. _She__'__s strong! She__'__s gonna get through this!_

Two guys put her inside the ambulance and other called me to go with them inside, so he'd take care of my arm. Ollie and Bobby would follow us by car. As the one guy took care of my wound, the other put tubs on her nose and started sending oxygen to her lungs, he also plugged something on her chest that showed her heart beat, it was weak, but still there.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked desperately. The guy who was taking care of her didn't answer "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked again, this time louder and angrily.

"I don't know" He answered worried "She's still alive but lost too much blood. As if the shots weren't enough, she also hit her head pretty badly. She passed out" I was wordless. "You look pale young man. Relax, we'll take care of her"

"Then do it! And hurry this crap up! She may be dying while you're slowly taking a ride on Detroit's street!"

"Calm down, we're doing what we can. We don't wanna cause another accident"

"Don't tell me to calm down" I mumbled and remained silently until when we got in the hospital, five minutes later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ollie's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why this ambulance doesn't go fucking faster?" I yelled to nobody but Bobby answered.

"Calm down Ollie. They are taking care of her there"

"But it isn't enough!"

"But it may save her life! Look we're here!"

I barely pulled the car over and already got out of it. They were also taking Mel off the ambulance.

"How's she?"

"Excuse me sir. We gotta take her to the ER immediately"

"Is she gonna be okay?" The guy didn't answer and got in with her. I started to follow them but Bobby held me.

"Wait. There's nothing you can do now! Let's sit down and wait"

"Wait" I said in a mocking tone "My little sister is there dying and you want me to fucking wait?"

"I've been through all this okay?! I know how you're feeling! I'm just trying to make things fucking better for you! They won't tell you shit 'till they do whatever they can to save her! Jack!" He yelled as he saw his little brother getting out of the ambulance.

"I'm just gonna have x-ray taken of my arm to see if everything is really okay and will be back" Jack said while walking side by side the other ambulance guy "Hey man…" He said looking at me

"What?" I asked impatiently

"Your head is bleeding"

I passed my ran on the side of my head and yes, indeed it was bleeding, bleeding hard to say so. I didn't notice it with all that happened. As I touched the exactly place of the injury, I felt an extremely strong pain. The guy who was with Jack grabbed my arm

"Let's see what's this sir, come with me"

"No" I said getting rid of his hand "I have more important shit to deal with"

"Shut up Oliver and go check your head" Bobby demanded

"You know what I need to do Bobby"

"Yeah I know, and we will. But just not right now"

"Thanks for helping me out there. But I got you involved in this crap again, I'll handle it by myself"

"Shut the fuck up and stop bullshitting. Go check your head and I'll wait for you both in the waiting room"

Jack and I went to a room to get ourselves checked. It turned up that his arm was okay and he only had to use a bandage where the bullet passed through his skin. In my case, there was a piece of glass in my head and I didn't even notice it, not because I was tough or anything, but because I could be losing my baby sister right at that moment. I got four stitches on my head and it also got bandaged.

"You need to rest now" The doctor said

"Thanks" _Like hell I will!_ I got up and went to meet Bobby. Jack was already there.

"I already called Angel, he's coming" Bobby said when I arrived

"Why?"

"You know why"

"Bobby, I won't ask you guys to help me, I got…"

"Stop being a bitch! What kind of friends do you think we are? You're like our brother Ollie, you know that! We're gonna help you out and break the motherfucker's neck like if he was a freaking chicken! You were there for us when we needed, we are here for you. Sofi and Jack will stay with Mel, she'll be fine"

"He ain't get out of this Bobby, I swear to God, I wanna see pain in his eyes. He'll beg for me to finish soon"

"I know, we'll get the dicksucker" A nurse that was passing by glared at Bobby because of his language, but he didn't even noticed it. Angel and Sofi came running

"Hey Bobby! Ollie, how are you man? Jack?"

"We're fine" I answered for both

"What about Mel?"

"I don't know. You two promise not leave her side, not even for a second!" I said looking to Jack and Sofi.

"Of course Ollie. Go do your business, Jack and I will watch over her"

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as possible. Let's go!" Bobby, Angel and I patted Jack lightly on the back, said bye to Sofi and walked out of the hospital. I'd only rest when the head of Pedrit, the drug dealer responsible for several murderers, is hanged on his own wall. _He__'__ll pay for everything he did to me and other people. _I was after him, and there was no doubt he was the one who planned that shot. We walked out, without knowing if we'd ever come back, but sure of one thing: we'd get justice done, even if it was by our own hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End of Ollie's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I opened my eyes again, I was in the same place. _Ah great! Here comes the wind__…_ It seemed like I had slept through the night, since the sky was light again, but I felt tired and I didn't seem to have taken any rest, on the contrary, I felt like if I had fought the whole night. The same light breeze was playing with my hair, I was wearing the same dress and the flowers were still there. I tried to get up and, for my surprise, I did it. _Yay!_

I felt a sudden feeling burning inside me, it felt good, like if life was coming back to me. A smile popped out on my face, I opened my arms widely and closed my eyes, felling the light being absolved by my body and the breeze playing with my hair and with my dress. This place didn't frighten me anymore, I felt like if I knew it since I was born. I felt free to do whatever I wanted to and I felt like running, like feeling my legs and their power. And I did it, nothing held me, I ran though the innumerous flowers until when I got tired and laid down on them, they served as a soft bed plus it smelled good.

Then all the sense of freedom was placed by loneliness. I could do whatever I wanted, but there was no one there with me, no one to play with, to talk to or to just stare at. _I wanna go away. I wanna come back to my house. I wanna hug my brother, I wanna kiss Jack, I wanna annoy Bobby, I wanna do all this again! I don__'__t wanna be here anymore._ All this thoughts made me cry, I cried silently, with nobody's shoulder to support me and nobody's hand to run its fingers on my hair. Again I felt weak and tired, what made me cry more. It was like if the pain was there but I couldn't feel it, it was like the pain was waiting for a moment of weakness to attack me, if that was it, I couldn't see a better moment. And it came. I groaned on the floor until it went away, what seemed to take forever. I curled myself into a ball to try to protect me if it comes again.

"I wanna come back" I mumbled between my snobs "I just wanna go home" I said in a whisper while tears rolled down on my face. "This is not my place. I don't belong here" I didn't know where I was, but of that, I was sure. "Please… take me out of here" I asked for help, even knowing that it wouldn't come.

"They are calling for you Honey Mel" A voice said not too far from where I was laid, I almost jumped out of my skin. Still scared, I got up and looked ahead, for where the voice seemed to come from. _That__'__s not possible__…__ only one person in the world called me Honey Mel and it was my__…_

"Mom!" Tears covered my eyes again, but these were tears of joy. My mom was right in front of me and beside her, my dad. As I approached, I saw that there was another person beside my mom. I narrowed my eyebrows. _It can__'__t be__…_ But it was. For the first time, I saw Evelyn Mercer, the kind old lady with sweet smile and shinning eyes that I saw pictures of. "What… what are you doing here? Where's this place? I'm so glad you're here! I was feeling so lonely!"

They all smiled at me warmly. "I missed you so much!" As I went to hug my parents I ran into some kind of invisible wall, that wouldn't let me pass. "Let me pass! They are my parents! I need to hug them! Let me go!" I knocked, I kicked it, and nothing made it fall apart. I was going to start crying again when my mom approached me, she was on the other side of the wall and couldn't touch me but I glued my face to the sort of glass to feel her as closer as possible.

Her hand moved like if she was touching my cheek sweetly, like she always did when I was laid watching TV and she arrived home. Memories started to come back as in a movie in my head. "Mom, stay here with me. Don't… don't go away again" She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry!" Now I was crying "I'm sorry for what I've done! I didn't mean to call you and make you go back! I just didn't know what to do, I was throwing up blood and I got scared and I…" She placed her index finger on 'my lips', meaning for me to be silent and shook her head 'no'. "Why aren't you talking to me? You called me Honey Mel! Why can't you talk to me now? Are you mad at me? Mom I…" Again she shook her head 'no'.

I looked to my dad, he was smiling at me, the same smile that he gave me when I recovered my bad physics grade at school, a proud and happy smile. Evelyn was also smiling, I looked at her

"They all miss you so much. You meant the world to them, and you still do" She smiled when she heard my words. "I wish I could have met you before…" She nodded smiling kindly.

"Am I dead?" I asked all of sudden. It was hard to recognize, but they were all dead and I was among them that meant I was dead as well. My mom, dad and Evelyn laughed. "I can't be dead, can I?" My mom, again smiling, shook her head 'no'.

"You need to go now. You need to go back" My dad said, his tone was a mix of sadness and happiness.

"I wanna be here with you guys!"

"You don't belong here Mel. This is not your place"

"My place is with you dad! You can't leave me here"

"We won't leave you baby. We never did, we're always with you in your heart and watching over you and Ollie, no matter where you are" My mom said. "Stop blaming yourself to what happened to us. It wasn't your fault, it was meant to happen"

"You need to go now Mel. It was a pleasure to meet you, even in this kind of circumstances. Tell my sons that I love them more than anything and that I'm always with them" Evelyn said as my mom got up.

"Mom! Where you going? No! Come back! Don't go! Please!"

"They are calling for you Mel. It's not your time, you have much more to come ahead, my love"

"No…I love you!"

"We love you too sweetheart. Send all our love to Ollie"

"NO! DON'T GO!!!!!!" I yelled as they all faded away, as did the wall. I ran as faster as I could to reach them, but they were already gone and I was left alone again. Seconds after, I felt something burning inside me again, it was warm and didn't hurt but it felt strange. I closed my eyes, tears were still rolling down and the breeze grew strong.

When I opened my eyes again, I wasn't in that place anymore. This was a room, everything was dark, except by the light coming from the bedside lamp, that didn't help much, and I was actually laid on a bed. The white dress was changed by a light blue night-dress and a white sheet was on me until my belly button. There was something attached to my right middle finger and only now I realized I had a tub inside my nose to help me to breathe, actually it was bothering me, so with my free hand I ripped it off. By the moment I did it a siren started to ring. _Holy crap!_

Soon the light of the room was turned on, what made me to squeeze my eyes. A man and a woman dressed in white came directly to me, the man pulled the skin under my eye down and lighted something directly into it. "Hey, what you doing?" I said trying to take my face out of his hands. He turned the light off and smiled at me. _After almost making me blind you__'__re gonna smile to me? Fuck you!_ He also heard my heart beating and the woman put the tub in my nose again and noticing my reluctant expression she motherly said smiling

"You still need that young lady, don't take it off again" I nodded as both went to a brunette woman who was inside the room.

The man spoke "All her vitals are fine. I'll be back in a couple of minutes to do a more detailed check up on her. Until then, you can talk to her and explain what happened, she probably doesn't remember, but try to keep her from speaking" The brunette nodded and turned to me.

"Sofi!" I squealed groggily.

"Sssshhh. The doctor said you shouldn't talk" I sighed and she laughed "God Mel, I'm so happy you woke up!" She said while turning the light of the room off, since she noticed it annoyed me, leaving only the bedside lamp on, as it was before.

"How long have I been here?" I asked in a low and paused voice.

"This is your second night here. You were supposed to wake up last afternoon, but you didn't. You left everybody worried to death!" I opened my mouth to say something else, but she cut me off "Before you start asking, I'm gonna tell you what happened to you" I only nodded patiently "After you were shot, they brought you here to the hospital. You were shot in your side and in your leg, the bullet that reached your leg came out at the same time, but the one in your side remained there. You already had it removed through surgery, the doctor said that it was quite simple and luckily, the bullet didn't damage any major organ. You also hit your head on the mail box when you fell, what caused you to pass out. The big problem was that you lost too much blood, really, too much! You're really weak, that's why you gotta eat properly and save energy!" She took a deep breath when she finished speaking, what made me laugh lightly and I soon found out that to laugh, hurt my side. Sofi sweetly ran her hand on my head "Oh, sweetie. I was so worried about you!"

"Where's Ollie? Sofi, where's my brother? Is he alright? Is he save?"

"Ssshh. Calm down Mel. He came to the hospital with you and then left with Bobby and Angel, he was alright"

"He WAS alright? What you mean? Where are they?"

She took a deep breath "You know how the Mercers and Parkers appreciate their family more than anything and when somebody tries to break it, they go and break their neck"

"You mean that they went after who did that?" Sofi nodded "But that's too dangerous! For God's sake somebody gotta bring them back, they can't…"

"Mel" Sofi cut me off "Stop talking and relax. They have done this before and they won't rest until they get it done, there's nothing you can do about it. I saw Ollie with my own eyes, he was fine, despite the anger flowing through his skin!"

"Oh God…"

"He'll come back save to you, don't worry" She said smiling while caressing my arm in order to calm me down. She was right, there was nothing I could do but pray that my brother and the others would be alright.

We were in silence when the door slowly was open by a tall figure with messy hair, it could only be Jack, and the tension I was feeling eased. We both remained in silence as we watched him tip toeing inside the room, turning and closing the door as softly as possible. He was holding something, as he turned again, he noticed that Sofi wasn't where she was before

"Sofi, what are you doing there? I just went to buy some coffee" He said in a very low whisper.

"Hey Jackie" I sweetly said smiling to him. His serious and worried expression turned into shock as he dropped the polystyrene cup of coffee on the floor. He looked to Sofi then back to me before rushing as closer as he could get to the bed

"Mel! Oh my God! You're awake!" He bent and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. There he was, just like I remembered: messy blonde hair, slim but yet muscular body that fitted perfectly in the punk-rock style clothes, black leather bracelets on both wrists, tattoos along his arms, deep green eyes, the smile that could convince me to do anything, yet he didn't know and it should remain like that other less he'd take advantage of my weakness, and his deep voice that made me shiver inside everytime I listened to it. "Why didn't you call me Sofi?" He said sounding mad.

"She just woke up Jack, I was sleeping and woke up with a freaking siren because Mel ripped the tub off her nose" She finished the sentence half laughing.

Jack turned to me "Are you crazy? You can't do that!"

"So I've heard…" I answered annoyed

"Did the doctor already check on her?"

"He did quickly and said that he'd be back soon"

"What? What is he waiting for? For Mel to collapse or something?"

"Jack calm down! Look at her, she's fine! She only needs to rest!"

Jack sighed as the doctor came inside the room once more. "It was about time" I heard him saying under his breath and chuckled, it was funny to watch him acting like that. _So cute!_

"Hi sleepy one" The doctor said approaching. He was as tall as Jack, had blue eyes, dark hair and a kind smile. He should be in his early 50's and I guessed that a really handsome guy when he was younger, 'cause despite the wrinkles forming on his face, his beautiful features were still there. I smiled lightly to him and he started checking all the machines that I was connected to, Sofi and Jack stepped behind to let him do him job.

"Is everything okay doctor?" Jack asked in a way that seemed he was holding this question for long time.

"It will. This girl here is strong, handled a lot" He saying while playing with my foot, what made me laugh. He turned to me "You need to rest, as your friend may have told you, you lost a lot of blood and your body needs time to bring it back to normal. We're gonna send you special food, containing specially vitamins"

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"One week" I sighed "Your stitches need to heal first. Then we'll take them off and you'll be able to go home. But do only the necessary for another week, and then you'll be able to come back to your normal life. Let me ask you, does you house have stairs?"

"Yes"

"You can't use them, either to find another place to stay or sleep on the couch, the effort you need to go upstairs or downstairs may make the wound to open really easily. I honestly, would go for the first one" He said blinking to me and I smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually I am"

"I'm gonna provide you something yummy!" He said while heading out of the room. _I like him._ He wasn't scary like the majority of the doctors and treated me well. "What's this?" He asked looking on the floor.

"Oh! That was my fault doctor"

"No problem. I'll send someone to clean it up"

"Yeah, you better eat sweetie you look skinner than the last time I saw you" Sofi said worried

"Probably those two days without eating helped" I concluded

"I'm gonna buy a coffee now, will be back soon" Sofi said while leaving, letting Jack and I alone.

I looked up to him and found him staring at me. "What?" I asked smiling.

He approached and sat on the bed before starting running his fingers on my hair. _Oh God, I love when he does that._ He probably read my thoughts, because he smiled right after I thought that. "I'm so relieved that you are okay. You know, for a moment I thought I'd have lost you. But then I remembered you're a tough girl, you wouldn't give up that easily"

I smiled at him and as I looked at his arm, I noticed it was bandaged. "What happened to you?"

"I got slightly shot" Me eyes grew "But don't worry, it was nothing"

"Of course it was. You ran after me, didn't you?"

"I… sort of…you know"

"You shouldn't have done that Jack" _He was shot because of me! Even if it was slightly, it could have been much worse!_

"It's not your fault if that's what you're thinking"

"Are you a mind reader now?"

"I just know you well enough to know that's what you thinking" I smiled and he smiled back.

"You and Sofi spent all the time here?"

"Yup. Ollie demanded us not to leave your side and if he hadn't, I wouldn't anyway" _Oh God there__'__s no other guy in the world like him!_

"Thanks. You both should go home and take some rest, I'll be fine"

"No way in hell. I'll say that to Sofi though"

"What you're gonna say to me Jack?" She asked while coming in with two coffee cups and handed one to Jack "Since you dropped yours…"

"Thanks. Hey Sofi, why don't you go home and catch some sleep? I'll stay here with Mel. I know how you hate hospitals"

"I told him you can both go"

"No way. Somebody needs to stay here with you. I'm actually tired I think I'll go now, since you're fine"

"Yeah. Go with her Jackie, I'll be fine"

"I already said I won't Mel"

"Stop arguing Mel, the doctor said you can't talk too much! Jack, next night I sleep here with her"

"No, don't bother. I can handle it"

"But Jack, you gotta catch some sleep yourself, you look crappy!"

"I'm fine. Go Sofi"

"Alright, I'll change your mind until tomorrow. You wanna me to bring something from your house when I come back?"

"Hum… yeah, my guitar"

Sofi laughed "Alright. Boa noite kids!"

"Bye" We said at the same time as she left. My food came only one minute after and for my surprise, it tasted well, the floor was also cleaned. I looked at Jack, who was watching me while I was eating.

"Want some?"

"No thanks"

"You need to eat Jackie"

"I did. I bought something in the cafeteria"

"Alright" I knew that cafeteria's food wasn't enough for him, he was hungry. I was done anyway and there was plenty of food left.

"You need to eat everything Mel"

"I'm done. I'm too sleepy to eat, promise I'll eat better tomorrow"

"Okay then. Sleep now" He said while getting up and helping me with the plate.

"If you want, you can eat what's left"

"Mel, I'm not hungry. Don't worry about me" I gave him an 'I know what you're trying to do' look. "You sure you don't want this anymore?"

"Completely"

"Then I guess it isn't a bad idea" He ate everything in less than five minutes.

When he had finished, I asked "Do you think they are fine?"

"Who?"

"Ollie, Angel and Bobby. It has been two days since they are there trying to kill the fucker"

"They are fine Mel, don't worry about them. They are the best around when it comes to revenge. They'll be here soon"

"I hope so"

"Time to sleep baby" He said amused as he got up. "Good night and please, wake up tomorrow"

I couldn't help but laugh "Sure I will. You think you can get rid of me that easily?"

"Shut up" He said half laughing before kissing my forehead.

I grabbed his fine arm before he could go away "Stay here, there's enough space for both of us"

"I can be kicked out if they catch me"

"Trust me, they won't" I said smiling, knowing that he had liked the idea. Obviously, sleeping in a bed was better than in an uncomfortable chair.

"Hum…I guess that spend the night that close to you won't be a problem"

"Better not be!" He laughed as laid down by my fine side, so he wouldn't by accident hit my wound and for our luck, his bandaged arm was far from me, so he wouldn't take the changes either. The tub in my nose bothered a bit, but soon I got it as I rested my head on his chest, feeling savvier than never. Listening to his heart beating, I slept knowing that now I was where I belonged.


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap.20**

I woke up next day with the sunlight on my face and I could still feel Jack's body pressed lightly against mine. As I looked up, I found him looking back at me.

"Good morning beautiful" He said smiling before kissing my forehead. "You slept well?"

"Like a rock"

He laughed and bended to kiss me again, this time on my lips.

"Yo Cracker Jack, don't ya think it's too fucking naughty to do that with the girl while she's sleeping? Why don't you call one of your dudes and ask him to comfort you? Don't take advantage on the poor girl!"

"Thanks for defending my honor Bobby" I said smiling while Jack climbed out of the bed chuckling.

His smartass expression turned into shock "Ladybird you awake!" He rushed near my bed. "Damn girl you scared the shit outta on us!" He said while running his fingers on my hair, then smiled sweetly. "I knew you'd hold on! I'm so glad you did"

"Yeah me too… and you're really freaking me out with all that sweetness of yours!"

He laughed and messed my hair "I was truly worried about you!"

"Same here. Bobby, where's…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I saw Ollie coming in by the already open door, a single tear rolled down on my cheek. There he was! He was safe! He had his head bandaged because of the piece of glass, but was still the same handsome guy that looked after me. His hair was messier than ever, what gave him a childish look, he was wearing dark clothes and looked tired. But his face illuminated as he saw me there staring at him, a white, sincere, sweet and relieved smile popped out on his face, the same happened to me. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, the way he came in the bedroom will always remain in my mind, as my truly hero.

He didn't say anything and neither did I, we didn't have to. He approached to my bed and hugged me carefully, I did the same before kissing his cheek and letting another tear go down. He looked at me and smiled again, wiping the tears away with his thumb. He was the first to speak

"There you are little Mel. I knew you wouldn't leave me"

"No way in hell" I said smiling as he kissed my forehead. We all laughed as Sofi sobbed behind us. "Hey Angel!"

"Hey there Mel! How you doin' girl?"

"Been better… but nothing I can't handle"

"So, when can I take you home little one?" Ollie asked, while sitting on the edge of the bed, his tiredness seemed to be washed away.

"I've got a whole week ahead in this place" I said before sighing.

"A week? Why's that? Were you seriously hurt? Matter of fact, when did you wake up? When I called, Sofi said you were still under sedative's effects"

Jack explained everything to Ollie and he got pissed by the fact that we wouldn't have our 'pick up fights' for a while, we all laughed.

"So, you guys did it?"

"Are you kidding Ladybird? We got them damn right!"

"What about the police?"

Bobby laughed "Police? Cops love the Mercers"

"What about the Parkers?"

"Isn't it the same?" I was loss of words. What Bobby said really meant a lot. I couldn't do anything but smile at him, who smiled back.

I held Ollie's hand and looked at him seriously "I need to tell you something"

"You want us to go Mel?" Jack asked

"No, you should listen to this too. I just… don't know how to say it"

"Say what?" Bobby asked

I said looking down "Erm…While I was sleeping, half-dead or whatever, I was in this white place full of flowers and…" I looked up to Ollie "and I saw mom and dad. I…" Bobby, Jack, Angel and Ollie looked to each other "I know it sounds crazy, but it was so real! They talked to me Ollie! And then…"

"Then what honey?" Ollie asked while rubbing my hand

"I saw Evelyn" Everybody's expression was blank. "Maybe it was the sedative's effect, maybe I was hallucinating, I don't know, but I saw it! She also talked to me! She sent all her love to you guys and said that she's watching over you wherever you are. Mom and dad said the same to us" Nobody said anything "Please, don't think I'm crazy! I'm not! I shouldn't have said that… I…"

Ollie grabbed my head with his hands to me make stop shaking it "Honey, nobody here thinks you're crazy"

"Then why did you look at each other like that?"

"Because the same happened to me" Jack answered "I also saw Ma when I was shot and was fighting for my life. I wanted to be with her again, I said I was tired of this life, that I had already went through so much that all I wanted was to rest, but she said I didn't belong there, that I had to come back"

"It can only be a good thing Mel, don't worry" Ollie said while squeezing my hand lightly. "What matters is that you're here with us now!"

"Yeah, I suppose so" I said before taking a deep breath "So now you can all go home and rest. I'll be fine"

"Mel, I through we had already discussed that" Jack protested.

"Look at you! You're all tired as hell! Go to rest!"

"I had a good night, so you can all go" Jack said and Bobby laughed.

"Jackie-boy was taking advantage of your little sister while she was asleep Ollie!"

"Stop being such a kid Bobby!" I turned to Ollie "He's lying! I was awake!"

"But he still took advantage of you?" Ollie asked looking mad at Jack

"No!" I said before sticking my tongue out to Bobby.

"Seems like you and I need to have a serious conversation Jack" Ollie said seriously to him. Jack laughed but stopped when he saw Ollie wasn't laughing back.

"Man, that's a lie! I didn't touch Mel! I mean, I did but not in that way!"

Jack started explaining himself, I knew Ollie was only messing with him. Trying to hold my laugh, I snorted what caused everyone else to laugh.

"Fuck you all" Jack complained while sitting on the chair beside my bed. I looked at him and laughed, he pretended to be upset but couldn't hold it for too long.

Jerry and Camille came in the room as Angel and Sofi went out. Jerry got upset because nobody called him to tell what was happening. After about half an hour, everybody had gone away, except Jack. Ollie only did because I asked Bobby and Jack to push him out so he could get some rest. Sofi had brought Jack's guitar as he asked, he sat down and asked to me

"What you wanna listen to?"

"Anything you play is good to me" I answered smiling

He smiled back "I'm loss of ideas"

"Humm… I think I'm in a mood for Bon Jovi. You pick the song"

"Good choice" He started and singing playing 'Thank you for loving me' and if I could, I'd have jumped on his neck and filled him with kisses. But at the moment, I was incapable of that. I closed my eyes while he sang, letting his husky voice fill the whole room with the love song.

"I loved it" I said when he finished, without opening my eyes.

"I thought you had slept"

"No, I'm awake" I said opening my eyes

"But not for long, huh?"

I laughed "Maybe"

He started playing some song that I didn't know, he only used his guitar, he didn't sing.

"Which song is that?"

"Hum… it's a song that I'm working on"

"Really? It sounds great! Doesn't it have lyrics yet?"

"No, no…not, yet" _Double words, again._

"What it'll be about?"

"I don't…. know. I accidentally made the beat and liked it, maybe it will turn into nothing"

"You really should work on it. I loved"

"I'll consider that" He said smiling as he left his guitar on the chair and laid with me on the bed, we both fell asleep.

…

It had passed four days since I was in the hospital. _Only three more days to go!_ Jack, Tyler, Tim and Ollie were all in the room trying to help me to get through the boring routine of the hospital. Jack was sat on the edge of the bed, holding hands with me, Tim and Tyler were sat on chairs and Ollie was rested against the wall. We were talking about music when we heard somebody yelling.

"How dare you to say that I'm not coming in? I AM coming in!"

"Miss, stop yelling! You're in a hospital! And as I already said, there are already four people in there! The patient can't receive more than four people each time"

_Weird__…__That voice sounds remarkably like Andy__'__s._

"So call them out! My friend was freaking shot and you want me to stay here? I spent four hours in a bus to see her and now you tell me I can't?" _It is Andy!_

Soon the door was open all of sudden revealing my friend. "Miss!" The nurse called

"It's okay! Let her in!" I said

"I can't! It's against the hospital's policy!"

"I can go out if you wa…" Tyler started saying but I cut him off

"No, nobody is getting out. Please, let them stay all here! I've been here for four days, it's their company that helps me get through this" I said with puppy eyes that seemed to convince the nurse.

"Alright! But only this time!"

"Thanks!" I said while she was closing the door! "Hey Andy!"

"Hell! I don't wanna be like her, I…" She stood by the door way with her jaw fell open "Holy crap! Can I get shot too?" She said loudly but more to herself and I laughed hard, even with my side still hurting lightly. She was obviously referring to the four extremely hot guys that were in my room. "Hey there Melly!" She said while getting closer to the bed. "How you doing? Hell, how did you get shot?" She turned to Ollie "Hey Ollie"

"How are you Andy?"

"Good, worried about you, you stupid little slut!" She said playfully while poking me extremely lightly on the arm.

"Yeah. Well, I'm fine now, only three more days and I'm out of here. How did you get to know about it anyway?"

"Ollie called me"

"Oh. Ah! By the way, these are Jack, Tyler and Tim!"

All the guys greeted her with a "Hi"

"Aaaah, so you're the famous Jack Mercer, huh?"

Jack half smiled embarrassed but recomposed himself "And you're the famous Andy who couldn't wait to talk with her on the cell phone, huh?"

"Oh man, sorry about that!"

"So Andy, how long you staying?"

"I gotta go soon, just came here to check on you with my own eyes to see if you were well. I have an important class at uni tomorrow, can't miss it"

"Oh, by the way, I got in!"

"You did? Oh my God! Congrats!!! You going back to New York then?"

"No, they transferred me to the Detroit University!"

"Ooh that's what you've been talking with Mr. Curry right?"

Jack sighed when listened to his name and I chuckled "Yeah"

"How did this happen to you?"

"Hum…You know, it's a long story, basically those fuckers started shooting at my house and Jack's. We were coming back from Tim's and when I saw that, I got crazy and ran to my house, because Ollie was there and ended up being shot"

"Holy crap!"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what matters is that you're fine now!"

"Hey, I just had an idea!"

"What?"

"You doing anything on New Year's Eve?"

"Not that I know"

"So you come here for the party! Spares are gonna play" I said smiling.

"What the hell is Spares?"

"Their band" I said motioning with my head towards Jack, Tim and Tyler. "You come here after Christmas! What you say?"

"I guess it's alright!"

"Okay then! Oh, it's a costume party, by the way"

"What?"

"Yeah and you already said you're coming, don't make your friend here in a hospital be sad!"

"Oh shit Melly!" I pouted "Alright! Alright!"

"Yay!"

"Damn, I'm gonna loose my bus!"

"But Andy, you've been here no more than five minutes!"

"I just came to check on you and if it wasn't for that nurse, I'd have spent more time here"

"You could have called"

"You took acting classes, you can be pretty good at lying. I had to check on you with my own eyes!"

"Aaw I'm glad you did anyway. Thanks for coming"

"No probs! I'll call every once in a while! Bye guys. And Jack, take care of her!"

"Sure thing!" He answered looking down at me and smiling.

"I gotta go too. Tyler you coming?" Tim said

"You can go, I'll go to my aunt's house, and it's near here"

"Alright. Hey, hum… Andy right?"

"Yeah"

"You need a ride to the bus station? I'm with a car, it wouldn't be a problem to take you"

Andy chuckled "Hum…well, if it won't be a problem…"

"Not at all. Come on"

"Okay" Andy kissed my cheek "Take care Melly"

"You too! Oh! How's Mark?"

"He's fine! Missing his ice skating partner, you better get out of here soon and visit us!"

I laughed lightly "Will do! Have a nice trip!"

"Thanks! Bye Ollie!"

"See ya Andy!"

With that, Tim and Andy walked out. I laughed thinking that she should be dying inside, because Tim looked remarkably like Tom Welling, Andy's dream god.

"She really cares about you" Ollie said

"Yeah, unfortunately there are only a few people that we can really trust, she's one of them"

"Jack, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyler asked

"Sure. Will be right back babe" Jack said as he kissed my forehead and walked out with him. Tyler came back only to say bye and to whish his best to me. Ollie convinced Jack to go home, he'd spend the night with me, under my protest. Jack agreed after much argument and said he'd come back first thing in the morning.

And like that, my three final days in the hospital were gone. Doc. Wilmer would check on me every once in a while, and while that he'd tell me about his son, Jay, who was studying in Detroit University. Every night was an argument to decide who would spend the night with me. I didn't want anyone to, but they refused to leave me alone. Even Bobby didn't walk out of this, and I found out that he was hitting on the nurse who was taking care of the room beside mine.

"It was about time for you to find someone, Bobby"

"Shut up! Can't you do something to make her come here?"

I laughed "Maybe I can… what will you give me in exchange?"

"You dirty girl! Nobody taught you that bargain is wrong?"

"You're the one to talk!"

"I won't give you anything"

"Alright then, KATIE won't come here" I said in a childish tone, Bobby had found out that her name was Kate.

"You little fucker… I don't need you!" He got up and went to talk to her.

"Excuse me sir, I need to take care of sick people"

"But I'm sick"

"What's wrong?" She asked half worried, half unsure if he was serious.

He pointed to his heart "Right here" She sighed when realized he was only hitting on her, again.

"Then you should pay a visit to the cardiologist, excuse me" She said walking away from him quickly. Since he stopped her in front of my room, I listened to everything and laughed my ass of when he came back to my room.

"Don't say I fucking thing!" By the morning, for our surprise, Kate was the one to bring my breakfast and after another bunch of hits, Bobby finally got her number. But only because he said I was his little sister and when I walked out I'd still be in recovering, that meant I still needed assistance, being as lovely and concerned about the patients like her, she gave him her number saying that if I needed anything, it was just to call.

"You own me a lot Bobby Mercer" I said amused

…

It was finally the day I was getting out of there! The stitches were taken off last night and everything looked fine. Jack, Ollie, Sofi and Bobby were there, the last one just to have a last chance to hit on the nurse while I was there. We had decided that I was going to live in Sofi's apartment for one week, I could use the elevator and wouldn't have to sleep on an uncomfortable couch. Jerry and Camille also had offered their house, but since they already had two little girls to watch over, a sick teen girl wouldn't be exactly the best thing.

"I can't believe you're gonna let Mel live with La Vida Loca!" Bobby said to Ollie while bringing me to Ollie's car, Sofi and Jack were waiting for us there. Bobby was taking me on the wheel chair, what left me scared, but I remembered he wanted to look like a good brother to Kate plus, Ollie would kick his ass if he tried any stupid joke.

"I'm thinking about Mel's sake man!"

"Me too! She can get… I don't know… La Vida Locatistic!"

"What the hell is that Bobby?" I asked laughing

"People under La Vida Loca's influence"

"You're sick"

The one week I spent at Sofi's was better than I imagined. Angel had gone back to the Mercer's house, so I could have 'privacy', that also meant that I'd be lucky enough to not hear them banging in the room next door. Sofi was extremely worried and sweet, maybe too much and yeah, she's in fact a bit crazy, but that doesn't make her a bad person like Bobby makes her to look like. Jack and Ollie would always come around to visit me.

Sofi even taught me a few words in Spanish! She told me about her family, especially about her brother, who lived in Mexico with them. A brother that I didn't even know that existed, she showed me pics of him and the rest of the family, Carlos was his name. He seemed to be really tall, black hair like Sofi's and dark green eyes, the picture had about two years, but Sofi said he only had longer hair now and looked more like a man than a kid. We also talked about the marriage and she asked if I could help her on the arrangements

"Sure! It'll be my honor" I answered smiling.

Sofi started cooking some Spanish, Mexican or whatever dishes, but they had too much pepper and every time I ate, I drank about two liters of water. Thank God she decided to come back to the good American food, and didn't put so much pepper in Spanish ones I had liked the most. But the best of the whole week was that we had the chance to become close friends. I really missed a female friend, considering that I was surrounded by guys, which is not a good thing when you wanna talk about foolish girly things. And on my last day at her house, we went shopping. I needed to buy Christmas gifts for everyone and Sofi helped me, I was fully recovered and ready to come back to my home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jack, can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyler asked

"Sure. Will be right back babe" I said as I kissed Mel's forehead and walked out with Tyler. I closed the door behind me and asked "What's up man?"

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"How could I?"

"Jack, you need to! You can't say nothing and just…"

"I will!" I cut him off while rubbing the back of my head "I will…"

"When?"

"I don't know! I can't tell her now… I'm gonna wait for her to recover"

"You better do it… Are you really sure about this?"

I took a deep breath "Yeah, we can't go back. Not now"

"Alright" He patted friendly on my shoulder "By the way, we need to choose the songs we're gonna play in the New Year's Eve party"

"True! We can do that easily…"

"Yeah… Well, I better go now. Just gonna say bye to Mel!" Tyler opened the door and pecked inside, said bye to her and closed it again. "Bye Jack-O! Take care!"

"You too" Tyler took off and I stood there on the hall of a moment. I rested my head on the wall, trying to think how to solve all the shit, but I could only get more questions and doubts, and no answers.

"Young man, are you feeling okay?" Someone rested a hand on my back and I turned to see an old nurse with kind eyes and sweet smile, for a moment, I thought she looked like Ma.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, thanks though" I said smiling weakly.

She smiled at me like reading my thoughts, just like Ma did "Everything is gonna be fine" said that, she walked away. It's actually a normal comment to be made when you're in a hospital, but I felt that she meant more than that. _I hope so!_ I took a deep breath before walking in the room again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I came back home two days before Christmas, Sofi brought me in her car and Jack was waiting outside. I noticed that my house and the Mercer's were already fixed from the shooting.

"Jackie Bear!" I squealed as I got out of the car. He smiled and came towards me before placing a passionate kiss on my lips.

"Here, I made them for you" He said while giving me a purple box, when I opened it, I found out that it was fool of home backed cookies.

"Oh! I love those!" I said while giving him a hug "Thanks!" Then a kiss on his cheek.

"Jack, can you help me here?" Sofi said while taking all the bags out of the car.

"What's all this?"

"Christmas presents!"

"Oohh, what will I get?"

"None of your business until the day"

"You're no fun" He said sounding upset and I stuck my tongue out, what made us all to laugh.

As we walked in, I saw that the house wasn't decorated but I smiled as I saw all the boxes on the floor. Ollie waited for me, because he knew how much I love doing this decoration job. We placed the gifts on the couch and Sofi left, she had to come back to her work, in a restaurant.

"So…" Jack said while closing the door.

"So…" I said while going upstairs

"Where you going?"

"My room" I was in my room for three seconds when heard Jack coming in

"You forgot your bag…" He said while placing the bag on my bed. "So, this is your room, huh?"

"Yup…" He started looking all over it and stopped by my photo board. "Those are…"

"Yeah, my parents" I said getting close to him and resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You look like your mom" I smiled, all my life I heard that, something I was very proud of.

"You know, it's missing one pic there… The one that my mom took of me on my high school prom! I don't know where the hell I put that… I've been looking for it for so long that I just gave up"

"You better find it, I wanna see you in a fancy dress" I laughed "That's me and you…Who the hell is this?"

I laughed as he pointed to the picture Andy took from me and Mark "That's Mark. We know each other since forever…he's my ice skating partner"

"Hmm… I didn't like him"

"Why?"

"His arms and hands are all over you"

I laughed again "We were just messing around Jackie" I said while locking my hands around his neck.

"Still…"

"Shut up Jackie" I said smiling

"Make me" He said in a challenging tone, I jerked my head back as I laughed before getting closer to his face, teasing him. His hand gently pushed my head forward to meet his before we kissed deeply. _How I missed that__…_ The kisses were only getting hungrier and hungrier. He sat on the bed, I was on his lap, with my legs around his waist. While he placed kisses on my neck, I played with his hair, soon he was back to my mouth. I was kissing his jaw line when I heard a voice saying

"Hey Guys!"

I almost jumped out of my skin. I wasn't really expecting Ollie to come in and his sudden voice scared me as hell, causing me to fall from Jack's lap to the ground as we broke apart. I heard both of them cracking a laugh

"Ouch" I said getting up while massaging my ass. "Hey Ollie" I said half-annoyed, half-happy.

"You okay Mel?" Jack asked

"Yeah" I went over where Ollie was and kissed him on the check.

"How does it feel to be back home?"

"Good"

"Yeah, I can see…" I poked him on his chest and he laughed.

"Thanks for waiting for me to decorate the house"

"It's alright, I don't like doing it anyways!" He said laughing "You got lot of job ahead! By the way, what's about that bunch of bags downstairs?"

"Gifts!"

"You already did the shopping? God, I think I love you!"

"Fuck you!" I said annoyed and he grabbed me playfully and started messing my hair. "Get out! You better make it up with an amazing gift for me"

"I wouldn't expect much"

"Right, then I'll take yours for me"

"What did you get for me?"

"None of your business" I said while finally breaking away from him.

"Fine!" He stuck his tongue out at me just like a kid and went out. I threw myself on the bed, near where Jack was sat and looked up at him, who was smirking

"What?"

"Nothing" He said shaking his head before bending to kiss me.

"Wanna help me with the Christmas decoration?"

"Sure, why not?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Christmas' Eve- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why did you have to buy such heavy and big gifts?"

"Stop being a bitch Ollie" We playfully argued while walking to the Mercers, where we'd have our Christmas' Eve dinner. "I still think we could have done this at our house"

"Jackie prefers cooking there, he already knows where everything is" Jack had cooked the whole dinner, just for a change. Since my hands were full of bags, I kicked the door to make noise. Angel opened up.

"Hey guys! Wow Mel, is that you?"

"No, I'm the new neighbor!" I said sarcastically and playfully as Angel took some packages from me to help. We got in the house and placed all the gifts under the Christmas three, that was probably decorated by either Sofi or Jack, there were already lots of presents there. Bobby came downstairs, already holding a beer bottle

"Hey Bobby!"

"Hey there Ladybird…damn, I don't know if it's the alcohol effect on me, but you look good tonight"

"Thanks, it's a shame that I can't say the same for you!"

"Ouch" He placed his hand on his heart, pretending to be hurt.

I came closer to him and whispered playfully on his hear "Maybe Katie should take a look on your broken heart"

"Don't you dare to say anything to anyone!"

I turned on my heels and started walking away "Or what?"

"Or I…I will"

"You won't do anything!" I said smiling to him and walked to the kitchen, for my surprise, Jack wasn't there. I came back to the living room and met Jerry, Camille, Amelia and Daniela who had just arrived. They all said good things about my look,

"Man, do a curled hair and a bit of make-up do that much difference?" I asked more to myself, but Sofi, who was beside me, answered

"Not that you need it, but yeah it does" I laughed "Especially because we have never seen you like this before"

I didn't know why they were all making such a big deal about it. My straight hair was curled, I was wearing some light pink eye shadow with black eye liner on the eyes and a red lipstick as makeup. For clothes, I had a white long sweater, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots over it. Alright, I did look better.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, it was only missing him

"Yeah, where's fairy?"

"Stop calling him like that Bobby!"

"It's just for you not to forget that your boyfriend also likes dudes" I gave him a look like saying 'I'm gonna tell them that you needed me to get a chick's number' and he said "Though I think you've changed his mind" I smiled and he mumbled 'little fucker' to me, what only caused me to smile more.

"I'm gonna call him" I said while going upstairs. I looked in his room and it was empty. _Where the hell is he?_ As I turned to make my way to the bathroom, I bumped into someone and it could only be him. "Whoa!" I said while I lost my balance and he grabbed my arms to keep me from falling.

"Hey there" He said still holding me

"Hi…" I took a moment to realize that he was shirtless, not only that, he only had a dark blue towel around his waist and his strong bare tattooed arms were holding me tightly. I bitted my lower lip as he took the same moment to analyze me.

"Damn Melody Mel, you looking hot"

I couldn't hold a laugh "Same to you" He bent to kiss me but I stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"Red lipstick"

"Yeah, I noticed it, and hell I really did!"

"No…" I laughed again "If we kiss, it's gonna be a mess"

"Screw it!" With no more time to argue and not really wanting to, we kissed deeply. Luckily, I had the freaking lipstick on my pocket. We went to his room, without breaking apart. He closed the door with a kick, led me to the bed and was getting on the top of me when we heart Angel calling "Damn Jack, hurry your ass up! I'm hungry!"

Jack sighed hard and got out of the bed to look for clothes to put on. I went over him and started rubbing my thumb on his mouth.

"What you doing?" He asked confused

"Taking the freaking lipstick off you, unless you wanna let Bobby see you with it" He started rubbing his face and soon it was off. "Now I'm gonna fix my lipstick and my hair that you messed!"

"Tell me you didn't like it!"

"Go put on some clothes!" I walked to the bathroom and fixed myself. As I came back to Jack's room, he was trying to find a t-shirt. I went to where he was and picked one. "This one"

"You like it?" I nodded smiling. It was a black t-shirt with red and blue skulls on the front. He put it on before putting the black leather bracelets. We messed his hair using his hand before we went downstairs.

"Finally! What took you ladies so long?"

"You wouldn't like to know Bobby" Jack answered with a malicious smile and he wrapped his arm around my waist, dangerously near my butt. Bobby only shook his head and I laughed.

Dinner was somewhat peaceful, except for Bobby and Sofi's usual arguments and Camille censoring his language all the time and the food was delicious. Camille, Sofi, Jack and I cleaned everything up, since we were in four, it was pretty fast.

"Can we open the presents now?" I asked excited

"No! Only tomorrow!" Jerry said

"But… why?"

Amelia and Daniela joined me "Yeah, why daddy?"

"Because that's the way it is. Tomorrow morning we will all be back here to open it, okay?"

"Okay" They answered disappointed. Jerry, Camille and the girls went to their house, the girls were sleepy anyway.

"Let's go Mel" Ollie said

"No"

"Why?"

"I wanna open the presents"

"Stop being such a kid!" He said laughing

"I'm serious! You know what? I'm gonna sleep here"

"Are you okay with this Bobby?" Ollie asked

"Man, shut up! You don't even need to ask" I smiled at Bobby

"Fine then. I'll come by the morning. Goodnight baby" Ollie said as he kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight big brother"

"We're going too" Angel said

"Wait! Mel, come here for a second" Sofi said leading me to the kitchen

"What's wrong?" I asked worried

She smiled "Nothing, I got this for you… and well, for Jack. Since you're gonna spend the night together, maybe you wanna wear it"

"Aaw Sofi, you didn't have to…" I said while trying to open the package but she stopped me.

"Just do it upstairs" She said while blinking one eye.

"Alright" I hugged her "Thank you for everything"

"Come on baby" Angel called and they went out.

"I'm gonna sleep. Don't fuck too hard, I really wanna sleep tonight" Bobby said as he went upstairs.

"Won't promise anything" Jack said amused "What did Sofi want?"

"Hmm… she just wanted to give me an early present"

"What is it?"

"I don't know… guess we're gonna find out" I took his hand and leaded him upstairs. As we made it to his room, I threw him on his bed and got on the top of him as he laughed amused. We started kissing and it just got deeper and deeper. Jack was already shirtless and my boots were thrown somewhere on his room. I got out of him and grabbed the bag Sofi had given me

"Where you going?" He asked confused.

"It won't take too long" I blinked with one eye, gave him a final kiss and walked out to the bathroom. I didn't know what the present exactly was, but since she said it was for me and for Jack and while I tried to open it I saw that there was a Victoria's Secret box inside the black bag, I could imagine what it was.

I looked the door and opened the box. _Holy crap! She really can__'__t be serious!_ It was a black tiny silk nightgown with red lace details. I took my clothes off and put it on. It was sexy… maybe too sexy! Jack didn't even see me with it and I was already blushing. _Oh God__…_ I took a towel and wrapped it around my body. _If he laughs, I__'__m gonna kick his balls__…__ and will never forgive Sofi!_

I was nervous as hell when I opened Jack's room door, he was just like the way I left him. I threw the black bag, which now had my clothes inside, on the ground and locked the door behind me.

He chuckled "What's up with the towel?"

I bitted my lower lip and took a deep breath before letting the towel to fall on the floor, exposing what I was hiding. Jack's jaw fell open, I was so nervous and didn't know if that was a good thing.

"That…was the present" I said shyly

He got up and came to where I was "Remember me to thank Sofi tomorrow" He whispered on my ear before picking me up, what made me to squeal.

"So you don't think I look retarded?"

"Retarded? Are you kidding me? Mel, you… holy shit! I don't even know which word to use, hot isn't enough" I smiled relieved "This is gonna be a hell of a night" I laughed. Indeed it was.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, I just wanna thank everybody who has been adding my story to the alerts or favorites! Thank yoouu! D**

**And pleeeaasee! Review, tell me what you think! D**

**Cap.21**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_She stood there, staring at nowhere._

"_Mel__…__look at me please!__"_

"_Get out of here Jack__"__ Her voice was low and emotionless_

"_Let me explain__…__I was going to tell you but I-__"__I tried to reach for her but she moved back_

"_DON__'__T TOUCH ME!__"__ She screamed at me, her face was moistened because of the silent tears. I opened my mouth to say something else, but closed as soon as she turned her head away. I walked out, slamming the door but it didn__'__t make a sound._

I opened my eyes scared but soon was relieved. _It was just a bad dream__…_ I squeezed my eyes to make sure I was really awake and looked beside me, Mel wasn't there. I sat on the bed and noticed her nightgown by the edge of the bed. It reminded me of the awesome night we had, what made me to smile. _Now, where__'__s she?_

I noticed the bag with her clothes was gone. I opened my room door and heard the water going down in the bathroom. I went downstairs and noticed we were all alone. _Evil Jack is taking over__…_

I opened the bathroom door as quietly as I could and got in. I spotted a black bag on the floor and smiled. Quietly, I made my way to the bathtub and opened the curtain all of sudden, I was expecting her to scream or to curse me, but I wasn't expecting…

"Fairy! What the fuck?!"

"Bobby?!" I asked closing the curtain as quickly as I opened it.

"No! Santa!"

"I thought it was Mel"

"Do I look like her to you? What's the matter? She had a real proof that you like dudes and left?"

"Shut up. Where's she?"

"I don't know, just woke up"

"What's in the bag?"

"My shoes, why?"

"Nothing… Damn!" I said while going out of the bathroom

"Jackie?"

"What?"

"Did I humiliate you?"

"What are you tal…argh! Fuck you Bobby!"

"Jack!"

"What?" I asked really annoyed

"Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Bobby" I said while closing the door and heading to my room. When I got there, I put on a dark jeans and a red and black stripped long sleeve t-shirt. As I went downstairs, I found Ollie and Mel coming in by the front door, he was caring her on his back and she was singing, just like a big kid. I couldn't help but smile, that's one of the things that I liked the most about her, even being responsible, intelligent and stuff, she still managed to keep her childish innocence.

_Keep on whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear_

'_Cause it__'__s true_

_That__'__s what I like about you_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - -

Ollie carried me to the Mercer home on his back, I stopped singing as soon as I saw Jack smiling to us; I jumped off Ollie's back and went to where he was

"Merry Christmas Jackie!" I said before locking my hands behind his neck and placing a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, putting me closer to him

"Merry Christmas Mel!" He whispered in my ear without letting go of me before kissing me deeply.

"Merry Christmas Bobby" Ollie said while giving Bobby a manly brotherly hug, which Bobby corresponded. Ollie did the same to Jack while I hugged Bobby. _God! This arms__…__I know it__'__s kinda wrong, he__'__s my boyfriend__'__s brother, but hell! It__'__s not my fault that he has such__…__big arms!_

"Let's call Angel and Jerry, other less Mel will die" Bobby said mocking of my hurry to open the presents.

"I already did. They are coming" I answered smiling and he laughed. Bobby sat on the couch along with Ollie, Jack and I went upstairs to his room.

"You gotta pay for something" Jack said while closing the door, while I sat on the bed.

"For what?"

"You went away without saying goodbye, I woke up and you weren't next to me"

"Aaw, I just went to wake my brother up and to take a shower"

"Still…"

"Last night wasn't payment enough?"

He smiled broadly and I laughed while lying down on his bed. He laid next to me and I rested my head on his chest. We stayed there in a comfortable silence while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"They are here!" Ollie said from downstairs and I jumped off the bed, what made Jack to laugh. We went downstairs to meet Angel, Sofi, Jerry, Camille, Amelia and Daniela. We all hugged each other and started exchanging and opening the gifts.

Ollie and I gave to Angel a special CD collection of 50cent, to Sofi a pair of big earrings hand made, to Jerry and Camille a table reservation in one of the finest restaurants in Detroit, to Amelia and Daniela a doll that had all the accessories to play with hair and make up, I bought one each, so they wouldn't fight over the toy. To Bobby, I bought a special limited edition of a hockey stick, it was five times stronger than normal, considering it was for him, I thought it'd be a very useful gift. To Ollie I bought a really cool Blackberry, using my money of course, I wouldn't make him pay for his own gift and that meant I was kinda broke. For Jack, well, for him I bought a CD organizer in guitar shape, so he could take his favorite CDs off the floor where they usually were. That was with Ollie's money, with mine, I bought a chain with a guitar pendant, on the back of it was craved 'I love you, Mel'. He smiled and gave me a passionate kiss after I handed him his presents. I put the chain on his neck and kissed him on the cheek. When Sofi gave him his present, Jack said

"Thank you so much for the advanced one"

She laughed "I hope you enjoyed it"

"You have no idea!" Sofi laughed again, so did Jack and I.

Bobby handed Jack a box "Here's something you can actually use…" Jack opened the package to see that it was a box of condoms "…With who it's your problem"

"At least you bought the right size, extra large" Jack answered amused and everybody laughed.

"Will you shut up man?" Angel asked looking over to Jack

Now it was finally my turn to receive the gifts. I got new clothes from Angel and Sofi, according to them a new journalist needed new clothes. From Jerry, Camille and the girls I got a brand new digital professional camera and a big shoulder bag to carry all my stuff to university. Bobby gave me a purple pocket-knife with my name craved on it, he said that besides being extremely useful, it could help me in some issues with the pervs from uni in case I needed an extra help and he weren't there. He also gave me a plushy ladybird, what I thought it was extremely cute of him! I don't know why he nicknamed me after a bug but I thought it was sweet no matter what, something rare to see from Bobby Mercer. Ollie gave me the coolest laptop I've ever seen! It was a compact one, so it'd be easier to carry around and I could change the skin if I got bored with it. It was very stylish with purple flowers on a black background, the other two skins were blue and red flowers, and he said it was perfect for me since I get sick of stuff really easily. Jack gave me a Very Irresistible Givenchy Sensual perfume

"How did you know that I love this one and mine was in the end?"

"I saw it when I was in your room"

"Smartass" I said smiling amused. And he also gave me a silver ring, I had never seen any like this, it was twisted and by one of the edges, there was a light red heart, it was written in black 'in love' and inside was craved 'Jack and Mel… always and forever'.

"Thank you soooo much!" I said before kissing him.

"You deserve it" He answered smiling as he put the ring on my finger to just after kiss me. "Be right back" He said as he pulled away from me and rushed upstairs. One minute after, he was back holding a black t-shirt, I narrowed my eyebrows as he handed it to me. "That's another gift" He said smiling

I took it and realized it was the one I had chosen for him to dress last night "No! You like this!"

"So do you"

"Yeah, but with you in it!" He laughed

"Keep it!"

"Jack…"

"You won't reject a gift from me, will you?" He asked with puppy eyes, I couldn't help but smile and shook my head 'no'.

By lunch time we were all full of new gifts and decided to have lunch together. By the end of the day, each one went to their houses to enjoy the new stuff.

…

Andy arrived in Detroit two days before the New Year's Eve Party. Before then, I just spent my time either buying stuff for uni like notebooks, books, pens and that kind of shit or making out with Jack when he wasn't at band practicing. Yes, we did have other nights like the Christmas' Eve one. I didn't even bother bringing the nightgown back home, it was always by the edge of his bed.

Sometimes, when Jack and I were in a comfortable silence, I could feel his eyes one me and when I looked up he smiled, trying to fake what he was feeling or thinking about. But in his eyes, I could see concern and sadness. I really didn't know what was going on, but definitely he was up something that he didn't tell me, that wasn't the first time, and I wouldn't obligate him to. The only thing I could do was to show him that he could trust on me to tell whatever was bothering him. Every once in a while, I saw Bobby staring at him with a weird expression, it seemed to be mad but it wasn't, at least I think so. And Jack would change his gaze as soon as their eyes met.

The party was half an hour away and I was finishing curling my hair while Andy was straightening hers, and we still had make up to do. She brought her Super-Girl costume from NY, she got it borrowed from her cousin and mine was bought by Ollie. He said that I should buy it since I was going to university some other costume party might come up and I didn't argue, it was a dark blue sort of medieval dress with golden details and with a little delicate golden crown over a white veil, really beautiful! Ollie was going as Robin Hood, I laughed my as off when I saw the pants he'd have to wear

"Dude, you're gonna look so gay!"

"Shut up, will ya?" He said annoyed and I laughed even more.

The challenge was Bobby, first he didn't want to go to the party and when we finally convinced him to go, he didn't want to wear any costume.

"That's for pussies"

"Come on Bobby don't be such an ass! Everybody is gonna be there and Jack's gonna play! It'll be fun!" I cried but he didn't seem to give in any soon. "Let me choose a really cool costume for you!"

"No fucking way!" He said getting up from the couch

I jumped on his back "Pleaaaaseeee Bobbyyyyyyy" He couldn't help but laugh. "You can ask Kate to go with you, huh?"

"Hmm… maybe that's not a bad idea!"

"Yay!" I squealed while jumping off his muscular back. _Wow!_

"So, what you have in mind for the costume?" He asked while sitting back on the couch, I did the same.

"Maybe you should wear a fancy tux. That'd be funny as hell… Bobby Mercer as a clown"

He gave me the finger and stood up but I grabbed his arm. _Holy crap! Breathe, just breathe!_ "I'm kidding Bobby! Come back here" I asked with puppy eyes and he sat back again.

He'd always think the costumes were 'fucking stupid' or that he'd 'look like a bitch'. After a long time discussing and a lot of sighs coming from me, we finally came to a common agreement: he'd go as a boxer.

I haven't seen Jack in two days and had no idea what he'd go as.

"Whatever Sofi takes for me"

And when I asked Sofi, she'd only tell me not to worry and that I'd love it. She was going as Catwoman while Angel was going as Batman. _Very appropriate!_ Since Camille and she went after the costumes together, Sofi told me that Camille was going as Cleopatra and Jerry as a Roman soldier, the girls were going as two of the Powerpuff Girls. This party wasn't exactly appropriate for kids, but since it was for 'high society' of Detroit, there'd be a special place for them, with nannies and stuff. I just couldn't wait to see the face of those rich people while seeing the 'Mercer Gang' around!

"Do you think there'll be lots of hot guys there?" Andy asked me while we were dressing up, the party had started half an hour ago.

I laughed "I don't know, maybe"

"Maybe it's not good enough"

"Why are you worried? Tim's gonna be there"

A huge smiled popped out on her face and she blushed lightly, what made me laugh "Mel, he's so cute!"

"Yeah, I know"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You already got Jack!"

"So what? Just because of him I can't find other guys cute? So, what did you guys talk about when he took you to the bus station?"

"Mostly about music and drums, stuff like that. He did ask if he'd see me here in the party!" I cracked a laugh seeing her excitement "What do you think he'll go as?"

"I don't even know what Jack is going as, do you really think I know about Tim?"

"Not really…Can you help me close this?"

….

It was finally time to go, Andy and I were both ready. After a last check on the mirror, we went downstairs to find Ollie standing by the door way waiting for us. I stopped in the middle of the stairs to laugh. His pants were way too tight, I heard Andy mumbling a 'holy crap' under her breath, yeah the costume did make his butt look awesome along with his legs and his arms were bigger than I ever noticed but still, it was funny was hell.

"What you laughing at my lady? Don't you like your new archer?"

"I appreciate it very much my good sir" We both laughed and hugged each other.

"Ready to save the world Andy?" Ollie mocked her.

"More likely to destroy it" I answered laughing

"I'm not you Mel!" She said half annoyed, half joking as she poked me on the side, what made me laugh.

"Are we taking Bobby?" I asked while we went outside

"Yeah, he wanted to take us, but I convinced him that in a party like that, we should go in a better car"

"Thank God" I mumbled "Yo Bobby!" I yelled while knocking on the Mercer door, which soon cracked open, revealing a boxer Bobby wearing a white costume. "Ui! Ain't you sexy?"

"Thank you" He smiled sarcastically while closing the door. Andy and Ollie were already in the car.

"So, did you call Kate?"

"Yeah"

"Is she going?"

"Yeah"

"There you go Bobby!" I said poking him playfully and he smiled. "What will she go as?"

"No idea, whatever she wants she'll look fucking hot. Though I'd prefer if she didn't wear anything"

"Shut up!" I said laughing as hit the back of his head. We got in the car and went to the party.

….

"Are you ready to see Jackie dressed as his truly self Mel?" Bobby asked while we were walking to the entry.

"What you mean?"

"Do you think fairy would lose this chance? I bet he's wearing a pink leotard and some silver skirt"

"You mean like the ones you have in your wardrobe? Nah, I bet you're wrong" And he surely was! The dance-hall was huge and colorful lights danced around sweetly according to the song's beat. As we got in, I looked up at the stage, the band had just started playing a new song, one of my favorites and there was an extra person there playing the piano, while Jack sang softly

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can__'__t explain myself at all_

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don__'__t want to need at all_

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it__'__s best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

He saw me and gave me a big smile before start singing again. I couldn't help but feel as if I was going to melt.

_The falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can__'__t explain what you can__'__t explain._

_You__'__re finding things that you didn__'__t know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it__'__s best you leave me alone_

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I five the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight will make this right_

_It__'__s too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

_Now I__'__m on my own side_

_It__'__s better than being on your side_

_It__'__s my fault when you__'__re blind_

_It__'__s better that I see through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you__'__re the first to know_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight will make this right_

_It__'__s too late to fight_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight_

Everybody started clapping hands and some teen girls started screaming near where I was as the song finished. The band was soon playing another song.

"I'm sorry to say this Mel, but Jack's looking freaking hot!" Andy came by my side

I laughed "He really is" He was dressed as a vampire: black pants, white long sleeve shirt with the three first buttons open, a red waist band and a Dracula necklace around his neck. I assumed he brushed his hair back with hair gel, but messed it while singing. _I__'__ve never seem such a handsome vampire in my entire life._ This time, I was the one who needed to thank Sofi.

Tim was dressed as Superman, what made Andy go nuts. Tyler was as a pirate and there was this crazy girl screaming

"I'm your Elizabeth Swan!"

I just wanted Jack to come down, but I knew he couldn't.

"Hey guys!" Jack said on the microphone after the finished playing another song, everybody yelled on the sound of his voice, specially those crazy teen girls, one of them yelled 'you can suck all the blood I have in my body!' and I seriously had to control myself to not punch her on the face. "I hope ya are all enjoying the party! The DJ is gonna keep the music going on, we're gonna have a little break and will be right back!" With that, all of them walked out. I just wanted to jump up and down, I was going to see MY vampire.

About five minutes had passed and still hadn't see Jack. Tim was already talking to Andy, Tyler was God knows where and still no Jack. Bobby had found Kate, who was dressed as a nurse. _How creative!_ And guess what? They were already making out

"Get a room" I said amused while passing through them. Bobby gave me the finger without taking his face off hers. I had already met Sofi, Angel, Jerry and Camille, but no Jack. _That bitch must have attacked him! Or the opposite__…_ My thoughts were disturbed as I felt an arm around my waist, a black cloak flew in front of my face and a kiss was cracked directly on my neck. _Dear God!_ My spine shivered, how couldn't it?

"You hungry?" I asked before biting my low lip

"You have no idea" With my head on his hands, he kissed me deeply.

"What took you so long?"

"Freaking groupies wouldn't let me pass"

"I'm gonna kick their asses"

"Don't mind, I already did" He answered smiling before kissing me again, I could hear the little fuckers gossiping about us. _They can kiss my ass!_ "Princess, you look breathtaking! Or should I say… bloody tasty?"

I laughed "You don't look bad yourself"

"You can say that I look sexy" He said with a huge smirk on his face

I slapped on his chest laughing "Don't get too cocky"

He laughed "Wanna drink something?"

"Yeah" We went to the bar to ask for our drinks. I spotted Andy and grabbed Jack's hand. "Come on" I said while dragging him to where she was "Andy!"

"Hey Mel!"

"I finally found my lost vampire!"

"Oh, really? And where's he?"

"What you mean? I'm saying that I found Jack!"

"Yeah, I got it! But where's he? That's not him!"

"What you mean that's not…" I stopped speaking as I looked behind me and saw that wasn't really Jack, I let go of his hand. "Holy crap! I'm sorry!" The guy was as tall as Jack, but was dressed as Zorro, had dark blue eyes and dark layered mid-length hair.

He laughed "I can be your vampire if you want" He had a deep voice with a mysterious touch on it. I was speechless, I dragged a random boy around saying that he was my lost vampire and now didn't know how to get rid of him! If I was single I wouldn't, but due the actual circumstances…

"Mel! Why did you take off?" I heard Jack's voice and could finally breathe. He was coming to where we were and holding two bottles of beer.

"Jack!" I went over him, he handed me a bottle and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What's going on here?" He said looking suspiciously to the guy

"Hmm… I thought he was you" I said and he looked at me confused "I know you guys are totally different but you were by my side on the bar and when I saw Andy I just grabbed what I thought it was your hand without even looking at you and came here. It was all a misunderstanding!" Everybody laughed at how stupid I could be.

"Jay! What are you doing there?" Someone called and everybody turned, clearly Jay was the Zorro guy and the one who was calling him was Rachel, she was dressed as Abigail Waistler, the vampire hunter.

"Hey Rach!"

"Mel! Hi! How are you?"

"Fine, what about you? Good to see you here!"

"You too! You know Jay?"

"Hmm… No we just met, there was a little misunderstanding here"

"What happened?"

"She thought I was her boyfriend and dragged me here" Jay answered and Rachel laughed

"Hey Rach!" Another person called as everyone turned to see Gimmy coming dressed as Blade. Jack held me closer, he knew I felt uncomfortable near Gimmy all because the video store thing and if it wasn't for that I'd laugh hard seeing a vampire talking to two vampire hunters. "Oh, Hi Melanie and Jack"

"Hi" We both answered simply back

Gimmy cleaned his throat "Melanie look, I've been looking forward to that so, I know what I did back there was wrong. You had nothing to do with what happened to my brother and neither did Jack. That's why I wanted to apologize, I never meant to insult you or your family! A new year is about to begin, so I thought we could start over"

I looked up at Jack trying to find an answer to what I should do, he looked down at me and back to Gimmy as he continued speaking "Rach told me you're going to Detroit University, I really don't wanna a bad mood between us at all! What you say?" He reached out his hand

I took his hand and shook it "If you do that again I'm gonna break your legs" Everybody laughed and Rach squealed.

"So, what you going to university for?"

"Journalism"

"No shit? Me too!"

"Cool! What field?"

"Sports! You?"

"Entertainment!"

"Nice!"

"Jack!" Tyler called "We need to go back"

"I'll be right there!" He yelled back "I gotta go now" He said looking at me

"Can't you stay more?" I asked with puppy eyes

"Don't do that! I wish I could but I gotta play another hour, then I'll be all yours!"

"Hmm… tempting" I answered biting my lip again

He pulled my body really close to his and crashed his lips against mine. "Save all this blood for me, huh?" He whispered in my ear before biting my neck lightly, well not so lightly. _God! That__'__s torture!_

"Will do" I gave him a final kiss on the cheek "Rock on Cracker Jack!" He laughed and went up stage.

I spent the party with Andy, Gimmy, Rach and Jay. They kept joking about what happened between me and Jay, and I knew nobody would forget this any soon.

"So guys" Jack said on the stage "I hope you liked our band and stay tuned 'cause this won't be the last time you're gonna see us!" Again the little bitches yelled "This is our final song… and well, it was written for someone really special, Mel…" He said looking over to where I was and everyone who knew who I was or that saw me kissing Jack turned their faces to me, that meant the majority of people and who didn't know turned just because everyone else was doing it. _Great Jack, I__'__m gonna kill you!_ "…I love you! Always and forever! Don't forget it!" Everyone clapped hands and Andy yelled, I couldn't do anything but smile at him and he laughed, he knew I was embarrassed as hell. With that, he started singing Lips of an Angel.

"Two minutes for the countdown everybody!" The DJ announced. We started getting all together Jack, me, Andy, Bobby, Kate, Ollie, some chick that I've never seen, Sofi, Angel, Jerry, Camille and the girls. I was between Jack and Ollie.

"One minute people!"

The unknown chick turned to me and said "Are you Ollie's sister?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Hi!" She suddenly hugged me, I didn't do the same "I'm Lilly"

"That means…"

"I'm Ollie's girlfriend!" She said smiling, I looked shocked to Ollie, not because of the fact that girl was his girlfriend but because he didn't tell me! And Ollie rolled his eyes annoyed, probably she wasn't really his girlfriend "And together we're Lollie! Isn't that cute?" I narrowed my eyebrows. _Where the hell my brother took this beast from?_

"10!" Everybody started counting down "9…8…7..." I was hugging Ollie and Jack at the same time and each one had one arm around my waist "…6…5…4…3…2…1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ollie kissed me on one cheek and Jack on the other, so I was basically a kiss sandwich, what I thought it was extremely cute! I hugged Ollie really tightly

"I love you big bro!"

He hugged me tightly back "Love you too little Mel, I'll be always here for you"

"I know" I kissed him on the cheek "Now you can let me go 'cause your hug is way too tight and you're smashing my lungs!" He laughed, kissed my forehead and let go of me. I turned to Jack who had just finished hugging Angel, we smiled to each other before hugging and kissing.

"I love you Mel! Always…"

"And forever" I finished for him and he nodded smiling.

"Don't forget that!"

Fireworks could be heard outside as we all hugged each other. After I had hugged and wished happy New Year to everybody I knew, I grabbed Ollie's arm.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He stated before I even started speaking

"Man, she's dumb as a donkey! What the hell is that Lollie thing? Come on…"

"She's hot!"

"Please!"

He laughed "No worries little Mel" He kissed the top of my head and went away as I came back to Jack's arms. We spent the rest of the time dancing, messing around, making out and laughing a lot, the party was extremely fun. Someone, I can't remember who, once said me that you spend the rest of the year as you were in the eve like, if you were happy you'd spend the rest of the year happy and stuff like that. _If this person was right, my year is gonna kick asses!_ But latter I'd find out that the person was in fact, wrong.

…

Two days after the party, Andy had already gone back to NY. Jack and I were going to have 'a romantic night', as he called it, at his place, he'd be in charge of the food and I of the movies, I seriously didn't think we'd see any, but still! We planned this right after the New Years' Eve party, it'd be like, our first date in the New Year. I was really looking forward for it!

Before getting ready to go there, I was looking for some stuff for uni and end up finding my old box of notes, I put there any piece of paper that meant something or that had a good memory attached to it. _I hadn__'__t opened it in ages!_ Since I was going to see Jack, I thought it'd be cool for him to look through it with me. Time to go! After taking a bath and even putting a light make up on, I put a jacket on, grabbed the box and the movies I had selected and made my way outside. I didn't even knock, I just came in

"Hey! Jackie, I hope you like my movie selection! It's Lord of the Rings free!" He was coming downstairs and I looked around, the house was as usual, no candles, no roses, nothing that would set a romantic mood. "Where's the romantic stuff?" I asked while placing the movies and the box I was holding on some random table.

"Mel… hmm" _He forgot._

"Don't, even think about saying what I think you're gonna say"

"Sorry, I… I had to take care of some other stuff and I end up…"

"Which stuff?" I looked around again, with more attention this time, and noticed a couple of bags on the corner of the room along with… his guitar case? _It__…__ it can__'__t be._

"I… We finally got a manager and we have a great chance to have a CD recorded"

"That's great!"

"But…" He took a deep breath "We gotta go to California, we're leaving tomorrow, first thing in the early morning"

My mind went completely blank, I couldn't think about anything. "Why are you saying this now? Why didn't you just tell me earlier?" I felt my entire body shaking, but kept it under control.

"It's not that simple"

"Nothing with you ever is. You're like two completely different people, there's this charming, romantic guy that I fell in love with and then there's this other guy… who keep things away from me, lie and can't realize what he's missing" I said as calmly as I could, tears were already formed in our eyes, fighting against our will to not let them fall.

"I've done this before, I went to New York to pursue this dream. And apart from my brothers and Ma, when she was still alive, not once I ever regretted leaving anyone or explained myself…" I closed my eyes slowly and opened them again "But then I met you…"

"…Then stay" I said while getting near him. I know it wasn't fair from my part to ask that, but I had to.

"I can't… Because that's not only about me, it's also about the other boys and all we have been through. It's not fair to them if I throw away everything we've got so far for what I feel…for what I love… I hope someday I can show you that as much as I want to stay with you, there are more important things than what I want"

"Don't expect me to be waiting around for that when you get back" I turned around and started walking. _I can__'__t cry, not in front of him!_

"I'm not coming back Mel" I stopped on my tracks, my heart skipped a beat and it became even harder to control the tears. "…At least not anytime soon" I crossed my arms on my chest and started breathing hard. He approached and stood behind me "I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt you"

"But you found out a way to do it anyway, didn't you?" I said while turning to face him.

"This is it. The moment, right? The moment that I'm gonna regret for the rest of my life, isn't it?"

"Yes" I answered shaking my head lightly. I couldn't believe that he was going away, that I wouldn't kiss him again. That thought made me impulsively crash my lips against his, I realized I shouldn't be doing that but also didn't want to let go. His hands were lightly on my waist, mine on his chest as I slowly pulled away. "I loved you" This time a tear, that I was so strongly holding, escaped and rolled down on my cheek. I used past sentence, without knowing if it was right or wrong. Can you stop loving someone like this?

I finally fully let go of him and walked out in silence, without looking back.

_I wish my life was this song_

'_Cause songs they never die_

_I could write for years and years and never have to cry_

_I__'__d show you how I feel_

_Without saying a word_

_I could wrap up both our hearts_

_I know it sounds absurd_

_And I saw the tears on your face_

_I shot you down_

_And I slammed the door but couldn__'__t make a sound_

_So please stay sweet my dear_

_Don__'__t hate me now_

_I can__'__t tell how this last song ends_


	22. Chapter 22

**Lauraxxx and LucyXT, thank you so much for the review!**

**Lauraxxx, thank you so much for the extra compliment! And about Garrett's eyes, take a look here... http://garrett.fansite.free.fr/pages/4bconfhighres11pag.html (awesome pic btw! lol) They really are green ;) even though sometimes they look blue ) I think it depends on the light and the clothe he wears.**

**Hope you enjoy this chap and as always I ask you: review, please!!!**

**Extra note: After I'm done here, I'll post my new story... The Great Scape... Please, R&R! ;)**

**Cap.22**

I silently made my way to my house, Ollie wasn't coming home tonight, so I had it for myself. As I closed the front door and rested against it, all the held tears started rolling down at once. My thoughts were a mess, on one side I was truly happy that he was finally going to really pursue his dream, but on the other, he was leaving me. I wouldn't mind that much if he had told me this earlier, but the fact is that he knew and kept it away from me. _That__'__s why Bobby kept looking at him like that, he wanted Jack to tell me._

I went to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of beer from the refrigerator and headed upstairs. It wasn't like I was trying to drink myself to death or something, I just wanted to relax. I started preparing a bubble bath and took all my clothes off. I stood in there for only God knows how long, drinking and thinking about what happened, what was happening and what would happen. Sure, that wasn't helping me to relax at all, but I had to keep my mind occupied with something. In this process, tears would fall down now and then as I remembered all that Jack and I had experienced together.

When I finally decided I had already had enough of the bath, I got out and changed into my comfy pajamas. My life was about to change with the whole university thing, I couldn't allow a guy to ruin this. The thing is that he wasn't 'a guy' he was Jack, the hot rocker that I first met by walking into his room looking for the bathroom, the one I first told about what happened to me before I came to Detroit, the one that helped me get over all this shit, the first one that showed me the weird positions your body can curve without you even realizing what you're doing but knowing it feels good and hell, the one that never opened himself up to me.

Again, my brain wasn't helping me at all. I kept switching positions with my pillow, rolling on the bed, covering and uncovering me with the blanket until when I had finally enough of it. As I looked on the clock, I noticed it was almost 5am, the sun was shyly showing his grace. I got up of the bed, grabbed my iPod, wrapped the blanket around my body and opened the window to sit on the roof.

Five minutes after I was there, a dark blue van parked in front of the Mercer house. Tim got out of it first and went to open the back part, where I assumed their stuff was. Right after, the Mercer door was open by Jack, with cigarette between his lips. _Smoking at this time, great kill yourself, you stupid bastard!_ I shook my head lightly and remained there in silent, watching as Jack put his bags and his guitar case in the van. Tim said something to Jack and patted on his shoulder as he nodded while blowing smoke off. Jack was about to get in the van when he turned to my house and looked right to my bedroom's direction, our eyes met, I can't tell what kind of expression he had there. Tim called him to help him with something and he reluctantly turned away. I quickly got back in my room and rested my body against the wall under the window, so he wouldn't see me again, this was it, he was really leaving. I heard the noise of the van taking off and peaked outside to see it riding away, again a tear left my eyes and I swore to myself that would be the last one. As I ripped it off with the back of my hand, a very appropriate song came on my iPod

_And I remember the day, when you left for Santa Monica_

_You left me to remain with all your excuses for everything_

_And I remember the time, when you left for Santa Monica_

_I remember the day you told me it__'__s over_

_I wanted more than this_

_I needed more than this_

_I deserve more than this_

_But it just won__'__t stop_

_It just won__'__t go away_

"Holy crap Mel, what happened to you?" Ollie said as he saw me coming in the kitchen.

"Didn't have a good night sleep" I answered while looking for my purple bowl to eat cereals and not looking up at him

"I guess you didn't sleep at all. Geez, did you look yourself on the mirror?"

"Shit Oliver, I know how I look!" I said louder than I wanted and he only nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you" I quickly added in a much lower voice.

"It's okay" He came where I was, pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "You wanna talk?" He asked looking down at me while I was looking at my feet. I only shook my head no and he said sweetly "Little Mel, you don't need to put this tough façade on, not with me! You know that! Tell me what you're thinking, it may relieve you"

"You know what happened, there's nothing to talk about"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I want you to talk to me. There's nothing wrong in being upset and sad about this"

I shook my head lightly and managed to look up at him "I'm fine" I said before giving him a weak smile, what didn't convince him at all. He was about to say something else but I cut him off "I couldn't wait for him to give up his dream for me Ollie, it wasn't fair to him and I wouldn't be able to live with that on my back! Though I did ask him to stay, I didn't mean it and I regret I've ever asked"

"He'll be back"

"I won't wait for him Ollie. God knows when he'll be back and I won't throw my life away because of this. He'll pursue his dream there and I'll do the same here!" Ollie hugged me tightly like assuring that he agreed with me.

"This was by the front door when I came home" He said pointing to a red roses bouquet on the table along with my old box of notes and DVDs. There was a card attached to the bouquet and it read 'I'll love you until the last rose dies'. _Great, we__'__re like the Beauty and the Beast now, huh?_ As I bent to smell the flowers I noticed something, there were twelve roses: eleven were real and one was a fake.

…

"What you doing here?" I asked as I walked out of my house.

"I came to take you!"

"I can take a bus, matter of fact I need to get going other less I'm gonna be late on my first day!"

"Bullshit, now get in the fucking car. I didn't come all way back here to come back without you!"

"Thanks, but no!"

"Damn girl!" He got out of his car and came towards me.

"Get out!"

"Shut the fuck up and get inside the fucking car!"

"No!" I started walking way but he grabbed my arm "What the hell? Let go!" He picked me up like a sack of potatoes and put me on his shoulder. "Goddamnit Bobby put me on the fucking ground!"

"I told you to get inside the car by your fucking self, you made me do this" He said while placing me inside the car as gently as Bobby Mercer could, which was impressive since I didn't even hit my head somewhere.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you have a job to care about?"

"Moody there today, aren't we?"

"I'm not moody. Just answer the question"

"Which one?"

"Damnit Bobby!"

"Alright, chill Ladybird! I thought that it'd be good for me to take you on your first day, so fuckers would stay away from you"

"Aaaww thanks nanny!" I said sarcastically while squeezing his cheek and he quickly turned his head away chuckling.

"You have the pocket knife I gave you there?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, don't you go anywhere without it, okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"And don't be afraid of using it to scare people away, just don't get too impulsive with it"

"Yes sir!" I answered and he looked at me laughing, what caused me to laugh too. "Thanks for the ride Bobby!" I said before impulsively kissing him on the cheek, like I always did to Ollie when he dropped me off somewhere. _Damn!_ I could feel my checks burning lightly as I got off the car. I started to walk away but stopped to look behind as I heard a door opening. Every nearby kid saw that it was Bobby Mercer, some ran inside, other started gossiping with their friends and others just stood there, waiting to see what the dangerous trouble maker would do.

Bobby rested his arms on the top of his car and waved at me "Bye sweetie!" He said with a big smirk on his face. I gave him a death glare and the finger before turning and starting walking again. _Great Bobby Mercer, just great! You fucking asshole! _I could already imagine people stepping away from me when I come by or joking about what had just happened. But I also knew that was his way to make sure I was fine, especially after Jack's leaving, 4 days ago.

First day at uni was pretty cool, I met new people and had the chance to meet Gimmy and Jay again. Gimmy and I had some classes together, and since I decided to take photography classes too, I spent them with Jay, who was taking the Audio-Visuals course.

"How's your vampire doing?" Jay asked chuckling while we made our way to the class

"I don't know. He... hmm… he went to California"

"And left you here?"

"No, I'm there with him. It's just a hologram of me in front of you" I answered sarcastically, what made he laugh.

"Looks pretty real to me" He said while pinching my arm lightly, what made me to poke his arm while laughing.

I became friends with a girl called Tiffany, she was also taking the Journalism curse, in the entertainment field. When the boys weren't with me, she was. We got along really well, we liked the same type of movies, music and stuff like that. Her jaw fell open when she found out that I was familiar with the so famous Mercers, which wasn't a surprising reaction for me anymore. And when I told her about Jack, she laughed like crazy, saying that her little sister would kill me, because she had a massive crush on him.

I laughed "What's her name?"

"Victoria" This time my jaw fell open "My parents decided to send her to Portland, to live with our aunt. She was causing too much trouble here and they decided she should live in a more peaceful place. She even ended up being punched on the face by someone where she used to work"

"Ah, that was my fault"

"What you mean?"

"Well, she drugged Jack at some party and kept hitting on him"

"WHAT?!" I told Tiff what happened "That freaking bitch! Argh!" She apologized for her sister's behavior, but it wasn't her fault, so there was nothing to apologize for. "I'm glad you gave her what she deserved, I could never have done that, after all she's my sister. But a good punch was what she needed" I was just happy that little bitch was gone. One day walking on the halls I bumped into Harlan

"Well. Well. Well. Look who's here" He said smiling

"I told you you'd see me around"

"Indeed. Do I get to know your name now?"

"Mel!" Tiffany called behind me

I chuckled before extending my hand to him "Melanie Parker"

He took it without thinking twice "Harlan Wilson"

"I gotta go, bye!"

"Hey wait! Will I see you again?"

I shrugged "If you get any lucky…" I answered smiling shyly and turned away to go to the Ethics class with Tiff and Gimmy. Matter of fact that was my biggest trouble, according to the teacher I expressed myself too much. The bastard commented the student's projects for the whole class with no mercy, it even caused a girl to cry, what I seriously thought it was pathetic and almost made me laugh, since we were in the Ethics class. The next project I did, I tried to keep my opinion as light as possible and the fucker said I didn't make my point clear. I seriously wanted to throw my pencil case on his head. Talking about problems, there was this girl, Maria. A freaking whore who made sure to bump into me all the times she passed by and I don't know why! Then I got to know that she rumored to the whole class that I was dating Bobby! _What the hell?_ According to her, that wave on the first day was the proof. That was it, and the last time she bumped into me, my fist met her fucking upright nose!

It did caused me to get detention and I felt like I was in high school again, but I'd do it again without thinking twice, seeing her scared face almost made me pee in the pants of laughing. And she never tried anything again, at least not in my face, but I heard she had said that I was in a fight club or something, what made everyone to laugh. For her sake, we only had one class together and she spent almost half of it glaring at me, something that I completely ignored.

AC was the man! He was adored by everyone, especially by the female community, because he didn't bow to the uni's rules, he did what he thought it was right, making him our hero there. And as I already expected, some freaking girls that I've never seen my entire life would come to me and start talking just because I knew him.

I also started working at the DU News, the weekly uni paper. Besides getting extra grade, I also had the chance to practice. I basically wrote about the events that would happen for the students in the uni, gave movie and music tips and added to the movie or CD profile, my review and something extra about the artists involved. It was cool to see people coming at me saying that they liked the movie or the CD I had suggested, but they also didn't mind to say if it sucked, and it actually did a couple of times.

Once in a while I'd visit Sofi and talk about the marriage arrangements. We started searching for decoration plans, but since she was going to marry in the winter, there wasn't much to do. After a long, I mean a REALLY long talk to her, I convinced her to postpone the marriage to July. So we could have it in open air and colorful. I talked to Angel and he said it was everything fine to him, so that was it. When I told Bobby about it, he said I could ask anything I wanted that he'd give me, but when he saw the look in my face, he added

"Not everything really…"

"I don't know what to ask now, but I'll let you know when I need something" He nodded and went to the kitchen happily to take a bear. I sat on the couch looking the house, it felt strange to be here without Jack, especially while the house was full of pictures of him. My eyes stopped on a big one on the wall, it was taken until his collar bones height, his hair messy as always and he was wearing a white t-shirt but I couldn't tell if it was long sleeved or not. He had such a childish look there, it almost made me smile.

"He'll come back, don't worry" Bobby said coming back from the kitchen, he obviously saw that I was looking at Jack's pic, but I turned away as soon as he walked in. I didn't answer, we just sat there, both with feet on the coffee table watching hockey.

"Do you think he'll do drugs again?" I asked in a low voice all of sudden, without taking my eyes off the TV.

"Nah… Cracker Jack may be a fairy, but he knows better" I nodded silently.

Sofi convinced me to have dance classes with her. At first I thought it was a waste of time, but when I really stopped to think about it, I realized it could be nice, I'd exercise while having fun. So I signed in. First day I was a disaster, everyone new the choreography but me and to make it only more embarrassing, whoever came in the gym could see us through the huge glass window. But at least people could only see our back, except the times the teacher asked us to turn and face the amused crowd. The teacher, Willy, couldn't be any more gay, his clothes tighter than anything I've ever seem, but he had the body to use it. He was really patient to me at the beginning, so I'd memorize everything and was really sweet. Well, except when he'd say 'move you bitches! You wanna stay flabby forever? Come on move those lazy booties'. He only said that because he wasn't flabby at all! After one week I had already got the hang of it.

…

"What you doing home so early?" I said as I got home and met Ollie on the couch watching TV.

"I took the afternoon off"

"Why? You feeling okay?" I said while sitting beside him

"I… I had lunch with Lilly, she wanted to introduce me someone"

"And?"

"It was her sister, Louise"

"Ouch! You fell for her sister" I stated and he nodded "As long as she's not a donkey as Lilly, I think it's alright" He glared at me "Okay, sorry!" I said chuckling and putting my hands up defensively. "If that's what you really want, just tell Lilly before it's too late" I said before heading upstairs.

…

_April 21__st__, Jack__'__s birthday_. That was the first thing I thought as I opened my eyes. _What the hell am I gonna do?_ I decided to forget that and get ready to class but the thing is, I didn't.

"Mel?" A hand flew in front of my face and I shook my head "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hmm you were saying…?"

"You wanna go with me to John's party?" Jay asked smiling. We were both kneeled, working on a class project. I looked at him, his dark layered mid-length hair falling on his deep blue eyes that were looking at me, a smile on his face.

_Whoa! _"I…hmm… sure!"

"Great!" His smile grew "So, I pick you up at 8pm?"

"Sounds good!"

"Just for you to know, it's gonna be like a date, right?" He said before getting up, leaving me speechless.

I got home late that day, the first thought I had wouldn't get out of my head the entire damn day. _Should or shouldn__'__t I call him?_ I took a bath to delay my decision, and when it ended, I knew what I was going to do.

_Please, don__'__t pick! Don__'__t pick the damn phone!_ I was only trying to do the polite thing and if he didn't pick up, I'd just leave a message and wouldn't have to hear his voice. _I don__'__t know why I__'__m so afraid about that__…__ actually I do._ I was afraid of hearing it again and realize that he wasn't the only who had lost something good. Every ring made harder to breath.

"Hello?" A female voice answered

_Fuck!_ "Hmm… is this Jack Mercer's phone?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?" The girl asked before squealing and laughing, I could also hear a male laugh in the back, Jack's laugh.

"Hmm… Just…"

"Who's this?" Jack's voice said

I took a deep breath after my heart stopped beating for half a second "Happy Birthday Jack" That was all I managed to speak in an emotionless voice.

"Mel?" He asked like if he had become sober all of sudden.

"That's all I wanted to say. I won't disturb you anymore... Bye!"

"No wait!" I don't know why, but I waited "Be right back" He said to the girl and after a couple of seconds and the sound of a closing door, he started talking "I'm glad you called, I miss you so-"

"As I said" I cut him of "I only called to wish you Happy Birthday and a great time, but I suppose someone is already providing you that… Bye" And without thinking twice I shut my cell phone closed. _What? You thought he wouldn__'__t do anything with another girl? Time to wake up girl!_ I never thought THIS song would fit in the moment so perfectly.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It__'__s kinda hard to talk right now__…_

_I gotta whisper __'__cause I can__'__t be too loud_

_Well, my girl__'__s in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It__'__s really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of angel_

…

"And who exactly is this Jay guy?"

"Knock if off Ollie, I'm in university!"

"So what? Just because of that I can't know who you're going out with?!"

I sighed "I met him at the Costume Party and we have Photography classes together"

"How he looks like?"

"Why? You wanna date him?"

"No. I wanna know so I can beat the shit outta on him when we meet"

"Argh Ollie!" I said throwing my hands in the air and walking out of my room as the doorbell rang.

"I get it!" He said

"No fucking way, you stay here!"

"Why?"

"You're gonna start the intimidation crap!"

"No, I'll be nice"

"I don't believe you" I said before hugging him quickly and running downstairs so he wouldn't follow me. I opened the door. "Hey!"

"Hey!" He looked at me up and down "Geez, you look gorgeous!"

I laughed "Thanks" _YOU look gorgeous!_ He was dressed in jeans, black shoes and green-grayish shirt. While I was wearing dark skinny jeans with black high heels sandals and a red and white long blouse. The weather was getting warmer and neither of us needed a jacket.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!"

I was about to close the door when Ollie yelled from the inside "You touch her and you're dead!"

I sighed "Just ignore him" and finally closed the door.

The party was really nice until when some drunk fucker spilled whine all on me, I wanted to kick his ass but Jay held me. My eyes started burning and we went to the bathroom to get it washed. _Great, I spent twenty minutes doing this make up for nothing!_

"Argh, I didn't know wine burned so much"

He laughed "Yeah that can happen when they spill it right on your face" He said while handing me a towel.

I laughed "It's times like this that I wanted to be all girly and carry make up with me" I joked as I dried my face on the towel.

"You don't need that" He said in a low voice before getting dangerously close to me and caressing my cheek with his finger. _Holy shit, can he look any more gorgeous?!_ The next thing I know, we were kissing.

After a moment I pulled away "Hey, just because you helped me here, what I didn't need, doesn't mean that you can kiss me"

He smiled "I had to try" After saying this, he kept his smile as I raised my chin. _Damn, he IS really handsome_. I couldn't hold the difficult crap anymore and crashed my lips against his. After a while, his hand moved under my blouse on my back, at first was lightly but as our kisses got deeper, his hand started exploring my body farther and I stopped it.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you"

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked looking into my eyes

"No. It's just that it's our first date, I have principles. I'm not gonna sleep with you… today" I added the last word shyly and he laughed.

"I respect you for that Mel" He said as we get out of the bathroom and I smiled.

"We're not getting laid… but that doesn't mean we need to stop what we were doing before" He laughed and we started kissing again while dancing.

We kept going out after that and the Photography classes proved itself to be a potential time to do some shameless flirt. One month after, we made our relationship official and had our first night. _Oh God, WHAT a night__…_

…

May 29th, my birthday and right the longest day at uni, I'd only get home by 7pm. It was a normal day, apart from the extra amount of hugs I got and 'thanks' that I said. I was at the room that served as editorial for the uni paper when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Nobody answered but I could hear the breathing and a bunch of noises. "Hello?" Still nothing "Are you gonna say something or I'll have to hang up on you?" The person said nothing and I hang up without thinking twice.

It started ringing again and I flipped it open

"Are you really gonna say something now?"

"Actually yes" Jay's voice answered.

"Jay! Hey!"

"What's up?"

"Argh, it's just that someone called me but wouldn't say anything"

"Forget about it. Forget about the paper, about everything. It's your birthday!"

"Yeah well, someone gotta do the job"

"Ah please, tell me that I won't have to go back"

"Go back? Where are you?" As I asked that, the door opened, revealing Jay holding a huge white roses bouquet. I couldn't help but smile.

"Happy birthday, baby!" He said before kissing me passionately and giving me the flowers. "Now, let's go!"

"Where?"

"I came to take you home, it's already too late for you take a bus"

"I've been taking bus at this time for almost six months"

"But not today" We made our way to the parking lot and then to his car. I was actually kinda disappointed, I thought we'd go out for dinner or something not going straight home. _I__'__m tired anyway_.

"You wanna come in?" I asked while we were in front of the door.

"Yeah" He answered smiling

I opened the door, everything was quiet and dark, Ollie wasn't home yet. As I turned the light on, a collective scream shouted 'Happy Birthday!' and people popped out every place in the house, it was a surprise birthday party. Everyone was there, Bobby, Angel, Sofi, Jerry, Camille, Sofi, Amelia, Daniela, Rachel, Gimmy, Tiffany and AC. They all hugged me and said their best whishes. It was funny to see how the others tried their best to keep some safe distance from Bobby.

"Where's Ollie?" As I asked that someone started to sound a horn with no break outside.

"I think that's for you" Jay said smiling. I went outside, followed by everybody else, to find Ollie beside a red New Beatle, playing with a key on his hand. My jaw fell open and I looked up to Jay like asking a confirmation that car was for me and he nodded laughing. Ollie was laughing at me, I ran and jumped on him.

"You still remember how to drive little Mel?"

"Hell yes!"

"So, I think this is yours" He said smiling while handing me the key that was attached to a purple star key ring. "It's from all of us!" I was really speechless! _I just got a car!_ I hugged everybody and thanked them uncountable times, this car would make things much easier to me. After I got in the car and rode a few blocks with it, we came back inside to eat.

…

It was my parents' one year death anniversary, Ollie and I went to NY to pay a single honor to them. Jay had offered to come with me but I politely declined, that was something between me and my brother. We were kneeled in front of their epitaphs and Ollie said

"You see mom and dad? This woman here was our little girl, look how she's grown!" Tears coming out of our eyes while we were smiling "She's already in university and is gonna make it far! Mind you, she writes for the uni's paper in her first year! And imagine that we used to make fun of her when she said she'd work with the Hollywood stars! You'd be very proud of her…" He looked at me "because I am" We hugged each other tightly.

…

_God! It__'__s crazy here!_ Uni seemed to be as crowded as never by the last week of classes before the holidays, everyone rushing to do their things quickly and go home. The DU News staff, including me, was working their asses off to finish the last edition of the year.

Last week, AC came to me saying that the Splash Magazine, a local entertainment magazine was looking for an intern for next year but they were already collecting curriculums, and they'd actually pay something, which was pretty rare for interns. It wasn't anything like the Rolling Stones, but it was already something, so I sent them my curriculum. My cell phone started ringing and I couldn't find it anywhere between all the papers on the table.

"It's here Mel" Gimmy said handing me it, I thanked him and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Melanie Parker?"

"Yes?"

"Hi! I'm Annabelle from the Splash Magazine, I'm calling to know if you're still interested in the internship"

"Sure!" I answered without thinking twice.

"Then you'll join us on January 10th, okay?"

"You mean I got it?"

"Yes!"

I had to hold a 'holy crap' "Wow! Thank you so much!"

"We need you here on Friday though, to decide all the details"

"Sure! I'll be there! What time?"

"I'll be here from 8am to 6pm. Appear whenever you can between this"

"Alright! Thank you so much, again!"

"Well, you've done a great job there at university so you don't have to thank me"

I laughed "Okay then, thanks!"

"Bye bye"

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled and everyone looked at me "I got the internship at the Splash Magazine!" Everybody cheered and congratulated me. I wouldn't imagine that I, being still in the first year of university, would get the vacancy!

Later that week, I went to the building where Splash Magazine took place and signed in. The job wouldn't take me away from uni, on the contrary, because of this I could dismiss some disciplines. But on the other hand, I'd have to work my ass off to be able to accomplish everything I wanted and unfortunately, I'd have to leave the uni's paper. I'm still no octopus and have only a brain, which barely works.

…

The holidays went just fine! This time we had dinner at Jerry's on Christmas' Eve and then on the other day, lunch at my house, but of course it was Sofi who cooked, I helped in what I could though.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" Bobby asked while we were eating.

"With his family in Lasing"

"Ollie, what you think about this punk?"

"He's not a punk Bobby!" I protested

"He's alright actually" Ollie answered "Seems to be a good kid"

"You still got the pocket knife right?" Bobby asked pointing the fork at me.

"Yes and stop playing with this" I said while lowing his hand down, what made everybody laugh.

For the New Years, we all packaged and went to New York to spend it at the Times Square, this time Jay was with us. We had a great time, well, apart from Bobby getting into trouble, his drunk self thought that Mercer meant something here and it didn't. Not that he was afraid of anything, hell no, not Bobby! But it was funny watching him.

Louise came with us too, she's actually cool. Much better than her sister, at least she seemed to be smarted. I was happy to see Ollie with her, it seemed like they were really enjoying each other's company. My big brother deserved it more than anyone.

And for a single moment, only one in a long time, I stopped to think about Jack, imagining what he'd be doing, but soon hated myself for that. _I have Jay now, it has been near one year since we__'__re together and he never hurt me like Jack did._ We did have some arguments now and then over stupid things, but it didn't make me ran back to NY or anything. Sometimes I just felt bad for still think about Jack sometimes while I was with Jay, he did everything he could to cheer me up, but I was never able to say that I loved him. And somehow I felt like he knew what was going on, he did since the beginning and tried his harder to win a space in my heart. Plus he never said he loved me either. _It__'__s just not the same__…_ I shook my head. _Fuck you Melanie, enjoy your life!_

…

End of the holidays, back to uni and new work. _Whoa! I can finally say I work__…__ it feels good!_ University was the same thing that it was before, not that it was bad. The work, at first was frustrating, my naïve self thought I'd get there and start writing. Hell, I was wrong. I kept organizing folders, folders oh, and more folders! I was actually Annabelle's assistant, she got the cool stuff to do. But as I always try to see a positive side of what's happening, I got to learn a bunch of new stuff. I'd occasionally write something and from that, about 5 was published in a very down bottom of the magazine. It actually didn't matter, when I got my first tiny article published I felt like if I was gonna explode or something.

The work also gave me more responsibility and sense of style to say so, since I couldn't go to work wearing sneakers, as much as I loved them. I had to dress up decently for a magazine editorial, this girl Annie that took care of the fashion part, kind of took care of me in this way. I got a new hairstyle with a fringe, I wanted to kill her for that, but after a while I got used and started liking it and make-up wasn't rare thing for me anymore. Kind of what happened to Andrea Sachs in that The Devil Wears Prada movie, you know? Except that I wasn't that bad at first and that I didn't begin wearing black leather Channel boots, Gucci dresses or Prada bags. And I saved the majority of the money I was making… I couldn't live with my big brother forever.

Sofi's marriage kept getting closer and closer and beside uni and working, I still had to worry about the arrangements, I promised her I would, no way in hell I would come back in my decision. With one month for it to happen, it was all set and would be ready in the right time. Her dress was really pretty, it had too many details for my taste, but it was still beautiful. The guy, Andrew, who was helping us with Sofi's dress, asked if I had chosen mine when I went with her for her last fit before the ceremony, when I answered 'no', he freaked.

"I have the PERFECT one for you" He squealed and went away, probably to bring the dress to me.

"Just to say so, he scared me right now" I said in a low voice to Sofi who laughed.

Andrew came back with a black dress on a silver hanger and showed it to me with the biggest smile ever.

"Hmm… it's wonderful, but it's too low necked!"

"Oh shut up Mel!"

"I'm serious, I don't feel comfortable!"

"At least try on, sweetie!"

I shrugged "Okay" As I put the dress on, I finally realized the effects of the dance classes on my body, it had more well defined curves, looked less like a girl and more like a woman. _What you expected? You__'__re 20 after all__…_ This time, I scared myself. When I got out of the dressing room to show Sofi and Andrew, both looked at me with their mouth slightly open.

"See? I don't feel comfortable"

"Don't you dare to say that Mel!" Sofi protested "It looks perfect!"

"It has no back!" I protested as I turned to show her the no existent back of the dress that revealed all my back's skin, the fabric started to cover my skin about one hand above my ass.

"You look gorgeous! Please, tell me you're taking it!" Sofi begged

"Honey, I've seen lots of girls trying this dress. For some, it looked as perfect as for you on the body but it was too long and for others, too tight. It suited you perfectly"

I looked myself on the mirror, turning my back over and over and then coming back to the normal position. _It actually does look good__…_ "Okay. This is the one!" Both cheered.

…

"Hello?"

"Mel! Hi! It's Tiff!"

"Hey! What's up?"

"You know that Hawk Nelson show in LA, last month?

"Yeah!"

"I just got the DVD!

"Oh that's awesome! Is it any good?"

"I don't know, yet! I was wondering if you wanna come by, so we can watch it together!"

"Sure! I'll be there soon"

We made popcorn and bought a bunch of candies in the grocery store nearby, we both loved this band.

"I heard that other bands played with them" I said

"Yeah! Though I didn't look for it, I'm so excited, I wanna be surprised!"

"So, what are we waiting for?" She laughed. We started watching it, singing along with the songs and squealing everytime the camera closed on Jason Dunn's face.

"So…" Jason said "Now we're gonna have another special guest up here. These guys are new on the market, but you're still gonna hear a lot about them, I've heard their songs, and they rock!" The crowd cheered "Please welcome, The Spares!" I spilled all the Coke that I was drinking out and looked at the TV, only to see Jack, Tim and Tyler up stage.

"Mel?" Tiff called me, but I didn't take my eyes of the TV.

"Hey guys!" Jack said on the microphone and everybody screamed "It's a pleasure to be here with ya! Now let's make some racket!" The crowd went nuts. They started playing 'The one thing I have left', sometimes Jason sang, sometimes Jack did.

"Mel?"

"What? Oh! I…hmm… Sorry, I'm gonna clean this"

"It's okay. Are you alright?"

I took a moment to answer "Ye… Yeah"

"Do you want me to turn it off? I'm sorry, I really didn't know that they were there!"

"No problem" I answered as the camera closed on Jack's face, but this time I didn't squeal. Then they played 'Head on Collision', and when I noticed, Tiff had already cleaned all the mess that I did. _He finally made it_. A small smile pouted on my face. Their last song: 'Is Forever Enough' was one of my favorites. _Oh irony, gotta love it_.

_I__'__m trying to get up_

_I__'__m trying to retrace my steps back to wherever I messed up_

_Is forever enough? I__'__m holding on_

…

Friday, one day before Sofi's marriage. I was sat in front of my tiny desk, finishing my last task of the week at Splash, and it was… organizing Annabelle's' folders! _Yay! Sometimes, I just feel miserable__…_ _Experience, I__'__m getting experience__…__Yeah, experience in alphabetical order! Damn__…__At least I__'__m on vacations from uni!_ My thoughts were interrupted by the door being open all of sudden, caught off guard, I jumped.

"Easy there!" Annabelle said laughing as she sat in front of me. I smiled at her and continued doing what I was doing before she walked in. "I have good news for you Mel!" I looked up at her and saw that she was smiling.

"What is it?" I asked curious

She handed me a package and I gave her a confused look. "Well, you've been here for six months and doing a great job. Your grades are fine as well and especially, you like what you're doing…" _Oh, you have no idea! I have so much fun organizing folders!_ She probably could read my thoughts because she added "I'm not talking about the folders, but the job in general, being a journalist" I nodded "So, I thought it was finally time to give you a chance for you to write your first real article!"

My jaw fell open "Really?"

"Yes! And between us, depending on how good it is, we can try to make it the cover!"

I got out of my chair and hugged her, what made her laugh. "Thank you SO much!"

"Now, open it!" She mentioned to the package and I opened it, the smile suddenly left my lips. "They're back in town. Get a good interview with the lead singer and some great pictures for the next month issue! Don't you disappoint me girl!" She said before turning to walk away "Have good weekend! See you on Monday!" She said by the door way, before leaving the room.

I looked down on my hands, 'The Spares- Better than me', written in cool letters above Jack, Tim and Tyler's head. I noticed that Jack was wearing the chain I gave him on Christmas. I took a deep breath and put the CD inside my bag before removing the lock of fringe that was on my eye. _It doesn__'__t matter what happened. It__'__s my chance and I__'__m gonna do it!_

As I closed the car's door, I put the CD on and started listening to it. I was expecting to listen to Lips of an Angel when it came on, but I thanked God for being stopped on the red light when the next song began, I recognized the beat that Jack played when I was in the hospital at the same time it started, and then his husky voice joined me in my way back home.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I won__'__t miss you_

_But I remember what it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_By looking through your old box of notes_

_Found this pictures that you were looking for_

_If there__'__s one memory I don__'__t wanna lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

_I told myself I won__'__t miss you_

_But I remember what it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_The bed I__'__m laying is getting colder_

_Wish I never said it__'__s over_

_And I can__'__t pretend I won__'__t think about you when I__'__m older_

_Cause we never really had a closure_

_This can__'__t be the end _

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_And I think you should know this_


	23. Chapter 23

**lauraxxx: Hehehe thanks! Hey that only proves that you got a great taste in music youself! D**

**prettypinkcrane: Don't worry, last chap was about Mel's life during 1 year and a half, this one is all about Jack's! ;)**

**Thank you both for the reviews!!!**

**Enjoy...**

**Cap.23**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door closed behind her with a thud, she didn't even look back. _Fuck!_ I was hating myself more than I ever did, hating everything around me, and hating her for making me feel so damn guilty.

I made my way to the kitchen to grab a class of something and the first thing I saw happened to be a bottle of Jack Daniel's, I didn't think twice to fill the glass and drink it with just one gulp. As the final liquid burned my throat, I threw the empty glass on the wall, breaking it in tiny pieces. If I was younger, I'd have dealt with that by cutting myself, but no, I had promised Ma I'd never do that anymore.

_She couldn__'__t have asked me to stay._ _She shouldn__'__t have done that__…_It just made things worse, I wanted to bring her with us so damn much! We'd travel around, she'd watch the shows, we could go to the parties together and then go to wherever we're gonna sleep. But again no, that wasn't possible, I tortured myself inside to not let the 'come with me' words slip out of my mouth. She was going to university, she was going to make things right, and I knew that. Even with a manager and stuff, I wasn't sure if things would work out, I couldn't assure her a good life, and I didn't know what was waiting for me in the damn California. _She deserves much more than that, she deserves better than me._

I spotted a box and a bag on the little table near the entry and went to see what was that. The bag had DVDs in, it was for our 'romantic night' that I screwed up, what I always seemed do. But the box was what caught my eye, it was written 'notes' in golden letters on its cover and I opened it. It was full of random papers, movie tickets, letters and pictures. By looking through it I found those pictures that she was looking for, the prom ones, she was more than gorgeous in a blue night dress, and it made me to smile and feel like crying at the same time.

I closed her old box of notes and finally made my way to my room with all the thoughts in my mind. _How it__'__s gonna be from now on?_ _Does she hate me now? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _I was feeling like a complete fucking bastard, I just wanted to run to her house and wrap my arms around her, feel her hair on my face again and kiss her. I shook my head and looked at a picture of Ma on my desk, as if it had happened just moments ago, I read her sweet voice saying

"We are the choices we make Jackie"

"Did I do the right choice Ma?" I asked to the picture, hoping that it'd answer back, but it didn't.

I just sat on my bed thinking until when I heard Bobby coming in by the front door. I quickly laid down and put the sheets on my body, pretending to be asleep. I really didn't want to hear his bullshit now. I heard my door being open and tried to calm my breath down. He was still there, I could feel his eyes on me and could almost guess that he knew I wasn't asleep. _Dam, go away!_ Just then, he closed my door and made his way to his room. Only after listening to his door being closed I felt like it was safe to open my eyes.

After about half an hour, I knew he'd have already slept, even being a light sleeper, he wouldn't wake up so soon. So I grabbed a pack of cigarettes, lighter and sat on the roof while smoking, barely taking a break between one cigarette and another. I couldn't help but chuckle while thinking about what Mel would have said about that. I stayed there until I finally decided I had enough, and it happened to be by the time I should start getting ready to leave.

_I can__'__t leave without letting her know__…__ letting her know that I__'__ll always love her._ I went downstairs and remembered that I had actually bought her a red roses bouquet for the night, but after all that happened, didn't have the chance to give it to her. _That__'__s not enough__…__Damn Jack, think about something else!_ I looked to the living room corner and saw a fake roses vase that Sofi had put there and an idea crossed my mind. I took some random card that I found and wrote 'I'll love you until the last rose dies', after doing that, stuck one fake rose from the vase in the middle of the real ones, but not before giving it a kiss. _I hope she believes it._ After grabbing the bouquet, her box and her DVDs, I made my way out and placed the stuff in front of her front door, controlling myself to not put the door down and run to her.

After coming back to my house and really getting ready, I opened Bobby's room door

"Bye Bobby" He soon jumped awake.

"You already leaving?"

"Tim's gonna be here soon"

He pulled me into a quick brotherly hug "Take care Jackie, don't do stupid stuff"

"I won't Bobby" I said while hugging him back.

"Don't forget your family! We're gonna miss ya Fairy" I had already turned to go, so only waved and headed downstairs again.

I heard the van pulling over and grabbed the bags to go outside, cigarette in mouth. Tim was already opening the place where we should put our stuff, his drums took most of the space. He helped me placing, more like throwing, my bags in the back of the van.

"It's finally our time Jack-O" Tim said while patting on my shoulder and I nodded while blowing smoke off. I left him finishing the job and made my way to the van's door, as I was about to get in, I decided to take a last look at Mel's house, even knowing I wouldn't see her. _Holy shit!_ I was expecting to see anything else there but her. She was sat on the roof, her arms around her legs and wrapped around a blanked. Our eyes met and I wondered for a second if I was hallucinating or something, but her expression told me I wasn't. Soon happiness, anger, doubt, regret, sadness and other feelings I can't even name took over me.

"Jack!" Tim called and I reluctantly turned to where he was, the bags were falling and I went there to help him with Mel's imagine in my mind. I could tell she was as surprised as me, but purples circles started forming under her sad eyes, I knew she hadn't slept and I also knew it was my fault. With little patience I threw the bag, which kept falling, with all my strength inside the van and closed its door without kindness. I looked back to her window and she wasn't there anymore, but I knew I had really seen her, it wasn't just the nicotine effect on me, it took me much more than just that to make me see things. After sighing hard, I got in the van and we started our long trip to California.

_You could be happy and I won__'__t know_

_But you weren__'__t happy the day I watched you go_

_And all the things that I whished I had not said_

_Are played on loops __'__till it__'__s madness in my head_

_Is it too late to remind you how we were?_

_But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_

_I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

_You could be happy, I hope you are_

_You made me happier than I__'__d been by far_

_Somehow everything I own smells of you_

_And for the tiniest moment it__'__s all not true_

_Do the things that you always wanted to_

_Without me there to hold you back, don__'__t think just do_

_Make than anything I want to see you go_

_Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_

…

After 4 days in the car, only stopping to eat and sleep in cheap ass motels, we finally made it to Santa Monica. After setting our stuff in another cheap ass motel, we went out for a walk to get to know the place, even though we were barely able to keep our eyes open. It was good to hear the waves crashing on the shore and fell this different atmosphere. _Mel would love that__…__ Damn! Here I am thinking about her again. I can__'__t do this anymore! I can__'__t miss her, that was my choice and now I gotta take the consequences._

Two days after we got there, we went to a meeting with our newest manager named Mike, short man, on his late 30's, seemed to be a cool guy. After about half an hour talking about our expectations for the band and stuff, we started talking about the band's appearance, something that we didn't care at all but according to Mike, we gotta sort of sell our images, then the music. If that would make the CD to get recorded, then that was it.

For my luck, I didn't have to change much with exception of one thing: I should get my tongue pierced again. Tyler almost cried 'cause Mike said he should have his hair cut, he was looking too 'emo' and less 'punk'. And Tim should let his grow a bit more and let it messier. After more talking, we were at the freaking hair dresser to get shaved and all those shit that we hate. Then we went to the place so I'd get my tongue ring back, I barely remembered of how it felt like since I took it off long time ago.

"Mathafacka!" That was all I managed to say while the man pierced it. _Holy shit! It hurts more than I remembered! Probably because I__'__m not high this time__…_ Mike made sure to buy the medicines to treat it even with my protests.

"I didn't do that last time and nothing happen"

"But it can! And don't even think about not treating it, if something happens with your tongue, you won't be able to sing, dumb-ass! Plus, you're gonna miss part of the fun, huh?" He said laughing and poking me lightly on the arm.

…

Two months after we got there, this was our first public appearing at a local bar. We were taking it kinda slow, making people to know us first. Playing in those kind of place wasn't what we wanted at all but Mike said we should 'take one step after the other', it meant nothing to us but he should know what he was doing, plus, it did made us some descent money each night.

We first started at the tiny bars, one month later we were performing at the bigger ones, which also meant more space to do some descent show and not just sit there singing some random songs. At those we started to have a few groupies, most of then were rich spoiled brats who gave us pretty nice tips, they were different from the Detroit ones, here they barely wore clothes and when they did, it was the tiniest possible. Some looked great on then, but others it was just… disgusting.

After our performing we'd still stick out at the bar and have a couple of beers. If it was before, we'd certainly go to a dark corner do drugs, and then fuck the first descent looking girl each one saw. But Tim and Tyler weren't like my band mates back in New York, those guys were certainly crazy, and I was between them. No drugs anymore, lots of alcohol and smoking yes, but drugs no.

I couldn't help but compare every girl that came to talk to me to Mel. Look in them something that would remind me of her, the hair, the voice, the body… anything! But soon they did something that she wouldn't and the mask that I had put on their face fell, and I'd see that they were far away from being her. _It__'__s over Jack__…__ are you gonna stay here thinking about her without being able to touch her or you__'__re gonna make the most of what you__'__re here to do?_ … _I won__'__t miss her anymore, she has her life and I have mine! That is it! _That night I had my first nightstand after arriving in LA.

…

April 21st, my birthday! And by coincidence, we did our first perform in a real concert. We opened the show to another band and it was great to hear from people that we were better than them! After rocking our asses off, we went to a famous bar nearby the beach to celebrate the success and my birthday. After a couple of drinks… okay, after A LOT of drinks I found myself a pretty hot girl and headed to where we were staying, the same cheap ass motel. It was enough for us only to sleep, plus, we didn't want to spend the money we were making in fancy beds, we didn't need those things.

I was dressed in only my pants and she was only in her underwear. What was her name? Samantha? Amanda? Hmm… Something between those two. We were both drunk as hell so it didn't make any difference. She was undoing my jeans zipper when the cell phone inside my pocket started ringing, I didn't even know it was there. I took it off and tossed aside, the freaking thing kept ringing.

"Won't you get that baby?" She said not taking her lips off my belly.

"Nah, let it go. Come here" I said putting her up, what made her squeal.

"It may be important"

"Why do you care? If-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence since she reached for the cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello? … Yeah, who wants to know?" _Damn you bitch!_ I started to run my finger inside her bra, what made her to squeal not taking the phone off her mouth, I couldn't help but laugh at her, it was somewhat cute. But she was still holding the cell phone and the person was probably there waiting, so I decided to get it.

"Who's this?"

I heard a deep breath and "Happy Birthday Jack" came from the listener. My entire body froze, it was Mel, but her voice wasn't sweet as I remembered, it was cold… emotionless. _Damn! She probably heard us!_

"Mel?" I asked as all the alcohol effect on me was washed away and I became much more sober than I whished.

"That's all I wanted to say. I won't disturb you anymore... Bye!"

"No wait!" I turned to the girl "Be right back" And headed off the room, closing the room door behind me. _She_ _remembered that it__'__s my birthday!_ That made me smile "I'm glad you called, I miss you so-"

"As I said" She cut me off in the same emotionless voice "I only called to wish you Happy Birthday and a great time, but I suppose someone is already providing you that… Bye" She quickly hand up. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _I rested my back on the wall and hit my head on it a bit stronger than I had really meant to. _Thanks for ruining my fucking birthday!_ After taking a deep breath I got back in the room.

"Who was it baby?" The girl said as soon as I opened the door, I had even forgotten that she was there. I didn't answer, just sat on the bed, with my elbow on my knee and my hand supporting my heavy head. "Baby?" She said wrapping her arms around my neck, I quickly took it off.

"Just go" I said facing the floor

"But we didn't finish! You-"

"Go!" I said in a much louder voice and the girl moved back. "Night is over" I mumbled and didn't hear what she was saying, probably cursing me. After getting dressed, she left slamming the door hard and I dropped myself on the bed. My head hurt so badly but I could still think clearly and that was killing me! What was happening? Was it… was it guilt? _Damn__…__ Here I go again__…_ I looked around, even with the massive headache, I could see the room clearly and soon it felt cold, especially the bed I was laying on. I looked at the edge of it only to see the cracked woody edge, her nightgown wasn't there as a part of me expected it to be. Soon, memories of us started popping out in my head, I had told myself I wouldn't miss her, but it's hard not to when I remember how it feels like beside her.

The last thing I know, I was with my guitar on my lap trying to find the right beat for the song that I had just written while those thoughts crossed my mind. Then I remembered that when Mel was shot, she liked what I had played to her in the hospital. I told her I didn't know what it'd be about, truth is, I knew it was going to be related to us. _That is it!_ And the song already had a name, a name that I hoped it'd explain a few things to her if she ever listened to it: Better than Me.

…

I showed the guys the new song and they loved it, what made me feel quite happy. We played it together and it sounded better than I expected. One month later, we opened this big rock festival

"Hey ya!" Everybody screamed "I wanted to play something special now. This… this new song that I wrote one month ago. It's called Better than Me, tell me what ya think!" We weren't supposed to play this, but I wanted to see people's reaction to it.

After the last guitar noise faded, the mass of people screamed hysterically and I smiled broadly. That was our final song and on the backstage, Mike was freaking out, but in a good way.

"Jack! I love you! I love you!" He came to hug me but I stopped him. "Do you realize what you just did there?"

"Hmm… no?!"

"You got you guys the CD! Tomorrow my phone won't stop ringing! I can already see it: The Spares… Better than Me" We all laughed.

…

From the moment my eyes shot open in the morning, I knew this would be a hell of a day, it was Mel's birthday. After what happened at mine, I was afraid that the same would happen to me, I didn't know how I'd stand, if I'd stand, listening her with another guy. _Fuck!_ Today we didn't have anything to do, what was the worse thing ever. I couldn't stay there doing nothing, that would give my mind room to think about her. So Tim, Tyler and I spent the whole day at the beach, we were even recognized by a descent amount of people.

But we couldn't stay there forever, sooner or later we'd have to go back. I felt like if she was in that room and if I walked in, I would have to face her, what I didn't know if I'd be able to. Each one went to the respective rooms, after taking a shower, I decided to pay a visit to Tim's room.

"Hey Jack-O! What's up?"

I ran my fingers through my hair "Can I stay here for a while?"

He laughed "You afraid of the dark?"

"Shut up" I said getting in and sitting on the only chair of the room "Today is Mel's birthday"

"Aaaah! That's why you've been acting weirdly the whole damn day!"

"I just don't know what to do man…"

"Call her"

"It's not that simple. I mean, what if… what if she's with another guy?"

"Of course she's Jack! You can't expect her to be waiting for you, we don't even know when we're gonna be back!"

"I know! I… I…Argh!"

"She called you, call her back. At least you're gonna be polite"

"You really think I give a fuck about being polite now?"

"Then do whatever you want! You wanna call her, then do it!"

"Damn!" I said pocketing my cell phone off.

"Hello?" She said in her normal voice, not the emotionless one. I couldn't answer, I just wanted to hear her. Tim was trying to do only God knows what with the bed and making a lot of noise. "Hello?" I still wasn't able to say nothing, my voice completely disappeared "Are you gonna say something or I'll have to hang up on you?" She said impatient and it almost made me laugh while remembering how she hated to wait for something. Since I didn't say anything she hang up. _I__'__m such a fucking chicken!_ I threw the cell phone on the wall.

"Great, dumb-ass! Now you gotta buy yourself another" Tim said from somewhere in the room. Actually, I didn't have to, it was barely damaged, what I was grateful for.

…

We started performing not only in Santa Monica, but also in cities around, we started getting big, getting known. Months had passed and I haven't heard of Mel. One day I came back from a show and checked my cell phone, there was a lost call and it was from a Detroit number. _Holy Shit_. I had a déja-vu moment, the last time something like this happened, it was Bobby to tell me about Ma. Apart from the lost call, there was also a voice message

"Hey Jackie-poo! It's Angel! What's up man? You don't remember ya have brothers anymore? How are the chicks down there? Hot as hell, huh? Anyway, I'm calling to let you know that Sofi and I postponed the marriage to July. Thankfully to you girlfri-" He cleaned his throat "to Mel, she convinced Sofi that a summer marriage would look prettier. Can you imagine Bobby's happiness?" He laughed "So, if you get a break, drag your rockstar white ass back here, 'k? See ya Cracker Jack! Ah! No drug shit, right? Love ya man!"

I could finally breathe, nothing bad had happened.

…

After months doing radon shows and opening them for other bands, it was time for The Spares finally make difference. Mike had got us a recording contract, since it was our first it wasn't the best payment ever, but it was actually more than we expected it'd be.

We spent two months in the studio to get all the songs we wanted recorded perfectly, or at least the closest of that. Better Than Me was the 'head', as Mike called it, then Lips Of An Angel. After recording, we had to take pictures for the CD cover, and again we were surprised, it was funnier than we thought it'd be. We took the cover one all together and them some separated to put inside. The CD would be released around Christmas time, better time to sell something new.

And to promote the upcoming CD, we needed to start making our own shows. The best part of everything! We'd make appearances all around the coast. So that was it, we went all over the 'Santa's' on the Californian coast, and the public's response was pretty good.

…

December 20th, the CD official release. We were at this huge electronic store to give autographs. _Boring as hell._ Okay, it wasn't bad, it's just that some people are crazy, they keep saying things to you like if they know you! _Those people have no idea what I__'__ve been through._ Anyway, they were buying our CD, so I'd give them as many smiles as they wanted.

We made a special Christmas show with other bands and the same happened in the New Year's Eve. After the shows, Tim, Tyler and I would celebrate the holydays by ourselves. Not quite the best way, but it was the only one, we couldn't leave now.

As the countdown to the New Year began, my mind tricked me and made me thing about Mel for a moment. To be honest, with all this CD shit, I hadn't time to really think about her, what she would be doing, but that didn't mean for a second that I had forgotten her and I wondered if the same happened to her, in this right same moment. I had girls all around me and could choose which one I wanted to fuck, but that was the deal… we'd only had a night-stand and take off, nothing compared to what Mel and I had. _Damn! Stop thinking about it Jack! Just stop!_ Another long gulp of the heavy alcohol made it stop.

…

'New year, new band and new hotties!' That was the headline of the cover of our first magazine. Quite lame but hey! Whatever, we were on the cover! But that was sort of what was happening, our music was in the top five and playing everytime in the radios. First time we listened to it, I felt like I was back 12 and had won the new guitar from Bobby and Ollie. I couldn't help but jump up and down like crazy and sing along with my own voice.

We were invited to make a special appearance at Hawk Nelson's show, they were going to record this new DVD and were looking for bands to sing their songs with them. Their music was pretty nice, so we were in! I was actually pretty impressed when Jason said he'd listened to our music and liked it. We sang three songs together, my favorite was 'Is Forever Enough'. Listening to everybody singing with us was just magic!

…

"Man, my brother's marriage is only in two days" I said to Tyler while we were sat in a dinner to have lunch.

"You thinking about going?"

"I don't know… I wanted to"

As I finished my sentence, Tim walked in "Hey you guys. What's up?"

"Jackie's talking about his brother's marriage"

"When is it gonna be?"

"Two days" I answered

Tim took a moment to answer "Let's take a break" Both Tyler and I looked up to him with narrowed eyebrows. "We've been here for one year and a half… We got our CD recorded, people know us and we've been doing countless public appearances. We need something to keep out feet on the ground. Let's go back home, at least for a while… we don't have anything in the agenda for a while anyway!"

"Sounds good… I miss my mom's food" Tyler cried and we all laughed.

"What you think Mike will say about this?" I asked

"There's only one way to know… call him" Tim answered

"Why me?"

"'Cause you're the lead singer"

"Fucker" I said half laughing.

I called Mike and asked him to meet us there. We explained to him what we were thinking about and for our surprise, he agreed. He said we really should take a break and go home, but we couldn't disappear, we'd always keep in touch.

So that was it, we were going back to Detroit, after one year and a half. I got myself wondering if something had changed after I left. _No Jack! Nothing changed! Everybody stopped living __'__cause you left! Sick bastard__…_Then I got me wondering how Mel would be, how she would react at me after what happened and if she was still the big kid I knew, apart from the fact that she was 20 now.

…

This time we made the trip by plane! No more sticking van… we could already afford descent transportation plus, we didn't have time to make it by car. I wasn't a fan of airplanes, but compared to Tyler, it was like if I lived in one, he was nervous as hell.

There was this kid that recognized us and went nuts. We took a few pics with him and talked for a bit. Well, I talked for a bit, the kid couldn't just stop talking. By looking at him made me kinda of remember of myself at that age, I wore basically the same clothe style that him but the major difference between us was that looking into his eyes, you could see that he was really a kid and lived as one. His eyes didn't show sadness and an innocent sort of aura was around him, something I never had in a life full of abuse and pain. Luckily it was all over when Ma took me in. Plus, he talked probably more than I've ever did my entire life.

"When I say I wanna be a rockstar, my friends mock me" He said to me and I could finally hear sadness on his voice, what made me feel sort of protective over him.

"Don't care about that. 'Cause when you become a real rockstar, they'll ask for your autograph and claim to have known you before. So, just forget about it and go for your dream. But you can't forget one thing: family! That's the most important thing you have in life, no matter what" I could see a smile on his mother's face when I mentioned family.

The boy nodded "I'll do that! And then maybe one day, we can do a show together!" He said already getting excited again.

I laughed "Sure"

_I feel so alive, though a part of me is gone_

_And this life I lead, is the life that I__'__ve dreamed of_

_Since I was the age of twelve_

_And now I__'__ll sing with all that is within me_

_Lights go down, the noise has faded_

_We leave this town, anticipated_

…

"Cracker Jack!" Bobby said surprised as he opened the door.

"Hey Bobby!" We gave a quick hug and after pulling away, he started laughing. "What?"

"It's just that I think I've never seen you tanned before. You girls spent long afternoons on the beach in your pink bikinis?"

I sighed. "Try long afternoons on the beach with hot girls in pink bikinis"

"I doubt that!" After rolling my eyes, I reached inside my bag and pulled the CD off, tossing it to him. "Whoa! Is this real?"

"No, I bought hundreds of them and put our picture on the cover!" I answered sarcastically and Bobby laughed.

"Look at ya Fairy… finally made it!"

"Seems so… It's good to be home though"

"Aaaw missed the Detroit dudes?"

"Shut up" I said while heading upstairs. After throwing my bags on my room's floor, I went to take a shower. After changing, I decided to sit on the roof. I was there for five minutes when Bobby walked in my room

"You going to Ang's marriage tomorrow?"

"That's mostly what I'm here for" I answered after blowing smoke off. For the entire time I've been staring to Mel's house, hoping that she'd come out. Ollie's car was there.

"What about the other brothers Fairy?" He said half hurt and smacked behind my head, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Missed me, huh?"

"It's just that those random dudes kept coming here looking for ya. I was tired to say to them that you were gone. Now maybe you can console them. Remember, I don't care if you're gay. You're my brother and I love ya!"

"Bobby, I can guarantee you that I've banged way more chicks than you!" I said chuckling before showing him my tongue ring. I should have known better.

He laughed "You put the meat tenderizer back! Oh Fairy they asked for it or you decided for yourself?"

"Fuck you!" I answered already becoming mad. Bobby laughed and patted on my shoulder before sitting by my side. We stood there silently until when a car pulled over in front of Mel's house. _A red New Beetle? Who is it? _

The person inside the car took a couple of minutes to get out and I realized I was staring at that direction to find out who it was. _Must be Ollie__'__s girlfriend or something. _The door finally opened, a brunette came out of the car holding two bags. Apparently she was having problem with the zipper of one of the bags.

"Fuck!" I heard her cursing and my eyes grew. I knew that voice, I knew that voice too well. _It__'__s Mel! It__'__s her!_ My heart started beating faster. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had a sort of fringe now. She was wearing dark jeans and a loose flowery blouse and then… _High heels?_ _Is this really her? Maybe someone alike__…__ no, it was her voice._ She looked different, I couldn't actually see her face but by her clothes, I knew something had changed… or everything. _She looks stunning._ The next thing I know, she was out of sign.

"Close your mouth Jack" Bobby said and I almost jumped, I had completely forgotten that he was by my side and didn't realize that my mouth was indeed open in a surprised way, I quickly closed it. "She got a boyfriend" He added and I choked with the smoke. Bobby patted on my shoulder like saying 'it was your fault, you left her, jarhead. Was he trying to say that or I was saying that to myself? I didn't matter, it was the truth anyway. _Of course she__'__s got a boyfriend! Look at her! Fuck__…_

Part of me was happy to see that she had moved on, but the other one, actually the majority part of me was deadly jealous of the son of a bitch who she was dating. Soon I caught myself planning ten ways to kill the bastard. _No! That__'__s not the way I__'__m gonna get her back! Wait__…__ Get her back? What if she doesn__'__t want to come back to me? No, no, no! We love each other__…__ Always and forever. I__'__m willing to do anything to have her back in my arms. We__'__ll be together, whatever it takes. _

_Every night when I close my eyes_

_I see the ways that you__'__ve touched my life_

_And I want you to know that I__'__ll_

_Always be right here_

…

_Let's go back in time when I could read your mind_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	24. Chapter 24

**( No reviews for last chap...**

**Hope you like this one. Just to make things clear, 1 year and a half passed since Mel and Jack broke up, last two chaps was about each life. **

**Anyway, enjoy it and PLEASE review!!! **

**Cap. 24**

My cell phone's ring interrupted the crazy dream I was having about Brad Pitt. I quickly got up and made my way to where I remembered I had placed my bag, tripping on my flip-flops in the middle of the room.

"Hello?" I said in the sleepiest tone ever. I only picked it up 'cause it could me Annabelle. It wouldn't be the first time she'd call me all of sudden saying me a bunch of things to do, and I had to write them down on the first thing I saw, other less by the time she was saying the third thing, I'd already have forgotten the first.

"Mel! When is my body massage? What about hair and make up? Are the flowers pink or white? Do I have to drive to there? What am I supposed to do? Are the tables in the right place? Did you check them? What if-" I was showered by one question after the other.

"Wow! Wow! Calm down!" I took a deep breath and looked on the clock "Damn Sofi, it's not even 6am and you're already freaking out? No wonder why I feel like I haven't slept enough!" I said the last thing more to myself than to anybody. "So, relax! Your bride care only starts at 10 am"

"Oh… I'm sorry for waking you up so early, it's just that I'm nervous as hell and-."

"You shouldn't be Sofi! You've dreamed with that since forever! There's no reason to be scared, everything is fine! Now, go to sleep, you don't wanna have black circles under your eyes on your marriage's day, do you?"

"Hell no! Okay, I'll do what you saying. I'm sorry again"

"No probs. I'll pick you up at 9:30. If you don't remember, I'm gonna have my ass spoiled today as well!"

She laughed "You deserve it! So, I'll see you! Sorry again! And thank you for everything chica!"

"No mention it! Bye bye" I hang up and threw myself on the bed, thirty seconds later, I was asleep again.

…

Sofi and I had a really nice time pampering ourselves. After having my nails done, facial and body massage, I left to check how the marriage arrangements were going, so Sofi would shut up.

Everything was under control and looking really good. By 2pm my stomach reminded me that I didn't have lunch that day, so I decided to go to Jay's place to see if he had already had it, if not, we could do it together. _He usually eats late._

"Surprise!" I said smiling as he opened the door.

"Baby!" He smiled broadly back and grabbed me with his strong arms before putting me into a passionate kiss, which I corresponded happily. "Hmm… you smell like strawberries and vanilla?"

"Yeah well, I already had my share on the massage thing" I said laughing as I sat on the couch.

"Really? Let me check if you are smoother" He said moving to my neck, but I stopped him.

"No funny business today" I answered smiling shyly before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Why not?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"'Cause I came here for food! I'm hungry!"

"I can, pretty much, say the same" He said with a childish smile that made me laugh.

We end up making ourselves some tasty sandwiches and started watching a random movie with Matt Damon. Okay, we didn't really pay attention to it.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you that I finally got the chance to write a real article to the magazine!"

"Really? Baby that's great! I'm so happy for you and you really deserve it!" Jay said smiling to me before hugging me tightly.

"Thanks! And if it turns out to be good, they can even make it the next cover!"

"Whoa! They finally realized what amazing journalist you are! You won't have to organize stupid folders anymore!"

I laughed "Hell no!"

"What will that be about?"

"The Spares" I said in a low voice. The smile on my face had faded away.

"Isn't that Ja…" He didn't finish the sentence because he realized what he was about to say, since we got together, we didn't really mention him. But I knew what he meant

"Yeah" I said in an even lower voice, with my head down. "They're back in town"

"And?" I looked up to his face and his smile had also faded away.

"And what?"

"What about us?"

"Us? Jay, babe, we stay in the same way. That doesn't mean anything. I just wanted to tell you, I couldn't say no to that! I mean, it's my chance to, as you said, not organize stupid folders anymore!"

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. I knew it meant that he was either pissed or concerned… maybe both. "You're right" He finally said "It's your chance, you can't throw it away. Just… just don't forget that I AM your boyfriend"

I laughed lightly "I won't, don't worry" I said before quickly kissing him "Now I gotta go and have my hair and make-up done"

"Alright! I'll see you tonight then, right?"

"Of course"

"Can't wait to see what you'll be wearing"

"Hmm… if it helps, it's a dress" I answered smiling childish.

"No, I meant underneath that"

I opened my mouth in shock by soon cracked a laugh "You're such a perv!" We kissed one last time before I walked out.

"Honey!" He called when I was about to close the door.

"What?" I said while peeking inside again.

"Just don't forget you ain't the bride"

I stuck my tongue out at him "I'll call you when I'm ready!"

…

I looked myself on the mirror one last time before opening the door for Jay.

"Jesus!" He exclaimed, what made me smile shyly "That way people are gonna think you're the bride, even though you're wearing black!"

"You like it?"

"The waiting was definitely worth it!" He said smiling before kissing my cheek. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Where's your brother?"

"I've got no clue!" I said before turning my back to Jay so I could close the door. I turned to face him and found a stoned expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you said you were going to wear a dress?"

"And what do you think this is?"

"A free ticked to paradise"

"Silly!" I said slapping on his chest.

"Now let's go, we're ten minutes late"

"I saved you from waiting on an uncomfortable chair! Do you really think Sofi is ready by now? She's probably freaking out"

…

I was damn right. As we got to the church, Jay went inside to take our seats, I was stupid enough to reserve to everyone who should sit on the front but us, and I went to see Sofi in the bride's room.

"Mel! My dress has a freaking stain here!"

"Where?"

"Down there"

I approached and looked really close where she had pointed "Sofi, there's nothing here but clear white fabric. Now, if I were you I'd calm down and enjoy the moment. 'Cause if you walk in there nervous like this, you won't remember what happened five minutes later"

"You're right" She took three deep breaths. "Chica, you look hot"

"You're about to get married and you reveal your sexual preferences towards me now?"

"Shut up" She said laughing

"Plus, you ain't my type" I said with a fake disgusted expression and she laughed more.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

"Good! Just give me five minutes to walk in, and then you go. I gotta find Jay"

"Didn't you show him your seats?"

"Hmm… I forgot to reserve for us"

"Are you serious?"

"But relax, everything is under control!"

"Okay!"

"Rise and shine Sofi, this is your day!" I said smiling before walking out.

As I suspected, the front door was closed and the guard wouldn't open it unless the bride was there, I cursed him to death. Up on my high heels, I had to go to the right side door, the closer one. The church had two side doors, one on the left and the other on the right.

As I walked in, I started to look for Jay. I scanned the front part with my eyes but didn't see him, I saw Ollie and waved, he waved back and gave me a high five look, Louise was with him. _How could I be so retarded to the point to not reserve seats for Jay and I?_ As I looked for Jay, I looked over the other side of the church and someone else seemed to the almost in the same situation I was, except that he seemed to know where he was heading to, he just wasn't being able to make it, since there was still a bunch of people stand talking.

Something on that guy caught my eye, he had a messy blonde hair and was wearing an all black tux, but I couldn't see his face clearly. I just stood there, watching what he was doing. He finally passed through a mass of people and headed to the front, where Bobby and Jerry were. My heart skipped not only a beat, but a couple of them. _Oh. My. God. It__'__s Jack! Calm down__…__ breath. He didn__'__t see you, that__'__s good. Find Jay, find Jay!_ I forced myself to look to other direction and finally spotted Jay. I headed to there as quickly as possible and sat down.

"Mel, are you okay? You look pale" Jay asked concerned.

"Yeah!" I said quickly "I'm fine" I said before giving him the best smile I could and he seemed to accept it. I sweetly arranged his tie before taking a lock of his dark hair off his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to give up as he was about to speak, so he just smiled.

The song started playing and the front doors opened, Sofi was about to get in. Everybody stood up and watched as she made it to the altar. The ceremony was going on when my wild mind tricked me, I stopped listening to the priest's words and started to hear my own crazy thoughts. _Christ! Why did he come? Oh please, don__'__t let me do anything stupid. Breathe, breathe. Damn, that__'__s not helping__…__ he__'__s wearing black! He__'__s wearing an all black tux, and that messy blonde hair__…__ imagine you ripping all that off, you know what__'__s underneath all that, and imagine if you__…__ My God Melanie Parker! Stop it! As if it wasn__'__t enough to have Jay by your side, you__'__re in a church! Focus, focus! Wait, why am I even thinking this?_ As I did focus, everybody was clapping their hands, the ceremony was over. Now it was party time.

Hand in hand, Jay and I quickly made our way out, sitting on the back had its advantages after all. We'd meet everyone at the party, so we didn't mind waiting to say hello or anything, we'd have more than enough time to do that at the party.

…

"You wanna drink something babe?"

"Yeah, could you get champagne for me please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back"

"Okay, I'm gonna talk to Bobby"

"I'll meet you there"

We both got up from where we were sat, along with Ollie and Louise, Jay headed to the bar and I went to talk to Bobby, who seemed to be a bit lost, standing near his table, doing nothing.

"Bobby Mercer wearing a tux in a church, I should have snapped a picture of that" I said amused while standing beside him.

"Shut up, I'm doing this for my brother"

"And for the free whiskey"

"Yeah, that too" We both laughed. "You look damn good Ladybird"

"Thanks"

"You've been working out?"

"You've been looking at my ass?"

"I asked first"

I chuckled "Yeah, I've been taking dancing classes"

He nodded before taking a long gulp of his glass full of heavy alcohol. I looked at him amused, he still needed to answer my question.

"What? Ah! Sweetie, it's not my fault that dress of yours emphasizes your qualities! Or maybe it's magic and creates them!" I laughed sarcastically and slapped him hard on the arm.

"I'd go with the first one" A voice said behind us, a voice that I knew way too well. I held my breath a bit. _Be cold, he__…__ no, be natural. Yes, be natural. It__'__s over, you guys have nothing to do with each other anymore!_

Breathing calmly, I turned to face him.

_Feels like you__'__re making a mess_

_You__'__re hell on heels in a black dress_

_You drove me to the fire_

_And left me there to burn_

_Beautiful girl, I can__'__t breathe_

He was holding a glass of something and his other hand was inside his pants' pocket, he looked even more handsome looking by near. I managed a smile at him and stuck my hand out for a hand shake

"Hello Jack" He narrowed his eyebrows, I couldn't know if it was surprise for the formality or surprise for me to talk to him at all. It was no long until he accepted the hand shake and squeezed my hand as strongly as he could without hurting me.

"Good to see you Mel" He said with the biggest grin on his face before letting go of my hand. At that sentence, I only nodded lightly. Right after Jay came with our drinks.

"Here it is" He said while handing me the glass.

"Thanks" I said smiling at him. Jay realized that it wasn't only Bobby who was there with me, at the moment his eyes laid on Jack, his sweet expression turned into intimidation and he even raised his chin a bit before putting me closer to him with his arm around my shoulders.

"Hello" Jay said to Jack in the most emotionless voice ever, I never heard him talking like that.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack said with a much smaller grin. The evident tense atmosphere made Bobby to actually do something

"Jack, come on, Jerry's calling us"

"I didn't hear anything"

"Stupid-ass Jack, come on" He said grabbing Jack by his tux's sleeve and leaded him to where Jerry was sat with other people.

I could feel Jay's eyes on me and I looked up at him. His expression eased up when he saw the smile that popped out on my face when my eyes met his, making him smile as well. He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him by placing a finger sweetly on his lips. He smiled and nodded. I took his hand and leaded us to the dance floor, a Spanish and English mixed soft song was playing, it had a sexy beat and the best way to forget what had just happened was to dance.

_I was patrolling a Pachinko_

_Nude noodle model parlor in the Nefarious zone _

_Hanging out with insects under ducting _

_The CIA was on the phone_

_Well, such is life_

His hands caressed the fabric on my stomach as we went down slowly going along with the beat. My back was fitted on his torso, what made our moves to look like just one. The lack of self-judgment provided by the significant amount of alcohol we already had in your blood made the entire dance to seem sexier and in sync.

_Latino caribo, mongo bongo_

_The flower looks good on your hair_

_Latino caribo, mongo bongo_

_Nobody said it was fair, oh_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_And now I__'__m dying to know_

_How he touches you_

_I can__'__t see him with you_

_Why__'__d go and break what__'__s already broken_

_I try to take a breath but I__'__m already choking_

_Cause everywhere I look I can see how you hold him_

I wasn't expecting to see her like this at all. Of course I always thought she was beautiful, but now it was just torturing to see her. And the worst of all was to see her with another guy, even worse was to watch them dancing like that while I was there just sat, drinking and staring at them, like a lonely bastard.

Her dress, dear God! What was that? _Am I being punished or something?_ To see all that and not be able to touch was terrible, I'd rather to stay at home and watch some crappy TV program, but I was doing this for Angel and Bobby would kill me if he had to go and I didn't. _Now, who the fuck is that bastard?_

"Close your mouth fairy" It was Bobby, who had just sat by my side. I didn't say anything. "I bet you'd give anything to be him now, huh?"

"Shut up. Who's he anyway?"

"Her boyfriend"

"I think I got that Bobby, I mean what's his name?"

"Jay something… He's the son of the doctor that took care of her when she was at the hospital when she got shot, remember?"

"How couldn't I? Wait, so Jay?" _Holy fuck_ "He's the Costume Party guy!"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. How did they meet?"

"Ah, fuck you man! You really think I'm gonna stay here and tell ya their little fairy tale story? If you wanna know, find out by yourself!"

"Whatever man"

"Be careful Jack, don't do stupid stuff. She's doing fine"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - -

Jay's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Mom? Hold on!" He turned to me "I can't hear anything, will be right back!"

"Okay" After giving me a quick kiss he headed to the open area of the banqueting room, away from the huge sound boxes. Two minutes later he was back, with a bothered expression. "What's wrong?"

"I just hate my mother right now. She's at that fancy event with all those rich old women and none of them offered to take her home! According to her is impolite to ask! And my dad is working on the hospital, can't go out! That means I'm the one left to take her, even though I'm in a party with my girlfriend! She's just senseless!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down" I said while placing my hand on his face that was red by now, it happened everytime he was pissed. "We go pick her up, leave her at your house, and then we come back"

"Why can't she just learn how to drive? Aren't we damn rich? So why doesn't she get a driver or something?"

"Jay!" I said in a loud voice to make him stop talking "Chill out! The party won't finish in, at least, the next five hours! That gives us plenty of time to do what's needed"

"It'll take about 45 minutes to do all and come back"

"45 minutes it is then. I'll only let Ollie know so he doesn't freak out"

We made out way to where Ollie was dancing with Louise.

"Mel!" Louise greeted happily.

"Hey!" I said smiling to her and turned to Ollie "Jay needs to pick his mom up at some party and drive her home, I'm gonna go with him. We'll be back in less than an hour"

"Mel! Oh, I finally found you!" Angel said while he made his way towards us. "Sofi wants pictures with you"

"Can it be later? I have to-"

"No, now"

"But I-"

"Please, don't make her go nuts"

"Don't worry baby, I'll go by myself and will be back as soon as I can"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, my mom must be already freaking out there. Wait for me"

"I will" I answered before he pulled me into a deep kiss. After that he quickly made his way out. His mom was a really nice person, extremely classy and polite, but it had its disadvantages, like the extreme punctuality, that made me not to score the high points with her at first, but my kindness and fast learning quickly made it to the top, or somewhere close.

Angel leaded me to where Sofi was so we could take the pictures she wanted. After that, the four brothers reunited to take pictures, Bobby cursed the lights the whole time. Then they took pictures of Ollie and I and after that, Sofi decided she wanted everybody around her. The hysteric photographer started to 'organize' us and the fucking bastard put me side by side with Jack. I wanted to kill him but instead, pretended that I didn't care.

When he wrapped his arm around my waist, a light shiver went down my spine, but only I felt that and made sure to keep it down inside. I smiled to the camera as if I wasn't bothered at all, but I could feel him enjoying every single second and touch.

I asked Sofi if I could have a copy of the pictures the photographer snapped of Ollie and I, and she said she'd send me them as soon as they were ready. All that photograph thing took about twenty minutes, it was still a bit soon for Jay to come back. I decided to go to the open area and breathe a bit of smoke-free air.

I was there for about ten minutes, leaned against the water fountain and watching the stars when I heard someone behind me, but didn't bother to look who it was, there was a high chance to be who I thought it was. This time I didn't even tense up, just remained in the same position, breathing calmly.

"Where's your boyfriend?" His husky voice asked behind me, before he made his way and stopped by my side, also leaning against the fountain.

"Had to pick his mom up at some event" I answered not taking my eyes of the starts, but I could feel his eyes on me.

He chuckled "You buy that?"

"Yes, he doesn't hide things from me" I almost patted myself on the back for this line. A delicate way to show him that Jay was everything he wasn't. _But Jack is everything Jay isn__'__t. Damn Mel, don__'__t think that! Not now!_

"Hhmm right… How long have you guys been hanging out?"

"We've been dating for one year and a couple of months" _I don__'__t HANG OUT like you!_ I was bothered that he was questioning me, so I decided to give it a turn. Before he could come up with another question, I said "So, I heard you guys finally made it with the band"

"Yeah, we finally did"

"Good…" I couldn't think about something else to say, that gave him space to continue. _Damn!_

"You look great Mel"

"You don't look bad yourself Jack" This time I looked at him and found him staring at me right back. Our looks sort of clicked and none changed their gaze direction for a moment. I just stood there, seeing the lights reflection on those deep green eyes, even the water noise seemed to have faded away.

"Mel…" He said in a deep low voice as he got dangerously closer to me. I didn't notice we were in front of each other, and not leaning against the fountain as we were before. Suddenly I felt his hand on my bare low back, I knew what was about to happen. So I pushed him away, that caused him to move backwards and hit his back lightly on the edge of the fountain. Quickly, I made my way back to the banqueting room and headed directly to the ladies restroom.

_Hello again, it__'__s you and me_

_Kinda always like it used to be_

_Sippin__'__ wine, killing time_

_Trying to solve life__'__s mysteries_

_How__'__s your life? It__'__s been a while_

_God it__'__s good to see you smile_

_I see you reaching for your keys_

_Looking for a reason not to leave_

_If you don__'__t know if you should stay_

_If you don__'__t say what__'__s on your mind_

_Baby just breathe_

_There__'__s nowhere else tonight we should be_

"Hey Mel! Did you already get yourself a nice big bowl of ice-cream?" Ollie asked smiling as I passed through the table, almost running.

"No thanks!" I answered as quickly as I was walking.

Soon I was looked inside a booth, sat on the toilet with my head on my hands. I wasn't crying, I was just thinking. Thinking how could he do that to me? _How can he be near me for only a couple of minutes and make me to feel like this?_ That wasn't right… wasn't right to me, wasn't right to Jay. _Jack is nothing more than a memory__…__No! He__'__s not a memory damnit! He__'__s right there!_ I took a deep breath. _You__'__re not weak Melanie, you__'__re strong enough to hold yourself and show him that you__'__re fine without him, because you really are! Don__'__t let him know that he can do whatever he wants with you! Rise and shine, baby!_ I got out of the restroom and bumped into Louise.

"Oh hey! I was just going to check on you!"

"Ah! I'm fine! You know, I'm on my period and thought some disaster had happened, but everything is fine" I said smiling. _At times like this, I love being a girl. This excuse always works with any kind of problem!_

She laughed "I know how it goes!"

"Yeah" We made our way back to the table, Jack was in nowhere to be seen. "So, did anybody say something about ice-cream?" Everybody laughed.

When I was coming back to the table with my bowl of ice-cream, that I made the guy who was serving put extra balls, Jay came.

"Hey baby!" I said happily. First, I had to pretend that nothing had happened. Second, ice-cream makes me feel happy, anytime.

"Hey beautiful!" He said with a smile before kissing me. "My mom sent her apologies to you. She was going to write a card, but I ran off before she could even take the pen"

I laughed "It's okay as long as you're here now"

"And I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" He said hugging me tightly "Hmm… What you got there?"

"Ice-cream! And no, I'm not sharing! Go get your own"

"You're so selfish!"

"You're so lazy!" I said before stuck my tongue out at him, what made him laugh. He sat on the chair and I sat on his lap to eat my so desired ice-cream. When I looked up at him, he was looking at me with puppy eyes. "What?" He wanted ice-cream, MY ice-cream. "Gee, you're such a cry baby!" I said laughing as I took an amount of ice-cream with the spoon and put it sweetly in his mouth. The look of satisfaction on his eyes was priceless, and then he gave me a kiss on my neck with his cold lips. Now, that's what made me to shiver.

After I finished my super bowl of ice-cream, I started drinking again. Glass of wine after glass of wine, then champagne, then… I don't know for sure. I wasn't drunk, I was just… smiling more. Some really cool song started to play and Jay and I went to dace. One of my favorite songs by 50 Cent started and you know, when they play a song that you like when you're dancing, you get excited.

Again my back was fitted on Jay's torso as we moved together along with the beat. As I turned to face him, my head turned too much to the left and I saw him there… Jack was there staring at us like a freaking ghost. Instead of freak out and be shy, I decided to take a different approach to that. I put my body as closer as I could to Jay's and crashed a really, really deep kiss on his lips, which he corresponded on the same level. Our shameless make out didn't seem to bother anyone else but the black dressed ghost, it didn't really matter, I wasn't in a normal self condition to do a rational thinking, what I was thankful for.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jay whispered in my year before placing kisses on my neck.

"Please" I answered simply.

Hand in hand we hurried to his car, he was sane enough to drive so that wasn't really a problem. I didn't even bother to tell anyone where I was going, they were all smart enough to figure it out.

Soon we were at Jay's apartment. He had his own place since he got in college, a gift from his parents, what we were both thankful for. His coat was the first thing to be thrown somewhere near the couch, then I unbuttoned his white shirt to reveal those amazing abs.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed when I was pressed against the wall by his body, right after I started to laugh. Once in a while I heard something breaking, mostly glass. My shoes were long gone, he gently unbuttoned the only sheaf on my back and my dress made its way to the floor.

"You should wear something that easy everyday"

I slapped hard on his arm, what made him to flitch and laugh. "Luck doesn't knock on your door twice, enjoy it while you can"

"Sure thing"

_Do it my way_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Your reaction _

_To my action_

_Is what I want to see_

_Rhythmic motion_

_Raw emotion_

_Infiltrating through_

_Sweet sensations_

_Hot temptations_

_Coming over you_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you both Lauraxxx and Lindseyredfield for the reviews! **

**I'd also like to thank the ones who have added this to any kind of alert! D**

**Enjoy... and don't forget to review, please!!!**

**Cap.25 **

- - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - -

"Can we go?" I said as I got near Bobby, who was near the bar.

"You tired of watching your little love rubbing herself on her boyfriend?"

"Shut the fuck up"

"Whoa! Looks like Fairy didn't like it!"

"They're gone"

"She left with him?"

"Yeah"

"Uuuhh looks like someone is gonna have fun today!"

"Let's go!"

I drove us home, Bobby was way too drunk to do that without getting us killed. _Damn__…__ what am I gonna do now? That fucker is always around her! And she was indeed rubbing herself all over him! And why? Jerks__…__ And now they must be__…__ ARGH! I don__'__t even wanna know! That can__'__t be like this__…__ shit, I__'__ve never had to fight for a girl! I may have lost this battle, but the war ain__'__t over yet__…_

_I__'__m crying out this is my prayer_

_I gave my word and this I swear_

_I__'__ll follow you __'__cause you__'__ve promised me_

_So return to me_

"JACK!!!" Bobby yelled and I woke up from my trance like if I had been shaken really hard. Two lights were coming right in front of us and I turned the car all to the right to keep us from crashing. "Holy fuck man! What's wrong with ya?"

"I got distracted"

"I got distracted" He repeated my words with a girly voice. "Lemme drive!"

"No, you're drunk. You'll get us both killed"

"Oh and you look so much better, huh? Move over Fairy"

"Whatever"

The rest of the drive was silent and save. When we made it to the house, I got in and threw myself on the bed. And while I waited for the sleep to come, I planned…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up with a light breeze coming in by the terrace's door, along with the warm sunlight. Opening my eyes lazily, I looked around, I was alone on the bed covered with plain white and perfumed sheets. I closed my eyes while stretching myself. _God, I feel so lazy! No wonder why__…_ I chuckled.

I wrapped myself on the sheet and made my way to the bathroom. _Gee! Could my hair look messier?_ After giving it a quick fix, I brushed my teeth with the brush Jay had bought to me. When I told that to Ollie, he said this was big step, but to me it meant nothing more than hygiene.

Still wrapped on the sheet, I walked out of the bathroom and made my way to the kitchen, where a delicious smell of food was coming from. I stopped by the door way to watch an only white boxers-dressed Jay making breakfast, I couldn't help but smile. I noticed his shirt still thrown on the floor, I picked it up, came back to the bedroom and put it on.

"So, what's for breakfast sir?" I asked coming back in the kitchen

He turned to me with a big smile "A special breakfast prepared by Jay Wilmer himself!"

"Should I take that as a good thing?" His jaw fell slightly open and he looked at me with a perverted look. Three seconds later he was trickling me and I was screaming for help between my laughs. "What is that?" I asked worried and pointed to the carpet, he stopped trickling me at the same time.

"What?" He asked looking down the couch where he was on the top of me.

"Jay falling from the couch!" I yelled childish before pushing him away to the side, making him to fall on the carpet. We both cracked long laughs and then a bunch of kisses on each other. After all that, we finally decided to eat and it was pretty good! And then I decided it was finally time to go.

"Can't you stay more? Can't you stay here today too? I'll drive you to work tomorrow" Jay asked with puppy eyes.

"Tempting… But I really gotta go. Plus, what should I wear to work tomorrow? Your shirt?"

"I wouldn't mind IF you worked for ME. But since there's a bunch of guys in that building, I won't let you do that"

"Oh, so you're my boss now? To tell me what I should and shouldn't do?"

"Kinda of…" He said smiling while getting closer to me, who was pretending to be angry.

"Only in your dreams honey!"

"In my dreams…" He stopped speaking.

"What?"

"You stay here the whole day!" He stated radiantly

"Yeah, that's only in your dreams too!" I answered laughing.

I picked my dress and put my sandals on, I was still wearing Jay's shirt when we got in his car. He had put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on, since I figured Ollie had gone to Louise's place, there would be no one home, so I didn't need to mind to wear only his shirt.

"Bye baby! Thanks for the amazing night" I said before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"See you and thank you!"

I laughed while getting off the car "I'll give your shirt back"

"No worries" We waved and he took off. The same breeze that woke me up made his shirt, which barely covered less of the middle of my thigh, lifted it up a bit before I got inside my house. At the same time I opened the door, I heard a collective yell

"Ohh No!"

"Why didn't you pass the puck asshole?!"

"Motherfucker!"

I completely froze, I wasn't alone at all. My eyes grew as all the heads turned to me, not only Ollie was there, giving me a low five look, but also his workmates, who were trying to hold their laughs, Jack, with the worst shit face I've ever seen and Bobby, well Bobby was like the usual. They were all watching the best moments of last season hockey championship.

"Rough night sweetie?"

I smiled to Bobby "You have no idea!" Then I turned to everybody else, without looking directly to Jack "Hi guys!" I couldn't help but blush slightly.

This time, Ollie's co-workers laughed and I heard Ollie cursing them while I made my way upstairs.

"Is this your LITTLE sister man?"

"Shut up! You're too ugly and old to her and she already got a boyfriend anyway"

"Shit, we can see that!"

"Jackie here is her ex" I heard Bobby saying and stopped on my tracks upstairs to listen.

"Is that so?" One of the guys asked "Why aren't you guys together anymore"

"They fought over the new pink nail polisher Mel had bought" Bobby answered and everybody laughed, I had to cover my mouth so they wouldn't listen me. _Fuck you Bobby, I don__'__t use pink nail polisher! _

"Fuck you! You know… the sex with her ain't that great" Jack answered and my jaw fell open, he made sure to say the last words in out loud, like if he knew I was listening. I was simply speechless and thoughtless. _Son of a bitch!_

"I think her boyfriend would disagree with that Jackie-poo! They were having a heavy make out while dancing at the party, imagine later, wherever they went" Bobby stated to provoke Jack.

"Whoa! Whoa! Can you fucking stop talking 'bout my little sister's sex life?! I'm not interested!" _I love you Ollie!_

I made my way to the bathroom to take a long bath, it was just relaxing. As I got out, I could still hear everybody down there.

"Jack likes dudes!" Bobby said for no reason and everybody laughed, I could picture Jack's face by this comment. _You know what? I don__'__t fucking care! __'__The sex with her ain__'__t that great__'__ ARGH!!!! He__'__ll beg! He__'__ll beg to have the __'__ain__'__t that great__'__ sex back! __…__ Jesus! _I was pissed.

I went to my bedroom and got changed in short shorts and a low neck red top, put my black flip-flops on and headed downstairs to grab a glass of water. Well, not really, I just wanted Jack to see me wearing those kinds of clothes, now everything was a matter of pride.

"Mel, would you mind bringing more beers to us?" Ollie asked

"Nope" I took the beers and headed to the TV room. I made sure to place them on the middle table right in front of Jack, without looking at him, but I could feel his eyes running all through my barely covered body, what made me to smile inside.

I stayed upstairs until everybody had already gone, what didn't take so long. Ollie had prepared dinner, which was a great thing. We ate and chatted about our lives, we didn't do that for a while since we're both working.

"You sure you are okay Mel?"

"Yeah, I mean, why?"

"You know, because of-"

"Jack?" I cut him off.

"Yeah"

"Relax Ollie, everything is alright! Even if it wasn't, it'd have to be, 'cause I finally got the chance to write a real article for the magazine and guess what? It's about the Spares and they want the lead singer on the cover, and that just happens to be my job"

"You serious? Well, I'm happy about the article and I'm sorry to hear that it's gonna be about Jack"

"It's gonna be about the band"

"Whatever, but you're gonna interview and take pics of him"

"Irony. Gotta love it!"

He laughed "You know, I'm thinking about taking a week or so off and go travel with Louise. Haven't taken some time off in years!"

"Sounds good! Where you thinking about?"

"Dunno… any suggestions?"

"Well, I'd love to go to the Caribbean or sort of…"

"Hmmm… nice!"

…

Monday, 8am: time to go to work. Since I was free from college because of summer break, I went to work during the morning, so I could have the rest of the day off. After finishing my morning ritual, that now was more than just tie my hair up in a ponytail and brush my teeth, I got in the car and headed to the magazine.

The building's elevator was full and I had to wait for another one, that quickly came, empty. _Great!_ As the doors were about to close, someone yelled

"Hold it, please!"

I put my bag between the doors so it'd open again and when it did, it revealed no one else but Harlan Wilson. He narrowed his eyebrows as he saw me

"Melanie?"

"Hi Harlan!" I answered with a smile

"Good to see you here" He said as he got in "Guess today is my lucky day" _Or mine!_

I smiled "So, what you doing here?"

"I'm working in a business company, the office just moved to this building"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm working in the Splash magazine"

"Is that so? Well, then maybe you wouldn't bother to drink a coffee or something at the cafeteria with me someday"

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't… oh! Here's where I stop! Bye bye!"

"See ya!"

As I entered in Annabelle's office, someone else was sat on my chair.

"Hmm… who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Annabelle's new assistant" The girl answered smiling proudly.

"WHAT?! What you mean? I'M her assistant!" _Did I get fired? No! No! Please, no!_

"Melanie?" I turned to see Annabelle standing behind me

"Annabelle! Did I get fired? What did I do wrong! I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding! I-"

"Melanie" She cut me off "Some people here may think I'm a monster or something, but do you really think I'd give you an article to write on Friday and fire you today? Well… I've done that before, but that's not your case. Girl, come with me" She leaded the way and I followed her. _Why are we going to where the real journalists stay? Holy shit! It can__'__t be__…_ "Here's your new desk"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all. Now go to work!" She answered and I felt an urge to hug her, but controlled myself as she walked away. It was a pretty nice place to work, on my desk there was a computer, a telephone, a note board and lots of papers… like all the other journalist's tables, except that their was already full of stuff to do or things that they had already done. _This is really my lucky day!_ I couldn't help but have this stupidest grin on my face.

I said 'hi' to everybody else and they seemed to be pretty nice, a girl told me that they were all happy the boy who was the former owner of this table had left, 'cause he was 'a pain in the ass' and I promised I'd do my best to be better than him, everybody laughed.

"You're the one who got Jack Mercer, aren't you?"

At the moment a girl asked me this, I seriously wondered if she was talking about the article or about me dating him in the past. "Hmm… what you mean?"

"You got the article about him, didn't you?"

"Oh! Yes, yes" I laughed lightly "That's me"

"Lucky! I wanted it! He's so freaking hot! I mean, have you seen his ass?"

I gave her a weak smile and mumbled "You have no idea"

"What?"

"Yeah, he does have a nice butt" She went away still talking about him. _Time to work__…__ No, Jack__'__s still probably sleeping._

So I googled The Spares to come out with good questions, asked the team who took care of the magazine's site to create a quiz with the lines 'what would you ask to Jack Mercer- The Spares lead singer?' I thought having questions by fans would be something nice, when I was younger I've always wanted that some of my idols would answer at least one of my questions.

I still had a couple of hours before leaving, so I went to the photo studio and talked to the photographer about the pictures' style and how I was thinking it should look like. He liked my ideas and gave some good pieces of advice; he even said that if I wanted, I could take some pics by myself. Everything was working as planned. When I came back to the office I had only ten minutes before going home. After sitting down and taking a deep breath, I dialed the Mercer's phone number.

"Hello?" Jack's husky voice answered

"Ja-" _This is work._ "Hello, is this Jack Mercer speaking?"

"Yeah, who- Mel?"

"Hi, yes!" I cleaned my throat "I mean, I'm Melanie Parker from the Splash magazine and I'm calling to invite you for an interview for our magazine"

He laughed "Are you joking or something?"

"No" I answered as kindly as I could "We're interested on talking about the band and making it the next issue's cover"

"Oh, it's nice to hear that… but I'm taking some time off"

"We can divide it in just like, two hours for a couple of days. That way it wouldn't take much of your time"

"Nah, I'm not interested"

"But… why?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like it" _Be patient, it__'__s your chance._

I took a deep breath "Did I mention that there's gonna be a photo shoot?"

"Worse… I don't like cameras"

"We're gonna pay you to do it! Did I say it's gonna be the cover?"

"Yeah, you said something about it…"

"So?" _He can__'__t screw this! Jesus Christ, I__'__m gonna kill him!_

"No thanks"

"DAMNIT JACK MERCER! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" I yelled on the phone and hung up. I sighed hard and rubbed my hands on my face before I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"Were you speaking to Jack Mercer as in The Spears' lead singer?" a guy next me asked.

"Hum… I… Ha" I gave him a weak and embarrassed smile. "It's time for me to go. Bye!" I grabbed my bag and quickly made my way to the car. _How could he be such a goddamn fucker?_ I raced towards Detroit's street until when I stopped in front of the Mercer home.

I knocked fiercely on the door, Jack opened it after a short period of time and looked surprised as he saw me, but somehow I felt he was expecting that because of the grin he was failing at hiding, what made me to feel even more nervous. I didn't expect to be invited to come in, I just did and headed to the living room, he followed me.

"Good to see you here Mel" He said with that stupid smirk.

"Why you don't wanna do the interview?"

"Oh… that"

"Yes, that! You do nothing the whole damn day! I know that and you do to!" I had already raised my voice.

"You barely speak to me since I arrived but now that you need me, you do!"

"This is work!"

"And since when do you work?"

"Since the beginning of the year. This is actually my first time to write a real article and my editor told me that if it's good, and I KNOW I can do it well, it can make to the cover! Do you realize how big this is? Do you realize that's a unique opportunity for someone who's still studying to be a journalist?" He didn't say anything but kept staring at me "Come on Jack…"

"Are you asking?" He finally spoke

"What?"

"Are you asking me to do the interview?"

_You can__'__t be proud right now. _So I swallowed it "Yes"

He looked down for a while and then looked at me "I'm still not interested"

My jaw fell open "GO TO HELL! I HATE YOU JACK!" I stormed out of his house and headed to mine.

I was just too nervous to think, I started walking from one place to other. Not long after, someone knocked on the door, I quickly opened it and saw Jack standing by the door way. I didn't think twice to close the door on him but as if he had predicted I was going to do that, he stopped the door with his hand.

"Got you" I said as I turned my back to him.

"Mel-"

"Shut up!" I cut him off "You're not gonna do it, I got it!"

"Are you the one who's gonna interview me?"

"I WAS going to"

"Mel, do you really think I'd screw that up for you?"

"Why were you bitching about it then?"

He chuckled "I just wanted to see you mad"

"You gotta me kidding me!"

"I'm not… I just missed it. Plus, I wouldn't refuse an opportunity to spend more time with you"

"That's work"

"Still… It's all I want"

"I got a boyfriend Jack"

He laughed "You got a brush to rub yourself"

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"No! I'm just saying that you don't love him"

"Who are you to tell me who I love and who I don't? What about yourself? Have you loved anyone all this time? Matter of fact, how many bitches did you fuck in California?"

"2!" He answered straight out and I couldn't help but laugh, he was obviously lying. "Okay… 4" I raised an eyebrow, apparently my expression bothered him "Too many to count!" He finally confessed and I felt a sudden urge to neat the shit out on him, but instead, I pushed him to out of the house. "What you doing?"

"I'll call you when we should meet up!" I said quickly as I closed and locked the door.

"Come on Mel!" I didn't answer "It's not like your boyfriend didn't fuck you!" He yelled.

He wouldn't get out of this on the top. "You know what? He did! And he did it good! He's so much better than you!" I yelled as loud as I could so he'd listen to everything clearly. _This isn__'__t my lucky day._


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you Lauraxxx, Ana and Gabrielle (É muito bom ter alguém do Brasil lendo minha fanfic! hehehe Da onde vc é?) for the reviews!!!**

**Keep it coming guys, here's the next one...**

**Oh, and thanks for adding to the favorites as well!**

**Cap. 26**

I woke up the other day with a massive headache, it seemed to break my skull in tiny little pieces really slowly. After eating something, I took not one pill, but two, to see if it'd go away.

"Mel, something in my car is broken. Can I take yours?"

"And how am I supposed to go to work?"

"I'll take you, and then send someone to pick you up… please?"

"Fine… Send someone to the dance studio at 4pm, I'm gonna be there"

"Will do! Thanks little sister! Oh, by the way, I'm gonna travel with Louise!"

"When?"

"Friday"

"Friday? You're gonna travel in three days and you tell me like that?"

"Aaww… I know you're gonna miss me, but aren't you who say 'I can take care of myself'?"

"I can" I stuck my tongue out at him "Where you going to?"

"Caribbean"

"Shit, that was my idea! So I deserve to be taken with you!"

He laughed "You wish!"

"You better bring me a hot dancer then…"

"What would Jay think about that?"

"He doesn't need to know… I'll keep him hided in my closet"

…

I was writing the first questions I had came up with when suddenly the notebook in front of me seemed really inviting to lay my head, what seemed to weight more than an elephant, on it and take nap. I couldn't fight against this and let my head hit the table with a thud. Maybe taking two pain killers wasn't such a good idea.

Someone poked me on the shoulder and I groaned, the person insisted and I was about to send he/she to the hell when I opened my eyes and saw Annabelle standing there. _Oh crap!_

"In my office now" She said and walked away. _Fuck! I__'__m screwed! How could I be so damn stupid?_

I quickly stood up and followed her, I felt extremely conscious and wasn't feeling the headache anymore. Well, I knew that if I got fired by that, my head would hurt again because I'd hit it hard on the wall.

"Sit" She said as I got in, I did as I was told without saying a word. At the moment when my butt touched the chair, she started talking again. "I think I don't need to say that what I just saw completely disappointed me" I opened my mouth to say something but she raised her hand "I'm not done. I don't want excuses and I don't care why you were sleeping. All you have to do is to get your job done, and you know the dead line is next Friday. If you wanna party hard during the night, even though you know you have a job to be done, do it, but assume the consequences" _Shit! She__'__s gonna say it. She__'__s gonna say I__'__m fired._

"I'm not partying hard" I said as calmly as I could, she seemed to be pretty annoyed that I started speaking when I wasn't allowed to, but whatever, I wasn't going to be fired by that. "I just woke up with an extremely hard headache that WASN'T caused by drinking! So as it was really strong, I decided to take two pain killers and they knocked me down!"

"I said I didn't want to know the reason" I stared at her, to prove that it wasn't an excuse. "How's the article going anyway? Did you ever talk to the rockstar?"

I took a deep breath "Yes, I did. He'll be glad to do it. I've made a research about the band and I'm also thinking about interviewing some of the other band members"

"I want it about the lead singer, no one else"

"But they're members of the band as well"

"Just Jack Mercer"

"Okay… Just Jack Mercer it is. And I created a quiz at the magazine site, for fans ask what they want to him. I'll select the best ones and ask him. Thought that would make even more people read the magazine, to know if their question was answered"

A small smile popped out Annabelle's face "Good strategy"

"Thank you" I answered in a low voice. _If there__'__s one word bosses in the whole world like is profit._

"You can go now" I nodded and turned to go away "And kid!" I turned back "When you're a journalist, you're not obligated to come here, you just gotta have your article ready by the deadline"

_You kidding me? Why didn__'__t you say that before? I could have skipped the lecture! _ Again I nodded and made my way out. _Shit, that was close._

…

I went to have lunch at the mall nearby and walked in there until about 2pm, when I finally decided to go to the dance class. It was the first time I went there without Sofi and honestly it felt a bit strange, but I bet she wasn't feeling the same. I wouldn't if I were at the Bahamas with my husband.

We first stretched for a while and then started to dance, first the calmer songs and as we got more tired, the songs grew faster. It was the last song before the final stretching, I was tired as hell, all sweaty and had taken my t-shirt off, leaving my belly uncovered. In the middle of the song Willy, the dance teacher, told us to turn and face the huge glass window, I just hated that, everyone, with no exceptions, looked at us. And for getting at class a bit late, it meant I was in the back of the room, but as we turned, I was the very first. What wasn't really pleasant became worse when I my eyes met a pair of green eyes, Jack's eyes. _I__'__m gonna kill Oliver!_

"Mel, focus and move that butt!" Willy yelled and I did my best to keep on with the song, doing the sexy belly dance mixed with the steps, that wasn't helping at all.

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

_I can see just like those guys_

_That your games don__'__t please_

_Baby can__'__t you see_

_How these clothes are fittin__'__ on me_

_And the heat comin__'__ from this beat_

_I__'__m about to blow, I don__'__t think you know_

"Didn't know you could dance like that" He said with a smile as I got out of class.

"Yeah, more than one year of practice can do that to you"

He laughed "Ollie sent me to pick you up but I can wait if you wanna shower"

"Thanks but no, I rather do it at home. Here people keep hurrying you up and I hate that" I put my shirt on and we headed outside, I could see my car was parked one block away.

"Mel, about yesterday, I-"

"Relax Jack" I cut him off "What's done is done"

"But I don't want you to think that I don't-"

"Excuse me!" A third voice cut him off this time, he both looked to the girl standing near us "You're Jack Mercer, aren't you?" She asked with teary eyes.

"Hmm… yeah"

"Can you take a picture with me and give me an autograph? Please?"

"I…hum… sure! You have a pen?" He asked nicely to the girl and she nodded smiling looking for a pen inside her yellow backpack.

"My friends aren't gonna believe I met you! I love your songs! Especially Lips of an Angel! It's the best EVER!" Jack and I eyed each other and his fan girl didn't miss that. "You his girlfriend?" She asked me. I was kind of caught by surprise by that.

"Me? Oh, no, no! I'm not his girlfriend"

"Then why are you two heading to that car together?" She pointed to the keys on Jack's hand and he quickly put them inside his pocket.

The girl was staring to piss me off and he noticed that "Here's your autograph!" He handed her the piece of signed paper and her pen. "Mel, would you mind taking a pic of us?"

"No problem" I placed my shoulder bag on the ground and got the camera that the girl gave to me, while she eyed me suspiciously. They got together and I snapped the photo. _Why the hell is she holding him so damn tight? Let go bitch! Hmm__…__ Why should I care?_ "There you go" I handed the camera back to her with a small smile.

"Now I need to go. It was a nice to meet you…"

"Karen!"

"Karen. Bye!"

"Bye Jack!"

We turned and started walking, we had given about 3 steps when Jack put his arm around my shoulders, I looked at him with narrowed eyebrows and he smiled at me amused, the girl was probably still looking at us "Jerk" I mumbled as I took his arm off my shoulders. "Keys"

"What? You won't let me drive?"

"You already drove until here, now give me the keys"

He leaned against the driver's door "Can I drive?" He asked with puppy eyes.

"Jack, move"

"Please?"

"Move!"

He put the keys out of his pocket and I grabbed it, he still had the stupid grin on his face. Everything seemed to be against my will, I caught all the red lights, that meant more time in the car with him. I felt uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time, maybe because he smelled good and I was all sweaty, but that doesn't mean I smelled bad.

"So, how was your day?" He asked in an 'old friends' tone.

I laughed lightly "I got into trouble at work today"

"Why?"

"My boss caught me sleeping" He cracked a long laugh that I had forgotten how good it sounded.

"Bad ass journalist!"

"Hey, I woke up with a massive headache! How was I supposed to know that those pain killers would knock me down?"

"Drinking too much Melody Mel?" An awkward silence fell upon us. He spontaneously called me for the old nickname and it strangely felt like the old times.

"I wasn't drinking" I said some time after, he looked at me amused "I really wasn't!"

"Yeah right…" He said childish as we both got out of the car. "I bet Bobby is proud of ya" We couldn't help but laugh. But our laughs stopped when we both saw Jay sitting on my porch with an everything but pleasant face.

"Jay! Hi!" I said while closing the door.

"I'll see you around Mel!" Jack said smiling before getting inside his house and I really wanted to punch him. _Asshole!_

"Where were you?" Jay asked as I opened the front door.

"I was at the gym. Ollie's car broke and he asked for mine, I landed it and he sent someone to pick me up there"

"That it just happened to be Jack"

"Hey, didn't choose him! I just needed someone to bring my car back"

"And why did it have to be him?"

"I don't know! Because he's free, I guess!

"Yeah, right…"

"Why are you making such a big deal about it Jay? What? You wanted me to let him there to come back in the best way he could? He did me a favor and I paid him back!"

"I'm not making a big deal about it…"

"Or no? So why are we even arguing about it then?"

"Because I tried my best to replace him! The whole time I did my best to keep your mind from thinking about him! Because since we've been together, all I wanted was to feel like you're mine! To know that you'd be thinking about me when I'm thinking about you! And when I finally feel like I've reached that, he comes back!"

I was truly speechless, thoughtless and shocked. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, seeing this he simply walked away.

"Jay!" I called when he was already on the sidewalk, ready to get in his car.

"I'll call you latter Melanie" After that, he drove away.

_I found that box of letters_

_Lying on the ground_

_The ones you used to write me_

_Before it all went down_

_I even got a papercut trying to figure out_

_What to do with all these memories?_

_And you__'__re not who you used to be_

_And I wonder where you__'__re gone__…_

_Have you fallen in a black hole?_

_Tumbling as a universe of missing stuff_

_What happened to the good times? _

_What happened to the moments where we had so much?_

_Where__'__s the love?_

_Where__'__s the love?_

"Mel? Come down! I wanna show you the itinerary that Louise and I are gonna do!" Ollie called downstairs but I didn't move from my bed, where I laid after I took a bath. "Mel?" He asked as he slowly opened my room's door. I didn't look at him. "Hey little sis, what's wrong?" He sat by the edge of my bed and I didn't answer. "Can you please stop pretending that I'm not here?" I finally looked at him, and gave him a 'you know what you did' look. "What happened?"

"What happened?" I finally said "Why did you have to send Jack to pick me up?"

"He was the only one available and I thought you said you were okay with this"

"I am, but Jay isn't! He was here when we arrived"

"Hey, it's not my fault that he's so damn insecure and can't let go of you for a second" I gave him a low five look "Mel, you did nothing wrong, did you?"

"No!"

"Then there's nothing to worry about it! He knows you're gonna write about him, doesn't he?"

"Yeah"

"And besides that, you guys know each other for a long time and are neighbors! You can't just ignore that!"

"That's the problem… Ollie, I really, really like Jay. But-"

"Not in the same way you did Jack" He finished for me and I nodded. "Or still do"

"I DON'T love Jack anymore! We're done! Now excuse me, I need some time alone"

"Mel…"

"Please"

"Okay…"

_You don__'__t love him anymore__…_

…

The next day came and Jay never called, I didn't as well. Yes, I was being a bit proudish but the main reason for not calling was that I wouldn't stand listening to his voice after what he said, I wasn't angry… I was just confused.

After work, I went to the Mercer home, Jack got the door.

"Hey Mel!"

"Hi" I said as I came in. "Do you think we could choose some of your clothes for the photo shoot? I thought you'd feel more comfortable wearing your own"

"Sounds good to me" He answered smiling.

"Holy crap Jack, what are you doing to your house? This is messy as hell!"

"You know, with Sofi gone, there's no one to clean the shit…"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Hey, I already cook!"

"My God! That's disgusting!"

"It's where Bobby lives, what did you expect?"

"Ha! Don't try to save your ass Jack Mercer!" We both headed upstairs laughing.

His room was exactly like I remembered since the last time I got in there. I felt a strange homely feeling as I walked in, that kind of feeling you have when you've spent a long time traveling and you come back to your bedroom, to your bed.

"What now?" He asked behind me with his husky voice and a light shiver went down through my spine.

"Now you choose the ones you like the most and I'll evaluate them"

He laughed "Evaluate?"

"Yeah. Go on"

"Alright" As he opened his dresser's door, Bobby's voice was heard downstairs.

"Cracker Jack where's the food? I'm fucking starving!"

"You already had lunch?" Jack turned to me

"No, I came here right after work. But don't bother, I can come back later or-"

"Don't be silly Mel! You're eating with us today! No argument with that!"

"Yes sir!" _It__'__s just a lunch__…_ We headed downstairs to find Bobby in the kitchen, eating… I have no idea what he was eating.

"Already?" He said with a full mouth

"Hey Bobby! Already what?"

"Jackie-O is here for like… Five days or so and you two already fucked, even though you have a boyfriend?"

"Shut up! Just cuz Sofi ain't here you have no right to start that crap talk with me!"

"I'm not lying, am I? Maybe it just didn't happen YET"

"You don't know what you're talking about! And Jack, stop laughing!"

"Ladybird, you don't need to blush"

"I'm not blushing Bobby…"

"Yes you are" Jack said between his laughs

"I'm so not fucking blushing!" I looked myself in the hanged mirror on the wall, I was in fact a bit blushed "It's because of the orange painting on the walls… Are we gonna eat or what?"

…

Bobby went back to work and left Jack and I to clean the mess. I mean, we REALLY cleaned the mess, I made him to help me to clean the whole house.

"You guys are a bunch of pigs"

"At least I don't smell like one…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" Jack said with a smirk

"I can't believe you just said that!" I smelled my underarms "I don't smell!"

"That's cause you're not where I am"

"Whatever!" I left Jack taking the dust off the framed portraits and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with water, then silently came back to where he was

"Mel, I was joking!" He said out loud, imagining that I was in the kitchen. As he was about to turn to go there, I threw all the water in the bottle on him. His surprised expression with the sudden cold liquid on his face was hilarious, I was laughing so hard that couldn't stand my own weight and sat on the floor.

"You're gonna pay for this!" He said with a mad face

"Get out Jack!" I said still laughing, but he didn't stop coming towards me. I quickly got up and ran to the other side of the dinner table. I had no idea in which way he wanted me to pay, but I wasn't willing to find out. "Jack, it was just a few drops! You needed to chill!"

"For your sake, I'm not gonna even say what you need!"

"You show some respect for me Jack Mercer! You asshole!"

"What did you just call me?" He said as he quickly made his way to where I was. I tried to quickly take off and started to surround the table running. Since he was taller than me and had longer legs, he quickly reached me, but when he did, we both slipped on the water on the floor and fell on it, I was on the top of him.

"Ouch!" We both started laughing and didn't move. Our laughs slowly faded away and we stared at each other, he took a lock of my hair out of my face and put it behind my ear before running his fingers sweetly and slowly on my cheek. His eyes were shinning as never and seemed to explore my entire self through my own eyes. I bitted my lower lip and he smiled at me, then I… felt something.

"Oh my God, you're hard!" I quickly got up; he didn't seem to be anywhere near embarrassed. "Jack, you're old enough to control yourself!"

"Not around you"

"Gee!" I couldn't help but laugh. My cell phone rang and I walked over to where my bag was, leaving him laid on the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Mel, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not coming back home today, okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Why?"

"You really wanna know?"

"No thanks!" I laughed lightly

"Where are you? I called home but no one would answer. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm at… hmm… the Mercer's"

"With Jack?"

"Working!"

"Yeah right"

"Ollie!"

"I believe you little sister! So, love ya! Bye bye"

"Love you too, bye!"

I came back to where I had left Jack, and he was kneeled on the floor, drying it. He looked up at me

"Your boyfriend?"

"No, Ollie"

"Oh… did he bitch about yesterday?"

"Who, Ollie?"

"No, your boyfriend"

"His name's Jay. And yeah, he did"

"Why?"

I took a deep breath and sat on the chair "I don't know really…"

Jack sat on the chair in front of mine "He's a jerk"

"You don't know him…"

"I know enough to know that about him"

"How's that?"

"If he was a bit smarter, he wouldn't act like that. In that way, he's pushing you away and it's not even noticing that"

"You don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes I do. I know you don't like people around you all the damn time, you don't like to explain yourself to people and most of all, he never intimidated you, he always did what you wanted and that's boring for you"

"You speak like if you were here this whole time. You don't know what's going on"

"Again, I do… he loves you, but you don't love him back. He's scared shitless of losing you"

_What the fuck is going on here?_ "What you gonna say now? That I don't love him because I still love you?"

"I don't know"

"Things have changed Jack…I've changed"

"You may have changed, I may have changed… I'm not sure about that. The only thing I know for sure is that my love for you is still the same"

"That's senseless…"

"It's not Mel and you know that! Most of time while I was away, I had to force myself to not think about you and to focus on what I was there for! I just wish you didn't blame me for going away"

"I don't blame you for going away"

"No?"

"No… I blame you for not telling me that you were going"

"You were in the hospital! I only wanted to see you healed!"

"And then?"

"I was a chicken…"

"Yes you were… what was your plan? Leave without saying a word and let me to find out later?"

"No!"

I took a deep breath "Whatever… It's done"

"Did you think about me?"

As much as I wanted, I couldn't lie. "Yes" I answered simply, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry" He got up and headed upstairs, I stayed where I was.

_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I__'__m not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I__'__m still waiting_

_I__'__m through with doubt_

_There__'__s nothing left for me to figure out_

_I__'__ve paid a price_

_And I__'__ll keep paying_

_I__'__m not ready to make nice_

_I__'__m not ready to back down_

_I__'__m still mad as hell and_

_I don__'__t have time to go round and round and round_

_It__'__s too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn__'__t if I could_

'_Cause I__'__m mad as hell_

_Can__'__t bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

"Jack?" I said by the door way of his bedroom, he was laid on his bed, running his fingers through his guitar, just like the old days. He stopped playing when heard my voice and looked to where I was "Can we choose the clothes?"

"Yeah, sure" He put his guitar aside and got up. I sat on his bed while he opened the drawers, looking for a shirt. "The one I want doesn't seem to be here. Why don't you look through here and pick the ones you like while I go look for it?"

"Okay" I got up and he left the room. _That smell__…__ How I missed it! _

I had already chosen my favorites when he came back with empty hands.

"Found it?"

"No, but you did!" He said smiling while he pointed to a red with black writing one. I eyed him suspiciously, it was the first shirt I saw in the drawer, but I let it go.

"Good! So, what you think of those?"

"Looks pretty good to me"

"Great! So it'd be good if you could avoid wearing them 'till when we take the photos"

"Fine. When will it be?"

"Monday… By the way, what you think about going to the Playtime Bowl so we can have the interview started on Friday?"

"It's settled!"

"Good! Hmm… thanks Jack" I gave him a quick hug. I mean, I MEANT to give him a quick hug, but he held me for longer. If he wanted, he really could say no to the interview, but he was gonna do it and that made me feel grateful. "Gee! I better go, it's already dark!"

"Oh, okay! I'll walk you home"

"Fine"

I grabbed my bag on the way out and headed with him to my entry. As we got there, I started searching for my keys inside the bag.

"Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know where my keys are! Maybe I left them in the car" I opened the car and looked for them in there, they were nowhere to be seen. "Oh God, you gotta be kidding me!" I threw all the stuff inside my bag on the passenger's sit and there was everything but keys. "Where are you? Please, don't make me sleep in the car!"

Jack chuckled "For God's sake Mel. You can sleep in my house" I raised an eyebrow at him. "No second thoughts intended" _Yeah, right__…_"Come on. You'll look for them better by the morning"

"I guess you're right" I went to the back sit, passing between the two front ones.

"What you doing?"

"Going to sleep"

"Mel, get inside. You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

"No thanks, my car is fine"

"Don't be a bitch, come on!"

"Can you close the door please?" He sighed, closed it and got inside his house. I put my bag on my head, but had to take it off to answer the phone, it was Jay, so I decided not to answer and turned it off.

I didn't want to sleep under the same roof with Jack, I didn't trust him. Okay, I didn't trust myself either The water slipping almost had some worse effect than a purple bruise on my waist and, as much as things were weird between us, Jay was still my boyfriend.

Twenty minutes had passed and I couldn't sleep on the uncomfortable bed that I turned my back seat into. _Shit, I have no choice._ After getting out of the car, I knocked on the Mercer's. Jack opened the door smirking, the jerk knew I was going to do that and I hated him for that.

"Uncomfortable on the back?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch"

"You can have my bed"

"The couch's good"

"Gee, you're still stubborn as shit"

"And you're still an ass. Now get me a pillow" He raised an eyebrow and sighed "Please?" He smiled and went upstairs, coming back two minutes latter with a soft pillow and blanket. "Thank you"

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything"

"Okay, thanks again"

"No mention it" He kissed me on the cheek and went to his room without looking back. _Damn you Jack Mercer__…_

Five minutes after I was already laid, a sweet melody started to play upstairs, it was obviously coming from Jack's guitar. The sound was soft, like the songs I listen before going to sleep. At the same time that Jack started singing with his husky and sweet voice, I recognized the song.

_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can__'__t see his blood_

_It__'__s nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

_It__'__s been raining since you left me_

_Now I__'__m drowning in the flood_

_You see I__'__ve always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up_

_I can__'__t sing a love song_

_Like the way it__'__s meant to be_

_Well I guess I__'__m not that good anymore_

_But babe that__'__s just me_

_And I_

_Will love you, babe, always_

_And I__'__ll be there forever and a day, always_

_I__'__ll be there till the starts don__'__t shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don__'__t rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you__'__ll be on my mind_

_And I love you, always_

_Now your pictures that, you let behind_

_Are just memories, of a different life_

_Some that made us laugh_

_Some that made us cry_

_One that made you, have to say good bye_

_What I__'__ve give to run my fingers, through your hair_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near_

_When you say your prayers, try to understand_

_I__'__ve made mistakes, I__'__m just a man_

_When he holds you close_

_When he pulls you near_

_When he says the words _

_You__'__ve been needing to hear_

_I wish I was him, cause those words are mine_

_To say to you till the end of time_

_And I_

_Will love you, babe, always_

_And I__'__ll be there forever and a day, always_

_If you told me to cry for you, I could_

_If you told me to die for you, I would_

_Take a look at my face_

_There__'__s no price I won__'__t pay_

_To say these words to you_

_Well there ain__'__t no luck in this loaded dice_

_But babe if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives_

_We__'__ll find a place where the sun still shines_

_And I_

_Will love you, babe, always_

_And I__'__ll be there forever and a day, always_

_I__'__ll be there till the starts don__'__t shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don__'__t rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you__'__ll be on my mind_

_And I love you, always__…_

_Always._

…

_You don__'__t love him anymore _


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and who added this to favorites! I'm getting more reviews for this, soooo glad about that!!! D**

**Marielos: PM me with your email and I'll send you the name of all songs I've used so far (if anyone also wants it, do the same) ;)**

**L****indseyredfield**, **Gabrielle (sou do interior de SP), Lauraxxx and Raynoldo's Fiance: I'm glad you enjoyed it!!! D**

**Here's the next one... keep the reviews coming! Hope you enjoy this!!! **

**Cap. 27**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Can we choose the clothes?" Mel said appearing by my door way.

"Yeah, sure" I said getting up after placing my guitar aside. _She__'__s here with me. Her boyfriend keeps screwing up__…__ I gotta work this on my favor. Think about something__…__ I know! Her bag is downstairs, with the house keys in it! Damn Jack, you__'__re smart!_ I had to hide a smile. "The one I want doesn't seem to be here. Why don't you look through here and pick the ones you like while I go look for it?"

"Okay" She said as I went downstairs to 'look for a shirt'. I quickly found her bag and started searching for the keys. I had consciousness that what I was doing was wrong and that she'd be pissed if she ever found out, but she wouldn't and I had to keep her 'accidentally' as close as I could to me. _Don__'__t worry baby, next morning your keys will come back to you._

I swear I really didn't plan to have sex with her, though if that happened, wouldn't be bad at all. But no, I wanted much more than that… I wanted her, I wanted those lips of an angel that I never kissed again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Watch it Jack!"

"Stop yelling Bobby! You're gonna wake her up!"

"She's downstairs sleeping like a damn rock! She ain't listening to us!" _Yeah, right Bobby. I__'__m so not listening to you yelling at Jack for God knows what__…_

"Doesn't matter!" Jack didn't even realize that he was yelling more than Bobby "I had no choice!"

"Yeah you did! Leave her alone!"

"I can't!"

"Why not? Because you left, she moved on and now you can't accept it?"

"No! Because she doesn't love that bastard!"

"Who are you to say that? You've just arrived! You weren't here when she had to go to NY to visit her dead parents on the cemetery for the first time. You weren't here to laugh at her when she told us about a chick in college who kept saying bad things to her until when she finally gave the girl a damn punch on the nose and got in detention for it. You weren't here when her teacher said shit to her about something related to make the point while giving an opinion. You weren't here when she got the internship. You weren't here when she got the car. You weren't here when she worked her ass off to make it to school, work and help La Vida Loca with marriage. You weren't here when-"

"STOP IT!" Jack yelled. _Holy shit__…__ I couldn__'__t have said those things to Jack myself__…__ maybe I could, but that was shocking coming from Bobby._

"Now you know why you can't screw things up. I gotta head to work" I heard Bobby coming downstairs and I pretended to be asleep, Jack quickly came after him. When Bobby was almost getting out, he turned back to Jack and said "Just 'cause you're life is fucked up, don't try to fuck hers" _Gee!_

Jack sighed hard and ran his hand through his already messed hair. As he was about to turn, I closed my eyes again, but it was too late.

He chuckled "You look cute, pretending to be asleep" I smiled weakly "You heard that? Ha! How couldn't you? Even Angel did…"

I laughed lightly, as I turned my head I saw my keys on the coffee table "You found them?"

"Yeah… they were near where you had left your bag. It must have fallen off when you answered your cell phone"

"Hmm… Probably. Thanks"

"No mention it. You hungry?"

"Actually I am"

"Come on, there must be some cookies here, somewhere" I couldn't help but smile. There were, indeed, cookies in there. "You want me to make you a tea or something? We only get coffee, water, beer and oh, more beer"

I laughed lightly "I'll stay with the coffee"

"You don't drink coffee"

"I do since I've started working… something gotta keep you awake"

He gave me a sad look, while putting me a cup of coffee. It was another item to add to the list of things he had missed.

We were both eating silently until when he finally spoke "Bobby is right" I looked up at him. "Just because my life is fucked up, I have no right to fuck yours. I just wanted you to know, that all I've done, I've just had good intentions, never meant to hurt you"

"Your life isn't fucked up Jack. You've accomplished your major goal: to record a CD. Someone whose life's fucked up, can't even make it out of bed. You've made much more than getting out of bed"

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be nice to me when I actually left you"

"I think about that as you going for your dreams, I can't blame someone for that"

"I considered not going"

"I'd have made you to"

"Why?"

"Because this was your dream, you've wanted this since forever! You've wanted this before you've wanted me"

"I considered bringing you with me. But I didn't even say a thing, because you had to pursue your dreams. And I couldn't guarantee you a good life, I couldn't guarantee you that things would work out, not even if we'd have something to eat. You'd live better here"

I shrugged "I guess so… makes some sense"

"I've always just wanted what is best for you Mel. Please, understand that. I know that what's done is done, I just wanted you to know that"

I simply nodded and kept chewing cookies down. His words sounded sincerely, and I accepted it.

"One more thing" I looked up at him again. "The day before I left, you said that sometimes I was like two different people… one that was always around you and loved you, and one that kept things away from you. I've learned from that, and I don't wanna keep things from you anymore, cuz that broke us apart. So, that key thing… it was my fault, I took it from your purse so you'd sleep here"

My jaw fell open "You can't be serious…"

"I am"

"Why?!"

"Because I wanted to stay near you as long as I could!"

"You wanted to fuck me, didn't you?" I asked madly, as I truly was.

"No! Hell, no! I swear Mel! That might have crossed my mind, but wasn't my intention! I just really wanted to have you near me!"

_He wouldn__'__t have said the truth about the key if he was lying about the sex, even so, that was scary._ "That's sick Jack!" I got up and made my way to the living room, to take my bag, put my shoes on and leave.

"Mel, wait!" He called, but I didn't.

"Weren't you who said I don't like people around me all the time? Weren't you who said I don't love Jay because he never intimidated me and that was boring? You think you're much different, don't you? Think about it again!" I finished putting my shoes on and left, he didn't try to stop me, what I was thankful for.

…

The days passed and now it was Friday. Jay called a few more times as the days went through, after his third try I finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mel! I've tried to call you a hundred of times!"

"I know… I'm sorry Jay, I wasn't just ready to talk to you"

"Look, I know I said a bunch of crap to you, but I never meant to! I'm just scared shitless of losing you for the rockstar!"

"First of all, I'm not a game to be won by none of you! Second, if you trust me, you shouldn't be scared by that!"

"I trust you! I don't trust HIM"

"Jay, as much as I don't want to, at least for this following week, I gotta be around him and you know that!"

"Can I go with you?"

"What?!" _Did I hear it right? _

"I won't disturb! Just watch it!"

"Are you kidding me?! You can't follow me around! Dude, you've got issues to deal with!"

"Mel, I'm your boyfriend, you can't talk to me like that!"

"But I can to a guy who seems to not know me! You're being paranoid! Don't you see that?"

"Mel, I-"

"I want a break!" I cut him off.

"You serious?"

"Yes… I need some time to think, to organize my thoughts"

"See? He just came around and you're already stumbling about us!"

"I'm not stumbling about us! God Jay! I just need some time to myself! You think you can handle that? You think you can let me breath for a change?"

"You saying that I choke you?"

I sighed hard "All I'm saying is that I need some time to MYSELF. No Jack, no one else! Just me and my thoughts!"

"Mel, please… don't do this to me!"

"I'm not breaking up Jay! Let's do this: next Saturday we'll meet to chat, and ONLY Saturday! Ok?"

"Fine…" He reluctant accepted.

"Fine. Bye bye, I'll see ya!"

"See ya!"

I hang up and threw myself on the bed.

…

Ollie woke me up in the early morning to say goodbye, he was going to the Caribbean with Louise.

"You have the best time EVER! Take lots of pics and DO NOT forget my dancer!"

He laughed "You really want another guy to deal with?"

"Hell no! Forget about it" We both laughed

"So, take care of yourself little Mel! Keep your ass out of trouble! And while I'm gone, if you need anything-"

"Look for Bobby" I cut him off pretending to be annoyed, what made him laugh. "Yeah, I know! But I-"

"Can handle yourself, I know!" Now it was my time to laugh. We hugged tightly and he ruffled my hair. "Gonna miss you little girl"

"I doubt that, but thanks for saying it anyway!" He punched me lightly on the arm. "One thing: don't marry there"

"Why you saying this?"

"Caribbean seems to have a marriage vibe going on there, and I really wanna be on your marriage, so…"

"Who told you I'm gonna get married?"

"No one, I'm just saying…"

He chuckled "Alright! Well, gotta pick Louise up!" We hugged once more and he kissed the top of my head. "Bye bye little Mel! Love ya!"

"Bye Ollie! Love you too! Have fun!" … and the door was closed.

…

It was about 5pm and I had to stop by the magazine to take some papers I had left there, after all, today I was going to interview Jack, who I haven't seem or spoke to since the 'key incident'.

"Mel!" Someone called as I was collecting the papers I needed from my desk.

I turned and saw Lisa, a co-worker, coming towards me "Yeah?"

"You're gonna interview Jack Mercer, right?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way actually. Why?"

"Can you please ask him to autograph this CD for my young sister? She's going nuts for the guy!"

I laughed "Sure, that'd be no problem"

"Ah! Thank you SO much! That should stop me from taking pain killers!"

I laughed "Why's that?"

"'Cause she can only talk about him, and when my stupid self told her he was going to be in the next issue of our magazine, she completely freaked"

"Tell her not to worry, she'll have her CD autographed by Monday. What's her name?"

"Lillian! I'll let you go now. Again, thank you so much!"

"No problem! Bye!"

I took all I needed and made my way back to the car and then, to the Mercer home. I pressed the horn and in one minute Jack was getting inside my car.

"Hey"

"Hi. Ready to be interviewed?" He gave me a nervous smile and rubbed his legs, I laughed "You nervous?"

"Me? Oh, no…" I raised an eyebrow "Maybe a bit"

"Come on Jack! We're only gonna have a little chat, no big deal" I had decided to totally drop the 'key incident', to just be nice and do the interview.

Detroit's breeze was already getting cold, fall was starting and soon the freezing cold winter would come. I parked the car and we both got out.

"Left the high heels at home today?" He chuckled

"Hell yes! You have no idea how those creepy things hurt! It's good to be back on Converse"

"Why can't ya just wear 'em at work?"

"Appearance Jackie…" I said smiling amused

"You look pretty enough to me" He whispered and I heard it, but just in case I asked

"What?"

"I… hmm… said that there's no sense on that to me"

"Hmm right" I said as we got in the Playtime Bowling, thought that would be a more relaxing place to do the interview and just hang out. We sat on the bar's table and I caught Jack staring at the playing area

"We can play after we're done"

"Yeah?"

"Yup. If you want to…"

"Sure! I mean, yeah!"

"Okay then" I started setting the papers in front of me and saw by the corner of my eye Jack staring at me while running his hand through his hair.

"I'm nervous as well, if that makes you feel better"

He laughed "A bit, yeah"

"So, let's get this started…"

**Q. Jack, lots of young boys dream about becoming a rockstar, you****'****re part of the little amount that gets the dream to become true. How do you feel about that?**

He tried to hide smile.

**A.** _It__'__s overwhelming, actually. I mean, you don__'__t realize what__'__s really happening __'__til when you see yourself up stage with all those faces lookin__'__ at you. This was not my first try__…__ I__'__ve had failures before, so it wasn__'__t as easy as some people might thing. And to get this status, I had to sacrifice things that I never wanted to in my personal life._

**Q. If you had a chance to go back, would you do it all over again? Would you change something? **

As I asked this, he gave me a 'please don't do this to me' look, but I just waited for the answer.

**A.** [Chuckles nervously _Yeah__…__ I mean, I__'__d probably do it all over again, sure yeah! But would try to not mess other stuff up as I did, I mean in the personal level, you know?_

**Q. Sex, drugs and rock****'****n****'****roll. Are those things around in the music jam as much as they say?**

"Fuck! You really gotta ask this? You already know the answer…"

"Yes, I do! Just answer it and no cursing!"

"Fine, mom…"

**A.** _Definitely__…__ Things come to you much easier. And when you__'__re young, you don__'__t really think about what you__'__re doing, right? When you realize what__'__s going on__…__ sometimes it__'__s too late. If you don__'__t have people, like family, to hold you back, you__'__ll surely drown._

**Q. Speaking from experience?**

He nodded while looking away.

**A.** _More than I wish__…_

**Q. What about your band mates? Are you close friends?**

**A.** _Yeah, I mean__…__ kind of. You just sort of, spent the whole day with those guys, there__'__s no way to not get close. We never really had a fight or something that made us to split up for some time or something__…__ so I think we__'__ve been really fortunate about that._

**Q. That****'****s good. What about the songs? You write them all, right?**

**A. **_Yeah. When we were performing randomly around, we__'__d play someone else__'__s songs as well, but now we only play the ones I__'__ve written._

**Q. Where does the inspiration come from? **

**A.** _From nowhere actually__…__ I mean, you__'__re sort of going through this moment and your escape is the lyrics. It__'__s a way to tell everyone what you__'__re feeling or what has been going on around without actually talking about it openly. And I just can__'__t force myself, you know? I gotta write when I want to, and when I don__'__t, just leave it alone._

**Q. If you had to dedicate your success to someone****…**** who would it be?**

**A.** _My Ma, definitely. To my brothers and close friends as well, but most to her. She was the one who encouraged me to do my own music and not to just copy the others. She was the first to believe that I could do it, even thought when I__'__d come back home because I had no money to eat. So yeah, I own all that to her. _

**Q. You****'****re the baby brother of four siblings. Is it a tough job as to sing upstage?**

**A.** [Laughs _Singin__'__ is so much easier! Bein__'__ the youngest really sucks sometimes, but my family is great. Whenever I got into trouble, they__'__d always be there to help be out. They always beat me up, but if anyone else tries that, they__'__d kill him. And we__'__re not even connected by blood, that just proves what Ma said to me when I was still a little boy __'__family are the ones who love you and don__'__t need to prove you that, you just know they do'. It doesn__'__t matter what color you are, where you came from or how you look like. They are always around when you need them__…__ and sometimes when you don__'__t__'_

He tried to hide his teary eyes, but the water on them just made it look shiner, with nowhere to hide the emotions. I took his hand and squeezed it while giving him a small smile, which he replied.

**Q. Now Jack, I****'****ve got here with me some of your fans****'**** questions. Would you mind answering a couple of them?**

**A.** _Absolutely, show me what you got._

**Q. Alright! Joanne asks: Jack, were you born here in Detroit?**

**A.** _I was actually born in Lasing, Michigan._

**Q. Kate: Would you do some work aiming the conservation of the environment, you know, something like Green Peace?**

**A.** [Chuckles _Haven__'__t really thought about that__…__ I know it__'__s important and stuff but I haven__'__t really given it a thought. But yeah, sound like a good thing to do._

**Q. Chuckie: Hey man, I have a garage band, it****'****s a small thing, you know? I suppose you started like this too****…**** so, any advice to get big?**

**A.** _It ain__'__t easy, you know? So you gotta keep your feet on the ground and do the best you can. Don__'__t bother to play if you think you won__'__t be able to get out there. You gotta believe in yourself __'__cause you can__'__t trust anyone else to do that for you. You__'__re gonna face tough things, but like I said, keep your feet on the ground and your family close._

**Q. That****'****s a good piece of advice! Now, this is the last fan question, but before that, I wanted to let you know that we got plenty of marriage proposes to you.**

**A.** [Laughs _Thanks__…__ I guess._

**Q. Anyway, Lucy asks: Jack, my favorite songs are Better than Me and Lips of an Angel, they just kick butts! What was your inspiration to write them? Are you in love?**

**A.** _Well thanks! Hmm__…__ yeah those songs definitely have something behind them. Lips of an Angel, the chorus actually, was written for someone really special. Better than Me was written while I was already in California, it__'__s actually an apology for the same person. And as for the second question__…__ [Laughs Yeah, I__'__m in love, but things are just difficult between us now._

He answered staring right into my eyes.

**Q. And finally some quick hitters. Color?**

**A.** _Black._

**Q. Food?**

He gave me an odd look and I rolled my eyes "For fans Jack…"

**A**. _Pancakes_

**Q. Band?**

**A.** _Three Days Grace_

**Q** **TV Program?**

**A. **_MTV__'__s Pimp My Ride_

**Q. Place?**

**A.** _My room._

**Q. Object?**

**A.** _My guitar_

**Q. Feeling?**

**A.** _What I felt when I finally called the woman who saved me __'__Ma__'_

His face turned into a blank expression, except for the small smile.

**Q. Memory?**

**A.** _[Singing If there__'__s one memory I don__'__t wanna loose, that time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room._

I felt my cheeks slightly burning and I had to hide a smile.

**Q. Movie?**

"Lord of the Rings"

"Liar!" I laughed

**A. **_Fight Club_

**Q. That****'****s it. Thanks for answering all the questions Jack. We all wish you and The Spares lots of success!**

**A.** _It was my pleasure, I had a good time. And thanks a lot!_

"See? It wasn't that bad!"

"You've got some pretty kickin' ass questions there!"

I smiled "It's my job"

"Well, we over now?"

"Yup. First part!"

"Ready to now get YOUR ass kicked at bowling?"

"You wish Mercer!"

"Prove me wrong Parker!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much Lauraxxx, Marielos and Lindseyredfield for the reviews/ everyone who has added this to the alerts and for the PMs!**

**- The songs list is in the end of this chap! ;)**

**Enjoy...**

**Chap. 28**

_I woke up but didn__'__t open my eyes; I stretched my body and rolled. As I did that, my body was blocked by something, as I opened my eyes to see what it was; my look fell upon a naked muscular torso. I narrowed my eyebrows and looked up to see Jack staring at me smiling; I almost jumped out of my skin. _

_I looked around; we were in a room that I__ had__ been before__…__ it was Jay__'__s room! I realized that I was only dressed with the bright white sheet on me and I put it closer. Jack laughed and grabbed me sweetly with his strong arms to put me closer to his body, as I gave him an odd look, he smiled once more before giving me the deepest kiss ever._

_The door was suddenly open and we both jumped apart, I held the sheet around me closer and looked at the door way to find Jay standing there with a crazy serial killer expression. My eyes grew as bigger as they could. I got up quickly, always holding the sheet close, and went towards him._

"_Jay! Jay! I don__'__t know what__'__s happening!__"_

"_Well, you don__'__t want me to tell you, do you?__"_

"_No! I mean, I don__'__t know how I ended up here!__"_

"_Is the article ready?__"__ Another voice suddenly asked while coming in the room, it was Annabelle._

"_What you doing here?!__"_

"_Is it ready? Don__'__t you disappoint me Melanie__…__ this is your chance!__"_

"_Why did you do this to me?__"__ Jay yelled as Annabelle kept shouting things about the magazine. I turned back to the bed and saw that Jack was still there, as our looks locked, he opened his arms and I scared ran to him. I buried my face on his chest and curled myself next to him as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on my head._

"_Make them go away! Jack, please!__"_

"_Sshhh__…__ it__'__s alright! Don__'__t worry, you__'__re safe!__"_

"_I don__'__t want them to be here! Jack, don__'__t leave__"_

"_I__'__m right here baby, not going anywhere. I love you__"_

"_Love you too__"_

_He lifted my chin up with two fingers and jerked his head down so his lips could meet mine. When I opened my eyes after the kiss I found Jay staring at me, I was no long in Jack__'__s arms. I gasped scared as my eyes widened._

I opened my eyes and they met the book's open pages that I was reading before I fell asleep. I sighed hard. _Just a dream__…__ One of the crazy ones! _ I exhaled and got up, making my way to the bathroom. Glad to not have to put make up on, even though last night's black eye liner was still on, I just washed my face and brushed my hair and teeth. As I got in the kitchen, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already lunch time.

Last night after the interview Jack and I had a great time bowling. We'd tease each other everytime and just had a good laugh about it. We ended up tying the game and after that, I drove us home. He thanked me, I thanked him back and before he went out of the car, he kissed my cheek. But if he had moved only a few inches more to the right the kiss would have been placed on my mouth. As I got home, I hurried upstairs, kicked the Conversers off and threw myself on the bed. I tried to read some pages of the Eldest book, but couldn't since, as I found out this morning, I slept on the second line.

I wasn't exactly hungry, so I just fixed me a quick pre-prepared meal and ate it while watching TV. _This weekend is just gonna be boring as hell__…_ I really had nothing to do. I went upstairs to get changed from my pajamas and looked around my room. It had been 2 years since I was there and I had never really changed a thing, an idea crossed my mind. _What if I paint the walls? That__'__d certainly make a change__…_ A smile popped out on my face, my idea was simply perfect! I'd spend the afternoon painting and having fun with music, that'd kill a lot of time!

I grabbed my car's key, stuffed some money on my back pocket and headed to the Home Improvement. As I got there I decided the colors I wanted and came back home. I became really excited about the idea and couldn't wait to do it. It was the first time in my whole life I'd paint a wall. As I got back home, I parked my car and started taking the paint cans off it and placing them on my entry one each time, since they weren't exactly what you could call light.

"Ollie will be so pleased to know that his house has been painted of pink while he was traveling" Bobby's voice said behind me and I turned to face him.

"First: I dislike pink. Second: I'll paint MY bedroom. Third: This house is mine too. Fourth: Don't you have something else better to do than bother me?"

"Four topics today? Very well!" He said with a smirk.

"I have a whole list if you want"

"Why are you being a bitch?"

"Why are you being a dick?"

"Seriously woman, I can't get you sometimes!" He said throwing his hands up in the air.

"That wasn't really my goal! Now if you please, can you carry those cans inside? They are kinda heavy"

"No, I think you can handle it yourself"

"Bobbbbyyyyyyy!" I cried but he was already getting inside his car.

"Ask Jackie, he's in there doin' nothing!"

"Two minutes Bobby!"

"I gotta go to work!"

"Wanna win the 'employee of the moth' plaque?" He gave me the finger and drove away. "ASSHOLE!" I yelled as his car took off. As I sighed hard, I saw the Mercer door being open by an only jeans-dressed Jack. _Holy crap!_ I put myself back together. He looked at me with a questioning look "Your brother's a jerk!" I stated pointing at him.

"Tell me about it!" He said half laughing "What was all the yelling about?"

"I wasn't yelling…"

"Yes you were"

"Really? I… hmm… Anyway, I just asked him to help be with those paint cans and he said 'no, I think you can handle it yourself'"

He laughed "I can help you if you want"

"Sounds good. You carry them to my bedroom, I'll start covering the furniture" I grabbed the plastic I had bought to cover my bedroom's stuff and headed inside.

"Why you doing this?" Jack said as he placed the cans on the floor, he was still shirtless and as he bent to put them down, all his back's muscles stretched and I had to force myself to look away, well, not before taking a very good look at them.

I shrugged "I was bored and came up with this"

"That's a whole new way to kill boredom"

"Yeah, well… I don't enjoy being like the others. So, thanks for the help!"

"No problem…" I watched as he turned to leave, gave two steps and then turned back "You know… Do- Do you need help with the painting?" I raised an eyebrow and he sighed "I'm bored out of mind as well and have nothing else to do other than watch crappy TV programs!"

I laughed "Hmm… I think a little help won't hurt"

"Great!" He smiled.

We finished covering all the furniture with the plastic and got ready to replace the blue walls for white ones and a lilac/ purple one, for the one which the back of my bed was turned, like that I wouldn't stare at it all the time and get tired of it.

"You wanna a shirt to cover yourself?" I mentally reluctant offered.

"Yeah, that'd be better than paint on my skin"

I reached for one of mines and tossed it to him. He grabbed and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't like the color?" I asked innocently

"Nah… Doesn't go with my hair" He tossed it back at me.

I cracker a laugh "Let Bobby hear you saying this!"

"Well, it's simple: you don't tell him and I don't tell anyone"

"You don't tell anyone what?"

"That I let you tie with me at the bowling yesterday"

"You so didn't! YOU had to make an effort to reach me!"

"You wish!" He yelled as I got out of the room and headed to Ollie's to take one of his shirts. I came back and handed an old one to him, he put it on and we started the painting job.

"Won't your boyfriend freak out if he sees me here?"

"Hmm… Probably… but he won't come here"

"How do you know? I mean, he seems to be everywhere…" I raised an eyebrow and he put his hands up defensively "Just sayin'…"

"We- We are on a break"

"Oh, really? Why?"

"Needed some time to put things together"

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Needed time"

"Me"

"Hhmm… You think you guys will come back together?"

"Dunno… we've been fighting a lot"

"I'm sorry"

I laughed "No you're not"

He laughed "Yeah, I'm not" His jaw fell open and I splashed purple paint on him with the brush.

"HEY!" I brushed into laughing; he came to where I was and passed his brush on my hair, leaving it half white.

"Damn you!" I managed to paint his cheek and quickly ran away screaming. I ran downstairs, as I reached the bottom of the stairs, the door bell rang. I opened it to see Jerry standing by the door way with Daniela beside him.

"Come back here! You're gonna pay for this!" Jack came running while yelling but stopped on his tracks as he saw who was by the door way.

"Hi guys!" I smiled. Jerry gave me an amused look and Daniela smiled back waving.

"Jer! Hey! Hey Daniela!" Jack said while approaching.

"Yo you two! May I ask what you guys are doing?"

"Painting!" We said at the same time.

"What? Yourselves?" Jerry said laughing and Daniela laughed along with him.

"No, my bedroom"

"Yeah" Jack agreed.

"What's that on your cheek Uncle Jack?"

He looked at me pretending to be mad "Purple paint… Mel did this to your uncle. Don't you think I should have my revenge?" He asked smirking at her

Daniela chuckled and gave a little jump "Yeah!"

"Hey! We're both girls! We should support each other here!"

"But Uncle Jack won't do anything bad to you… just play with you, right?" I rolled my eyes as Jack and Jerry laughed.

"Anyway baby, tell them why we are here"

"Yeah! Well, next Saturday is my birthday and mom and dad will throw a little party at our house and I wanted to invite you!"

"Yeah, the girls and Camille even made invitations, since you're here Jack, you can take yours and Bobby's"

"Sure"

"Oh, there's one for Jay too Mel…"

"Oh. I hmmm… will give it to him"

"Uncle Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you promise you will go?"

"Yeah, sure! I'll be there! Don't worry!"

"Because some girls doubt that you really are my uncle. They say that just because we have the same last name, doesn't prove that we're family"

"And since when a Mercer is not a Mercer?! Don't worry, I'll show them that you're my niece!" He said blinking one eye at her.

"Thanks!" She hugged his legs, what made we all laugh.

"Okay, now we gotta deliver the other invites, ready baby?"

"Yes!" Daniela ran excited to the car

"Bye guys! Continue with your… painting" He said chuckling. _Is it just me or he doubts of us?_

"Bye!" Jack and I said as we waved back at them, then I closed the door. We eyed each other and before I could ran off, he grabbed me with his strong arms, I fought back but he was just too strong, more than I remembered. _Has he been working out?!_

Jack grabbed my both wrists with only one hand and with his free one, passed the brush with the remains of white paint on my forehead, I kept screaming playfully.

"Get off Jack!!! You're so dead when I get out of this!"

"The thing is that you won't get out of this!" He answered smiling amused.

I somehow managed to throw the brush away and it landed on the couch. _That__'__s gonna cause me trouble when Ollie gets back. _But I didn't need to bother with that now, my business was with Jack. I was about to break free from his arms when he managed to grab me again and pressed my body against the wall, silence fell upon us but none moved. Soon I felt his warm mint breath on my face, it was close, too close… dangerously close, irresistibly close.

I needed to push him away, that wasn't right. But both brain and heart told me not to do it, doubt was all around me and I tensed up. Jack probably noticed it and pressed his body more against mine, like saying 'I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere', what didn't help me at all.

He bent, his month was mere centimeters away from mine, I could feel it even though my eyes were connected with his. _You can__'__t do this! Don__'__t do this! Push him away! Get out! My God! I can__'__t! His body is just too close! Help! I can__'__t do this__…__ I don__'__t want to-_

The phone rang and we both jumped a little because of the unexpected loud noise. That made the distance between us to get bigger, even though we were still too close. I took that as a sign that I shouldn't be doing what I was and gently pushed him away so I could get the phone. _Thank you whoever is calling!_

"Hello?" My voice cracked a bit, the adrenaline was fading away.

"Hey Mel! It's Rachel!"

"Oh Hi! Hi! How you doin' Rach?"

"Very well, what about yourself?"

"I'm- I'm fine!"

"Good! Am I interrupting something? You seem a little distracted or something"

"Me? Oh no! It's fine!"

"Alright… So, I'm calling to invite you to go to the KK Bar today"

"KK Bar?"

"Yeah, that cool place that has the karaoke night, you know?"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"So, what you think?"

"Sounds great! Sure! Hmm… But did you call-"

"Jay?"

"Yeah"

"No… he told me things are weird between you two. So I thought about having a girls' night, what about that?"

"Perfect! Yeah, I'll be there! What time?"

"9pm is fine"

"Okay, I'll meet you guys there! Thanks for calling!"

"No probs! See ya!"

"See ya!"

After hanging up, I could finally breathe. I sighed hard as all that happened minutes ago passed through my mind. _What__'__s wrong with me?_ I looked around, Jack was nowhere to be seen. I assumed he was in my bedroom and made my way up there, just to find him finishing painting the last wall. He heard me walking in and turned

"Hey" He said with a smile and I acknowledged with a weak smile. _Why does he fuck with my mind like that?_ I sat on my plastic-covered bed and watched as he gave the final touches on the wall. "Done!" He left the brush on the floor and came to sit by my side, this time he took his distance, probably because he knew that what happened downstairs was already too much for my head for one day.

"Thanks… I like it!" I said while looking around

"Yeah, me too… looks cool" I smiled at him and he smiled back. I rested my elbows on my crossed legs and buried my head on my hands "Mel?"

"Hmm?" I asked without moving

"Why don't you just kick him away?"

"Who?" I asked while turning my head to face him, but still rested on my hands

"Jay" He answered coldly

I sighed "Jack…" I cried but he continued

"I'm askin' you this! Kick his ass! Make him go away and stay away from you!"

"And why would I do that?" I asked as I finally got a straighter position, so I could face him better.

"Cuz I want you to be with ME!"

"Oh yeah! Sure! Why didn't you ask this earlier Jack? Such a SIMPLE thing like that! Huh? Of course! I can throw all the life I've built this past time just because you're back! No problem at all with that!" I was already standing beside the bed and raising my voice.

"I'm not asking you to throw your life away! I'm just asking you to be with me!"

"I HAVE a boyfriend Jack! Just because you don't have your Californian groupies to fuck here, doesn't mean you can come back and do whatever you want to me like if I was one of them!"

"You're NOT one of them! Hell! You're so damn different! Everyday, every fucking time I tried to look for something of you on them! It didn't matter, it could be the smile, the hair, the eyes… anything! But I couldn't find a single one who looked anything close to you! And yeah, I did fuck them to try to forget you but it didn't fucking work!"

"That sounds so romantic…"

"Stop being ironic Mel! I'm begging you to have me back! I LOVE YOU Goddamnit! How many times I gotta say this to you? Tell me and I will! I'll write them down as much as you want! Like a kid gotta write on a paper he won't do bad things anymore when he's in detention! Just fucking tell me!"

"Stop! Can't you see that you're making my life a fucking mess?! You LEFT! You were GONE all this time and now you want me to take you back simply as that?!"

"You said you weren't mad at me!"

"I said I wasn't mad at you for going to chase your DREAMS! I'm mad as hell at you for trying to come back to my life like if nothing had happened!"

"Tell me you don't want it then! Tell me you never wanna see my face again! Tell me to walk out this door and never come back again!" I stared at the floor, ashamed because I couldn't do it. "See?! You can't! You can't say that because you don't want this to happen! You want me to come back to your life as much as I want to be back! You think I don't feel you shivering when I touch you? That I don't realize that you're staring at me when I'm shirtless?!"

"Oh caught me Jack! You're so damn hot, I can't resist!" I said in my most sarcastic tone

"It's not about being damn hot or not! It's about you not admitting what's going on between us! You think I'm being cocky?! What if I say that when I saw you at Angel's marriage, I wanted to shoot myself for leaving you? That seeing all that I had lost, made me beg for time to come back? And I don't mean just your fucking hot body, I mean YOU! The whole you! What about you dancing?! I wanted to pass through the damn glass and pull you near me! I appreciate every damn second we're together 'cause I can see you, touch you, laugh with you, hear you, smell you! And I don't wanna share this with anyone else!"

I sat on the floor, fighting against tears. Everything, every damn thing he was saying made sense, as much as I tried to deny it to myself. He kneeled in front of me and took my hands on his.

"I NEVER meant to turn your life into a fucking mess" He said in a much gentle and lower tone "Understand that Mel. Please! Give me one more chance, one single chance! Lemme prove that I'm able to not mess up! That I can do things right and make you happy! I can Mel… I will! Just gimme the chance!"

I couldn't hold tears back anymore and finally let them fall on our hands. The warm tears touched his hand, he sweetly lifted my face up and ripped them off with his thumb. _Why this gotta be so hard? Why can__'__t I just say __'__fine__'__?! What about Jay? It__'__s not fair to him, but is it fair to me? Fuck! I definitely suck at the forgiveness department. _

"How can I know you won't leave me again? How can I know you won't be asking me this chance once more? This is the second time, if you can't remember, that you ask me this. The first was after that damn party. How can I know you won't break my heart again? Yes, you really did. I never felt miserable after ending a relationship. By the way, do you know you were my second boyfriend? I mean, real boyfriend? I don't have faith in my love life anymore Jack because it's fucked since its beginning. How can I know you won't do all over again? How can I know if it's worth to dump a guy who has never hurt me for one who already has?" I took a deep breath

"You can't…"

"I can't…"

"You can't know… but you can feel. Stop being rational for a while and feel what your heart is telling you to do. I swear to God I'll never argue about this again, this was the last time. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was trying to make you to listen me, nothing more than that because I meant every word I said, even though I didn't control them as they went out, they just did… I'll go home now… will you be alright?" I nodded while whipping the final tears away "Whatever your decision is, know that I love you" He caressed my hand and kissed it before getting up and leaving. As I heard the front door closing, I broke into tears, letting all I've been holding to go out freely.

_Just have a little, patience_

_I__'__m still hurting from a love I lost,_

_I__'__m feeling your frustration,_

_Then maybe all the pain will stop,_

_Just don__'__t be close inside your arms tonight_

_Don__'__t be too hard on my emotions_

_Cause I, need time,_

_My heart is numb has no feeling,_

_So while I__'__m still healing,_

_Just try and have a little patience,_

_I really wanna start over again._

_I know you wanna be my salvation,_

_The one that I can always depend,_

_I__'__ll try to be strong, believe me,_

_I__'__m trying to move on,_

_It__'__s complicated but understand me_

…

I had cleaned my bedroom and after taking a long shower, was ready to go out with the girls, dressed in dark skinny jeans, silver ballet flags, a red and black stripped ¾ sleeve blouse and my hair was half up/half down. After all that happened, I wasn't exactly in the mood to listen to people singing crappy songs, but staying locked in my room wouldn't help anything either.

It was already 9pm when I got into my car, the drive until the bar took 10 minutes. As I entered, I spotted Rachel and made my way to the table.

"Mel!" Everyone greeted

"Hey guys!"

"Sit down girl!" Tiffany said while patting a sit between her and Rachel. "So, what's up?"

"Not much…" _I wish!_ "What about you?"

"My vacations sucked balls! I'm actually glad that uni starts in one week!"

"Gee! You kidding?! I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

"Too much work?"

"Yeah, kinda of…"

"Shut up Mel! You're doing this with Jack-hot-Mercer! It can't be hard work!" Jenna, a girl who worked with me on the paper, exclaimed.

"It's not as easy as you imagine…"

"She already dated him!" Tiffany stated only for Jenna to freak out

"Holy shit! Really?"

"Yeah. But since when I'm the table's subject?"

"No, no, no! Now you gotta tell me about it!"

"Jenna, it was no big deal. We dated before he got that famous"

"What about now?"

I gave Rachel a 'help me here look' and she came for my rescue "Shut up Jenna, you're already drunk! Leave Mel alone!" I muttered 'thanks' and she nodded.

"So, how are these guys at singing?" I asked while pointing to the ones standing in front of the little stage, waiting for their turn.

"They suck! But after you have a couple of these" Tiffany mentioned to her bottle of beer "You think they're better than Bon Jovi!"

I laughed "Impossible!"

"Try yourself…"

We sat there having a good laugh about dumb things and drinking. Every girl had already sung something and they all sucked with exception of Rachel, she had a really pretty and soft voice. I only sat there laughing at their embarrassment upstage.

The manager of the bar grabbed the microphone "Now, there's someone here who ain't respecting the rules of the bar…" Everyone started looking around, looking for some drunk bastard doing something stupid, but as I looked to the girls' faces, they were all smirking at me.

"Ah fuck! What did you do?"

"Someone here didn't sing one single song, and that's a must here! Melanie, would you please join me up here?"

A flash of bright light came direct on my face and I put my hand in front of my eyes to protect them. Tiffany, Rachel and Jenna started pushing me to get up, but I glued my butt on the chair.

"I hate you! You know I can't sing! No! I'm not going!"

"Don't be a bitch Mel! Go on!"

"No!"

"Go on Mel!

They finally managed to take me off the chair and as everyone in the bar was looking at me, I thought it'd be less of a shame if I'd in fact go up there than come back to the table.

"What song do you want?"

"Dude, I can't sing AT ALL! I'm gonna scare away all your costumers!"

"Don't be silly! Which one?"

I sighed and took a moment to think. I finally decided which one I was more likely to not get hissing and face the clapping-hands crowd and screaming friends, I made sure to stuck my tongue out at them, what made them laugh even harder. Some guys whistled and I couldn't help but laugh myself. As the song began, everyone shushed.

_I looked away_

_Then I looked back at you_

_You tried to say_

_Things that you can__'__t undo_

_If I had my way_

_I__'__d never get over you_

_Today__'__s the day_

_I pray that we make it through_

_Make it through the fall_

_Make it through it all_

_I don__'__t wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don__'__t wanna talk about it_

_I don__'__t want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don__'__t want to talk about it_

'_Cause I__'__m in love with you_

_You__'__re the only one _

_I__'__d be with __'__till the end_

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again_

_Back under the stars_

_Back into your arms_

_Wanna know who you are_

_Wanna know where to start_

_I want know what this means_

_Wanna know how you feel_

_Wanna know what is real_

_I wanna know everything_

_Everything_

_I__'__m in love with you_

'_Cause I__'__m in love with you_

_I__'__m in love with you_

_I__'__m in love with you_

Everyone cheered as the song ended.

…

_Damn__…__ I love him__…_

_**Songs:**_

Chap 6.

**I love rock'n'roll - Joan Jett**

Chap 7.

**Lips of an angel - Hinder**

Chap 8.

**Don't tell me- Avril Lavigne**

Chap 9.

**What Hurts the most - Rascal Flatts**

Chap 10.

**Shoulda - Hinder**

**My Heart - Paramore**

Chap 11.

**Write you a song - Plain White T's**

Chap 12.

**Lips of an angel - Hinder**

Chap 13.

**Crazy**

**Cryin'**

**Rag Doll**

**- Aerosmith**

Chap 15.

**I don't wanna miss a thing - Aerosmith**

Chap 21.

**What I like about you - Lillix**

**It ends tonight - The All American Rejects**

**Last Song - Secondhand Serenade**

Chap 22.

**Santa Monica - Theory of a Deadman**

**Lips of an Angel - Hinder**

**Is Forever enough - Hawk Nelson**

Chap 23.

**You could be happy - Snow Patrol**

**36 Days - Hawk Nelson**

**Right Here - Hawk Nelson**

Chap 24

**Disease - Matchbox 20**

**Mondo Bongo - Joe Strummer e The Mescaleros**

**How Long - Hinder**

**You want to make a memory - Bon Jovi**

**Come on Closer - Jem**

Chap 25.

**Return to me - Hawk Nelson**

Chap 26.

**Buttons - The Pussycat Dolls**

**Black Hole - Lindsay Lohan**

**Not read to make it nice - Dixie Chicks**

**Always - Bon Jovi**

Chap 28.

**Patience - Take That**

**Fall to pieces - Avril Lavigne**

And don't worry, I'll start writting down the name of the songs on the end of each chap! ;)


	29. Chapter 29

**Guys, thank you SO much for the reviews!**

**Gabrielle, muito legal saber que você vai lá também!!! D Obrigadaa!**

**Enjoy...**

**Cap.29**

I woke up feeling extremely lazy; after all, it was Sunday. During the whole day I did basically nothing other than watch TV, play video game, sleep more and eat. To say so, it was the calmest day since… since Jack was back. Even though I admitted to myself what I felt for him, it didn't make any difference in terms of confusion. I mean, what about Jay? There were somebody else's feelings involved other than mine! But during the Sunday I decided to drop the subject and just enjoy myself, alone.

…

Monday, 10am. I pressed the car horn in front of the Mercer house so Jack would come out and we'd head to the studio to take pictures of him for the article. He came out smiling, with empty hands. I waited him to come in the car

"Hey!"

"Hi!" I answered and kept staring at him.

He looked at me confused "It helps if you start driving" He stated amused

"That'd be senseless"

"Why?" He narrowed his eyebrows

"Because I'd have to drive all the way back here to pick up the clothes that you left inside, jackass"

"Shit! I forgot!" He quickly made his way out of the car and back into the house. Less than one minute and he was back. "Sorry" I laughed and drove away.

Brandon, the photographer, had already taken his shots and now, as he promised, it was my turn.

"There it goes my good image…" Jack whispered loud enough for me to hear while Brandon handed me the camera.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

He put his hands up defensively "Didn't say a thing…"

I shook my head, went to where my bag was, took a shirt from there and tossed it at him. "Shut up and dress this"

"What the-?" He looked at me confused, it was the shirt he had given me the last Christmas we spent together.

"Just dress it, will ya?"

He nodded smiling and took off the red shirt he had on to put this. I took a deep breath while looking at him moving shirtless, it was just too much. I turned, pretending to adjust some random wire behind me. Well, at least I was discreet about it, the girl from the lighting unsuccessfully suppressed a squeal, I chuckled and she covered her mouth, embarrassed. _Can__'__t blame her__…_

I made him to half-lay on the ground; support his body with the left elbow, with a random guitar between his legs and his hair messier than ever. _That pic will make tons of girls to, more than never, wish they were a guitar__…_ He smirked and right there, I had my perfect shot.

By 3:30pm we were done and starving. We headed outside and were welcomed by a damn cold breeze.

"Holy shit!" Jack laughed as I rubbed my arms to bring warmth to them. Even though I had been living in Detroit for a long time, the cold was still too wild to handle, and mind you, it was still fall. He soon wrapped an arm around my shoulders to put me closer, this time I didn't protest and that seemed to surprise him. _Well, I__'__m cold for God__'__s sake!_

"Keys" He said as we reached the car, never letting me go.

"What?"

"Gimme the keys"

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't make me hotwire the damn car" I don't know why, but I just gave him the keys. We both got inside the car, and that was the only time he let go of me.

"Are you gonna kidnap me?" I asked amused

"I'm the rockstar here, so that'd make YOU look suspicious. Like those crazy ass fans"

"Hmm… no argument with that" We both laughed.

Within 10 minutes he parked in front of a restaurant.

"It's nearly 4pm Jack, they won't serve us food"

"Again, I'm the rockstar. Trust me, they will"

"Not cocky my ass…" I said loud enough for him to hear, what made him laugh. _Okay, this is risky__…__ anyone could see us__…_By anyone I did mean Jay, mostly. That thought made me to look over my shoulder every once in a while, Jack noticed.

"He won't see us"

"Oh… No, I'm- I'm not worried about that"

"Right…"

_Well, I__'__m not doing anything wrong__…__ am I? You know what?! Fuck it!_

Jack and I chatted about stuff while waiting for the food we ordered, I had to swallow a laugh when the waitress not so discreetly hit on Jack, he didn't miss a beat

He held my hand "You want anything else, baby?" My jaw fell a little, but I quickly closed my mouth while shaking my head 'no'.

"What was that?!" I asked as low as I could, but didn't bother to hide the mad tone.

"Mel, come on! It was nothing"

"Like hell it was nothing!"

"She wouldn't leave me alone! Alright! Alright! I won't touch you anymore!"

"It's not that… I mean… never mind!" I could see, by the corner of my eye, he smiling. _Bastard!_

"So… Jackie went wild and got his tongue pierced again, huh?" I only found out when Brandon told him to act wild and the first thing he did was to stick his tongue out. If there was a thing I couldn't control that time, were the shivers going down my spine, non stop. And also my wild thoughts that I, with much effort, made stop as soon as I realized that I was staring at Jack with the dumbest expression ever.

He laughed "Yeah… My manager thought it'd be good to have it back. It hurt like a bitch this time!"

"What about the other?"

He shrugged "I was high… Didn't feel a thing"

"Oh…"

We just enjoyed the rest of our time, by the end, Jack made sure to pay for everything. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off

"You're the rockstar, I know" I said pretending to be annoyed and he laughed. I drove us back. "Bye Jack, thanks for the food"

He smiled broadly "It was no problem! After all-"

"If you say the rockstar crap I'm gonna kick your ass!" He laughed hard. "See ya Jackie!"

"See ya Mel!" Each one went to their houses. _Well look at that, I did have a good time._

…

I went to work during the morning, I hadn't even finished my first article and had already another one to do, but luckily it wasn't as big as Jack's.

As I came back home, I checked my voice mail and there was a message from Ollie. He just wanted to say that things were alright, he was having a great time and that he missed me, I smiled. I ate some microwave prepared meal and took a nap.

I groaned on the couch as the door bell rang. _Go away__…__ let me sleeeeep! _Yawning, I lazily made my way to get the door.

"Jesus, what happened to you?"

"I just woke up asshole. YOU just woke me up"

"Nice" He smirked

"What you want Jack?"

He shrugged "I'm bored so thought about payin' you a visit" I stepped aside so he could come in. "So, whacha doin'?

I looked up, pretending to talk to the Heaven "You can't be serious"

"What's the matter Mel?" He asked smiling and I threw myself on the couch, what made him to laugh. He sat on the chair and started staring at me

"Stop it"

"What?"

"Staring at me"

"I have nothing else better to do" I sighed as I got up "Where you going?"

"Wash my face, I'll be right back. Entertain yourself while I'm gone"

"But what's the fun in that?"

"Shut up!"

After washing my face with cold water and brushing my hair, I came back downstairs to find Jack switching the TV channels.

"Missed me?"

"Like mad"

"Ooh who's ironic here now?"

"I ain't lying!"

"Right… So, what you wanna do?"

"I was planning to ask you that"

"Man, you woke me up for nothing?! Now you gotta a serious making up to do to me"

"Seriously?!" He asked smiling

"Eeer!" I slapped him on the back of his head and he laughed. "Wanna play some game?"

We started playing some random game with cards, everything was going well until when he caught me cheating and tried to steal the cards I had.

"You ain't playing fair!"

"Like if you are!"

"I am!"

"Since when Mercers play fair?"

"Well, in that case…" We were both sat on the carpet, in front of each other with the coffee table between us. On his knees, he came to where I was so he could take the cards away from me, but I held them close.

"Jack! Get out, they're mine!"

"No, you stole them!"

"Bullshit!" He lost his balance while trying to take my cards and fell on the top of me, his arms locking my body between them. I swallowed hard and tried to push him lightly, with my hands on his chest but he made no attempt to move. "Jack, can you please-"

"What if I don't?"

"Jack, please…"

"Why are you resisting so much? Is it because of him?" He asked as his face got closer to mine.

"I-I can't…" I tried to push him away, but he didn't move a single muscle.

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Doesn't matter… Just, just get off"

"No. I'll stay here 'til I get a proper answer"

"Jay's my boyfriend Jack; he doesn't deserve to be hurt"

"What about you? Do you deserve to be hurt? I don't know why you care about him anyway!" He got up angrily

"You said back there was the last time you'd argue about this! You see? You can't even keep your word!"

"I can keep my word! I keep my word that I love you!"

"Stop it…"

"Why? Because you can't stand listening to the truth?"

"I care about Jay, okay?! I don't wanna hurt him in any way so stop insisting Jack! I love him!" I let it split out, but strangely, it seemed like I had just said something wrong.

"Oh really?! Have you ever said that to him? Has he ever said that to you?!" Even being hurt by the last words, Jack didn't seem to buy them for a second.

"That's not of your business!"

"You know what Mel? I'm done! I've done all that I could to show you that I'm sorry for that I've done and that I love you more than anyone has or will! But yet, you seem to close your fucking eyes and turn your head away! It can't work this way!" He walked to the door "I hope you're happy with Jay!" And slammed it behind him, leaving me wordless.

_I can__'__t loose him__…__ I love him! Damn! I love him! Why am I being such an idiot? Should I just let him walk away? What if he meant what he said and this was the last try ever? What am I waiting for?! _I slammed the door on my way out.

"Jack!" I called, but he didn't stop while crossing the street "JACK!" I yelled this time and he stopped. I walked towards him "I'm sorry! You've been right all this fucking time and I didn't want to admit!" He turned to face me "I love YOU! I love you! And I'm sorry fo-"

I didn't have a chance to end my sentence as his arms grabbed mine to put me closer and his mouth met mine in a desperate and yet lovely passionate kiss. It was so good to kiss him again, even with the piercing, it was the same kiss that used to drive me insane and this new little toy only made it better.

We seemed to be glued to each other, forever seemed to have passed by when we finally pulled away to take a breath. He smiled at me and I smiled back. _Should have done this before__…_Without saying another word to each other, we rushed inside my house. _Let the fun being!_

My whole body seemed to be on fire, as he pressed me against the wall to kiss me deeply. He probably was feeling the same thing because he already had his t-shirt off by the time we went upstairs to my room. There, he sweetly took the long sleeve baby blue t-shirt I was wearing and started placing kisses down my chin and neck all the way down… I can't describe how it felt when he ran his tongue ring on my belly, it made me feel every part of my body alive.

He undid his belt and kicked his pants off, by the time he was back to me, it was my time to return all and I started kissing him everywhere on his torso, even got the chance to suck his neck, that would give him a pretty nice mark the next day. He decided to do the tongue ring thing again, just to get me insane… and it worked.

His hands ran everywhere my body, his grip was stronger on my hips when I was on the top and kissing him, he kissed me back like if there would be no tomorrow. We just kissed deeply, until when they got hungrier and hungrier and we couldn't take just kisses and hands anymore…

_You can dress me up in diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

_You can throw me like a line-man_

_I like it better when it hurts_

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_I have waited_

_You make me wanna la la_

_In the kitchen on the floor_

_I__'__ll be your French maid_

_Where I__'__ll meet you at the door_

_I__'__m like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You can meet me on an airplane_

_Or in the back of the bus_

_You can throw me like a boom-a-rang_

_I__'__ll come back and beat you up_

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_Don__'__t, keep me waiting_

_I feel safe with you_

_I can be myself tonight_

_It__'__s alright, with you_

_Cuz you hold on, my secrets tight_

_You do, you do_

_You make me wanna la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la la_

He laid beside me, breathing as hard as I was. I smiled to myself and slapped him on the face

"Ouch! Hey, what the hell was that for?!"

"For saying that the sex with me 'ain't that great'"

He laughed "I was clearly extremely wrong" He smiled and gave me a final kiss before we both feel asleep, tired as hell.

…

"Can't you really just stay?" Jack cried, still laid on my bed while I was getting dressed after taking a shower.

"I wish, but I need to get your article done and I wanna do that before the deadline"

"Wouldn't your boss be proud of ya knowin' that you slept with your first subject?" He said laughing

I laughed sarcastically "First but not new, so it isn't really a big deal" I shrugged as I turned to pick a jacket. Suddenly Jack grabbed me by my waist and I squealed.

"No big deal, eh?" He started placing kisses down my neck and I groaned

"Stop…"

"Stay a little longer"

"I gotta have my job done"

"I'm your job"

I laughed "Get dressed"

"You're no fun" He cried as he started to pick his clothes around the room.

"I disagree with that"

He kissed me again "Yeah, me too"

…

Until 4pm, I stayed at the magazine to type all the article, review it, put the pics together and send it to the designing time. I wanted to deliver it before the dead line, that should make a good impression, plus, I'd be free of it once for all.

Tired as hell, I got home and headed upstairs to take a shower. After I was done, I changed into some ripped black jeans, purple sweatshirt, and socks and tied my hair up in a mess bun. I had just turned the TV on when the door bell rang. I sighed hard and lazily got up. _Fuck! _My eyes grew but I quickly made them to come back to normal

"Jay!"

"Mel, can I come in?"

I lowly sighed "Yeah" and gave him some space to come him. He turned and gave me a bouquet of red roses; I smiled, but maybe not as pleasant as I should. "Thanks. Hmm… Jay, I thought we-"

"I know!" He cut me off "But I just couldn't stand waiting Mel! Couldn't stand not knowing what's going on!"

"But Jay, I asked you!"

"I know! And I'm sorry for not being able to do what you asked me, but I just couldn't! Do you know how hard it is to spend the whole time wondering what you're doing? And worse, not being able to see you when I want? Please… don't do this to me anymore"

_You need to tell him__…_

"Jay… I-I" I found extremely hard to look at him, and couldn't stand him looking at me either. I sighed hard and became frustrated at myself because of my lack of words.

"Mel, this time apart made me to realize that I was smothering you even though that wasn't my intention! And I only did that, because I don't wanna lose you! This rockst- Jack, he-he messed with your head, and I know this isn't your fault! You two had something in the past and I know it's hard to let it go, especially when he comes back all of sudden"

I nodded, without saying a word but he kept going "But I wanted you to know that I'm here to help you! We- we'll get through this! We can do it! Together!"

I stared at my feet that now seemed to be the most interesting thing around me, I was ashamed, and I was disgusted with myself. _I should have waited! I couldn__'__t have done this to him! He doesn__'__t deserve it! All he ever tried to do was to be there for me and I stabbed him in the back, I didn__'__t have the right to do this and even knowing it, I did._ _I__'__m weak__…__ and now a fucking coward who can__'__t admit it! _

"What you say?" He sweetly placed both hands on my shoulder and bent a little to look into my eyes, he was smiling hopefully and that only made me to feel like a monster. I looked at him with teary eyes

"I-I can't…" It wasn't more than a whisper

"Why? Mel, please! We CAN do it!"

I shook my head no and took his hands of me, that made him look at me confused. I kept shaking my head lightly. _I need to tell him! He won__'__t ever look me on the face again, but I need to tell him!_

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned, but his voice was still kind.

"I-I... slept with Jack" I said while facing him. The look on his face only made me to feel worse than I already was.

"What?" He asked in disbelief

"Jay, I did my best to avoid it! But I couldn't! It just happened!"

"It just… happened?! I'm here doing the best out of me, ignoring my pride to get over all this and you tell me that it just HAPPENED?!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I just couldn't fight against it! I love him!"

He gave me a small sarcastically laugh "That's why you wanted a break right?! To sleep with him while he's here and then come back to me when he's gone, right?!"

"NO! I wanted a break because I was confused! I AM confused!"

"Things are pretty clear for me! I just can't believe you did this to me… I thought you were different!"

"What are you talking about?! Jay, I tried my best to be yours and to FEEL like it! But it just didn't! It seemed like there was always a piece missing!"

"Of course there was a piece missing! You never forgot him! I was the stupid one to try to 'fix' that! I tried to be as comprehensive as someone can be! I was only a distraction for you during all this time, wasn't I?"

"NO! Jay, no! I liked you! I really liked you! But it's not something you can control! I NEVER meant to cheat on you!"

"But you did it anyway… What's so special about him? Huh? Tell me! I wanna know!"

"I don't know!"

"For God's sake Mel, tell me you're kidding me!"

"I'm not and I'm ashamed for that"

"Yeah you should! You fucking should! Damn… I put my heart on a silver tray and gave it to you! Now you simply smashed it with your own foot!"

"Hey hold it right there! You never said 'I love you' to me! I'm so sorry I did this to you and that I hurt you! I may be doing the biggest mistake of my life, it still somehow feels right to me! I don't know if I'll ever have your forgiveness, but I hope someday you'll understand what I'm going through! But you have no right to blame all this on me, because I also did the best out of me! It just didn't work…"

He shook his head and walked to the door, I watched as he passed by it but before closing, he said

"Funny enough… I never said that I love you, because I knew you wouldn't be able to say it back to me" He said in a reflexive tone and gave me the most hurt look I've ever seem, before he finally went out, closing the door behind him.

I was sad, I really never meant to hurt him but what was I supposed to do? Be with him even after sleeping with Jack?! Worse! Be with him while still thinking about Jack? That was just wrong! I did the best I could…

I went to the freezer to look for some ice-cream and found out that I had none. Sighing, I put a pair of sneakers on and went out, there was a grocery store not too far, and walking didn't sound like a bad idea now, even though the sky was starting to turn dark blue. On my way out, I threw the roses Jay had given me in the trash.

…

There was almost nobody on the streets, except for the people who were hurrying to get inside their houses, you know how Detroit goes…

While walking, I thought about how far life had headed me to, the different person I had become since I left NY. I passed through a smoking hairy man who shouted a few obscenities at me before I got in the grocery store. Normally, I'd have reacted to that, but I noticed he was three times bigger than me, so I just left it alone, plus, I wasn't exactly mentally prepared for a fight.

Once in the store, I headed directly to the frozen stuff and grabbed a big box of strawberry and cream ice cream. My cell phone started ringing

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Won't tell ya" I smiled to myself

"Why's that?"

"Because you're curious and that's funny"

"You know, it's not nice doing this to your boyfriend… he might get angry"

"Oh, so now you're my boyfriend?"

"I'm not?"

"That's up to you"

"Don't be stupid. Where are you?"

"In the grocery store"

"Ha! Come here after you're done"

"Ok"

"Love you Mel"

"Love you Jack"

We hang up and I headed to the line to pay.

I was probably considered crazy by wanting to eat ice cream with the weather like this, but I didn't care. I turned on the corner and kept walking, the sky was already a deep dark blue and wasn't the best time to be walking around by myself.

I had walked one block when someone roughly grabbed my arm, I spun around, the bag I was carrying went flying, and I tried to get myself rid of it but it was strong.

"Lemme go!" I yelled as the person grabbed my other arm, even with me shaking it fiercely. I looked at the person's face, it was that guy who said those things to me before I got inside the store. "Let me fucking go!" I said angrily as I tried to kick the bastard.

"Oooh easy there pretty baby!"

"Fuck you!" I managed to somehow punch him on the face, it wasn't strong enough to do some damage, but it was surely strong enough to get him angry. I had the creepy feeling that I knew that man, like if I had seen his eyes before, but I was probably wrong.

"Now, I tried to be nice to you. But you ain't gettin' it! Now I gotta be bad to you"

"You touch me and you're dead"

"Too bad, I've already touched you!" He pushed me on the wall in a dark alleyway. Fear took over me, this fucker had bad intentions and I couldn't let him do anything to me. Even with my screams, not even a fly appeared to help me, I was all by myself with this crazy stranger.

I fought with all my strength, finally managed to give him a good punch, but I should have known better. That only made him to punch me back, it was strong and I gave two steps to the side before being able to stabilize myself.

"Whore!" He cursed as I tried to run.

He grabbed me by the back of my sweatshirt and threw me away, my ribs smashed on the corner of the garbage container, and I groaned in pain, I'd never been hurt like that. I fell on the ground, holding the sore area of my body, trying my best to figure a way out and to ignore the smashing pain.

He laughed at me "You like it wild, don't you? Come on, stop being a bitch and come here with papa"

My eyes grew and I got even more scared "David?"

He smiled then got serious "How do you-?" He looked at me "Melanie?"

"What happened to you?!"

I tried to get up but he held me "Well well well! Looks like I'm finally gonna have my turn now, eh? Look at you… can't wait to see what's under this amount of fucking fabric!" He took the cigarette that was in his mouth all the time and buried it on my neck. Ashes and fire met my skin with no mercy.

"NO!" I yelled as I kicked him as hard as I could with my shivering leg. It had started raining, I was dirty, cold, afraid and angry. I wouldn't let this guy lay one single finger on me anymore.

Even in pain, he still managed to hit me again, this time, it caught on my already sore ribs, I yelled, the pain was just too strong and the bastard laughed, he was enjoying himself.

I spotted an old bear bottle near me and grabbed it. As he grabbed my legs, I broke it with all my strength on his head. Blood went down his face and even on my hands. My eyes grew. _My God! Did I kill him?_ I panicked and started breathing hard. _I can__'__t stay here!_

My whole body begged for me to stop while I ran towards my house, every single piece of it hurt and burned. But I couldn't stop. I ran as if something was hunting me, as if he was hunting me… like the past seemed to do.

Every drop of rain felt like a knife. I finally reached for my street, I slowed down a bit and walked over the Mercer house while running out of breath, with my ribs damaged, it was too painful to breathe. The door steps never seemed to be so long, I managed to give the door a weak punch and it soon was open by Jack.

"Jesus Christ! Mel?!" He exclaimed as he saw me.

As my eyes met his, all my strength and adrenaline were washed away and I dropped myself to my knees.

"BOBBY!"

**Song:**

Lala - Ashley Simpson


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for the reviews guys!**

**RavenclawHermione94: I actually never meant to write this story. It was just a way I found to take thought out of my head and when I showed it to two friends, they asked me to keep it going, and I did. lol. So no, I never thought it'd have so many chapters. ;)**

**Enjoooyyy...**

**Cap. 30**

"BOBBY!" Jack yelled as he kneeled by my side to reach for me, but I flinched before he could do it. I was having a hard time to breathe as I let the wall support my body's weight.

"Mel, what happened!" He asked as he saw the blood on my hands, but didn't dare to try to touch me again.

Bobby soon appeared holding a huge shot gun. He scanned the street, aiming the gun. And only put it down when he noticed the only thing on the street was the pouring rain. His look eased when he saw me.

"Ladybird why-" His eyes grew "What happened!" He kneeled on the other side beside me and as he tried to take a lock of hair out of my face, I flinched as I did before with Jack. "Hey, it's okay. It's me" He spoke softly and I nodded weakly "Come on, get inside" Both Jack and Bobby helped me to get up, even though I flinched again. I had to hold a groan of pain as they stretched my arm around their necks, what made the skin that covers my ribs to stretch along. They carefully sat me on the couch

"Mel, tell us. What happened? Who did this to you?" Bobby spoke as softly as he could. 

"Was it Jay? Did he find out?" Jack desperate asked.

"Found out what?" Bobby seemed mad to not know what was going on.

"That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" Jack angrily shouted

"What the fuck are you talking about Jack!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"What you mean it doesn't matter! Of course it fucking matters! Tell me!"

While Jack and Bobby were arguing, I looked at my hands, covered by dry blood and dirt. I was disgusted at myself, I felt dirty… well, I WAS actually dirty. They were still arguing, I silently got up and slowly made my way up to the bathroom. Once there, I turned the faucet on and let the water fall on my clothed body. I sat on the tub and started to rub my hands fiercely, to clean them. The water on my recent made cuts felt like if someone was sticking alcohol in it, and I didn't feel clean at all. _I killed him__…_ I embraced my legs and supported my head on my knees, shaking my head lightly back and forth, along with my whole body.

The door was slowly opened by Jack, who peaked before fully getting in.

"Mel?"

I didn't respond or even turned to face him, just kept doing the same move with my head. He sat beside me, as close as he could since he was out of the tub; there wasn't room for both of us. 

"You cold?" 

I shook my head yes, I had only turned the cold water on but didn't mind to change it afterwards. He gently took my head on his hands, making it to stop shaking after turning the hot water on. I grabbed his arm strongly and put it closer, resting my head on it.

"I killed him" It wasn't more than a whisper, but enough for him to hear

"You what?" He asked in disbelief 

"I killed him…"

"You killed who?"

"David"

"David? Who's- That guy from New York?" I nodded "What happened?" He carefully asked.

Just then Bobby walked in; he made his way to where we were and turned the faucets off before sitting near us on the floor. Emotionlessly, I told them everything that had happened, from the moment I got home from work, to the present one.

"Where was it?" Bobby had a really angry look, but he made sure to speak gently to me.

"One block away from the grocery store… What am I gonna do Bobby!"

"You didn't kill him with a bottle on the head. He probably just passed out… don't worry" He said with his hand on my shoulder "Jackie, take care of her" He started to get up

"Where you going?" Both Jack and I asked

"Just take care of her, it won't take long. Just gonna ask some questions" With that, he walked out. Within seconds, the front door was slammed. _Bobby Mercer is not the kind of man who asks twice__…_It didn't sound good.

"Come on Mel, let's get you dry" He got up to take a clean towel and motioned for me to get up. As I did, I felt like if someone was stabbing me on the side. I tried to suppress a painful groan, but failed miserably. Jack turned quickly

"Babe, what's wrong!" I lifted my sweatshirt up and his eyes widened "Holy shit! He did this to you?"

I nodded "Threw me on the garbage container"

"Fucking bastard!" He shouted angrily, but then turned to me, his voice as gentle as it could be "Let's clean this and then we go to the hospital so they check on you, ok?"

"I'm not that bad Jack, just weak. Your cleaning is enough" He was already helping me to sit on the sink and then, bent to take the first aid kit. He took several cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide to clean my wounds, it'd hurt like a bitch. And it really did, even with Jack trying to as gentle as he could.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Do what?"

"To take care of wounds like that"

He gave a small laugh "Did that over and over again while stayin' in foster homes before comin' to Ma"

He had a hurt look on his face, to try to make him feel better; I took his head on my hands and placed my lips on his. After we were done, he laughed. Probably at the fact that I was trying to relief his pain while I was in pain myself.

"It's ok. It was a long time ago" He gave me a quick kiss and then started to clean the cuts. His eyes widened "Did he- What's that on your neck!"

Now it was my turn to give a small sad laugh, I did that to hold my cry "He burned my skin with his cigarette"

"Goddamn it!" Jack yelled as he punched the sink "I'm gonna fucking kill him!" He took a deep breath "What else did he do?"

"Nothing that I didn't show you… Don't worry; he didn't rape me or whatever. He'd be dead if he had"

"You can bet that"

"And if you think I look bad, you should have seen him" I smiled cockily and he laughed, but never stopped healing my wounds. He gently lifted my sweatshirt up, I didn't flinch.

"Damn… this looks bad. Maybe you've cracked or even broken a rib of two. We gotta go to the hospital to get this properly bandaged"

I sighed, counting from previous experiences; I wanted to be as far as I could from the hospital after almost living there for a couple of weeks. "But only for ten minutes! I don't wanna sit in a waiting room for-" While I was speaking he went to his room and came back with some clean and dry clothes, which he tossed at me

"Get changed, you cry baby"

I stuck my tongue out at him after grabbing the clothes with one hand, and then smiled shyly, not that I really was. "I'm…I need help. Can't really bend to change my pants"

He smiled widely "If you want me to touch your ass, just ask. You don't need to make an excuse and all"

I slapped him on the arm, ignoring the pain and laughing. He sweetly helped me to take my pants off, nothing he hadn't done before, and put his on. Between that, he took his chance to bite my thigh, what made me to slap on his head, but laugh at the same time.

…

"Shouldn't we wait for Bobby?" I asked while Jack drove us in my car to the hospital.

"Nah. I don't know when he'll be back"

"Oh"

"I left him a message, don't worry"

"Why didn't you go by car to the grocery store anyway?"

"After all that happened between Jay and I, I just felt like walking. You know, to breathe fresh air"

"Never do that again"

"Yes dad" 

…

"Melanie, my dear! What brings you here this time? Hope you don't have other bullets in you" Dr. Wilmer said half smiling.

"No" I gave him a small laugh "This time I… sort of got into a fight"

"My God! Don't worry, I'll take care of you and Jay's on his way"

"WHAT!"_Over 100 doctors in the entire damn hospital, right Jay__'__s father had to see me__…__ perfect!_

"He'll be here soon" He blinked with one eye at me. _Damn, he doesn__'__t know yet__…_ The Wilmers are a great family, but I just was already too Mercer to be a part of them. "Now let me see that bruise on your side"

I lifted that creepy hospital clothe that's only tied on the back with three knots to let him see the damage.

"Who were you fighting against? Whoever it was, did a pretty big wound there"

"Yeah… you should see the guy, though"

He laughed "Wait, a guy? Jesus! No more gentlemen on the world! I'm gonna ask the nurse to prepare the x-ray room" Said that, he left.

I stayed laid on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. I heard the door being open and was sure it was the nurse or Dr. Wilmer… it was actually his son.

"Mel! What happened?"

I sighed and put on my face a gentle smile. _After all, he came._"Hi Jay" He came closer

"What happened to you?" He scanned my body with his eyes, looking for a serious injury. His fingers were soon on my hair

"Got into a sort of fight…"

"A fight? With who? Jack? Did he do this to you? Jesus, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Don't waste your chance" Jack said from the door way, before coming in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought my girlfriend, who just happens to be the owner of the hair you had your stinking hand on!"

"Watch your mouth Mercer!"

"You watch it! If you hadn't gone to her house, she wouldn't have gone out for a walk during the night and wouldn't have met the damn fucker who did this!" He finished pointing at me.

"Oh, so the fact she was disturbed after our conversation bothers you?"

"You mean after she broke up with YOU to stay with ME? Shut the fuck up!"

"You shut the fuck up! Have you ever realized that everytime she's around you, she ends up here?" 

Both were ignoring my continuing "Please, stop" sentences.

"That was NOT my fucking fault! She was safe at home, you came to bother her!"

"Boys, you're in a hospital and silence is much appreciated. Now if you will, go discuss your testosterone issues somewhere else. But if you behave like normal people, you can wait for her here" A nurse said as she came in to pick me up and take me to the x-ray room.

…

"You have two cracked ribs Mel" Dr. Wilmer said and the fact that Jack had said the same thing to me moments before, freaked me out, but also caused me pity, imagining that he must have gone through this, or worse, a lot before being able to recognize it on other people.

"The nurse is gonna clean that up and bandage tightly. Before taking your daily bath, take it off and then if you can, ask someone else to put it on again, always tightly. If you do it yourself for the next five days, it's going to hurt. And take as much rest as possible!"

"Ok"

"I'm also going to prescribe you a pain killer, take one as you wake up and another before you go to bed" I nodded "I see you have cuts and bruisers around your face but they have been cleaned" He came closer to inspect "Good job. Who did that? Yourself?"

"No. It was my frie-… boyf-… Jack"

"Right. So, in two weeks, counting from today, you'll be fine"

"Alright" I slowly got out of the bed where I was laid "Say hi for Mrs. Wilmer for me!"

"I will. But where have you been? Never graced us with your presence again"

I smiled weakly "I hmm… Jay and I… you know, broke up"

"Oh… That explains a lot. Hope he hasn't done anything bad to you" I denied with my head. _I did_. "Good… Well, just know that I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law"

I smiled "Thank you. It was great to know you"

"It was our pleasure, dear. I hope I'll, eventually, see you again. Not in the hospital, though" He said with a kind smile

I laughed and waved as the nurse came in and took me out on the wheel chair.

As we got back to the room, I saw that Jack and Jay were still there. Jack was sat on a chair on the far right corner of the room while Jay was sat on the window sill on the far left. I presumed both refused to leave. While Jack was tapping his feet on the floor, making random noises, Jay was staring blankly outside. The light cold breeze made both hairs move gracefully. All the peace was broken when they woke up from their trance and realized I was there. 

"Mel!" Both exclaimed as they got up, and then eyed each other suspiciously. If this wasn't an awkward situation, it'd have been hilarious.

"Babe, how you feeling?" Jack rushed near me. I didn't have time to answer; the nurse did it for me

"She's fine. I just need to bandage her and she'll stay here for a couple of hours"

"What!" I exclaimed "Why!"

"Matters of security"

"No, I don't need that!"

"Sorry young lady, that's how it's supposed to be" I sighed and madly eyed Jack, after all, it was his idea to go there "Now you two, out!"

"Why!" Both protested together and sighed right after.

"Because of her privacy! I need to take the dressing off"

Jack shrugged "I don't mind. I wanna stay here"

"Me too" Jack eyed Jay, pissed "It's not like I haven't seen everything before" This time Jack's cheeks turned red, obviously not because he was embarrassed.

"Can you stop with this already!" I protested "I want both out!" They didn't move "NOW!"

Jack gave me a low five look before a not so quick kiss on my lips and started walking, but stopped so Jay would get out first. Jay came closer to me, almost as Jack had done previously, but stopped on his tracks a few feet away and managed to only give me a smile before going out, making sure to bump hard into Jack's shoulder, making clear that wasn't an accident.

…

"I can barely breathe!" I cried as the nurse finished bandaging me.

"That's how it's supposed to be, or it won't heal"

"Crap…" I muttered and she censored me with a look, I smiled innocently.

"I promise you won't stay her for more than one hour"

I sighed "Ok" and she went out. After five minutes, none of the guys came in; I assumed they weren't nearby. _I just hope they didn__'__t kill each other. Stupid big kids__…__ Anyway, it__'__s time to make my way out of here. I won__'__t stay here any longer, it__'__s useless!_

Strangely, the hospital was somewhat quiet, perfect to sneak out. A nurse came while I was making my way to the elevator; I started pressing the button fiercely. Considering what I was wearing, I wouldn't pass unnoticed; I had taken Jack's clothes on my way, but didn't have the luxury time for change. _Damn!_ The door finally opened and I hurried inside with my back turned to the inside. 

"Whoa!" I soon turned my back to the elevator's wall and saw a smirking Bobby, I couldn't help but blush a little. "Let me guess… Victoria's Secret?"

"This is me laughing hysterically" I made an annoyed face. I noticed he was holding a little bouquet of flowers "They aren't my favorite, but thanks" I said as I took it off his hands

"Mel, what are you doing?"

"Escaping" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And if you try to delate on me, I'll say I'm your hostage"

"Hmm… if you work on the fantasy angle…"

"Ha! Shut up! Where's Jack?"

"Waiting room"

"Go get him and I'll go straight to the parking lot. Wait for you in the car" He tossed me the keys. If I didn't get in, I'd literally freeze my ass off.

"In the car? Hmm… sounds nice. Little space, make us to stay closer"

"The fantasy stops here!" I said as the door opened and I started walking, leaving Bobby behind. As I noticed he wasn't following, I looked back, just to find him staring at my only panties covered butt. I narrowed my eyebrows angrily and turned to start walking again, but used the bouquet to cover my private parts. "Go!" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Bobby's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He walks alone_

_Under the big city lights_

_He always knows_

_Just when the time is right_

_He never shows what he__'__s thinking_

_He keeps it inside_

_Because he__'__s_

_Too cool for school_

_He comes alive_

_Oh, when the sun goes down_

_He gets it right_

_You know he__'__s always down_

_He keeps one eye open_

_And his ear to the ground_

_And he__'__s_

_Too cool for school_

_He__'__s an operator_

_He__'__s a real player_

_And if you mess with him_

_You know you__'__ll never win_

_He__'__s an instigator_

_Enemy eliminator_

_And when he knocks you better_

_You better let him in_

_He__'__s got his own way_

_Of getting things done_

_He__'__s always_

_Looking out for number one_

_Don__'__t try to beat him_

_Cause he__'__s already won_

_And he__'__s_

_Too cool for School_

"Just take care of her, it won't take long. Just gonna ask some questions" I left Jack taking care of Mel and went out, slamming the door behind me. I was pissed beyond the edge, this fucker hurt her for nothing and even if he had a hell of a reason, he wouldn't get out scratch less of this.

I raced with the car to where everything, according to her, had happened. The alleyway was empty, but with my lantern I could see a thin trace of blood. She hadn't killed the bastard, just like I thought but if she had, I'd take the blame… well, not quite like that.

I had walked two blocks away from the alleyway; gun always in hand, my baby never leaves me. I spotted a stumbling walking figure, it could be only a drunk sucker, but I knew how to take that doubt away

"Yo David!" 

The figure stopped walking and turned, it was too dark to see his hood covered face. 

"You David?"

"Who asks?"

"I just wanna ask a couple of questions" I said pointing the gun at him, he soon started running and I didn't think twice to shoot in his knee, he groaned in pain. I made my way to where he had fallen. "You know Melanie?"

"Yeah I know that bitch. Who the fuck are you? Why did you fuckin' shoot me man? What the fuck do you want?"

"No, no, no, no!" I took an old tissue from my pocket and stuck it into his mouth "This is not the talking part, this is the listening part! So shut your mouth! Mel is like my little sister and you fucking hurt her, I can see she did a good damage on you herself, that's my girl! I wanna know what the fuck ya doin' here! And you're gonna tell me the truth or I'll set fire on you ass and watch you run around like a chicken with its head cut off!" I ripped the tissue off his mouth "Speak!"

"She's a motherfucker man! I didn't do anything to her!" I punched his jaw hard "I can say nothing man!"

"Fair enough… you're gonna die right here" I aimed the gun right on his head.

"No! No! No!" He started crying "They're gonna kill me if I tell ya"

"I'll do it myself if you don't" I sighed and I kicked him "I'm loosing patience dick head!"

"Alright! Alright… Ya know Billy Sweet?"

"Billy Sweet? Who the fuck is that?"

"Victor Sweet's kid man! You must have heard of him"

"Yeah I fucking heard about him, so what?"

"Ya and your brothers killed his father, he ain't happy"

"Father? He had a son?"

"A bunch, all around places, you know, a man whore. But Billy was the first, made Victor so proud that he gave his name to the kid, and is seeking for revenge on his father"_Not fucking again!_

"And what the fuck you have to do with all that?"

"Somehow they've been spying on ya, they know about Mel, found out about me. I was workless; my job was to approach her"

"And you took it to the next level, huh? Good work motherfucker!" I punched him again "I'll tell you a fucking thing: tell little Sweet to fuck off and NOT mess with the Mercers and people related to us, or he'll meet his father sooner than he thinks!" I kicked him hard on the stomach "And don't forget: do NEVER, EVER again look at Mel's direction or you'll have the same destiny! Now get the fuck outta here and go back to the fucking New York!"

After a final punch, he started dragging himself away from me, groaning and mumbling stuff. I turned and started making my way back to the car.

…

I got home and headed directly to the bathroom to wash my bloodied hands. Nobody seemed to be home, what concerned me. I found a note from Jack saying he had taken Mel to the hospital. Assuming that she had gotten worse, I jumped back in the car and drove to there.

…

As I got in the room where she was supposed to be, I found Jack and Jay arguing about something, probably about Mel.

"So, whatcha girls talking about?" Jack gave me an annoyed look, but the Jay guy looked at me oddly, I smirked. "Where's Mel?"

"She was taken to the x-ray room" Jack answered, the other kid stared at the floor.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah. I think she's cracked or broken one or two ribs"

"Oh, so now you're a doctor?" Jay asked all of sudden, facing Jack angrily. I couldn't let it go. I placed my hand on Jack's shoulder and shook it playfully

"Sorta. Cracker Jack here enjoys playing doctors with her. Am I right?"

Jack smiled at Jay "Damn straight" The guy turned red and we both laughed. I could mess with my little brother about being gay and whatever I wanted, but that was restrict to the Mercer family, no outsider would take that shot.

"I'm gonna let you kids discussing your issues for a while. Be right back"

"Don't hurry" I heard Jay mumbling and half laughed

"Where ya goin'?" Jack asked

"Buy little Mel a gift" Jack gave me an odd look "Well, you're not the only one who wants a piece" 

By the corner of my eye, I saw Jay lifting up his head quickly and looking at me terrified. 

"Fuck you!" Jack said while pushing me away and I laughed as I started walking out.

"Hey Bobby!" Jack called "Took care of the business?"

"'Course. Bye girls" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Bobby's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Boys, you're in a hospital and silence is much appreciated. Now if you will, go discuss your testosterone issues somewhere else. But if you behave like normal people, you can wait for her here" The nurse said as she took Mel away, leaving Gay Jay and I alone in the room.

"What are you still doin' here?"

"Can't you just stop with it?"

"No. I believe Mel made clear she doesn't want to see you anymore. You have nothing to do with her, so go!"

"I have as much right to be here as you! When you left, it was me who was by her side, who ran my fingers through her hair, who hugged her tightly, who kissed her and other things not proper to measure here" I felt an urge to beat the shit out on him, but controlled myself, we had enough trouble to deal with.

"Yeah, considering that she loved me during that, I don't think you have much to claim for"

"Shut up! You're only able to hurt and mess her!"

"And I suppose you're able to do much better?"

"Yes I am! I appreciate her as a person, not like a piece of meat, like you do!"

"Who the fuck are you to talk about me like that? I know Mel for a long time; you don't know half of what she's gone through since her parents died! You know nothing about her!"

"And you do?"

"Damn straight, I do!"

"Yeah right. You can't even say an entire sentence without cursing in the middle or abbreviating words, imagine treating a woman right!"

"Oh, so just because you can speak plain polite gay English you're a better person than I am and deserve to be with her! You're a fucking pussy who can't even take a punch without cry your heart out!"

"No, you wannabe rockstar. You're confused, that's you" My hand was already in the air and I was making my way towards him when the door opened, I stopped on my tracks, didn't want to be kicked out in case it was a doctor coming in.

"Oh. Excuse me, I thought this was Melanie's room" A long haired blonde guy said from the door.

"Who are you?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest

"I'm Harlan… hey Jay!"

I chuckled and turned to Jay "Your boyfriend?" He gave me the finger "Oh, who's not polite enough now?"

Jay sure heard what I said, but ignored "Hi Harlan. Why are you looking for Mel? How do you know she's here?"

"I'm here visiting my grandma and saw her going to the x-ray room with a nurse, thought she had already came back. What happened to her?"

"Who are you?" I asked annoyed

"I'm-"

"We study at the same university" Jay cut him off "He sometimes chases Mel around the halls"

"Is that so?" I angrily asked at him

"Hey, I stopped when I got to know you were dating!" The guy said to Jay.

"But not while she was with him" Jay pointed at me

"So you chased my girl, huh?"

"No man! I only talk to her"

"So you still do it?"

"No! Damn it! I- I- Jay!"

"What?"

"I didn't do anything"

"Fuck off Harlan" Jay said getting closer to the door

"I just came to check on her. Who are you anyway?" He asked to me.

"Don't worry, we will check on her"

"Yeah, and we never want you near her again" Jay added

"And I'm Jack, Jack Mercer"

"Mercer?"

"Yeah"

"Like in… Bobby Mercer?"

"Yeah, that'd be my older brother. Why? Got a problem?"

"No! I'm- I'll just… go. Bye"

"Should have gone five minutes ago, bye" I said as I closed the door on his face. "Did she… have something with him?"

"No. But not for lack of his trying" Jay answered making his way to the window.

"Good…" I sat on a chair, tapping my feet on the floor to make some noise, since the room had awkward silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End of Jack's POV- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The escaping plan worked. As Bobby drove us to his home, Jack helped me to put his clothes back because I was freezing, what wasn't really easy with the car moving and Bobby driving like crazy.

"So Bobby, did you find David?"

"Yeah"

"Was he dead?"

"No"

"What else?"

"Nothing"

"You didn't ask what's he doing here?" 

"Yes Mel, he's just workless and came here to do some stuff. It was bad luck that put him on your way"

"Bullshit…" Jack said and Bobby hit the brakes, making us to do forward all of sudden. He turned to us "Don't talk about this again. Just stay with your eyes wide open and NO ONE is allowed to walk alone"

"Why?"

"Because I fuckin' said so!" After that, the ride home was silent. I could tell something was worrying Bobby, but the thick head Mercer wouldn't let it out until he couldn't take it anymore or thought it was time to. _Damn him__…_

…

"Are you comfortable?" Jack asked, his warm breath going straight to the back of neck. 

"Yeah" It was oddly amazing how safe I felt sleeping by his side.

"Are you sure about this? I'm afraid to hit your side during the night Mel"

"If you do, I scream and hit you back. Deal?"

"I don't know…"

"Jack, please, don't leave. I don't wanna be alone"

"I won't" He kissed the back of my head "Don't worry, you're save here" After a while "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you blame yourself for your parents' death?" It took me a while to answer; I never talked about it with nobody beside Ollie "I'm sorry, if you don't wanna talk about it, I-"

"No" I cut him off with a soft voice "It's ok… They went out for a dinner at their friends' house, I stayed at home… it was a Saturday night, I wasn't feeling good, they wanted to stay, but I made them to go and have some fun. I just stayed there watching a movie and started feeling really, really dizzy. Then felt like my stomach was turning inside me, I ran to the bathroom and threw up all I'd eaten. Cold sweat was falling from my forehead and I was shaking, as I tried to get up from the bathroom's floor, I felt dizzy again and started throwing up the disgusting bile, because there was nothing else left. As my stomach calmed down, I got up and made my way to the telephone; I broke my mom's favorite vase on the way and stepped on a piece of it. But still managed to take the phone and called them, told what was happening and my dad said they'd be at home as soon as possible. It was raining, my dad in the rush to get home, lost control of the car and it turned upside down a couple of times… killing them at the same time" A shy tear fell down on left my cheek but Jack couldn't see it, since I had my back turned.

"And how someone helped you?"

"Andy's parents were at their home and knew I was at mine, they saw the accident on the TV and rushed to my house"

"It wasn't your fault" I shook my head 'no' lightly. I don't know why Jack asked about it that time, but as painful as it was to talk about it, I didn't mind. "Get some sleep" He whispered on my ear after taking a lock of hair that had fallen on my face and then, kissed my cheek softly "I love you" 

"Love you too" And we both drifted in dreams. 

_This is the last night you__'__ll spend alone_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_

_I__'__m everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you__'__ll spend alone_

_I__'__ll wrap you in my arms and I won__'__t let go_

_I__'__m everything_

_You need me to be_


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the review Twinjodi! Where are the others?! =(**

**Here's the next chap... guys, the end is close, very very close!**

I woke in pain the next day, the medicine I had taken the night before was losing its effect. First thing I did was to carefully get out of bed, take the pill on Jack's nightstand and go to the kitchen to take a glass of water. When I got downstairs, the first person I saw was Ollie. _He__s back!_ A huge smiled popped out on my face, he smiled back and carefully hugged me. Bobby obviously had already told him what happened.

"How are you little Mel?"

"I missed you!"

"Me too… me too. How's your side?"

"It's ok, I just need to take this pain killer. Hey Bobby!"

"Morning Ladybird!"

"Angel! You're back too! It's nice to see you!"

"Nice to see ya too gal!"

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen and catch up" Ollie said while gently and lightly pushing me though the way.

"Where's Jack?"

"Shower"

"Oh. So, how's Hawaii?"

"Perfect! It's wonderful! Amazing, really"

"I'm glad you had a great time" I answered smiling

"And I bought you a bunch of things, though I forgot the dancer in the hotel room"

I laughed "I can live with that"

"So, what about you?"

"Well…" I took a glass of water and swallowed the pill before continuing "…After you left, I finished the article about Jack for the magazine, we argued, we painted my room, we argued, then he came by and we argued again. After that we got back together, I broke up with Jay and yeah, before you say anything I know I'm a bitch for cheating on him but couldn't help it! Anyway, then I went for a walk and was attacked for crazy-ass David, and before you ask again, I don't know what's he doing here ask Bobby, but I did a good damage on him as well. So I was taken to the hospital, Jay's father took care of me. Ironic, I know! And even after all, Jay showed up in the hospital because his father called him telling I was there. And now I'm here" I took a deep breath after finishing.

"Whoa"

"Oh and there's one more thing"

"More?!"

"I'm pregnant"

"WHAT?!" Ollie's face got pale all of sudden

"WHAT?!" Bobby, who had just came in the kitchen, heard it

"WHAT?!" Angel, who was behind Bobby, heard it too

Just then, Jack came in, still brushing the towel on his hair, everyone stared at him with their mouths half open "What?" He asked innocently.

Suddenly, everyone started talking at the same time. Angel, Bobby and Ollie were accusing Jack, who was trying to defend himself from something that he didn't even know the reason. They kept saying something along the lines "she's too young" and whatever.

"Guys!" Nobody heard "Guys!" They kept talking "GUYS!" All heads turned to me and the expression on each one was hilarious "I'm kidding!" I said smiling

"So you're not pregnant anymore?" Angel dumbly asked

"You're pregnant?!" Jack asked with wide eyes

I laughed "No!" Everybody seemed to catch their breaths back "This was supposed to be a joke between Ollie and I, you guys came in the wrong time"

"That wasn't funny" Ollie said before eyeing Jack suspiciously

"Even if it was true, Jack wouldn't have to be concerned, he doesn't like to do girls anyway!"

"Fuck you Bobby"

"But if it was true, it wouldn't be Jack's… it'd be Jay's, wouldn't it?" Angel said while thinking

"Hey! The joke ends here! My God! You're a bunch of psychos!" I said while sitting down "I just wanted to scare Ollie, it seemed fun at the time, after all the happenings!"

"Whatever" Bobby said while going out of the kitchen, Angel did the same along with Ollie, who kissed the top of my head before he was gone. Jack had the towel around his neck, with both hands pulling each side, and was staring at me, half smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing" He shook his head.

Later that day, Jack and I were on his couch, watching TV. I was laid with my head on his lap and he was sat while running his fingers through my hair, we were watching CSI NY.

"You know, it actually wouldn't be bad at all…"

I oddly looked up to face him "What?"

"The baby thing"

"Jesus Christ, you can't be serious!"

"I am!"

"Why?!"

"I don't know, I just think it wouldn't be bad… it'd, actually, be really nice. But it had to mine, of course"

"Oh so if it happened, hypothetically speaking, to be Jay's you'd leave me?"

"No… but it'd be way better if it was mine"

"Well, it's no one's since it doesn't exist. So, drop it"

"Fine…"

"But?"

He exhaled hard "But I have something to tell you"

"What?"

"Mike called this morning while you were sleeping"

"Who's Mike?"

"The band's manager"

"Oh…" _Crap!_

"He's planned a country tour for us and it starts in 2 months"

"And will last for…?"

"Four" After moments of silence, he continued "If you ask, I'll stay. I won't go if you don't want me to!"

"Jack, stop! I'll never do that with you! You WILL do it!"

"Then come with me!"

"I don't know…"

"Auntie Mel, play with us!" Daniela cried to me while I was resting on the couch. I wasn't even supposed to be there, because of my ribs, but Jack wouldn't go if I didn't, and Daniela needed him. Plus, it's not like I'd stand a whole day just laid down on the bed.

"I can't sweetie"

"But it's my birthday and daddy said I can do anything today!"

"Baby, Mel is hurt. I'm sure if she could, she'd play with you" Jerry came to rescue me

"What happened to you?" She asked concerned

"Nothing serious. Now go show off your uncle, or the other girls will do it for you!"

"Ok! I'll protect Uncle Jack for you!" She said after jumping, I laughed and she went running to where Jack was, trying to get rid of the older girls.

"So, are you somewhat comfortable?" Jerry asked as he sat by my side

I smiled "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's not like I'm falling to pieces"

He laughed "I saw you looking through the portraits earlier"

"Yeah… I've always loved pictures. I didn't know you had actually graduated from university. I thought all this construction thing that you do was more like something that just happened"

"Hey, I worked hard for that!" He said pretending to be mad, but still kept the smile on his face, showing his 'big-ass teeth', as Bobby used to say.

"I bet! Sorry… It's a pity that I may not get mine" I thought in out loud.

"What you mean?" _Sometimes I really wish I could keep my big mouth shut!_

"It's just…" I exhaled hard "Jack will go on tour in 2 months, his manager called just yesterday. And you know, last time he went way, our lives turned into a mess… So I'm thinking about quitting university and go with him, I can get a job or something"

The smile was no longer on his face "Mel, you can't do that! You've worked so hard, to get this, during your whole life! You can't just throw it away! And it's not just the classes; you also have a job here!"

"I know! But I was miserable when he was gone. And as much as I'd like to admit that I turned myself great without him, I can't! I don't wanna go through all this again"

"Mel, I'm not gonna let ya do this! Come on! Think about it! How long will this last?"

"Four months"

"Four months! Are you gonna throw away this opportunity because of four months?! You two can get over it and ya know it!"

"But Jerry-"

"No!" He cut me off "You tell Jack you won't go with him! He'll come back to you and you'll be here waiting for him! I don't wanna hear ya mentioning that anymore, ok?"

I couldn't help but smile "Yes daddy" and Jerry laughed.

Latter that day, I told Jack I couldn't go with him and he agreed. He knew I couldn't, he just didn't want to make the same mistakes he did in the past.

"But you gotta promise me that when I get back I won't see any Jay around"

"If you promise me that you won't get anywhere near to a whore"

"But what if I just met the girl and she seems nice and just later, you know after… I find out she's a whore?"

"Then you don't need to come back!" He laughed and bent to kiss me, but I stopped him "I mean it"

"I know" He tried to kiss me again but I stopped him again, making him to sigh. "What?"

"I'll REALLY kick your ass and-"

With one hand he squeezed both my cheeks, making me to do a 'fish's mouth', that way I couldn't speak. "You talk too much" He finally kissed me.

The two months went away. My ribs had healed perfectly and no one ever talked about David again. The day before Jack traveled, we took it off to just do stuff together. We didn't do anything we haven't done before; it was just more… intense, if you know what I mean. We even managed to have a little argument that it ended up with us laughing because none knew exactly what we were arguing about.

Jack went away with his band mates. And while that, I had university, job and Bobby to keep me distracted.

"Ladybird, do you think Fairy will come back with his Californian boyfriend?" He said while we were at my kitchen. I was reading, I mean, trying to read something while he was waiting for Ollie to get out of the shower.

"First, I don't know what your concept of country is, but just to let you know, it's not just about California! And why? You miss him?"

"Who?"

"This guy that you call Jack's boyfriend… I've already told you what I think"

"Whatcha think?"

"That you keep saying these things about Jack just to distract us from YOUR gayness"

"Shut up! You know what?! You're the one with the Fairy! Don't come to me cryin' latter, I tried to warn ya!"

"Bobby, seriously! Don't you think it's about time for a new joke?"

"Why?"

"Because that annoys the shit out on everybody! Plus, you should get a book and read something productive cuz everytime you don't have a thing to say, you say crap like this"

"You nerd!"

"Fuck off Bobby!"

"Hey Baby!" Jack said as I opened my door

"JACK!" I jumped on his neck and he laughed "You stinking liar! You told me you'd come back tomorrow"

"I just wanted to make a surprise" He answered smiling and we kissed passionately.

"Now Mr. Mercer, it's been one week since you last called and you got me worried, care to explain why?" I asked while he was laid on my couch with his head on my lap

"We were taking care of ending the tour…lots of work" I eyed him suspiciously "I'm serious!" I raised an eyebrow; he sat up and looked me straight in the eyes. I slapped on his face "WOW! What the hell was that for?"

I shrugged "Just thought you deserved it"

He laughed "Goddamn, I missed you!" He said after smiling and bending on the top of me until both were laid on the couch.

"What you doing home that early? Shouldn't you be working?" Ollie asked as he arrived home and found me playing video game.

"I ask the same"

"Well, say hi to newest manager of the Queen Industries" He said smiling with arms wide open

"You kidding?"

"Nope!" I squealed and got up to give him a tight hug. "What about you? Already became editor and chief?"

"Ha!" I sat back in front of the TV "I quit"

"What? Why?!"

I shrugged but didn't take the eyes from the TV "That thing of entertainment wasn't satisfying me enough"

"Really?! I thought you loved that stuff"

"Me too… but apparently I've changed my mind"

"What now?"

I laughed "Ollie, you're talking to your little sister! Do you really think I'd quit if I didn't have a plan B?"

"Which is…?"

"The Detroit News"

"Whoa! Congratulations!!"

"No, not yet… I've talked to a few people and I'm pretty close from working there, but not yet"

"Then shouldn't you have waited to see if it'd work and then quit the magazine?"

"Probably. But If I waited, I'd have to write something about Paris Hilton's new CD and God knows I don't wanna ever do that!"

"Mel, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he saw me sat on my door steps, crying. As soon as I saw him, I ripped my silent tears away and lowered my head "Hey, hey, no… You don't need to be embarrassed by crying in front of me or by crying at all" He said while lifting my head up to look into my red eyes "What happened?"

I shook my head "I'm such a shit headed jackass!"

"Mel, stop it! What's wrong?"

"Well, apparently I wasn't close to the Detroit News enough!"

"You didn't get the job?"

"Do I look like someone who got the job Jack?" I said in a rude tone "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Ssshhh" He cut me off and rested my head on his chest. I had stopped crying, but was still breathing hard.

"Now I'm workless! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"You'll get another one Mel. You're smart!"

"Not smart enough apparently! And it's gonna take months to find another one"

"Maybe you do sooner than you think. Hey, what happened to you? You're always the positive one!"

"It's hard to be positive when something you've planned just fell apart!"

"Well, I think you're making a big deal about it"

"Of course it's a big deal! I need the money!"

"For what?!"

"To buy me an apartment!"

"Why?"

"My God! Think Jack! Ollie's gonna marry Louise, they're gonna have a family!"

"So what?"

"So what? They'll live here!"

He laughed "You think Ollie will kick you out?!"

"No! I know he won't do that! But he needs his space with his wife and I need my space! That's why I've saved most of my salary!"

"Don't worry about that"

"How can't I?"

"Do you trust me?" I looked up at him with my eyebrows narrowed. _What does it have to do with all that?_ He stared at me waiting for an answer

"Yes?"

He smiled "Then chill out, everything is gonna be fine"

"I'm serious Bobby he looks exactly like you! We just saw the movie! I mean, except that he actually shaves, has a better hair and body. Well, then that doesn't mean that he looks EXACTLY like you, but it's a lot!" I said behind Bobby while following him to the kitchen

"Impossible! There's no one as hot as me"

"No no! You got it wrong. He's hot; you are like a weak version of him!"

"You just said we looked a lot alike!"

"That was just to make my point!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's true Bobby, you look like the guy" Jack said from the couch

"Who the fuck is he anyway?"

"Mark Whalberg!"

"What a fucking weird name!"

"Like if Robert Montgomery Mercer was something near normal!" Jack said laughing

"Robert what?!" I almost had a convulsion of laughs.

"What are you laughing about? Melanie Veronica Alexandra Parker!" Bobby shouted

"That's- not- my- name!" I said between my laughs. Jack was having problems to catch his breath

"And you fairy? Jack Edward David Mercer!"

"That sounded like shit!" Jack yelled. We spent the rest of the day messing up each other's names and having a good laugh about it.

"I'm serious Lilly! You gotta write something about it! It's your job to make people conscious!"

"I'd love to Mel, but I have this new crazy editor behind me and he only wants stories that will 'sell papers'! Like a big political scandal or whatever!"

"But I saw it with my own eyes! They break the window's car and ran off!"

"Did I hear the word 'break'?" A guy behind Lilly, who was working at the Detroit News said.

"Didn't you learn that sticking on other people's business is impolite?"

"That's what I do for living! Grant Gabriel, your new editor and chief" He said extending his hand to me

"Melanie Parker" I was about to extend my hand to him when Lilly cut me off

"Actually, she doesn't work here. I do! I'm Lillian-"

"Thermopolis. Works here when not studying at Detroit University" He turned to me "You were saying…"

"Actually I won't tell you. I'll write and sell it. If you buy, then you can know what I was talking about"

He gave me a small smart-ass smile "Ok, bring it to me"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you had a story, I wanna read it"

"Are you joking?"

"Do I sound like joking? Welcome to the Detroit News, Melanie Parker!"

Two years went by. I finally graduated from university and still had my newspaper job, it took a while to Grant actually publish my stories but he ended up doing it, not on the front page, but it was already something.

Every year, the Mercers and Parkers got together in memory of my parents and of Evelyn.

Sofi found out she couldn't get pregnant and cried for days. Camille and I tried to calm her down while Bobby celebrated and mocked Angel, saying he wasn't good enough, he couldn't even get her pregnant.

Talking about Bobby, he started spending a long time in Chicago, he said it was because of a new job, but we all rumored about a woman. He never really told us the truth and it was funnier to not know it.

Ollie and Louise married two months before I graduated (Andy was extremely disappointed about the marriage), we were living all together. Well, technically, because when Bobby wasn't home, I was there with Jack. Louise guaranteed me that she didn't plan to have babies anytime soon and even if she did, the thought of kicking me out didn't ever cross her mind. I didn't fully believe her, but she was nice to me and especially, she made my brother happy. But my plan was still running in my head, it was just missing a bit to buy a descent apartment and a mattress to sleep, because the furniture would have to wait for a while.

Jerry finally finished his so dreamed store complex, and it was doing well. He even managed to put all the front windows he had planned.

"You got insurance?" Bobby asked while we were all visiting the place before its opening.

"Why?"

"So I can burn the bitch down"

"No, you ain't burning the bitch down! You always wanna destroy something!"

We all laughed. I started to search for Jack and found him peeing in one of the brand new bathrooms, with the door wide open.

"Jack!"

He looked at me; the boys weren't far behind me.

"Look at your little brother" Jerry said laughing to Bobby.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this the master suite? Am I making the property value go down?" Again the laughs filled the empty place.

Angel pointed to the vases of the decoration and started laughing; everybody raised an eyebrow "They look like nipples!"

"Shut up man!" Ollie said shaking his head.

"Come on; let's go get a real drink!" Bobby shouted as he was about to throw his beer bottle away, but Jerry held his arm

"Hey! It's not like the old times, throw it outside!"

Bobby gave Jerry a small smile and patted on his shoulder "You did it!"

After the first one, Jack had another tour with his band. It was the last one before working on a new album, he had written a few songs but according to him they all sucked and he wouldn't show me. The Spares weren't world wide known, but their fame in the US certainly had increased, especially among crazy bitch fans. Yeah, they caused me a lot of headache and Jack always said I was overreacting. Well, if I threw myself on other guy's arms, he'd change his opinion… and that's what I did.

One day we went out on this new night club in Detroit where I had gone to the opening, along with Rachel and we decided to call the place 'definitely enjoyable'. Jack went to get over drinks and I stayed where I was, dancing. This random guy showed up and started dancing with me, since I wanted to make my point to Jack, I didn't bother to send him away.

Jack was pissed and just didn't beat the shit out on the guy because the security guards took both of us out. It was rather humiliating, but just seeing the jealousy clear on his face, worth it. Of course he cursed me after all that, but I didn't care. I made my point after all.

I got home from work and ripped off the high heels. The first thing I noticed was that the house was extremely quiet and there was a rose petals' trace upstairs. _Great! Ollie planned a romantic night with Louise right today that I need some seriously sleep!_ I decided to, as quickly as possible, to go upstairs, put my laptop in place and ran off to Jack's house. _I just expect to not find them naked__ EW! Nah__ it__s too silent for that. _

Turns out that, when I made it upstairs, the trace led directly to my room, I couldn't help but smile. When I opened my door, Jack wasn't there as I expected him to be, but a letter was left on my bed. My heart raced, I couldn't help but think that was a goodbye letter.

"_Hey baby!_

_I know roses aren__t your favorite flowers anymore, but the guy from the flower shop said that they are still more romantic than lavenders. So if you didn__t like it, I blame him!_

_As you already know, the band has been working on a new album and we__re set to record it in two weeks, I just got the call. But the good thing is that, this time, it__ll be in New York! Since we__re already a pretty kick ass band, each one of us is gonna have a hotel room and all that shit. _

_Man, I__m writing too much and I don__t even like to do it! I should just have said that all to you and__fuck! Anyway, I wanna ask you something__ it__s kinda lame__ ok, here it goes:_

_Will you live with me for three months in a hotel room in NY?_

_PS: Since you__re a journalist and I wanted to make a good impression, I had to rewrite this 3 times, and by saying this, I probably also wanna make a fool of myself._

_PS2: I__m in your kitchen._

I squealed and ran downstairs. I cracked a laugh when saw Jack peaking through the kitchen's door, just like a kid. I smiled widely at him and he fully opened the door. I hugged him tightly and we kissed passionately.

"So?"

"Yes!" I jumped and wrapped my legs around his body.

Thank God Louise and Ollie didn't show up that night.

"What if I had gone straight to the kitchen?"

"You're curious as hell! You wouldn't do that!"

"Smart ass!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi guys!! How you doin'?!**

**As always, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the kind comments! You know they mean the world to me! Hahahaha **

**So, this is the story finale! And it's LONG! I know I have said that before, but this is HUGE! I could devide it in 3, but this chap has a story line on its own, and I didn't like the idea of cutting it.**

**So, don't mind if you take a lot of time to read it, it's ok but let me know what you think later!!**

**Since this is the last, I'd like to take my chance to thank ALL the support I got while writting this. I'm proud of what I've done and that has a lot to do with you! **

**Special thanks to my Big Sis, Isaac, Marcela, El, Steph, my parents and all the english teachers I've had! **

**Cap. 32**

The time to move to NY finally came, I was extremely anxious about it. Sure, Jack and I were together most of time when he was in town and when I wasn't working, but LIVING together it's a whole new deal, and it scared me a bit. I quit the job on the Detroit News, Ollie didn't really like it, but I didn't care. I was thinking about moving out anyway, why not to NY then? Of course apartments are more expensive there than in Detroit, but maybe that was just where I was supposed to be. All in all, I decided to take a shot in all this and go with Jack, no regrets.

Tim, Tyler, Jack and I were all getting into the van. It was a four-hour ride; we didn't feel like going by plane, it was senseless. So we decided to split the hours, each one would drive one hour, so no one would get tired.

"Mel, why don't you let Jack drive yours too?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked to Tim as Jack stopped the car to switch places

"Because I wanna get ALIVE to New York"

"Fuck you Tim!" Everyone cracked a laugh.

Jack and I drove the first two hours, and after a little break at a gas station, Tim and Tyler took over.

"You girls back there, behave yourselves, 'k?" Tyler said smiling at us. He was sat on the front with Tim, while Jack and I on the back. "Jack, where's your hand?"

"Depending on the point of view, it's either before or after my arm" Jack answered with a big grim, what made me to laugh hard.

"Smart ass!"

"And pretty too!"

"Jackie-O gets all full of himself when Mel's around!"

"Why shouldn't he?" I asked at Tim

"Because he ain't all that?"

I laughed "EW Tim! Have you been keepin' an eye on my boyfriend?"

"Fuck no! I'm just saying what everyone else says…"

"What does everyone say?"

"That I'm hotter than Tyler and Jack combined"

"Who told that? A poor blind and perv old lady?"

"Ha-ha-ha very funny! Ya just sayin' that to please your man!"

"Nope, I really speak my mind"

"Then say something that you don't like about Jack!" Jack looked at me curious and I smiled at him

"He snores!" Everyone laughed

"Your turn Jack!"

"Why?!" I protested

"Because it's just fair!"

"She can't cook to save her life"

"Oh, so you want me to be your slave and cook you meals everyday?!" I pretended to be pissed at his answer

"No, I just think it'd be nice if… Damn Tim, look what you did!"

We just had a good laugh about it during the rest of the trip. Tyler turned the radio on and we'd sing along with almost every song. Sometimes Jack would just put his hand on my mouth so I'd stop singing and hurting everyone's tympanums. I can sing as good as I can cook.

I had brought my video camera, so I could record everything. The boys kept doing weird faces at the camera and laughing. One time, 'Lips of an Angel' started playing and everyone cheered before singing along. Right after, 'It's my life' by Bon Jovi played, this time I cheered alone, what made everyone to laugh, but that didn't keep everyone from singing. After all, it's a classic.

…

We finally made it to the hotel. It wasn't a Hilton, but it was far to be a crappy hostel, it felt cozy. Each one went to the respective rooms, our bags were already there. I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes, just to feel the bed shaking a bit when Jack laid next to me, I opened my eyes to find him looking at me.

"Hi" I said smiling

"Hi beautiful" He said before bending to kiss me "So, you like it so far?"

I started to roll over the bed, he gave me an odd look "Yeah, I like it so far" He laughed and we started to kiss again.

After a nap, we went out for a meal and a couple of drinks. By the time we got back to the hotel room, it was already dark but we weren't exactly tired. Jack gave me a malicious look and I smiled in response. He turned to Tim and Tyler.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" He took my hand in his

"Going to bed early baby Jack?"

He laughed "You can pretty much say I'm going to bed, but it's not gonna be early"

_It__'__s a hot night, the native are restless_

_We__'__re sweating by the light of the moon_

_There__'__s a voodoo mojo brewing at the gogo_

_That would knock a witch off her broom_

_We slither on in and shed your skin_

_Make our way into the bump and the grind_

_I__'__m passing by, she gives me the eye_

_So I stop to give her a light_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na… __alright__!_

_One wild night (blinded by the moonlight)_

_One wild night (24 hours of midnight)_

_One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone and she left my heart with vertigo)_

_One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night_

_Havin__'__ as much fun as you can in your clothes_

_Margarita had me feelin__'__ alright_

_Just might be I found religion_

_I__'__ve been on my knees for half of the night_

…

Days went by and the band started recording their new album. I was happy for them but was also sad because I hardly got to see Jack. During the first days, I only used the hotel services, walked randomly around the streets, visited my old friends and not even being a big fan of shopping, I did it. But then I got tired of not doing anything productive, I was a journalist after all!

So I started that annoying, almost brutal search for a job. But I had to start over and wouldn't let the 'no' I was getting over and over, to be on my way.

"Hey baby! I'm earlier today!"

"Hey Jackie! Sorry, but I have a job interview now! Bye bye!" I took my bag, kissed him goodbye and left in hurry through the door, but it didn't close before I heard him sighing. _Well, it__'__s not my fault!_

…

Three days later, I got a call saying I got the job. It was a small magazine, and it was mostly about women. It kinda sucked, but hey, I needed it! And even not being my dream job, I was thrilled and rushed to the phone so I could call Jack.

"Mel?"

"Jack! Jack! Guess what?" I squealed happily

"I can't right now baby, we're discussing this beat on the song. I'll talk to you when I get there, 'k?"

This time, I sighed "Fine" and hung up. _No one said it was gonna be easy__…_

…

_If I could kidnap an angel_

_I__'__d clip off his wings_

_And bring __'__em to you_

_That would fix everything_

I opened my eyes lazily; just then I realized the sunshine coming in the room through the window.

"Fuck! I'm late!" I said to myself in out loud and quickly jumped out off the bed. An amused laugh came right after that and I looked around, just to find Jack sat on a chair right beside the bed.

"It's Saturday Mel!"

I sighed and dropped myself back on the bed. Jack got up and lied beside me, my head on his chest and his arms around me.

"You comin' tonight, right?"

_?? _"Hmm… where?"

"To the bar! Remember? I told you we were invited to play at that place. Doesn't pay much, but it's just for fun anyway"

_You did? Fuck! No, I don__'__t remember!_ "Oh! Right… right! Yes, I'm coming"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

I sighed. _Seems like, I__'__ve been sighing a lot lately_. There was no point in lying "Yes, I'm sorry. There's a lot going on and-"

"Yeah" He cut me off. We were already apart, sat on the bed facing each other "There's a lot going on and you're not being part of it!"

"Excuse me?"

"I come home early to see you, and you're on your way out!"

"Well, I call you to tell you I got a job and you almost hang up on my face! Seems like we're even, huh?"

"That's different!"

"Of course it is! I MUST be there for you, but you CAN'T be here for me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

He buried his face on his hands for a moment, and then looked into my eyes "I'm sorry. You're right"

"You saying this just to stop the argument or because you mean it?"

"Damn, because I mean it!" He got closer to me "Please, forgive me. I've been stressed because this new album. It's not like things are going great. It has nothing to do with you, I'm sorry"

I looked into his eyes, searching for the truth. His eyes were crystal green, there was no shadow of lie "Just promise we're not gonna do this again"

"Scout honor!" He said smiling

"You never were a scout boy"

"Alright, then… Mercer honor!"

"That should do" I said smiling before we started kissing.

…

_All the girls and the boys_

_And people making noise _

_Just let me hear you shout_

_Bring __'__em out! Bring __'__em out!_

Jack singed as Tim and Tyler played like crazy, but in a good way. They were enjoying themselves. I was set on a stool near the bar, drinking bear and singing along quietly to myself. The place was crowded, most of them were girls. Some were sat aback, drinking and enjoying their time like me, and others screaming at the boys.

"Hi" I turned to my side and saw a guy sitting on the stool nearby.

"Hi" I answered simply with a small smile.

"Are you alone?"

I looked at the stage and then back to the guy "Kind of"

"Well, mind if I make you some company?"

"No, it's ok"

He smiled at me and offered a hand to shake "I'm Brandon"

I took it "Melanie"

"I knew it!" He exclaimed and I half jumped, we both laughed. "You are from Detroit, right?"

"Hmm… No, actually I'm from here. But lived there for a long time. Why?"

"I read an article you wrote for the Detroit News and-"

"Saw my photo on the top of the page"

"Exactly!" He laughed "You did a great job about that"

"Thanks" I smiled and took another gulp of my bear.

"Hey guys!" Jack exclaimed and all heads turned to him, including mine and Brandon's. "Well, we have a special guest today! She's starting on the business now so, be nice!" He said smiling "Please welcome, Hailey!"

Everyone clapped hands as a red haired with blonde locks girl walked on the stage. She wore a crazy ripped top, skinny black jeans and red Converses. They started singing together with all the energy they had, like if they knew each other for a long time. Jack started playing a solo with his guitar, everyone screamed, and as he came back to sing, he and the girl shared the same microphone, there faces a mere distance away. That distance was smaller when they faced each other. _Son of a bitch! _

"Interesting couple, don't you think?" Brandon said with a raised brow

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean, they have a lot of energy and the same style, they match" I looked back at the stage, he was right. "Don't you think?"

I gave him a small sad smile "He's my boyfriend"

"Oh!" He got all embarrassed "I'm sorry! I-"

"It's ok. Excuse me" I said getting out of the chair, aiming to go to the bathroom

"Sure. Hmm… are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you" I lowered my head and went to the bathroom. Thank God it was really clean, since it wasn't a crappy bar, so I could chill in there for the rest of the night. My eyes were full of tears, but I refused to let them out. _What if he__'__s not the right one? What if I__'__m not the right one for him? What__…__ what if he already knew that girl? Fuck! I hate my own mind so much! I hate myself for letting this to get over me!_

A girl walked in the bathroom

"Excuse me" I turned to her "Do you have a cigarette?"

She smiled "Sure" and took off one from her tiny purse "Do you need a lighter?"

"Yeah" She handed it to me

"I'll take on my way back; I really need to use that!" She smiled as she walked in the cabinet

My hands were shaking. _What the hell am I doing? God! Well, they say it__'__s good to calm the nerves, so maybe__…_I put the cigarette in my mouth and put the flame close, as I sucked the stick, a weird taste and smoke came in my mouth and I started to cough.

After the girl flushed the toilet, she walked out and washed her hands "First time?"

"Yeah…"

"Look, I don't know what's making you to do this and I don't even know you, but listen to me: don't do that again. Maybe this one will help you now, and in other occasions but then, only one won't have the same effect and every little thing that happen you'll search for it. So don't. I could rip it off your hands, but it's your call to make"

"Why do you smoke then?"

"I started a long time ago, and regret it to death" I handed the lighter back to her "Think about it" She said smiling at me before walking out.

I looked at the burning cancer stick between my fingers. I took a long draft and then stuck it in the sink's water remains, before tossing it in the garbage while blowing the smoke out. _She__'__s right__…__ and this doesn__'__t even taste good! _

Related to the cigarette or not, I relaxed after that. _Maybe I__'__m overreacting__…_For my sake, I decided that I was. _Just forget it__…_

By the time I went out, the presentation had just finished and Jack was walking out of the stage. I asked for another beer and waited for him to come, Brandon wasn't there anymore.

About ten minutes later, Jack made his way through the mass of dancers; the DJ had taken over now, Hailey was behind him. _That__'__s a bit too much! Breathe… _

"Hey Baby!" Jack came smiling, grabbed my shoulders sweetly and kissed me.

"Hi" I said half smiling

"This is Hailey; she's from Montana and wants to be a singer"

"Hey" She smiled and extended her hand at me

"How you doing?" I took her hand and shook it, not meaning to be impolite.

"Great! It's really amazing to sing with Jack and the boys! They have such energy!" She said smiling broadly. _That energy crap again! _

"Well, you did great yourself!" Jack said at her smiling and she smiled back. _Ok, that IS too much! _"Mel, she has no place to stay, so I invited her to stay over with us. Is that ok with you?"

_WHAT?! _My eyes widened "No"

"What?"

"I said it's not ok with me!"

He looked embarrassed at Hailey and then looked at me "Come here a sec" He took my arm and leaded to a corner "What are you doing?"

"I ask the same! You want to bring her to our room? You don't even know her!"

"She needs help Mel!"

"There are hundreds of hotels, hostels or whatever around New York! WHY do you wanna bring her with US?"

"Don't be selfish! She doesn't have enough money Mel… Are- are you jealous?!" He asked half laughing

"Fuck yes!" I half yelled seriously and he stopped laughing "I'm fucking jealous! So go to our room with your little friend and laugh at my expensive! Perhaps you wanna fuck her too! Don't mind with me!" I threw my beer bottle on the floor and started pushing people so I could make my way out.

"Mel!" I heard him calling, but didn't take a second to look back.

As I got out of that place, I started walking. I was extremely lucky, there was a cab coming, I needed to get out of there quickly, other wise Jack would reach me.

"Where to?" The man asked and I told him the name of the street. I flipped my cell phone open

"Hello?" A sleepy voice said

"Mark!"

"Mel?"

"Can I come over?"

"Mel, it's nearly 3am"

"Please?"

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just need a place to stay"

"Sure! Sure! Come, I'm waiting"

"Thanks!"

I couldn't go to Andy's because first, that would be the first place Jack would look for me. _That if he will ever do it!_ And second: she was at a nearby city, doing a job in the hospital, she'd only come back in two days. I paid the cab and rushed to the building where Mark lived.

"Hey!" He said as he opened the door and I hugged him tightly, he gently closed the door and rubbed my back. My eyes were burning because of all the time I fought against the tears; he looked at me "Let it go Mel. Cry, you know I don't mind"

We sat on the couch and I cried hard. I rested my head on his shoulder; he didn't ask what happened, because he knew I wouldn't say a thing now. Knowing I was alright, at least physically, was enough. The talking was a morning business.

…

"Good morning sleepy head" Mark smiled at me. I was laid on the couch, with a pillow under me head and had an extremely strong headache. He was sat on the coffee table.

"Hi" I said with a small smile and stretched my back.

"Sorry about that, you slept on my shoulder, I tried to take you to bed, but you told me to fuck myself, the only thing I could do was bring you a pillow"

"God! You have me in your apartment at three in the morning and I tell you to fuck yourself?!" He nodded laughing "I'm sorry"

He kept laughing "Don't worry about it. You were just being yourself!"

"Hey!" I threw the pillow on him and he laughed

"So, are you feeling better?"

I nodded and laughed "Good way to ask what happened"

He got up from the coffee table and went to sat on the other side of the couch "Yeah, I have my tricks" He said smiling

"I hope Misha doesn't get mad by all this"

"She won't… and if she does, I can live with it" He said smiling and I told him everything that happened. "Look…" He took a deep breath "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

I sighed "You think so?"

"Yeah… I mean, I can understand your jealousy and stuff. But think about it: you said he had a tough childhood, and it wasn't easy for him to come where he is now. Maybe he's just trying to help someone; maybe he's trying to do what was done for him somehow. After all, isn't it what his mother taught him?"

"Makes sense…"

"Mel, their song is planning almost every damn time on the radios, a song that many people may not know, but YOU know it was made for you! I mean, he must have had a good reason to want to help this girl. And if you ask me, I think it has nothing to do with fucking her"

I buried my face on my hands "I'm a bitch"

"We all know that but-" I lifted my head up in shock and he chuckled "Go talk to him, go back" I didn't move "GO MEL!" He yelled and I jumped out of the couch "Does your brain only work when we yell at you?"

"Only by morning" I said smiling as I made my way to the bathroom. Five minutes later, Mark was driving to the hotel in his car; I couldn't help but squeeze my own hands fiercely. Something inside my head told me everything was alright but the other; this tiny boring one told me that I'd have a bad surprise by coming in the room.

"You want me to go up with you?"

"No, it's not necessary. You've already done too much for me. Thank you!" I hugged him tightly

"You're more than welcome Melly, you know that!" I kissed his check "Now Misha might get a bit jealous" He chuckled.

"Tell her that if you're a great boyfriend as you are as a friend, she's the luckiest girl in the world"

"I'll let her know! Good luck!"

"Thanks!" I hurried inside the elevator, and the time seemed to have frozen. The doors finally opened and I made my way to where our room was. I took the card from my back pocket and put it in the little golden box to open the room's door. After the 'bip', I quietly and slowly opened the door.

Jack was sat on the small couch our room had, right beside the table where the phone was. His cell phone was by his side and he still had the last night's clothes on. His hair was messier than ever and he had purple circles under his eyes, his skin was also paler than usual. He probably didn't hear or didn't pay attention when the door opened, but when I closed the door, he looked up.

"Mel!" He jumped out of the couch and reached hurriedly to put me in a tight embrace "I was so worried about you!" He kissed the top of my head "You're here… you're safe" He finally let go of me "What happened to you? Why didn't you wait for me?" I looked into his eyes; they became all teary at the same that relief took over him.

"Jack, I-" I couldn't finish since he glued my mouth to his

"Never, EVER do this to me again, you hear?"

I smiled a bit "Yes… Where's Hailey?"

"She managed to rent a room in a hostel down town. Is that why you ran away? Because of her?"

"The way you sang together, all that freaking energy up stage, the way you both dress! It matches, and that's not me saying, the guy beside me said that! Suddenly I felt that something was wrong, maybe I'm the wrong person for you, maybe you're the wrong one for me, or maybe we're not even supposed to be together!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! You let a random guy's opinion get over you and make you to freak out?!"

"No! I had already felt it by the time he mentioned it, but I thought it was just my messed brain. But then he said it and it was like a click, you know? And I couldn't stand it! Because it's- it's wrong! We've been through a whole lot together, if that doesn't mean we're supposed to be together, I don't know what it does" I sobbed by the time I finished saying this all at once.

"Mel, you know I've been through a lot! Seeing this girl where I was years ago made me to feel sort of impelled to help her, you know? Because I know that if someone had done that for me when I was there, I probably wouldn't have been a drug addicted and all that shit!"

"That's what Mark said…" I said to myself in out loud

"Who?"

"Mark, you know, that friend of mine…"

"From that pic?"

"Yeah, I was at his place"

"What? I spent the whole night worried about you, haven't eat anything since yesterday's breakfast, didn't sleep one minute, was thinking about calling the cops and you were at HIS house!?" He said in a hard tone, and my eyes widened a bit. He looked at me and his expression softened "I overreacted right now, just like you did. I trust you, and even though I'm deadly jealous right now, that doesn't mean I'll ran away and leave you here wondering what the fuck just happened"

I hugged him "I'm sorry"

He hugged me back "I'm just glad you're alright… But nothing happened, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh "No Jack, nothing happened"

…

Days went by… Jack and I had little arguments, as we always had, but none of them was as big as the 'Hailey' one, by the way, I never saw the girl again and after all, I felt bit bad about it. We called home, Bobby gave us a lot of shit, and Ollie was all sweet and was happy to know I had a job here.

I had just walked out of the magazine building when my cell phone rang

"Mel?"

"Hey Jackie!"

"Are you busy?"

"No, I just got out. What's up?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you bring your video camera? We decided to record a video while we're here to put on Youtube"

"Oh, ok! I have it here with me, so I shouldn't take long"

"Alright! I'll be waiting for you! Bye, love ya!"

"Love ya too!"

The recording studio wasn't that far, and considering today I was using comfy shoes, I decided to go by foot. As I got there, Jack was waiting for me

"Hey!" He smiled and kissed me.

"Here it is" I handed him the camera

"Cool!"

"Well, I'll see you when you get there! Bye!" I was about to kiss him goodbye, but he stopped me.

"Why don't you stay? You never did it before"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!" He answered smiling broadly

"Jackie, what you up to?"

"What you talking about?" He said while trying to hide a smile. He leaded the way. "Go ahead"

"Why me? And why are you turning the camera on?"

"Just get in!" He answered with a huge smile. _Crap_… _what the hell is he doing? _

I opened the door, we were on the outside of the recording room, all that separated us from there, was a glass window. Until there, no big deal… the thing is WHO was recording at that exactly moment: BON JOVI! _Oh my fucking God!!_ My hand went up quickly to cover my shocked open mouth.

Jack was recording everything. By the time Jon saw we walking in he waved at us, I looked at Jack like asking if that was really for me and he assured with his head, I turned and waved back at him smiling. We also could hear his voice singing…

_I will love you, babe, always_

_And I__'__ll be there forever and a day, always_

_I__'__ll be there till the stars don__'__t shine_

_Till the heavens burst and the words don__'__t rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you__'__ll be on my mind_

_And I love you, always__…_

_Always._

My heart almost came out from my body through my mouth. Listening to Jack singing this was amazing, but listening to Jon Bon Jovi himself was a dream! And he was near, so near!

"I could have asked him to sing 'It's my life' but thought for this moment, this one should fit better!"

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed and clapped my hands before kissing him deeply.

"Now, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I only let you see him through the window?" He asked smiling and my jaw dropped "Probably the smart one, I guess" He laughed

"You kidding?"

"Come on, he wants to meet you!"

"No shit!"

"Well, I told him a lot about you"

"What is he doing here?"

"Luckily, they just started working on their new CD and well, you know, we musicians like to help each other!" He said before blinking one at him

"Oh my! Jack, I love you!" I squealed before kissing him

"Yeah, please remember yourself of that when you're inside"

We finally walked in. Jon and his band mates all looked at us smiling. I probably had the stupidest and biggest grin ever.

"So, you must be Melanie! It's great to finally meet you" Jon came over to us smiling, he extended his hand at me but in an impulsive action, I hugged him. Everyone in the room laughed, including him, but he hugged me back.

"It's great to finally meet you to! And I'm sorry for… this" I said a bit awkward about the hug.

He laughed "Don't worry about it! It's not everyday a pretty girl like you come to visit us while recording"

I blushed a little. _Oh my God!! Did he just say that? Gosh, I__'__m such a kid! _I laughed "I'm sorry for disturbing you guys too"

"No, we thank you. We needed a break anyway" Richie Sambora said laying down his guitar. "So, Jack told us you're a journalist"

"Yes!" I nodded "I've worked in an entertainment magazine, the Detroit News and now I'm in this magazine aimed to the female people"

"Oh"

I laughed "It's not exactly what I want. That entire make-up thing all the time gives me the nerves, but you gotta start from somewhere, and usually is from down low, right?"

"Exactly!"

"So, you guys recording a new CD, huh?"

"Yeah, it's called Lost Highway"

"Brand new songs or you'll put some classics too?"

"Damn girl, you really are a journalist!" Jon laughed

"I told you she's curious as hell" Jack said laughing

"They're all brand new" Jon answered smiling

"Cool! Can I have a sneak peak?" Jon raised an eyebrow "Please?"

"Sure!" And Jon sang a bit of a new song.

"Sounds great! I can't wait to the whole thing!"

"Yeah, you're gonna have to wait, no sneak peak" We all laughed

"Mel, come on. They gotta keep with their work"

"Oh man, it's true! Sorry!" I stood up from the chair I was sat and extended my hand to Jon "It was a great pleasure to meet you!"

Instead of taking my hand, he hugged me. I couldn't help but laugh, and melt deep inside "As it was for me!" Following Jon's example, all the band's members hugged me. I couldn't be happier.

"Now Mel, I bet you have your camera with you?" Jack asked

"Yeah, in my bag" He turned the video camera off and took the digital one. _I had totally forgotten to ask for a picture!_ Everyone got together, Jon by my side, of course, and smiled. "So, thank you so much for your time!"

"Mel, we have something for you" Jon said and handed me a little thin red package, I looked at him oddly and he smiled. As I opened, I saw it was their past CD, autographed by everyone "Woah! Thank you SO much!"

"No problem! And good look with your career!"

"Thanks!"

"Come on Mel" Jack put his arm around my shoulders "Bye guys, thank you for everything"

"No worries man, you're a lucky guy!" Jon said before we waved our final goodbyes and closed the door. When we reached for the street I started jumping and squealing. Everyone around gave me an odd look, but I didn't care, I had just met BON JOVI! And hugged Jon! I HAD a good reason to freak out.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I started kissing Jack, and he kissed me back between his laughs.

"I'm happy you liked my surprise"

"Liked? Are you kidding me? I LOVED it!"

"Ok… that's enough. I'm still your boyfriend, remember?"

"Sure!" I said smiling "And…" I started tracing invisible lines on his chest with my fingers "…How am I ever gonna make it up to you?"

"Hmm…" He smiled "I've got a couple of ideas"

"Yeah?" He wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"Yeah…" He got closer to my ear "I'll show you them all later" He whispered before biting my ear lightly.

…

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I__'__ll be captivated; I__'__ll hang from your lips_

_Instead of gallows of heartache_

_That hangs from above_

_I__'__ll be your crying shoulder_

_I__'__ll be love__'__s suicide_

_I__'__ll be better when I__'__m older_

_I__'__ll be the greatest fan of your life_

_Rain falls angry on the thin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_And you__'__re my survival_

_You__'__re my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

More days passed and tomorrow was the day we'd come back to Detroit for Thanksgiving. I was walking holding hands with Jack through New York's streets.

"Are you ever gonna tell me where we're going?"

He looked at me and smiled "Nope" I sighed. Five minutes later, he stopped on a corner.

"So?" He took a black piece of fabric from his back pocket. "What the hell is that for?"

"Just calm down, will you?" He came behind me and started covering my eyes with the dark fabric.

"Oh my God Jack, what are you gonna do?"

"Ssshhh! Quiet! I'll lead the way"

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better" I said in an ironic tone

He laughed and sweetly slapped on my butt "Shut up"

"Watch your hands little sir!" I said laughing and he laughed as well.

We started walking, my body was glued to his, trying to keep up with his steps. It's terrible to not know where you're walking or where you're being headed to.

"Are we there yet?"

"No… We've got steps now, so…"

"WHOA!" He caught me like a sack of potatoes and put me on his shoulders "Jack! I can walk!"

"No, you're gonna start bitching about falling"

"Am I that predicable?"

"To me, yes"

"Not funny…" I pinched his butt, I couldn't see it, but I could feel it, and he jumped in surprise before start laughing. After a while of going up, he finally put me gently on the ground.

"Where are we?"

"You're gonna find out if you wait JUST a minute!"

"Aaaww mad already Jackie?" I asked teasing him. I heard the noise of a door being open; he soon took my hand in his.

"Come on" He closed the door and we started walking. After a quick period of time, we stopped again. "Ok, time to find out where you are" He started undoing the knot on the back of my head and finally took the fabric off my face.

"Argh!" The amount of light made my eyes to close at the same time, I gave them a time to get used and then opened again. "An empty room?" I asked more to myself and looked at him, he smiled. I looked on the wooded floor and saw a towel, with two glasses and a bottle of wine on it. "Jackie?"

He smiled broadly "Welcome to our apartment!"

My eyes widened "What?"

"This is our room! There's another one, but it's smaller!" He said happily

"Wait, wait! Did you just say…OUR apartment?!"

His smile couldn't be bigger. He started to reach for something inside his jacket's pocket and when he found it, he kneeled on the floor. _Holy crap! It can__'__t be! _He opened a black little velvet box and showed me what was inside, a diamond ring!

"Melanie Parker, will you marry me?"

My jaw fell open "Are you serious about all this?"

He grinned and I couldn't help but smile happily. I kneeled in front of him with my hands covering my mouth.

I took his hands in mine "Yes Jack Mercer, I will marry you!" I said smiling as much as I could before kissing him deeply. When we broke apart, he put the ring on my finger, it looked perfect! A shy tear of happiness went down on my right cheek. As I looked at him, he smiled and whipped the tear away with his thumb, we kissed again. The light coming in through the uncovered window made this moment look like something enchanted. _I can__'__t believe this is happening!_

"I wanna spend the rest of my life with you"

I ran my fingers through his hair "Always and forever"

We smiled at each other and kept kissing. After drinking the whole bottle of wine, we lied on the empty floor and started sharing memories. Since the day we first met until today, what we thought about what happened, what we did when we were away. And after talking about the past, we started making plans for the future; we even started discussing the furniture we'd buy to put in there. That was probably, the happiest day in my entire life. I was going to marry Jack Mercer.

…

Time to go back to Detroit! We were already in the middle of the road; Tim decided to make a video us

"So tell me you guys, how does it feel this whole marrying thing?"

"Perfect!"

"Amazing!" Jack and I said and then smiled to each other.

"So you already gotta a place to live, huh?"

"Yeah!" I answered

"Why is it in New York and not in Detroit?"

"Because Detroit isn't exactly the place you'd like your kid to grow up" I narrowed my eyebrows at his answer "That's what your parents did!"

"Jackie-O's already thinking about little Jacks and little Mels!" Tyler, who was driving, yelled and we all laughed.

"No, it's because in New York we have more opportunities and it's safer for US!" I said to the camera

"What's the problem about kids?"

"For God's sake Jack! We're too young!"

"No, I think we're in a good age for that"

"You're sick!"

Tim turned the camera to himself "And they aren't even really married yet!"

"Tim, my turn to ask you something" I said

"What?"

"What's up between you and Andy?" Jack and Tyler yelled making fun of him

"Shut up both of you! You know… we get along"

"He likes her!" Tyler yelled

"Pay attention to the road dude, and to your business!"

"I got to know that while we were there, you asked her out and stuff"

"Yeah, I did"

"So…?"

"So that I like her, ok?" Everyone cheered.

"What about you Tyler?" I asked

"Tyler is a man whore!" Jack said before him and Tim started laughing. Every joke was recorded, and it was like this until when we stopped in front of the Mercers.

Jack carried our bags and I knocked on the door, Angel got it.

"Hey!" He smiled as we hugged

"Jack!" They gave each other a brotherly hug

Jack bent his head down a bit "Did you get your teeth whitened?"

"Shut up Jackie-Poo!" Jack and I laughed and got inside the house.

"Ollie!" I squealed and ran to where he was, I jumped and he caught, spinning me around

"Little Mel! God! I missed you so damn much!" He put me on the ground "Look at you! It seems like it's been ages since you've been gone"

I hugged him tightly "Missed you too big brother" I hugged and kissed Jerry, Camille, Sofi, Daniela and Amelia

"Bobby!" I smiled and he smiled back just before we hugged tightly

"Missed you Ladybird"

"Aww Bobby! Too bad I can't say the same" I said smiling and with a smirk on his face he messed my hair. Nobody had noticed the ring, so I stuck my hand inside my jacket pocket and went to look over for Jack. I found him talking to Jerry.

"Jerry, can I steal him for a second?"

He smiled "Sure" and walked away

"What's up?"

"You wanna tell them?"

"Yeah!" He smiled "I wanna see your big brother's face!"

"And I yours!" I laughed

Everyone was on the TV room, Jack and I went there holding hands, but the one with the ring was hided.

"How cute!" Bobby mocked and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hmm… I'm not good at this Mel, you tell 'em"

"Tell us what?" Sofi asked full of curiosity

"Why tell if we can show to them?" I said smiling at Jack and he nodded smiling. I took my hand out of the pocket and widened opened it, so they could see what I was showing them on my finger.

"Oh my Gosh!" Sofi exclaimed with widened eyes. Everyone cheered. Ollie got up

"What are your intentions with my little sister?" He crossed his big arms in front of his chest.

"To marry her, sir" Jack answered smiling

"Do you have a place to live?"

"Yes" Jack's smile grew bigger and I was fighting against my laughs.

He was taken aback by that "You do?"

"Yeah! I bought an apartment in New York for us"

"Then you can have her hand, young man" Ollie said with a deep voice before laughing and hugging us. "I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Ollie" We both said. Soon everyone had greeted us.

"You don't let him stall you like Angel did to me! And keep your eyes open; after all, he's a Mercer!" Sofi whispered to me and I laughed.

"Who's the fairy now?" Jack asked to Bobby when he was about to hug Jack.

"Married or not, you'll always be a little fairy" Jack laughed and they hugged.

Bobby hugged me tightly "You already were, but just to make it official… Welcome to the family"

"Thanks Bobby"

And we celebrated about it for the rest of the day.

…

"Where's Louise?" I asked Ollie when I woke up

"She went to her family's city to spend Thanksgiving with them"

"Oh…" He stared at me half smiling "What?"

"You're gonna get married"

I smiled "I am… if sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"Hell yes! I couldn't imagine that little girl who carried stuffed animals around with her would marry a rockstar"

"Argh! Can you please not mention that I used do that again?" He laughed "Yeah, I never thought I'd marry a rockstar"

"Did he really buy a place for you?"

"Yeah, that's where he asked to marry me"

"Smart guy" We laughed "Are you ok? You look a little pale"

"I'm a bit dizzy. I thought I was just hungry, but now that I took a look at the food, I don't want it"

"Aaahh what's wrong? Got used to the New York's life?"

"I guess!"

We went over the Mercers latter, after all this time sleeping by Jack's side everyday, I gotta say it was a bit weird not having his arm to grab onto.

"Hey Baby"

"Hey Jackie"

"I'm watching Pimp my Ride, wanna see it?"

"Sure" We sat on the couch, I rested my head on his chest, and both had the feet on the coffee table. He started running his fingers through my hair

"Are you feeling alright? You're cold"

I shrugged "I was a bit dizzy this morning"

"Do you think you ate something that didn't make you feel well?"

"I don't know… I'm ok"

Just then, Sofi came from the kitchen "Hi Mel!"

"Hi Sofi" I stared smelling a weird sent.

"Look, I know you love them!" She showed me a tray full of chocolate cookies. When I looked at that, I felt my stomach turning upside down and an urge to throw up. I covered my mouth with my hand and rushed upstairs to the bathroom. As I got there, I lifted up the toilet's seat cover and 'threw up', I didn't really do it, because there was nothing to throw out, but the feeling and the awful taste was all the same.

"Mel!" Jack exclaimed seconds after I was there, Sofi was with him. "Call a doctor Sofi! She's… green?"

"I'm not green!" I protested before trying to throw up again, Jack held my hair back.

"Jack, go downstairs" Sofi said calmly

"No, I won't leave her"

"Please, do what I'm asking you! I'll stay here with her"

"Fine!" He kissed the top of my head and left.

"Mel, look at me" I looked at her with teary eyes, since I had nothing in my stomach, the stomach's contractions were just more painful than normal. "Do you think you ate something that made you ill?"

"No…"

"I'll be right back. You stay here and don't let ANYONE come in, ok?"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" And Sofi hurried outside, closing the door behind her.

After a couple of minutes I heard Jack's voice on the other side of the door "Mel?"

"Yeah"

"Are you feeling better?"

"A bit… at least I'm not trying to throw up anymore. Where's Sofi?"

"I don't know. She went outside and I'm forbidden to come inside, but I don't know why"

"I can't let anyone in either… I feel like a kid"

He laughed "Me too. So I'll just stay here with you until when she comes back, ok?"

"Yeah"

"I missed you last night on the bed"

I smiled "Me too. It was weird not finding your arm to grab"

"What about my nose to punch?"

I laughed "I only did it once!"

"And it hurt enough for three times"

"Sorry"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't really remember, I just remember I was fighting someone"

"Yeah, I could figure that" We both laughed "Mel?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Sofi's back!"

"Move Jack!"

"What's going on Sofi?"

"I'll let you know soon!" Sofi came in the bathroom, locking Jack outside. She was holding a small paper bag.

"What's this?" She handed me the little box inside. _Pregnancy test_ "WHAT?!"

"Isn't it obvious Mel?"

"No! No! No! No!" I started shaking my head. "It can't be! No! No!" I started crying

"What's going on Sofi?" Jack asked from the other side

"Get the fuck out of here Jack!"

"Mel's crying!"

"She'll be fine! Just leave!"

"Fine!" He protested and we stayed in silence to hear his steps

"You're still there Jack" Sofi yelled

"Damn!" He cursed and this time we heard the steps.

"Here, pee"

"Sofi, I can't! I don't want to!"

"Mel, this is the most beautiful thing in the world!"

"No, it's not! I don't want this!"

"Let's be sure first honey"

I sighed and cried while I urinated in the little cup, that was rather disgusting. And then Sofi put a stick in there.

"Now we gotta wait for fifteen minutes"

"Fifteen?! Damn! How sure that can be?"

"It's the savviest in the market"

"Please, no, no, no!"

"Why are you acting like this Mel?"

"Because I don't want to be preg- I don't want this! Not now! I know I'm not a teenager anymore, but I'm still making my career! I'm not even emotionally stable yet!" I cried ever harder

"This is gonna change your whole life, it's true, but it's so amazing Mel. Having a little being that depends on you for everything! I'd give anything to have that!"

"Wanna switch places?" Sofi spent the rest of the time trying to convince me that this was a good thing; nothing that she said changed my mind. "Is it time yet?"

She looked on her watch "Yeah"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! … You go get it!"

"Alright" Sofi got up from the floor and went to the sink, she looked at the stick and smiled "Positive"

"NO!" I yelled and cried desperately. _I don__'__t want this! No! I don__'__t want this! How could I be so damn stupid?! _Sofi left the bathroom.

"Mel, what happened?" Jack appeared by the door way and kneeled in front of me, holding my hands "Sofi won't tell me what's going, she just said you needed me. Why are you crying?" I only shook my head 'no' "Mel, are you hurt? What's wrong?" He asked desperately

"Impre- sob- gnat"

"What?"

"I'M FUCKING PREGNAT!" I yelled

"Really?"

"No Jack! I'm crying like this because I'm a fucking good actress!"

He ignored my rudeness and hugged me tightly "That's so amazing!"

I got rid of his embrace "No! It's not fucking amazing!"

"Why aren't you happy Mel? We're gonna have a baby!"

"STOP saying this! It's not you who will have to carry this, this THING inside of you for nine months! How am I gonna work like this? I'm not even 23 years old Jack!"

"But this is amazing Mel! We're gonna get married, he or she will have a mom and a dad who will love him or her as we love each other! I promise you, I'll be the best dad ever! He or she will have everything that I didn't have during my childhood! It's gonna be wonderful!" His words just made me to cry harder.

"Did you do that on propose?"

"What?"

"You kept talking about a baby all the time, you wanted it"

"Yeah, I always thought it'd be a good idea! But I'd never do this against your will Mel! Never! It just happened. Maybe it was supposed to happen"

"Don't come with that destiny crap to me! Leave!"

"What?"

"Get out! I need some time by myself"

"I don't wanna leave you alone like this!"

"GO AWAY!" I yelled and he got up. I knew my words hurt him, but what the hell was I supposed to do? I knocked the back of my head on the wall, my cry became softer.

_I__'__m pregnant__…__ There__'__s a__…__ baby inside me. Jack__'__s baby__…_ I looked down on my tummy; I lifted the black top I was wearing up. _What am I gonna do when it grows? __…_Soon I started doing something that I never imagined I would.

_Hi there! Hmm__…__ I__'__m sorry for freaking out like that about you. You just weren__'__t expected. That man__'__s your father, his name is Jack, he already loves you and I know he__'__s gonna spoil you, so I gotta keep an eye on him. And I guess I__'__m your mom__…__ fuck! Oops, you didn__'__t hear that! So, I AM your mom__…__ and I__'__m gonna protect you, ok? And love you, because you__'__re a part of me__…__ that__'__s what my mom used to say. You won__'__t meet her, or your other grands, they are all in Heaven. But I promise you won__'__t have a lack of love because of that. And then there are your uncles__…__ Ollie is my brother, he__'__s sweet. Jerry will probably help you with the school, Angel with the girls or the boys and Bobby__…__ well, don__'__t listen to him; just learn how to play hockey with him, even if you__'__re a girl. I think now you know everything you should, at least for now__…__ can you just not make me feel sick? I hate it! You can understand me, right? Because I feel rather stupid right now! Anyway, I yelled at your dad and now I gotta talk to him. Well, WE gotta talk to him! Come on!_

I had just talked to my baby, that made a small smile to pop out on my face. _Maybe it__'__s not as bad as I thought, maybe it__'__s cool. Plus, I__'__m gonna have Jack by my side, everything__'__s gonna be alright!_

I went to Jack's room and found him lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hi" I spoke softly, my voice was still a bit cracked after all the crying.

"Hey" He sat up quickly and patted the place beside him. I walked in his room, sat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" I said softly and lifted my head up to look into his eyes "I'm just scared" A single tear fell from my left eye

Jack took a lock of hair out of my face "You don't need to be scared. I'm here with you and always will be! I know this isn't what you had in mind, but it's not as bad as you think" He placed a hand on my tummy "We're gonna love this little one and raise him or her together and be a family, a happy family"

"You promise you won't leave me when I get fat and ugly?"

He laughed "Mel, you'll never get ugly. And about being fat, after the baby's born, we know an efficient way to burn lots and lots of calories; you don't need to worry about that. I'll never leave you"

I laughed "I love you Jackie"

"I love you" He kissed me "And you" He kissed my tummy and I laughed.

"You're gonna be a great dad Jack" I said smiling at him, that was probably what he wanted to hear, a huge smile popped out on his face and he kissed me deeply. This meant a lot to him, to be a good father, because he never had one.

…

"What you think about… Peter?"

"Sucks"

"Troy?"

"Maybe…"

"Angelina?"

"Because of Angelina Jolie? Then I go with Brad!"

"That sucks!"

"Yeah… I already have an option if it's a girl" I said smiling to Jack as we discussed names. We had been doing this for over half an hour, and even though I said we had plenty of time to decide, he kept coming up with names. Sooner that day we went to the hospital to be sure of the test's results and I no longer wished it'd be negative. Jack and I kissed deeply went the nurse brought the positive answer.

"Which is…?"

"Evelyn" I said simply at him

"You serious?" I nodded, he smiled "Thank you" and hugged me.

"What about if it's a boy?"

"Bobby, of course!" Bobby himself said as he joined us in the living room.

"No, I wouldn't do that with my kid" I answered smiling at him.

"I still think it should be Jack"

"That only proves you're not creative! Put your name on your son! That sucks!"

"You have a better idea?"

"Dean"

"Nah…"

"Well, I'll tell you what, you choose the boy name! I picked the girl, you pick the boy. But it CAN'T be Jack"

"What about Carlos?" Sofi joined us too

"Fuck no!" Bobby exclaimed "You don't come with your Hispanic bullshit to my nephew!"

"You're so full of shit Bobby!"

"Yeah yeah! Bring me another beer and make yourself useful!" Stupid Sofi went to take another beer for him, that's why he never stopped the jokes.

"Jason!" Jack exclaimed all of sudden

I looked at him "Jason… hmm… I like it!"

"Sounds good" Bobby said and we raised an eyebrow at him "What? It does!"

"So it's settled! Evelyn if it's a girl" A smile popped out on Bobby's face "And Jason if it's a boy!" I said smiling and Jack nodded.

…

"You look amazing!" Jack said smiling at me. We'd go out to have dinner and celebrate the baby. I wore a simple black dress that went until the middle of my thighs and a white overall to keep me warm, black panty hose and black high heel shoes. The only jewelry I wore was my engagement ring and a pair of golden hoops, my hair was untied and with smooth curls. Jack had a black suit on along with black shirt and shoes. His hair was slicked back with hair gel, like Bobby's, what made me to chuckle.

"You ARE handsome" I said as I got near him before kissing his lips.

"Damn, you won that one" I laughed "How you doin' little one?" He said bending and looking at my tummy.

I laughed again "Just fine"

"Good! So let's go!" I handed him my car's keys and he drove us to a fancy restaurant. The place was beautiful, with candle lighting, it had a really cozy and romantic atmosphere. After ordering and eating our food, Jack got up and extended his hand

"Will you give me the pleasure to dance with you?"

I smiled "Certainly"

I laughed as the band started playing 'All About Lovin' You' by Bon Jovi.

"I couldn't get him here this time" Jack whispered in my ear

"Well, I'll forgive you if you sing to me"

"Why didn't you say it before?" He asked smiled and started whispering along with the lyrics in my ear, only I could listen to it and it couldn't feel better as we moved close and slowly with the rhythm.

_The band they played our favorite song_

_And I held you in my arms so strong_

_We danced so close_

_We danced so slow_

_And I swore I__'__d never let you go_

_Together- forever_

_Holdin__'__ on to never say goodbye_

…

The next morning I woke up and stretched my body on the empty bed. I lazily made my way to the bathroom and then to the kitchen.

"Morning Bobby"

"Morning Ladybird, you feelin' alright?" I smiled. It was almost hilarious how concerned he had become about me and the baby.

"Yup, everything is fine"

"Fairy's in the kitchen"

"Will you ever stop calling him like that?"

"Maybe when the little one is born"

"Hmm… I'll hold you to your word!"

"Hey, I said 'maybe'!" He yelled as I went away

"Morning daddy" I said smiling to Jack and he turned with a huge grin.

"How you feeling?"

"Good! Thanks for separating my clothes this morning" When I woke up, the clothes I left at the Mercers was set on his desk.

"That'd keep you from looking for it"

"Hey, I'm pregnant, not sick"

"Being pregnant of Cracker Jack is almost the same as being sick" Bobby said as he walked in the kitchen.

"You're just jealous!" I laughed and so did Jack.

We all went to the living room. Jerry arrived to congratulate us, Camille and the girls went to visit their grandma in a nearby city, but they'd do it later. Angel and Sofi also were there with us, just after we turned the TV on, Ollie arrived.

Just five minutes later, what was a mass in the Mercer's TV room, turned into separated groups: Sofi went to the kitchen, Jerry, Ollie, Bobby and Angel were discussing something on the corner, Jack and I were sat on the couch, kissing. The doorbell rang, no one else heard, only Jack and I. I sighed.

"I'll get it" He said while gently taking me off the top of him.

"Don't take too long"

"Like if I'd stand" He said smiling before walking away.

"Where's Jack?" Bobby asked while looking around.

"He-" A gun shot didn't let me finish my sentence, everybody froze but Bobby, as quickly as someone could do it, he reached for a shotgun near the vase and rushed outside.

"JACK!" Another shot. Everyone went outside, only to see a van stopping by the corner and four hooded man coming out of it. Jack, who was kneeled on the ground with his hand on his right shoulder, got up and tried to run, but the shooters started to shoot and he screamed in pain.

"NO!" I yelled and tried to run to where he was, but Ollie held me. Soon the shots reached the house and everyone threw themselves to the ground, Angel grabbed Sofi's ankle so she'd fall quickly and Ollie grabbed my arm, making me to fall on the top of him, so it wouldn't hurt me.

"BOBBY!" We heard Jack screaming

"JACK!" Bobby yelled back before start shooting.

"BOBBY!"

"JACK!" Jerry yelled before a glass window crashed on him

"You stay here!" Ollie said to me

"But Jack is-"

"Think about your baby!" He yelled, opened a drawer nearby and took of a gun.

"Sofi, give me the gun!" Angel yelled and she quickly glided two guns to him.

"BOBBY!" Jack yelled again, by his scream, I could clearly feel his pain, he was crying.

"JACK!" I yelled

"STAY THEre" His voice cracked in the end, his was losing strength.

"Jeremiah where are you going?" Sofi yelled as he ran to the back door. Right after shots were heard the a door being kicked

"I got kids! A wife… A family!" A thud was heard, like a body falling and then a knife.

Angel was upstairs, Bobby on the porch with Ollie. Sofi and I were in the TV room, I was between the couch and a vase and she was behind a cabinet. _Jack__'__s dying! _And I could do nothing about it, I started crying in despair. Sofi also cried

"Not again! Not again! This is just like before!"

"BOBBY!" It was Angel's voice "BOBBY! THE VAN! WATCH OUT!"

Then all of sudden, a really loud car crash was heard and the shots stopped. Everybody stood up and raced outside.

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!" Bobby yelled as we kneeled around Jack, he was breathing hard; the snow around him was stained with blood.

"SOMEBODY HELP, CALL 911!" Angel yelled

"I'm calling! I'm calling!" Sofi answered

"Jack! Don't leave me!" I cried beside him

"I'll always- love you! Ta- take care of- of our baby!" Jack said with lots of effort

"Jack come on! You gotta breath!" Bobby said crying

"I love you Jack! Don't go! You're strong! Everything is gonna be fine!" I cried, he gasped for air and as he opened his mouth, blood came out of it.

"Don't you die on me you little fairy!" As Bobby said this, Jack smiled before gasping for air again, he convulsed and then his body simply stopped moving.

"JACK!" I yelled and rested my head on his chest to try to hear some hear beating, there was none. "NO!" I cried desperately. "Jack, you can't leave me! We-we have plans! You promised you'd be here with me when I get fat and ugly! Jack!" I cried my heart out and yelled at him, waiting that he'd open his eyes and fight more. I grabbed his long sleeved t-shirt "Jack listen to me!" and shook his body. Ollie grabbed me and pulled me away from him "No! Let go of me! He'll come back! Jack… I NEED you to come back!"

"He's gone Mel" Ollie hugged me

"No! He can't be!" I let go myself on his arms and fell on my knees "I'm gonna have his baby. We're gonna raise him together and be a happy family! And he-he will be a great dad!"

"Ssshhh" Ollie kneeled by my side and I cried on his chest, I couldn't say or do anything else, he was pale and cold. My Jackie was gone.

_I__'__m broken when I__'__m lonesome_

_And I don__'__t feel right when you__'__re gone away_

_You__'__ve gone away_

_You don__'__t feel me here…anymore_

Five minutes later, the ambulance came with the police. Bobby gave them a lot of shit, if they had arrived earlier, Jack could still be alive and he'd watch his kid grow.

"Miss, are you hurt?" A paramedic asked me, even listening to her, I didn't move. I just watched as they put Jack's body in a black bag, tears were uncontrolled falling down from my eyes. "Miss, can you hear me?"

"He was her fiancé" Ollie said to her with a hand on my shoulder

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss" Again I didn't move, I barely blinked "Are you feeling anything? Are you hurt?" She asked patiently.

"She's pregnant and fell when all began, can you check the baby?"

"Sure, let's go to the ambulance" She got up and started walking, I didn't follow her but Ollie put me up, and I didn't protest as he leaded the way. When we got inside the ambulance, I lied down on a stretcher and she started doing an ultrasonography.

"The baby's fine. I recommend resting; though" I didn't answer again "Let me take care of that cut on your forehead" She did it. "You can go now."

"Mel, come on." Ollie said as he helped me to get up. Bobby, Jerry, Angel and Sofi were sat on the door steps talking to a cop. I didn't want to listen what they were talking about, nothing else mattered. The only man I really loved was gone, forever. I sat on the couch and embraced my legs, resting my chin on my knees.

A while after the brothers came back in. I looked at the wall; the portraits had all the glasses broken. Ironically, Jack's had a hole on his right shoulder. I loved that pic; he had a small innocent smirk that always put a smile on my face, except for now. The thought I wouldn't see that again, cracked the remaining pieces of my heart.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore" I heard Bobby crying. "I already lost one brother. You guys are all I got."

"Stop it" I said facing him "Don't seek for revenge Bobby, not again. Not like you did to your mother. Do you know who did this?"

"Billy Sweet. He's Victor's son. That fucking David was spyin' on us. Since I found out, he was patient enough to just wait until our guard was down and followed his father's fucking footsteps"

"If you kill him, there will be another one after, and then other and other until all of us are dead. I've already lost Jack; I can't lose Ollie, Jerry, Angel… I can't lose YOU Bobby!" More tears fell "I need help with this baby. I'll do the impossible to give him the best life he could ever ask for, but I can't do it by myself. I NEED your help. So stop it! I beg you Bobby, STOP it! For me, for Jack, for this baby inside of me! Stop it" By the time I finished saying this, I was standing in front of Bobby. He got up and hugged me tightly.

"WE will give him the best life he could ever ask for" He kissed my cheek "I'm by your side Ladybird" He smiled and messed my hair; I hugged him and cried on his shoulder for a couple of minutes.

…

We were standing in the middle of the snow, while the priest said his words. It was only me, Ollie, Bobby, Angel, Jerry, Sofi, Andy, Rachel, Gimmy, Jay, Tim and Tyler. The wind was cold, but putting my long jacket closer to my body wouldn't help in anything, because it was colder inside of me.

After saying the final goodbyes, they buried Jack's body and I cried silently. _I love you Jackie__…_ He had gone through so much during his whole life, he deserved to have a happy ending, but I guess that's not up to us to decide.

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don__'__t forget you_

_Oh it__'__s so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found_

_It won__'__t be the same_

_I didn__'__t get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can__'__t_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_I__'__ve had my wake up_

_Won__'__t you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can__'__t take it_

_It wasn__'__t fake_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you__'__re gone_

_Now you__'__re gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can__'__t bring you back_

_Now you__'__re gone_

_Now you__'__re gone_

_There you go_

_There you go_

_Somewhere you__'__re not coming back_

_I miss you_

…

A couple of weeks went away, the feeling of loss was still too strong to handle, but I had to survive for the baby. The men had fixed the house and Andy, who had heard the news from Ollie, didn't come back to New York, she decided to stay to help me with all the little clothes we needed to buy and stuff, and Sofi was bit jealous by that.

I decided that I'd stay in Detroit for two years and rent the apartment Jack had bought. I know he didn't want the baby to grow up there, but I couldn't make a living and take care of a baby all by myself. After that time, I'd see what happened.

Today we'd find out the baby's sex.

…

I walked into the Mercer home, EVERYBODY was there, waiting to know. Apart from me, Andy was the only one who already knew.

"IT'S A BOY!" I yelled with my arms in the air and a big smile on my face, everyone cheered!

"Do you already know the name?" Rachel asked

"Jason!" I said while caressing my tummy, that now was much bigger "Jack had chosen it, so that's it!"

After partying a bit, everyone went away. Andy went to the hospital, apparently there was a vacancy there and she wanted it. Bobby was in the shower. I went to my room, that once belonged to Jack, and started looking through some stuff until when I found the tapes we had recorded while going to and coming back from New York. I started watching.

"_Jack, where__'__s your hand?__"_

"_Depending on the point of view, it__'__s either before or after my arm__"_

"_Smart ass!__"_

"_And pretty too!__"_

"_Jackie-O gets all full of himself when Mel__'__s around!__"_

"_Why shouldn__'__t he?__"_

"_Then say something that you don__'__t like about Jack!__"_

"_He snores!__"_

I started laughing while remembering all that moment.

_It__'__s really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of angel_

We sang all together and when I noticed, I was singing along with the video. Then the other song came and I cheered alone. I cracked a laugh. I looked so stupidly happy… I was happy.

"Whatcha doin'?" Bobby asked coming downstairs

"Watching the vids we made while going to New York. Come here, watch it"

"You really met Bon Jovi?"

"No Bobby, it's a video montage!" I laughed. Right after I said that, I hugged Jon while I was supposed to have shaken his hand, Bobby laughed out loud and I did too. I missed that, but after I hugged him, Jack turned the camera to him and made a disgusted expression, it was hilarious.

"_You__'__re sick!__"_

"_And they aren__'__t even really married yet!__"_

…

"Congratulations Melanie! You just had a perfect little boy!" The doctor said "And he likes to make some noise!" Jason cried hysterically, I couldn't stop smiling. _Just like his father!_

Andy, who was with me in the delivering room (since the boys were too chicken to do it), squeezed my hand "You did it Melly!"

Just then, they brought Jason so I could see him "Why is he purple like that? What's wrong with my son?!" Everybody laughed

"Chill out Mel, it's completely normal" Andy answered still laughing "He's perfect"

"Of course!" I smiled cockily "He's my son!"

Jason was born 2 moths earlier, just like me. _Welcome to the world Jason Mercer!_

"Holy shit! He's JUST like Jackie!" Bobby exclaimed when he saw Jason through the glass window and then laughed "Look at the little hair!"

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,_

_And think of you_

_Turning in circles confusion_

_Is nothing new_

_Flashback to warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories,_

_Time after_

_If you__'__re lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I__'__ll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will watch you I__'__ll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_After your pictures fades and darkness has_

_Turned to grey_

_Watching through windows I__'__m wondering_

_If you__'__re OK_

_And you say go slow_

_I fall behind_

_The drum beats out of time_

…

"So little Jason, this is our home for the next two years" I said to the little package I had in my arms while we walked in the Mercer home. I could live with Ollie and Louise, but you know, babies aren't easy to handle. I'd rather have an empty house with them across the street. Funnily enough, Andy moved in to Tim's apartment, which he had bought with the tour's money. Bobby came back from Chicago once each two weeks. So it was pretty much only me and little Jason, except when people were visiting.

Angel and Sofi adopted a little girl. Jerry, Camille, Amelia and Daniela were the most stable family I had ever seen. Louise was pregnant of a little girl, Ollie was thrilled. After a while living together, Tim asked Andy to marry him

"You're gonna have a lot of work there!" I said at him laughing

"I can handle it! I'm superman!" He answered smiling

Tyler found out he was passionate about painting, after a while, he had his own gallery. The Spare's next CD was never released.

Gimmy and Rachel still worked on the video store, but it had expanded and now they had video games there. When there was no one around, you could find both of them playing!

Jay moved to Vancouver, Canada. Funnily enough, we still keep in touch, but nothing ever happened between us again. He was part of the crew of Smallville, when he told me that, I was thrilled. He promised he'd take me to the set someday.

…

My original plan was to stay 2 years in Detroit, I ended up staying 3. Everything was right with the apartment; it was ready for Jason and I. He also already had a place to start studying and it wasn't too far from where we lived. The only thing missing was a job.

"Mommy, why are we going away?" Jason asked while I put him on the little chair and locked the belts.

"Because now we're going to live in the place daddy bought for us before he went to Heaven"

"What's he do in Heaven?"

"What is he doing" I corrected him smiling

"Yeah! What is he doing in Heaven?"

"Remember that I told you that he turned into an angel with wings and went up there when God called him?"

"Yes!"

"So, from up there, he is taking care of us!"

"Can he fly?" He asked excited "Can he use his wings to come back? Will he be waiting for us there, mommy?"

I squeezed my eyes tightly to hold back tears as I closed my door "No honey. Daddy can't come back from Heaven"

"Why?" He pouted

"Because it was his time to go there. Everyone has a time to go"

"Will you go there too, mommy?"

"Eventually…"

"What's 'evesntuably'?"

"Eventually. Means that someday I will go there"

"I don't want you to go mommy! I love you!"

"I love you too, little one! But don't worry about it; I will always be taking care of you… Now, which song you want to listen?"

"One that is NOISYYY!" He squealed while clapping his little hands, I laughed.

"The Offspring?"

"Yeaaahhh!!" He yelled happily and I laughed. I looked at him while he tried to keep up with the lyrics and smiled, he was just like you'd imagine Jack when he was little. A normal mother would kill me for listening to this kind of song with my 3 year-old son; my own mom would do that. But the thing is: rock's in his blood. Plus, it makes him happy and we could sing together.

…

I kneeled in front of Jason "I'll pick you up in the afternoon, ok?"

"You promise you will come back, mommy?"

"Of course I will! Now, behave yourself. Ok?"

He jumped a little "OK!"

I kissed his cheek "Have fun"

He kissed my cheek and gave me a tight hug with his little arms before hurrying inside his new school. I stood there watching him, he turned back and waved at me smiling, I waved back and he ran inside. A single tear fell from my eye. It felt so weird not having him by my side all the time.

I started walking through New York's streets, while Jason was at school I'd try to find a job. I was a little rusty with the writing but on the other hand, while I was in Detroit, I learned how to cook! I laughed while remembering that Jack complained about me not being able to do it. I completely zoned out from walking while thinking about that and bumped hard into someone

"Whoa! I'm sorry!" I started taking the papers that the person had dropped.

"No, problem! I was distracted too!"

When I handed him the papers, I felt like I had seen that man before, he probably had the same feeling because he stared at me.

"Melanie?" I narrowed my eyebrows, trying to find out who he was, but I couldn't and he noticed "Brandon Rough!" He extended his hand "Remember that night at the bar? Your boyfriend playing with that girl…"

He didn't have to say another word "Oh right! I'm sorry" I shook his hand "I've been distracted lately, as you can see" I laughed

"It's ok. I read about Jack. I'm sorry"

"Yeah…"

"How you doing?"

"I'm fine… I have a 3 year-old son and we came to New York a couple of days ago"

"Really? Do you already have a job?"

I sighed "That's my major problem right now"

"Well…" He reached for a card inside his pocket and handed it to me "Look for me tomorrow! I need to go now! See you!"

"Bye and… thanks!" He went away and I looked at his card. _Brandon Rough, editor chief of The New York Times! HOLY SHIT! _

The other day, I went to The New York Times' building and looked for Brandon. After talking for a while I got a reporter job! And the best thing was that my schedule matched exactly like Jason's! That night, Jason and I celebrated eating popcorn and watching Finding the Nemo.

…

It was a Saturday afternoon, Jason and I had just come back from the Central Park, he was taking a nap in his room. I was tired too, but didn't want to sleep. That's when I took an old notebook of mine and started writing. I started writing about my life after my parents died and went on… I decided to divide it by chapters. Each word seemed like a living memory, like if had happened just moments ago. I laughed when I wrote how I first met Jack.

By the second chapter, I decided to type it on my laptop. Using my memories and the memories I shared with Jack right here in this room, years ago, I started writing this book. By Jason's 4th birthday, it was almost ready.

Somehow, Brandon saw and read it, he was amazed. Five days latter, I got a call from Brandon. Some people wanted to meet me. So after leaving Jason at school, I went to the restaurant where we were supposed to meet. Turns out that those people were from some kind of movie production and they, through Brandon, read my almost finished book and were amazed about the Mercers.

They wanted to make a script about them and turn it into a movie. When I heard that, I got a bit confused, but they explained that they wanted to do a movie about the Mercer brothers before we met. They'd use each one's characteristics, but it'd be set a bit before of when they had revenge for Evelyn's death, though the ending for Jack would be the same. According to them, it was more dramatic. I ignored it. They had no idea how their drama hurt.

After gathering enough information, the writers had the scrip ready. Then, they started the casting. I wasn't exactly part of if, but they asked me how close to reality it was so far.

"Only coming back in time to be more real" _I wish I could._

They took me to meet the actors who'd be playing the Mercers. I almost peed on my pants when I found out that Mark Wahlberg was going to play Bobby. Tyrese Gibson was Angel; Andre Benjamin was Jerry and Garrett Hedlund… Jack.

"So Mel, do they look like them?"

My eyes were glued to Garrett, when I watched Friday Night Lights; I didn't realize how much he resembled Jack. It was as if he had just jumped out of my memories. Now everyone could know a bit of this for guys who changed my life forever.

"Yeah"

Before going back home, I went to where Garrett was.

"Hey Mel!" He said smiling

"Hi! I- hmm… I just wanted to apologize for staring at you before" I laughed awkwardly "I hope I didn't freak you out"

"Don't worry about it. It's ok, I understand. I read your story, great work!"

I smiled "Thank you. Well, I gotta go and pick up Jason! Bye!"

"Bye!"

And I never saw those people again. Oh, the name of the movie? Four Brothers.

A band called Hinder, recorded Jack's songs. They are well known for Lips of an Angel. My song, the song that every time I heard, I had to fight against tears, because I remembered the times Jack sang it to me. That's why this is the book's name…Because it's full of memories.

They say that you only have a true love once in a lifetime. I'm sure I had mine and he'd always be with me.

…

I was making breakfast when a 5 year-old Jason got out of his room smiling. His hair was a bit longer than usual and since he had just woke up, messier than ever. His green eyes were shinning, even though he was rubbing them. My mini Jack walked to where I was.

"Good morning sleepy head!"

He laughed "Good morning mommy!"

"I made some pancakes for you"

"Thanks!" He said happily and attacked them as soon as I placed the plate in front of him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah… I had a dream"

"About what?"

"There was a man. And nothing else around"

"Who was he?"

"I don't know… He didn't say anything. He just smiled and looked happy to see me"

"Do you remember how he looked like?"

"He was like… a big me" The cloth I was holding fell on the ground "It was daddy, right mommy?"

I turned my back to Jason and faced the sink with my head down as tears went down on my cheek.

"Yes"

Jason got up from the chair, ran to where I was and hugged my legs. "He's taking care of us mommy"

_You__'__re not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I__'__ll be by your side_

_You know I__'__ll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There__'__s no place to go_

_You know I won__'__t give in_

_No, I won__'__t give in_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know I__'__ll make it through,_

_I__'__ll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you__'__ll know I__'__m here for you,_

_I__'__m here for you_

_There__'__s nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There__'__s no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know I__'__ll make it through,_

_I__'__ll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it__'__s too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend_

_I__'__ll fight and defend_

_Hear me when I say_

_When I say I believe_

_Nothing__'__s gonna change_

_Nothing__'__s gonna change_

_Destiny_

_Whatever is meant to be_

_We__'__ll work out perfectly_

_So keep holding on_

_Cause you know I__'__ll make it through,_

_I__'__ll make it through_

**The End.**

**Ok, before you hate me with all your strength and wish me a horrible death, let me explain why what happened... well, happened. I know many of you, if not all, are disappointed...**

**The point was: to make everything believable. I mean, make you to believe that the Mercers exist, existed in Jack's case. And as I explained in the chap, Mel wrote a book, so, the movie was based in her book, and Jack couldn't die out of the blue, that's why I had to do that. Believe me, it hurt like hell!**

**I'm not explaing this because I think you're stupid, hell no! hahah I just wanna make myself clear! **

**So, now, everytime I listen to Lips of an Angel, I can't help but really think about Jackie!**

**And to share it with you: I kinda concored what I want, I spent the year talking about my fanfic and a friend of mine finally decided to watch the movie, she told me that when Jack died she was like 'no, he can't die! Mel has to come up and there's the romance!' I laughed my ass off at that, she said that only when they really burried him that she realized that Mel was a character I had created. LMAO**

**Oh and I know the filmografies don't match, since Mel watched FNL years ago, but just pretend it's real, ok?! hahahaha**

**And just for legal care: **_**This is JUST a fanfic. The movie wasn't based on my story or Mel's, whatever you want. And I don't own anything except her and unkown characters.. And Hinder did not recorded Jack's songs in reality, I don't even know who wrote them, that's their problem! LOL Well, you know all that stuff...**_

**ALL IN ALL, WHAT YOU THINK?**

**Songs:**

**One Wild Night by Bon Jovi**

**Kidnap an Angel by Bon Jovi**

**Bring 'em Out by Hawk Nelson**

**Always by Bon Jovi**

**I'll Be by Goo Goo Dolls**

**Never say goodbye by Bon Jovi**

**Slipped away by Avril Lavigne**

**Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

**Time After Time by Eva Cassidy**

**Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**


End file.
